Fallen
by lessthanlucid
Summary: Harry has changed in order to survive his godfathers death. This leads to new situations that no one could have imagined. Adventure, intrigue, and everyday life have really taken a twist for Harry and co. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. Not beta read so all mistakes are my own.

Summary: Harry has picked up a bad habit in order to deal with his godfathers death. This leads to a situation that no one could have imagined and a rescuer is even more unexpected. While he deals with this he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Prologue**

_The storm called to him._

_ The gales of wind, the bolts of lightning, the fury of the pelting rain that was both prison and protection. It called to the forces, those that lived within him, those that dwelled without. The bright and the dark._

_ With his cloak streaming back like bird-wings, he stood alone in the night. Alone but for his rage and his grief. And his hate. It was that hate that that filled him now, rushed inside him in wild, pounding strokes like the heartbeat that caused his blood to flow so easily through his veins._

_ And so, perhaps, it was._

_ He would keep his friends and the rest of his family safe and unaware. Once he had done what he had been destined to do, they would know. But he could not go back to how it was before. And he could not, would not, turn from the path he had chosen._

_ He could not keep living hidden here or safe behind the castle grounds. There were tears in his eyes now, and in the storm-light they burned red as blood. He could not turn from this. It was his choice. His destiny. _

_He stood arms outflung in the tempest that had called to him. His hair flew free and wild, dark ribbons that slashed at the night like whips. Payment must be made. And justice, however rough, would be met at last. He would take her life for his and damn her for all time. _

_ He would call it vengeance and when they met again he would kill her. The vow he had sworn this night he would undertake no matter the price. _

_ Justice had a price. And that was how he who was known as Harry Potter, would sacrifice his soul._

* * *

So what does everyone think so far?


	2. Letters, Explanations, and more Letters

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. Not beta read so all mistakes are my own.

Summary: Harry has picked up a bad habit in order to deal with his godfathers death. This leads to a situation that no one could have imagined and a rescuer is even more unexpected. While he deals with this he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Hey you, see me, pictures crazy,**

**All the world I've seen before me passing by,**

**I've got, nothing, to gain, to lose,**

**All the world I've seen before me passing by.**

** -System of the Down (Atwa)**

* * *

**July 31 **

Harry wasn't quite sure what had woken him up but the feeling grew as he became more alert. He felt it then, Rook wanted to be fed and taken out. He groaned only to have his mouth thoroughly licked by his new pet. He sputtered and sat up glaring at his new dog and cursing himself for being stupid enough to bring the creature home with him after finding him hiding in the bushes during the storm three weeks ago. It had been a month since the end of term and it had been that long since he had bothered to write anyone other than the order to say he was fine. After the first week and the deluge of letters from everyone making sure he was "fine" or stating that "it wasn't his fault" and his all time favorite "that he shouldn't dwell on it and more to the fact everything would turn out OK." Bloody idiots the lot of them like he wanted to be sent empty sounding platitudes. He had told them that too or written anyway in his anger. After that everyone seemed to get the point that he didn't want them to write. He sighed mentally strangling his softer feelings for anything in need of rescuing damn the hero complex, something he was making damn sure to control. More to the point he was slowly but surely teaching himself to attack first and ask questions later, Rook had had a pivotal roll in that aspect.

He knew that by the time he got to Hogwarts again he would be even more paranoid than Moody, which was saying something. Then again it wasn't paranoia if someone was actually out to get you. Right now he had to get Rook outside before the ugly mutt decided to take drastic measures. His new dog if you could actually call him that was a massive animal, with an undistinguishable breed since so many were mixed into his bloodline it was a waste of time to try and figure them out. The only thing that stood out were the pale blue eyes that Harry was sure came from a wolf parent but that was far as he was able to identify any single breed. His new pet however was the size of a pony and protective as hell of him for some odd reason Rook had a thing with being the only one able to hurt him. Rook had taken to ambushing him at the oddest times hence his new tendency to twitch at odd moments. If he didn't want to get tackled by his 80-pound dog then he was on his guard and moved out of the way or he went down like a sack of potatoes and would have to wrestle Rook off of him either way taught him skills he needed. He now ate regular meals not because they were appetizing or because he was hungry but he needed to keep his strength and muscle tone so he needed fuel. Rook and him went running around the park every morning and it had been mentioned to him by one of his guards that he didn't look like he was enjoying his exercise; in fact it was more like he was running to escape something. It was true but the glare he had leveled at the offender had shut him up and Harry had felt a gleeful satisfaction. Too bad that he would eventually have to deal with the demons he was trying to escape by keeping as busy as possible.

So far he had taken to reading anything he could get his hands on and meditating when he wasn't hanging out about the neighborhood with Rook. So far his Occlumancy was going well enough without the distractions he had in school, not to mention the lack of greasy haired potions master to enrage him into loosing his cool. While his scar burned something awful sometimes he was able to block the visions though Voldermort's feelings were another thing completely he could still feel those much to his disgust. He was glad that he was able to block the visions since he didn't need more things to have nightmares about; he refused to feel guilty about that either. He had a feeling that when his books and homework ran out he was going to fall into a very bad place that would be hard to crawl out of but he wasn't worried about it, he knew what was coming. It was his birthday, he logically knew that but it made no difference to him. His friends and order members had all sent him presents which he had barely glanced at mostly he had just taken the packages from the owls and written brief thank you notes for those same owls to take. He had taken an interest in the books that had been sent to him everything else candy, posters, odds and ends had been unceremoniously dumped into his trunk. None of it was important after all.

So far the highlight of his summer had been his family's reaction to the new addition to their family. Rook had caused both Aunt and Uncle to turn purple with rage before being reminded that he could write the order about how they wouldn't let him keep his new friend. That had turned them both a pasty white and dear Dudley had whimpered throughout the whole thing as Rook had been sitting on his hunches covered with dirt and soaking from the storm looking just as menacing as his size indicated adding the fact that he had been quietly growling and giving everyone present a full view on his impressive set of canines. Everyone was suitably impressed and scared Harry included for all he knew he had just taken in a rabid animal as pet. The Dursley's had grudgingly accepted Rook and as such had the foresight to tell Harry he needed to clean and vaccinate the animal if he planned on keeping it. So that was what found Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter, and Rook at the neighborhood vets the next morning much to his Aunt's disgust. He had found it amusing that his family spent more on the dog than they ever had on him and the best part was they possibly hated Rook more than they did him. The irony was not lost on him in fact he found a lot of things down right amusing in a morbid sort of way.

He wasn't sure when or how his attitude started changing but it was disturbing even to him. All of a sudden things that would have set him off in fifth year where demoted to mild annoyances which caused him no end of amusement. He now drifted between two moods angry past all thought and amusement, it was like nothing mattered anymore. He cared for nothing other than Rook and that was weird on its own when once his friends would have cheered him up all they did now was annoy him. He didn't trust anyone and was pretty sure he never really would at least not completely after all he had been betrayed by everyone he knew in one way or another at one point last year and if not then he was grateful to have them. The list of people he semi completely trusted was glaringly short in fact so far it read as such:

**Neville Longbottom**

**Draco Malfoy** _(though the prat made his life a living hell if at all possible he wasn't deceitful in his hate)_

**George and Fred Weasley**

**Luna Lovegood**

If he really thought about it, it was pathetically short and depressing. The list of adults he trusted was even shorter and that was saying something.

**Sirius Black**_ (Deceased how annoyingly ironic to trust a dead man)_

**Remus Lupin**

**Charlie and Bill Weasley**

Everyone else in the world was considered a mark or an asset depending on his or her alliance. He had read enough muggle books about espionage to put some of those techniques to use; he wasn't going to let anyone leave him in the dark about his life anymore. It didn't matter to him what he had to do but he'd be damned if he just sat there and let Dumbledore and Voldermort decide his fate for him. He had made the mistake once and it had cost him Sirius, which would not happen again.

* * *

**Hey you, are me, not so pretty,**

**All the world I've seen before me passing by,**

**Silent my voice, I've got no choice,**

**All the world I've seen before me passing by.**

** -System of the Down (Atwa)**

* * *

**August 5**

**_::Tap::_**

**_::Tap::_**

**_::Tap:: _**

**_::Tap::_**

Damn it hell back thought Harry morosely can't I ever sleep without being disturbed? If it wasn't Cedric, Sirius or Voldermort related nightmares it was Rook wanting something. He wondered what the hell that damn tapping was since Rook was still asleep and Hedwig was out hunting and he didn't need to write the order for another 2 days. He sighed and blearily opened his eyes wondering who the hell would be brave enough to send him and owl. He put his glasses on and focused on the small window where he saw a medium sized barn owl waiting for him to let it in. He got up gleefully pushing Rook off the bed in his efforts causing the dog to hit the floor with a satisfying thud before letting the owl in. He smirked at his dog as he took the offered parchment off the owl and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Here are your results of your examination for the Ordinary Wizarding Levels.   
  
Astrology - Acceptable  
Care Of Magical Creatures - Outstanding  
Charms - Outstanding  
Defense against the Dark Arts - Outstanding  
Divination - Poor  
Herbology – Exceeds Exp.  
History of Magic - Poor  
Potions - Exceeds Exp.  
Transfiguration - Outstanding  
  
Congratulations on your results. As per Wizarding Law, having successfully passed your OWLs, you will on the day of your sixteenth birthday be considered of age and no longer fall under the authority of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks,_

_Head of the Wizarding Examination Authority  
Ministry of Magic_

Harry was shocked. He had forgotten about being able to use magic outside of school now that he'd taken his OWL's. He grinned man he couldn't wait to try out all the spells he'd learned about not to mention better his status of living by transfiguring his shoddy room into something more appealing. All of a sudden he didn't feel like sleeping in fact it was the most energized he'd felt in a very long while, he couldn't wait to get started. Four hours and dozens of charms and as many transfigurations later he was too tired to lift a finger much last cast a simple spell. His room had been magically extended thanks to three very nifty size-extending charms, one half of his room was a bedroom and the other half was a gym of sorts. Mats covered that half of the floor as well as the walls while bulls-eyes were placed strategically around that section. He had also charmed the walls to absorb spells and reflect them back at him. He needed to try out all the new curses, hexes, and jinks he had read and be able to use them with accuracy but he also needed to learn to duel better and since there was no one available he improvised. It wasn't ideal but better than nothing. He was brought out of his exhausted stupor by another owl, he wondered if this one was going to have good new like the last one.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As of July 31st you are legally able to come into your inheritance as the heir of the Potter line. Your inheritance consists of vaults, investments, lands, and a couple of residences around the world. Your account has been in a trust since your father, James Potter, the head of your family died 15 years ago. As you are now the head of your line it is imperative you to take up the mantle of responsibility that comes with it. We would like you to schedule an appointment with us to go over your inheritance in detail. Please send a return owl with the date and time you can come in to our office; there are many matters concerning your inheritance that need to be looked into immediately. _

_Sincerely,_

_Steven Cross_

_Attorney at Wizarding Law for Sandon, Miller, & Cross _

_PS We are located in the gray building to the left of Gringotts in Diagon Alley. _

Well that was certainly not something he was expecting that's for damn sure Harry thought sourly. Of course he knew it was stupid of him to not have expected something like this Hermione had told him that the Potter's were one of the oldest pureblooded families around. If it wasn't one thing it was another but he really hated being himself sometimes. Now he had to figure out a way to go to Diagon Alley and learn about his inheritance which sounded a lot more massive than anything he was sure to come up with like something right out of _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_ and what do you know he matched the criteria. So the first thing he needed to do was learn about his inheritance then about the traditions, customs, and anything else pertaining to becoming the head of his family. First thing he needed to do was write a return owl to his Wizarding Lawyer, then send Hedwig off with an owl order for the books he needed to get a handle on being the heir and head of the Potter family inheritance. He took a deep breath and set out to do the impossible in the two days he had before he had to write the order. Rook seemed to understand that now wasn't a good time to be a nuisance and other than to be let out or fed he pretty much kept out of the way.

* * *

**You don't care about how I feel,**

**I don't feel it anymore,**

**I don't see, anymore,**

**I don't hear, anymore,**

**I don't speak, anymore**

**I don't feel.**

** -System of the Down (Atwa)**

* * *

**_August 7_**

_Moody and Company,_

_I am fine. I've gone to Diagon Alley to get my supplies and take care of a few business matters that have cropped up. By the time you read this letter I will be back at the muggles so don't bother to send a search party. If I'm not back by the time you come check the muggles start praying and send out a rescue party since its more than likely I have been kidnapped by Death Eaters then again that's nothing new is it? _

_Harry_

_PS I took Rook with me._

Everyone at headquarters was surprisingly silent after Moody had passed around Harry's latest correspondence if you could call his one line letters that. Actually this missive was the longest one he had written except for the ones that he had sent in the first week of summer to the people who had written him to see how he was holding up. Those had been lengthy and full of shockingly impossible things the receiver could do with themselves and their concern. Severus privately thought they had been amusing since he hadn't even known Potter knew such language much less was creative enough to make such unpredictably amusing insults. No one who had written him in concern had been spared in fact the only person he answered civilly if stiltedly was the werewolf and that wasn't much of a surprise to anyone. The gob smacked expressions on everyone's faces had been wonderful to see though outwardly the potions master had maintained his sneer.

Everyone heard the chuckle Bill Weasley gave after reading the letter and all turned to him asking with their eyes to explain. He rolled his eyes at how stupid some of the most powerful adults could be but decided to explain anyway. "Harry Potter is the heir to the Potter fortune he has probably been contacted by the firm that has been overseeing it and asked to review all his holdings be they monetary, business, or real estate. He is now an adult in the eyes of Wizarding Law and as such has the responsibility to take the reigns of his family fortune. Something he wasn't groomed to do from birth as his counterparts Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom and every other pureblood male heir out there. What do you want to bet that he spent a few days reading up on everything about his family as well as their finances and anything related such as traditions and customs before he set up an appointment with his lawyers? However much we want to protect him from the world and hide him away from danger at Hogwarts its just not feasible not anymore and maybe it wasn't ever. Anyway I wouldn't worry about his safety since he is more than likely disguised and lets face it no one would be dumb enough to attack him with the monster he calls a dog at his side."

For the first time since the Dark Lord had started his campaign to be reborn the people in the room understood that Harry Potter was more than just their savior he was a person who had more responsibilities than to yearly foil the Dark Lord's plans. The epiphany had come too late they had already alienated Harry from them. "Moody send Tonks and Dung to check if Harry has arrived safely." The headmaster knew it was more than likely that he wasn't home yet because Harry would have the bad luck to be kidnapped.

"Already done that, even told them not to pester the boy if he is home. I think it would just set him off most likely curse them for bothering him." Moody liked Harry there was just something about the kid that called to everyone but with Moody it was more like mutual understanding of being persecuted by not only enemies but peers as well.

"How did he leave without any of his guards seeing him or for that matter how did he get to Diagon Alley?" One of the Aurors asked Moody since he seemed to know more about the situation than anyone.

"Disillusionment charm on himself and the dog more than likely…"Moody was interrupted by Diggle.

"No bloody way the only person that came out of that house was his Aunt and she took one of those yellow muggle things to somewhere." Now it was Charlie's turn to snort.

"Well there you go. Harry isn't an idiot you know he's a lot smarter than you give him credit for. Forget trying not to be noticed I bet he used glamour to look like his Aunt and left in a muggle taxi knowing no wizard would wonder why a muggle would call for taxi when their car was sitting in the driveway." That made the two people watching Harry feel mighty stupid and mad that the sixteen year old had outsmarted them so easily.

"So what about the dog? He's not easy to hide." Kingsley asked trying to divert the attention from his counterparts who had been so thoroughly had.

"Transfigured the mutt into something no doubt its what his father would have done." Came Severus droll reply and no one could really refute the fact that Harry had his parent's talents in spades. That was when Tonks rushed into the meeting room startling everyone as she tripped over the rug.

"Sorry about that. Harry's back but he's a lot different more than before even. The last time we saw Harry properly was at the platform but he was sitting on the porch when we got there with his dog. He grown a lot more muscle, taller, and glasses are gone. His hair has been grown out like a proper wizard who is head of his family and streaked with silver and gold highlights." She spoke as she picked herself off the floor.

Remus Lupin wasn't really surprised at the changes; he had seen it happen to James after his father died. The only difference he could see was that James had been able to hide his true self better behind the arrogant prankster he had been much like Sirius had done as well. The Potter heirs had always been amazingly resilient and war brought out their ruthlessness if you looked closely enough. Harry Potter had taken up the mantle of responsibility as the Potter heir and would no doubt be a forced to be reckoned with by the time school was back in session. He idly thought about telling the order that the person sitting on the porch was more than likely an illusion charm and Harry was no doubt touring his holdings with his faithful dog but decided against it, Harry was just as safe at his families estates as he was at Petunia's. He caught Severus looking at him calculatingly and nodded slowly letting the other man know that the conclusions he had drawn were more than likely spot on. He received a sneer for an answer, which meant the potions master would keep his mouth shut unless something very important happened.

"Very well I see that we shall have to send for Harry so we can understand him better before he gets to school. Molly why don't you tell Ron to owl him and invite him here for the last two weeks of summer?" The headmaster asked the plump red witch knowing she would get right on that before she had left the room Hedwig flew in landing in front of Remus delivering a letter from Harry no doubt. Hedwig hooted softly and nipped the werewolf's finger carefully before flying off which meant Harry didn't want a reply.

_Dear Remus_

_I'm sure you have gotten my first letter already and have found me all cozy and snug at my despicable relatives house with Rook. No worries everything went as smoothly as expected. Did you know that I'm one of the richest people in the wizarding world? That was a surprise to me. I knew I was well off but not to the degree that I have two Villas one in the south of France and one in Italy I have a vineyard there and it makes wine. Did you know? There is of course the Potter Manor here in Great Britain and the beach house in California, the ancestral castle in Scotland (I think) its named very creatively Creag Dhu I believe that means Black Rock I could be wrong though my Gaelic isn't the best. There are other places like a condo in New York, another in London, a cabin in Australia and of course the remains of Godric's Hollow. Not to mention all the businesses I'm a partner in around the world that is if I don't outright own them or the controlling interest at least. It was overwhelming to learn that were once I only had my muggles relative's house to call home I now have more places than I could possibly imagine._

_Staying rich is a full time job by what I have seen and learned these last few days. So far the firm will take care of the day to day only the big decisions will be left to me until I've graduated from Hogwarts. I can't wait to see my new homes. When I can go visiting you're invited but I have to key you into the wards first or you'll end up roasted werewolf a la potter, doesn't sound very appetizing does it? Anyway that's about as exciting as my day got. Don't panic and rat me out just yet, I have been reading up on a lot of things from the books I've ordered or found in my library. I got my OWL's did pretty good all things considered. I bet Snape is really glad I can't be in his potions class this year it would be my luck if the Dark Lord makes him lower his standards just so he can have a chance at poisoning me. See you soon and stay safe it would kill me if something happened to you._

_Later_

_Harry_

_PS I don't want to go to Headquarters or the Weasley's. I'll get myself to Kings Cross on September 1st. I'm also not writing anymore "I'm fine" owls every three days the first order member to come into the house to check up on me instead of just guarding the outside will be cursed so bad their own mother wont recognize them. _

"Curse the brat he's as good as outmaneuvered us." The potion's master snarled while Charlie and Bill laughed and Remus just smiled.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Care to explain what you mean?" Asked a put out Molly Weasley she didn't understand why Snape insisted on insulting Harry at all times. The headmaster was just calmly regarding everyone with an air of detachment that was present almost all the time now.

"Where you not listening to the brats correspondence same as everyone else?" Snape asked her derisively knowing he was going to get a good inward smirk from all of this.

"Yes but I can understand why he wants his privacy and…" She was interrupted by Snape's snort.

"Woman please stop your ignorance is offending. It's no wonder the brat thinks he can get away with it. He knows you are such Gryffindors that you would never question what he's written and never look past the surface. Suffice it to say that meddlesome brat should have been a Slytherin if he had shown half as much potential then as he does now. Privacy indeed." Only the headmaster, werewolf, and the eldest Weasley sibling knew exactly what the greasy git was on about the others in the room were just clueless wondering what the meaning of the letter had been.

Remus sighed knowing that Harry would loose many supporters from the order with this none more than Molly Weasley she never understood Sirius and would find the same faults with Harry now. "Molly, he's not at his relatives anymore and will never again return there either. He's currently staying at one of his many residences, and will be touring them all out of curiosity and for safety. He skillfully warned us that trying to go after him at any of his homes would trigger the wards and they are set on flambé. He as much told us to use his illusion as bait for the rat since there are spells in place to hold Pettigrew if he shows up for the attack once Voldermort finds out about where he lives during the summer. Meaning he wants us to let Snape hand over the information of his whereabouts to Voldermort furthering Snape in the Dark Lord's ranks as well as leaving us to focus on catching the rat. He also let us know that if we need to contact him we are to do so through his lawyer. I believe the firm that handles their family fortune is Sandon, Miller, & Cross if I'm not mistaken." There was really nothing any of them could say about this in all reality the fact that Harry Potter was the one who had done this was what they had trouble swallowing not the fact that it could be done.

"I see." Was the best Molly Weasley and many others could manage.

"Do you really? I don't think any of you do. Not at all." Snape countered.

"Whatever do you mean?" Before Snape could answer in a scathing tone Remus took the milder approach but no less harsh.

"Harry Potter is no longer the boy you remember. He is not the tragic little hero he has been these past few years. He has learned a very important and terrible fact that you can't trust anyone. The Ministry betrayed him as a citizen of the wizarding world by not protecting him and sentencing his guardian to Azkaban without trial. His friends some of which he considers family don't understand the reality of what he lives under and as such don't understand him and truly never will. The one person he trusted to always have his best interest kept him in the dark last year causing him to loose the one man who understood him and loved him unconditionally, he also forgot to mention that he was an heir to a whole fortune leaving Potter once more floundering in a world that is alien to him for all it feels like home. The faculty tried to treat him like any other child knowing full well that he had never had the luxury of being a normal child. Severus instead of teaching him Occlumancy antagonized him and made him distrust an ally furthering a fact he had been slowly coming to understand. I, to my shame saw these things happening as did Sirius but we could do nothing after all what can an escaped convict and a werewolf do against upstanding witches and wizards? To him trust comes at too high a price and I'm afraid no one here is ready to confront the reality of what Harry Potter Gryffindor Golden Boy has become." Silence greeted his statement no one could wrap their minds around the fact that they had participated in the travesty that was Harry Potter's life.

Everyone turned when they heard the slow clapping. "Eloquent as always Lupin. Bravo." Snape smirked nastily fully aware that he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the expressions surrounding him except for Albus the old man was just nodding silently and looking far older than many had ever seen.

"I'm afraid that Remus has a point. Harry is no longer a child and maybe he never really was…we made mistakes and now we must deal with the consequences. Where once Harry would have been glad to let us deal with things and only get involved when it concerned his personal safety or that of his friends, he no longer will. He wont run to us with questions or expect answers from us he wont ask our help for anything. If we thought Harry independent before we have seen nothing compared to now. I'm afraid that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be the most affected by his changes. Harry will push all close friends and family ties away, he will not be vulnerable and weak again in the eyes of Voldermort. The only people he will stay close to are those that prove they can take care of themselves and understand the dangers. We can only hope that Harry will make it to Hogwarts without incident…and on that note I call this meeting to an end. Next meeting will be in one week. Molly please make sure to talk to Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley about the changes they will see and experience." Albus eyes no longer twinkled as brightly as they normally but it was to be expected. The meeting slowly dissipated with an air of contemplation leaving only Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt to plan the ambush for Peter.

* * *

**You don't care about how I feel,**

**I don't feel it anymore,**

**I don't sleep, anymore,**

**I don't eat, anymore,**

**I don't live, anymore**

**I don't feel.**

** -System of the Down (Atwa)**

* * *

**_August 9_**

Villa Gamberaia, near Florence, Italy

Harry was impressed with his Italian Villa it ran smoothly without him and he planned to keep it that way. He was definitely visiting a lot though especially for the food it was great. His house elves were more than helpful especially after finding the language charm that automatically let you speak the six major languages, he now spoke many languages but it was entertaining to learn to curse in all of them his favorite by far was Spanish. Rook seemed to enjoy Italy since he was always out in the fields not doubt eating the wild berries that grew around the place. He knew it was almost time to move on since he had searched the library here as well as the hidden rooms and had reviewed the way the Villa had been maintained for the last 15 years. He had found and interesting book one curses and a set of hair decorations that doubled as poisoned darts, which he found interesting. It was very relaxing here he was looking forward to a longer visit some day. He was startled out of his thoughts by the loud crack that sounded in his previously quiet study. Harry sighed no matter the nationality house elves where the same everywhere it seemed.

"Ciao, Gio! C'e' qualcosa che vuole?"

"Si, padrone Harry. Il pranzo sara' servito nel terrazzo come lei ha chiesto."

"Grazie Gio. Ci saro' prossimamente." Gio bowed and disappeared with a crack. Harry tidied up what he had been working on and left towards the terrace for lunch, knowing that he would most like leave Italy in the next day and half France was next on his list.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Should I continue? The Italian is off a translation engine so if its wrong oops. The whole conversation is with a house elf telling Harry lunch is served on the terrace like he asked. Thanks to Molly Morrison for helping with the Italian translation so it makes sense now.


	3. The New Arrangements

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. Not beta read so all mistakes are my own.

Summary: Harry has picked up a bad habit in order to deal with his godfathers death. This leads to a situation that no one could have imagined and the rescuer is even more unexpected. While he deals with this he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**I can't stand to fly**

**I'm not that naïve**

**I just down to find**

**The better part of me.**

** -Five for Fighting (Superman)**

**

* * *

**

August 12 

Chateau Truffaut, near Saint Ferme, France

Harry was sure that Rook agreed that the best part of their new house was the landscaped gardens with 3 ponds complete with goldfish, and a large swimming pool tucked away amongst the trimmed hedges. He hadn't been able to just relax in a very long time but for the first time in more years than he could count on one hand he was doing just that. It was a strange sensation not being on guard but it was a welcome one. He wondered if he would have had this feeling all the time if he had grown up with Sirius instead of with his muggle relatives. His thoughts never strayed far from his godfather; he didn't think he would ever stop wondering about what ifs in his life. He knew that whatever measly peace he found here would be gone once he set his plans in motion. It was nice to be able to mellow out on the lounge chair with a bottle of McDougal's Blaze that his head house elf, Marie, had provided after he had asked for something stronger than lemonade. He knew he should write his lawyer before his mind turned fuzzier than it already was.

_Mr. Cross_

_ I need you to arrange for me to meet the heirs to the houses of Malfoy, Zabini, Longbottom, and Lovegood. Make sure that their guardians are excluded since I have no business with them. Tell them that the reason for the meeting is to go over a couple of joint ventures that they have pending. Do not under any circumstances explain or allude to the fact that I called the meeting. My presence is not to be discussed since it could be dangerous for me as well as them. Please make all necessary arrangements for August 13 at 10 am in one of your most secure conference rooms. Rook will be coming with me and have a bottle of McDougal's Blaze in the room I believe it will be needed._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_Head of House Potter_

It was short neat and to the point something that his lawyer appreciated he was sure. He folded the letter and sealed it magically so only his lawyer would be able to open it anyone else would be blasted to smithereens he was sure.

"Marie?" He called out knowing the elf would be appearing seconds after he name was called.

"Oui le Maître Harry?"

"Marie, poste s'il vous plaît cette lettre."

"Tout de suite le Maître Harry."

"Merci Marie." Now that he had that out the way he could go back to what he was doing before real life intruded on his peace after all it wouldn't do to meet potential enemies and allies all stressed out. He was sure Rook agreed with him since his guard dog hadn't moved from his relaxed dozing position once since they had headed outside to mellow out.

* * *

**I'm more than a bird**

**I'm more than a plane**

**I'm more than some pretty face, beside a train**

**And its not easy to be me.**

** -Five for Fighting (Superman)**

**

* * *

**

August 13 10:00 AM Offices of Sandon, Miller, & Cross Conference Room B 

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood were surprised to be shown into the same conference room as their schoolmates. The surprise held off any put downs or smart remarks that could have been made in the few seconds it took for Steven Cross to address them.

"Good morning please make yourselves comfortable and let me just say that it's a great pleasure to host all of you here today. I know that you are most likely wondering why you are here and all I can say is that I'm as lost as you are. The person who set up this meeting is running a little late…" Before Steven could continue the door to the conference room opened a colossal black dog bounded inside startling the occupants who had just sat down around the table. A figure in a hooded cloak slipped inside after the dog and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Thanks Steven I'll take it from here." Harry told his lawyer who only raised an eyebrow at the fact that Harry was still wearing his hooded cloak making it impossible for anyone to see his face. Steven briefly wondered how his father was ever able to deal with James Potter if he was half as mysterious as his son before nodding his goodbye to everyone and leaving the room.

"Rook guard." Harry ordered his dog knowing Rook would warn them of anyone trying to listen in or anyone that came to close to the door. Everyone could only watch amazed as the dog, though they all personally thought that was an understatement, walked around the room sniffing here and there but making a thorough search of the room before settling down in front of the doors.

They all turned to look at Harry wondering what the hell was going on. Harry ignored the looks and put up silencing spells as well as privacy charms. He moved to stand at the head of the table taking of his cloak with a flourish before calmly sitting down on his chair. "Now…lets get down to business."

Draco Malfoy was stunned. Gone was the shy Gryffindor Golden Boy with his urchin like appearance. In his place was a powerful self assured young man that looked like he could buy and sell half of the world on whim…, which everyone present here today could do actually. Harry Potter was dressed in all black making his eyes, which were no longer, covered by those, hideous glasses stand out even more. His once wild hair had been grown out as per tradition, but that was as far as tradition went. Potter had highlighted his black locks with silver and gold and had his hair done in a French braid that stopped in the middle of his back from what Draco could see. The changes were obvious and startling. Neville, Luna and Blaise's thoughts pretty much circled around Draco's.

Harry in turn took time to study his business partners and wondered if all of them presented facades out to the world. Neville had grown into a fine looking young man, with a quiet confidence and strength that was palpable. Luna had lost none of her loony appeal and had too grown into a beautiful young woman if a bit eccentric on her accessories as seen by her Jalapeno earring. Harry didn't really know Blaise very well since he mostly stayed in the background at school. It seemed that he was a very intense young man that hid much behind his quietness and missed nothing going on around him. Harry was willing to bet his cleverness rivaled Mione's. Which brought him to the Malfoy heir, he too had grown since their last meeting but whether he was a snot nosed prejudiced brat was true or not remained to be seen. Though the dragon had an air of arrogant nobility that made many feel inferior and less than they were. Those cold gray eyes could freeze anyone they focused on by their intenseness alone which was only helped by the fact that they could go blank and emotionless leaving you to wonder what was going on inside this cold aloof individual. Harry was brought out of his musing by Neville.

"Harry…if you wanted to talk business you should have said so we could have met in a less formal atmosphere."

Harry got up and went to the bar and served himself a tumbler of McDougal's Blaze before turning around to face his fellow students and heirs. "Anyone want some?" He asked motioning to the bottle on the bar.

"Potter its 10 o'clock in the morning." Harry laughed at Malfoy's derisive comment.

"Yes it is. Let me just say that I am what muggles call a social drinker, for those of you here who are not muggle raised…wait a second that's everyone here… silly me. " The contempt and sarcasm Harry felt for being muggle raised was coming through loud and clear to everyone there.

"Err...So what does that mean?" Neville asked fidgeting in his chair he knew Harry's temper could rival Snape's. Draco sneered but was intrigued nonetheless, while Luna and Blaise just watched the goings on between the more volatile members of the group with quiet amusement.

"That my dear Neville means I only drink when I'm with others in a gathering type place…thing…event deal."

"Oh. But aren't those things usually after lunch?" Neville asked before his mouth had connected to his brain. Draco snickered and Harry looked amused while sipping his drink.

"I currently think of house elves and my dog as company so I personally like to refer to myself as a social alcoholic but really I'm quite sober this is my first drink since dinner last night. Now I have my personal reason for being a social alcoholic but that's neither here nor there so let's get this meeting started. We all got things we rather be doing no doubt…I personally get to go to the beach after this."

"Well Potter you are the one that called this meeting so what's this all about?" Draco knew he was a snot at school but business was different kettle of fish altogether.

"In this room I have gathered what I like to call the crème de la crème of wizarding society. That translates to the richest wizards in Britain which means we have the most power in wizarding world should we choose to exercise it. Now we all have our own talents that will help us in our life well for the some of us who survive the second war anyway. Neville is an upstanding member of society and wonder of wonders a Gryffindor and trusted by many for that simple fact as well as the fact that his parents were two of the greatest aurors in their time. His talent in herbology means he has access to many helpful and harmful herbs that are not easily grown or found. He's easily able to utilize a natural resource into a defensive or offensive force. He is also one of the most powerful wizards of our time no matter how many people believe him to be a squib. Lets not forget pureblooded to boot." Harry stopped making sure that everyone was with him so far.

"Which takes us to Blaise Zabini the heir to an empire built on the import export business both muggle and wizarding. They also deal with rare and precious materials I should know since I'm a partner with them on one of those ventures. The Zabini's have maintained an impeccable reputation throughout the whole wizarding world and are the only family that was neutral during the last rise of Voldermort." He paused expecting the flinching that normally followed by him using the Dark Lords name, when there was none he smiled. "They are also pureblooded and accepted by everyone no matter that they come from a long line of Slytherins. I also have and inkling that they are very very clever and very powerful as well." Harry gave Blaise a knowing look but turned towards his next target Luna Lovegood. Her and Blaise had been surprisingly nonverbal though on Luna's part it was hard to know if it was deliberate or normal.

"Luna Lovegood heiress to the Lovegood fortune which consist of the controlling interest in the Daily Prophet, outright ownership of the Quibbler and other investments in other newspapers around wizarding Europe. Also one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts though it is downplayed by her eccentricity which means she is privy to a lot of things that we aren't. Quiet and unassuming considered loony by most make her a perfect asset in both business and… other things. Considerable talent in divination and a very powerful witch altogether " He added meaningfully making it somewhat of an after thought.

Harry got up and went to side bar refilling his glass before walking back to his seat and continuing his run down of the people present. "Next we have our very own Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Malfoy fortune, which like mine, is diversified enough that no matter what happens money is still being made. Draco inherits his aristocratic upbringing that makes him the poster child for cultured nobility, which means he has the undying support of the lesser houses of purebloods. His family's somewhat nefarious reputation furthers his interests since they are so well known no matter the circumstances. The fact that his family is trusted in Knockturn alley is a very good selling point as well. Being hated by the masses is notoriety that has helped many win favor in the Ministry. In as far as I can tell he is the second most powerful wizard in our generation. Not to mention his talent in the less that than acceptable dark arts."

"Last but not least we have little old me. Heir to the Potter fortune that is diversified enough that I still make money hand over fist during wartime. I have the undying support of the masses for defeating Voldermort and becoming the savior of the wizarding world. Utter rubbish if you ask me since Voldermort defeated himself by being a great big idiot but that's for another time. I am unfortunately the most powerful wizard of our generation, which by default makes me a glaringly obvious target when anyone decides to do something bad. I am also the owner of Rook my faithful pony sized dog that scares even the darkest of wizards let me assure you. I am also greatly underestimated since everyone thinks I have goodness shinning out of my…you get the picture." Harry had caught everyone's attention since some of the things he had disclosed were not well known to anyone outside close family and friends.

"Potter thank you for that wonderful evaluation of everyone's questionable talents but that still tells us nothing of why we are here." Harry just smirked and took a drink.

Neville looked thoughtful before nodding decisively and turning to Harry. "I'm with you, my name, fortune, and talent are yours." Draco looked perplexed, Blaise looked pensive and Luna…looked like Luna minus the upside down Quibbler.

"Of that I had no doubt Neville. However think carefully don't be Gryffindorish, look before you leap. Your values are very important to you, as were mine once upon a time, experience has taught me that values come in second to surviving if at all. I am going to annihilate and decimate Voldermort, his followers, and anyone else who stands in my way. It wont matter who or what I have to sacrifice or kill to get there that I can promise you. Having said that everyone here now understands the depths to which I'm willing to go, and therefore can honestly infer that if you aren't with me you are against me. Going against me means that if I have to take you our prematurely to rob Voldermort of considerable assets I wont hesitate to do it. Now are you still willing to join me Neville? The road we are taking is dark and will leave you a different person than you are now not to mentioned shunned by your peers maybe even family." Neville, Harry knew was thinking hard about his choice now that he knew it involved a fall from grace. The extent of the fall however had yet to be determined but it was expected to be brutal. Harry watched the rest of the occupants in the room he knew that Malfoy and Blaise would be the hardest to convince.

Neville's eyes hardened with determination and conviction before he again nodded. "I'm with you and understand what I'm getting myself into." He spoke decisively all hesitation gone from his tome leaving no room for doubt about his choice.

"I accept and thank you for you support." Harry shook hands with Neville before turning to Luna who was sitting next to Neville seemingly lost in her own little world but Harry had his doubts about that. "Luna? What about you…you sneaky little witch?" The last was said with a fondness that had the Slytherins baffled.

Luna immediately lost her unfocused countenance making her appear a completely different person from the one that had been sitting with them. The force of her gaze was astounding and the three boys wondered how Harry could meet it. "Harry sweets did you ever have a doubt? Of course you have my support…I have seen it you know… the outcome of this meeting will determine a lot of things in the coming days, months, years and so on." She spoke in a conversational tone but her words had a reverberating effect on the occupants of the room that were surprised by her clarity for lack of a better word.

"Luna you've been holding out on me you sneaky witch. I always knew there was more to you than met the eye…glad I was right. I'm doubly glad to have you on my side since the rumor of you talent was very true." Two down two to go he thought happily taking another drink of his sifter.

A Mona Lisa smile that reassured as much as it instilled fear graced Luna's features before her eyes focused on Blaise as if she knew his innermost secrets. "Blaise my sweet what say you?" She purred like a well-fed cat, no one missed the faint shudder Blaise gave at having her intensity focused solely on him. Harry found it faintly amusing to watch since she was glorious to behold and scary as hell of that he had no doubt.

"I'm not sure what's in it for me, my family, our fortune?" Harry knew he would be the hardest to convince since he had more to loose than any of us. The Zabini's were the Brady bunch of the wizarding world or so went the gossip. Luna gave him a sympathetic glance but said nothing more. I sighed before getting up and refilling my sifter.

"I can't promise you anything beyond the now. I can't promise you that Voldermort wont go after your family; I can't guarantee that we'll be able to protect them or their businesses from him should you side with me. There are no reassurances in war Blaise. The only promise I can make to you is that everyone here will try their best to protect you and yours but that doesn't mean that some of them wont die. This choice is harder for you than anyone else here for the simple reason that you have family an extended one at that. I am an orphan and Voldermort took care of the other branches of my family during his last reign. Neville has a couple of distant Uncles too old to be a threat to Voldermort and most likely he won't bother with them. His grandmother is another matter completely because she is a threat and the closest person to him so she will most likely have to go into hiding. Luna only has her father and he I'm sure is well aware of the consequences, as is she. Draco should he choose to join us will be facing most of his family as they are Voldermort supporters." Harry shrugged at Draco's glare. "So you have more to loose than us but at the same time if you don't choose us you could loose even more."

Draco decided he had been uncharacteristically quiet and decided to take charge of the bizarre meeting that was happening. "Potter I don't know what the hell you are on about…nor care really… but I'm getting out of here before you descend further into your insanity." Draco stood up and was fully intending to leave the hell with business or so he thought anyway.

Harry knew Draco would be perverse enough to make something as easy as a discussion turn into a pissing contest. Never let it be said that Draco was anything but a stubborn prat, he thought sourly as he watched the Malfoy heir get ready to leave. Though he had to hand it to Malfoy he sure did know how to make an exit…maybe he took lessons from Snape? "Sit the hell down now." Draco sat. The room that had seemed impersonal before now had a rather ominous feeling about it. Especially when the dog that had previously been forgotten was now growling softly more like a rumbling with his eyes focused on Draco.

Draco was furious how dare Potter treat him like some mangy dog? "Potter you ignora--!!" He was interrupted again by that cool calm voice but beneath its calm laid a seething untold power barely leashed crouching waiting.

"Shut up." Draco shut up mid rant. He fumed silently damn Potter how the hell did he do that anyway? "Merlin's beard Malfoy quit acting like your two. Now I'm going to let you go but if you start ranting or leaving I'm feeding you to Rook no matter how pretty you are…capisce?" Draco nodded grudgingly and wondered over Potter's backhanded compliment before ignoring it altogether as he focused on glaring Potter into an early grave. Harry let his power dissipate and everyone let out a small sigh of relief except for the Slytherins who didn't know to steer clear of Harry's formidable temper. "Now let's get back to answering Blaise. Like I was saying while I can't promise to keep everyone in your family alive I can promise that I won't kill you or anyone related to you for failure. Voldermort does that you know and also marks his servants…I neither consider you a servant nor plan on marking any of you."

Blaise for his part wanted to go home and ask his father for advice but he knew Potter wouldn't agree to that and to show that weakness to anyone here was unforgivable. When he woke up this morning he had no idea he would be making a decision that had such far-reaching consequences for everyone in his family. He knew that as head of his family he had that right but it still felt alien to him to decide to fate of so many loved ones with a single sentence. He wondered how Potter had done it without cracking for so long? Was it something built into the Gryffindor genes that made it easier for them to take such decisions was it something else that he lacked? He had never been prone to introspection but he suddenly found himself doing just that. So he had to choose between supporting a mad man or Potter since the latter decided neutrality wasn't a choice in the matter. He sighed wondering what the hell to do it was obvious Potter was powerful and knew a lot more than he had stated. It still didn't make the decision easier he was basically sentencing his family to be persecution by one side or the other.

"If it's any consolation to you Blaise I will train you…well everyone here at any rate as much as possible so you are able to take care of your loved ones if it comes down to it. Of course we can all contribute to the training since we all have different talents and strengths. I can't reassure you anymore than that and for that I'm truly sorry." For once since the meeting had started Harry let down his façade in front of people he considered his equals and hopefully allies. Blaise was shocked at the pain and heartfelt sorrow he saw in those green eyes directed at him, it was shocking for everyone present to see the way this boys soul was bleeding from wounds too deep for them to understand. Draco now understood Potter's need for the simple numbing affect alcohol created, he was forced to reevaluate his feelings for his rival and to disabuse himself of his own petty misconceptions towards Potter. Harry could feel himself loosing control and immediately closed his eyes and buried everything behind his walls, he couldn't afford a breakdown right now he had things to do maybe he would allow himself a good cry this time tomorrow when he was on the beach.

Blaise hoped to hell he was making the right decision. "I'll agree to joining you but you have to swear to protect my family and their interest should anything ever happen to me before Voldermort is defeated." When Harry once again opened his eyes the facade was one full force it made them wonder if they had somehow imagines it all. He weighed the pros and cons of the promise before nodding.

"I agree and thank you for joining me I hope you won't regret it." Blaise nodded and Luna sighed knowing the next sell was going to be harder than this one and possibly more disastrous if it didn't happen.

"Draco?" No point in asking the question was implied and in order to keep himself from adding more as the silence grew he focused on his drink, the smooth feel of it going down his throat his musings were cut short as Neville got up and poured himself a drink.

"I don't care if I'm taking up your bad habits Harry but I needed a drink after all. Anyone else?" He asked with amusement shinning in his eyes though it was belied by the serious expression on his face.

"Yes please." Luna chirped happily while Harry snorted a laugh.

"I think this is a day of firsts so why stop with just picking a side might as well got for broke and start drinking before lunch too with Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw to boot." Blaise spoke lazily but the amusement clearly showed in his eyes.

Draco thought everyone was going barmy him included since he was contemplating having a drink as well before he could deign to answer however Neville set a drink in front of him. Neville shrugged at his enquiring look but answered all the same. "You're going to need it by the time were done." Draco nodded he was rather thinking he would too.

**

* * *

**

**I wish that I could cry**

**Fall upon my Knees**

**Find a way to lie**

**'Bout a home I'll never see.**

** -Five for Fighting (Superman)**

**

* * *

**

"Potter explain to me why I should side with you when the Dark Lord has offered the Malfoy's a place at his side when he takes over the wizarding world." Draco knew that Voldermort would never get that far unless Potter was going to be accommodating and just keel over.

"Malfoy…I hate to break this to you but the muggles that you so disdain have already dealt with a madman much like Voldermort. Let me introduce you to Voldermort's muggle counterpart Adolph Hitler. He started out like Voldermort with ideals that made perfect sense in his twisted little mind. Jews…that's people of the Jewish faith were the mudbloods at the time and at first he just wanted them to be registered like the Ministry wants werewolves and other magical beings registered. Never mind that being Jewish was nothing bad, they didn't teach anarchy or anything that could be considered dangerous to anyone really it was just faith that there was something bigger than you out there. So the Jewish muggles gave in and registered themselves because it wasn't a bad thing that they were doing so they didn't see the harm yes they thought it uncomfortable and invasive but really it was just like saying someone had brown eyes wasn't it? Wrong after the registrations came the restrictions about things they could and couldn't do because they were Jewish. The consequences for breaking those restrictions were dire indeed." Harry sipped his drink while Draco digested what he had said so far.

"Werewolves and other magical beings are dangerous though, which is why we register them." Draco countered arrogantly.

"Is it really? I hate to break it to you Draco but 20 of the 53 registered werewolves have died mysteriously since that law was passed. The restrictions that there are on what they can and can't do have caused them to leave the wizarding world because they can't be gainfully employed anywhere. They are people that have been cursed with a condition that can't be transmitted like a disease or by simply being in contact with them. Yes they are dangerous but only on the full moon not at any other time. That fact doesn't give anyone the right to kill them because they could pose a threat if that was the case then you should have been killed at birth because lets face it you could and still might do powerful bad things when you're fully grown." Draco paled he'd never thought about it like that.

"I get your point."

"I hope you do. Understanding magical beings is a lot easier than just putting restrictions on them that force them to do evil bad things in order to survive. No one should have the right to dictate another's life for things that aren't their fault. No one chooses to become a werewolf or be born to a vampire parent or be half-giant for that matter. No one has a choice in what they are just in who they become."

"Alright already Potter you've maid the point more than clear. Sign me up for magical being equality legislation or whatever its called." Draco was starting to think that Potter had a better concept of things than he and he had been raised to be a wizard and it was decidedly disconcerting. The rest of the occupants were starting to understand that the alliance with Potter wasn't just for Voldermort killing it was to revolutionize the wizarding world.

"Now back to our lesson. It wasn't enough for Hitler to know who was Jewish and to restrict their movements and way of life, he wanted them gone from his country. The Jews were all gathered up starting with the registered ones and taken to concentration camps. If you think your father has it bad in Azkaban think again. Hitler experimented on the Jews in these camps, starved them, worked them to death, tortured, but most of all he dehumanized them all because they didn't fit his mold. Suddenly it wasn't just Jews its was people that were of different nationality, color, race, age anything that made them different from his concept. Then it was only muggles with blond hair and blue eyes that could be full citizens in his world and on it went more concentration camps more persecutions and countless of deaths all because he wanted more power over the world. It took many countries banning together to finally put a stop to him and it took years of war and even after it was over the repercussions were felt far and wide. He exterminated 6 million people of the Jewish faith not to mention the rest. Do you want to serve under someone like that?" Merlin's beard Draco thought to himself paling further as he began to see what Potter was trying to tell him what that muggle loving fool Dumbledore had known since the first war. The picture painted was grim and it didn't take a genius to figure out that after Voldermort was through with muggles and muggleborns he would turn on the wizarding world itself.

"Judas priest what the hell have we unleashed on the world with all our silly prejudices and greed for power?" Blaise asked horrified at the prospect of what Harry had just described.

"If Voldermort wins…there won't be anything left just darkness." Luna spoke quietly her gaze however was not focused outward but rather inward making her prediction all the more real and daunting.

"I never thought beyond what is happening now, shortsighted Gryffindor to the last." Neville added the self-disgust in the comment was palpable.

"I don't…I've never…." Draco gave up and sighed disgusted at his lack of articulation over the matter.

"Terrifying the thought of that happening to wizards isn't it?" Harry asked conversationally while the others just nodded numbly. "So what is your choice darkness or light?"

Draco got himself under control after all he was a Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow and replied, "Not darkness but definitely not light either. It's blasphemous to think a Malfoy would be a light wizard…the shame would be too much to bear." The theatrics and sarcasm broke the somber mood and everyone chuckled.

"Fine Draco we can all be different shades of gray… but are you with us?"

"Did you ever have a doubt after that lesson." Came the arrogant reply.

Neville looked thoughtfully at the blond. "Well we wouldn't doubt any sane wizard picking Voldermort after that but I've heard there's been a lot of inbreeding in the pureblooded bloodlines of late…." He said the last in a hushed whisper as if it was a big secret. Draco looked insulted but his lip was twitching making it seem like he was holding in a laugh, Harry and Blaise looked at each other and couldn't help breaking out into giggles however undignified it was. Luna smiled serenely though her eyes held mischief while Neville and Draco joined in the hilarity.

"You're not so bad Neville."

"Why thanks.

"… for a Gryffindor." Draco finished speaking.

"I think." Neville finished with a lopsided smile.

Harry looked around it seemed that he'd had a good idea in bringing them together at least they were getting along without the jeers and insults. "Well I'd say we could break for lunch and continue this after but I'm afraid we don't have that luxury. So now that we are all on the same page our first order of business is to get Fudge sacked." That announcement was met with approval. "We can get him sacked easily enough the problem is we need a replacement. I for one don't want to have another Fudge for Minister even if the fop is easy to manipulate. I don't have the time or inclination to play politics and baby-sit the Minister if we choose someone we can have in our pocket so to speak. Unless one of you want to do it?"

Vehement no's were at one delivered after all no matter how important and mature they were they first and foremost were sixteen.

"Right then which means we need someone competent who isn't going to kowtow to pressure or money or need our approval for everything." After Draco's announcement everyone sat deep in thought going over officials they already knew as well as random business man they had dealings with coming up blank for the most part.

"Dumbledore? But he's already turned it down once…I don't think we would be able to even influence him though so that would be bad." Everyone agreed with Neville's assessment.

"Amelia Bones?" Ventured Blaise he wasn't all that sure she would be a good candidate either but he couldn't think of anyone else.

"No she's better where she is keeps the zealots from going overboard with the dark magic arrests and so forth." Draco answered absently deep in thought. "She's also firmly in the Malfoy corner which can only be a good thing since we are about to engage in a lot of illegal and no doubt dark magic." That definitely made her a prime candidate to stay were she was since it was true enough that they needed someone to overlook things in the magical department of law enforcement.

"Damn that was going to be my choice too." Harry grumbled.

"Weasel." Draco stated firmly while everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Draco what does Ron have to do with anything?" Harry asked exasperated.

"No you dunderhead his father."

"Oh."

"Yes Oh." Draco mimicked mockingly.

"You're a genius Draco."

"Of course I am. I'm a Malfoy." He added importantly while Harry rolled his eyes and Neville snorted a laugh.

"It's brilliant. Mr. Weasley is competent and won't be swayed by pressure or money. We can also easily influence him since he likes me and holds with tradition enough that our suggestion will hold more weight than anyone else. He would also owe his appointment to us." Harry almost hit his head on the table since he should have thought about it first.

"Right then all in favor of Weasel for Minister say aye."

"Aye." Came the immediate reply from everyone while Draco just looked smug at his idea.

"Well now that that settled all we need to do is sign the letter and send it off. I took the liberty of having it drafted so it wouldn't take up any time now. Its just needs our signatures and our candidate for replacement." Harry told them quietly as he waved his wand and a magical contract appeared with a quill in front of him.

_Dear Ms. Bones,_

_It has come to our attention that our current Minister of Magic has not kept his oath of office as stated by the Wizengamot when he was sworn in. In abeyance with the law we are now issuing a vote of no confidence in the current Minister of Magic. Our reasons are as follows:_

_1. __Illegal use of his power to influence and hinder investigations. _

_Example: The imprisonment and persecution of an innocent man one, Sirius Orion Black, without trial._

_2. __Prior knowledge of Voldermort's return he chose not to act on._

_3. __Hiding Voldermort's return from the public and persecuting anyone who opposed his view on the subject._

_4. __Unlawful use of his position to impede the learning at Hogwarts._

_Stating our reasons that can be verified by the wronged individuals who were affected by the Minister's cover-up; we are calling for his immediate termination as Minister of Magic since Cornelius Oswald Fudge cannot be trusted to uphold his office standards and well being of the wizarding population above his own. _

_We know that this is an inconvenient time to change Ministers but in accordance with the law we also select Arthur Ignatius Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, as the replacement for Minister of Magic. Mr. Weasley has our full support and trust that he will make a better Minister during these dark times. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, Head of the House of Malfoy_

_Blaise Marcus Zabini, Head of the House of Zabini_

_Neville Franklin Longbottom, Head of the House of Longbottom_

_Luna Circe Lovegood, Matriarch of the House of Lovegood_

**So witnessed by Steven Cross on August 13, 2002.**

They all signed and authenticated it by pressing their signet rings next to their name which added their crests to their signature making it impossible for anyone to tamper with the document much less think it false.

"That's it then, I'll have Steven deliver it personally to Ms. Bones. Which brings me to tell you a few things before I must depart. One is that I'm grateful for your support it makes things easier. The second is that you need to learn Occlumancy to that end I've brought a copy of the book I used to learn for everyone. The third is that you must learn to use your magic without a wand as a focus. Anything can be used to focus your magic a table, bed, or the ground you walk on, a wand is just a crutch that could be very dangerous during these times especially to us. Yes its dark magic since you use emotions to fuel your magic through a focus but that's just to begin with. After you know what it feels like to do things wandless then you can do it naturally like with a wand no emotion necessary. The easiest to start with are the darker emotions hate, anger, jealousy and so on. However please learn Occlumancy before attempting more than simple first year spells using your darker emotions to fuel them I don't want another Voldermort on the loose. Last but not least you need to find a familiar. Preferably one that is not a magical creature since they have their own inane magic that doesn't mesh well with your own. I have Rook and he's a normal dog…well as normal as we can expect from a dog I own. Anyway find a mundane animal that can protect you preferably nothing that hasn't been alive for more than one year. Other than that I'll see you on the Hogwarts express." Harry knew he had to go since more than likely the Order and Voldermort where tracking him and by now had enough time to zero on his magical signature even with his not using his wand.

"In a hurry?" Draco asked lazily as Harry stood and pulled out the four shrunken copies of the books on Occlumancy.

"Yes I am actually unless we want our meeting invaded by Dumbledore or Voldermort…maybe both. While I might be a legal adult I'm still persecuted by Voldermort and Dumbledore wants to protect me though we know it's more like control me. I'm afraid that there are tracking charms out there solely focused on my innate magic, wand and anything that only I could do by both sides which is why I don't do wand magic much anymore. I used my wand here though so I have to make like a tree and leave. However it was great being here and hope it continues at school. I really have to go though and so do you unless you want to answer questions from Dumbledore or Merlin forbid Voldermort." Harry quickly shook everyone's hand instilling in them the same urgency that he was experiencing as they too hurried to leave. He motioned Rook to follow before quickly stopping in Steven's office telling him take the letter to Amelia Bones personally. He quickly went to the apparition point took hold of Rooks coat and quickly apparated to his Villa in France. He quickly left instruction to kill anything that tried to follow him. Harry picked up his trunk and portkey'd to his beach house. He hoped the others had made it elsewhere without due notice and would take his warnings and suggestions to heart.

* * *

How's that? Hope I answered everyone's questions or at least explained better. Thanks for the reviews they were really encouraging. Now as its stated in the disclaimer this will be slash, its not the main focus and certainly not in your face blatant but its there so please don't ask me to change my story to fit your likes.


	4. Actions, Reactions, and Bill

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. Not beta read so all mistakes are my own.

Summary: Harry has picked up a bad habit in order to deal with his godfathers death. This leads to a situation that no one could have imagined and the rescuer is even more unexpected. While he deals with this he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

It may sound absurd**

**But don't be naive**

**Even heroes have the right to bleed**

**It may be disturbed**

**But won't you concede**

**Even heroes have the right to dream**

**And it's not easy to be me.**

** -Five for Fighting (Superman)**

**

* * *

****August 17**

**Minister of Magic Sacked**

**Ex-Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge was removed from office early this morning under an old law that had not been used in more than a century. Ministry officials and** **Fudge have been unavailable for comment but a press release stated that the reasons for Fudge's termination were not going to be made public but that they were however all very true. A scandalous development to say the least in view of the debacle at the Department of Mysteries a few months back has shocked this reporter into investigating how it came about.**

**The law involved in his termination was written in order for the lords of the time to be able to keep the Minister from being corrupted, it also states that the only wizards able to invoke this law have to be the heads of the following families:**

**1. ****Black**

**2. ****Malfoy**

**3. ****Potter**

**4. ****Longbottom**

**5. ****Lovegood**

**6. ****Zabini**

**7. ****McDougal**

**8. ****Weasley**

**The decree clearly states that three of the eight families have to call for the Minister's termination in order to invoke the law. However for the law to pass without it being stopped by the Wizengamot five out of the eight families have to agree. This reporter's inside source was unable to find which five of the families had banded together because that information has been labeled confidential since it could affect the current state of affairs. The charges brought against Ex-Minister Fudge have all been corroborated which facilitated his termination of office. Fudge wasn't able to challenge the allegations leveled against him by the Head's of family since his support has since dried up.**

**We were able to discover that a replacement Minister has been sworn into office but the Ministry has not released his or her identity as of yet. Due to the war powers act preventing elections from being held during wartime, so the government is never destabilized, the Wizengamot usually chooses the Minister. One of the clauses also indicates that the families can choose their own candidate to present before the Wizengamot. It is uncertain if the Head's of family exercised that right because all these proceedings have been sealed and will not be seen as a matter of public record. Who the New Minister is will be announced during the press conference that will be held August 22 however the Ministry has informed us that the specifics will still be sealed. **

_-Ted Adams, Political Correspondent, Daily Prophet _

_Read more on Why Ex-Minister Fudge Refused to See Reason on page three to five and Who Should be Minister of Magic on page six to eight._

* * *

**Up up an' away away from me**

**Well it's all right**

**You can all sleep sound tonight**

**I'm not crazy or anything.**

** -Five for Fighting (Superman)**

* * *

**August 20 Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix**

_Dear Moony,_

_Hey, how's tricks? I learned that new phrase from a friend it means anything from how are people we know to what your doing…I thought it was brilliant. Everything's fine here I'm having a blast. I'm sending you a present hope you like I've found it helps with dealing with the death of a loved one or in my case a long line of deaths of numerous and probably immeasurable loved ones. Some I have memories of others are mere shadows or just names loved by a once hopeful little boy before he found out that there are no fairy tale endings even if magic does exist. Time and distance aren't as effective as one might hope but my present helps you forget at least for a little while, enough to remember the better times not just the horror. Wow now that was depressive even from my perspective, sorry didn't mean to go all maudlin on you cause truth is I am having fun here._

_I'm quite tanned now, been spending time outside and it feels great to just relax and not be on the lookout for evil overlord out for your blood…though he already took some of that didn't he? Oh well it could have been worse in hindsight I'm kind of glad I didn't have to sacrifice my whole bloody arm I'd hate to have ended up with a silver replacement…it would clash horribly with my clothes you know. Remember not to rat me out to anyone cause then we'd have to words you and I. _

_Have you checked out the Daily Prophet lately? The article on the special edition was definitely eye opening don't ya think? You can tell Dumbledore can he can thank me now and worship the ground I walk on. Rook agrees thinks I'm terribly clever…I happen to agree and Missy concurs wholeheartedly. I'd also love to inform you that that the werewolf laws that were being rushed into decrees have been permanently sidetracked by me. You know this having money and influence business isn't so bad when I can do something constructive and in this case its two somethings. I'm also sending you a book that I found on werewolves at the Villa it's a very…dark book lets just say since in order to open it requires your blood and you have to keep bleeding on it until you finish reading it or it goes blank. It's very informative more so than anything you've ever found out about your curse or anyone else for that matter superior to wolfsbane I should think. I imagine you'll find it enlightening and liberating._

_You know I'm starting to think that being a muggle is far more entertaining than being a wizard as far as lifestyles go. I've discovered a passion for their music and movies far more able to mindlessly entertain me than say a game of wizard's chess. I've made friends and they are surprisingly tolerant of most everything, must be the water here or something because every person I've met so far does whatever makes them happy not what's expected of them or society dictates… its refreshing. Those same friends have caused me to do very foolish things that I will tell you about in more detail though no doubt you'll see for yourself when I arrive. I can't think of anything else to tell you about since I've run out of things to write about. Keep safe and I hope to Circe that Snape wasn't made to admit me into his advanced potions class by anyone or I'll never be rid of the git Please feel free to pass that along to anyone willing to listen I'm not picky on who gets the message._

_Cheers,_

_Harry_

_PS Do tell Dumbledore that I am bringing Rook with me to school and I might bring another pet or two…maybe four not quite sure._

Remus smiled softly at that. He could see James in Harry the real one not the bully that he had cultivated because people would underestimate and overlook him if they thought that. However that mean streak that Harry now had was pure Lily and Sirius those two could definitely hold a grudge and make sure you knew it. He wondered if Harry would be able to be just himself after all this ended though he rather doubted it.

He knew Snape was coming to see if this owl had been from Harry, he could hear him and smell him as he came down the hall to the parlor in this gloom infested place. He briefly wondered if he should lie but rather dismissed it as unnecessary the greasy git would not tell anyone he knew more than what was spoken about in meetings.

"What did the insufferable brat have to say?"

"Good to see you too Severus."

"Cut to the chase werewolf, I want to know how he got my godson to agree to boot that pompous windbag because there is no way Amelia Bones would do anything without his signature." Snape sat across from Lupin as the other man enlarged a rather miniature box that had come with the owl no doubt some sort of tourist trinket or some such.

"He doesn't say."

"Well what does he say?" came the impatience response and Remus almost laughed as he opened the parcel; Severus was always one to demand answers.

"He's in America as far as I can figure it out. He's been going to the beach and he's tanned and really enjoys the carefree life there quite a bit. Made a couple of yank friends that made him do something really foolish but doesn't go into detail. He wonders why we haven't trapped the rat and warns me that I shouldn't be in on the ambush since Wormtail's new hand is made of silver. Hopes that the ambush furthers you along in his ranks."

"Damn I rather though the brat would spill his guts, Draco is being annoyingly tight lipped about the whole thing and my contacts tell me that the others involved are not speaking about it openly either. I hope this isn't another of those asinine Gryffindor pla—" He stopped mid tirade when Remus finally opened the parcel, whatever was in there had a powerful dark magic aura that was palpable "What the hell is that?"

"Harry sent me some presents." Remus said simply and Severus rolled his eyes it was only Gryffindors that were this insufferable.

Remus took out the top object and almost laughed out loud at Snape's comical reaction to what had been sent. "A bottle of McDougal's Blaze…good year. Haven't had this stuff since James died it was his favorite drink seems it's his son's as well…fitting I suppose."

"What else did he send you? I doubt any dark magic resides in a bottle of whiskey."

"Well no but you have to admit a good bottle of whiskey is some kind of magic." Remus for his part was enjoying ribbing Severus through Harry's lack of predictable Gryffindor care package. "What were you expecting him to send anyway?"

"Certainly not something that reeks of dark magic especially not to another goody goody Gryffindor."

"I do believe there is something you never found out about this Gryffindor and his friends which you so pride yourself in knowing."

"What are you prattling on about now Lupin?" He didn't think there was anything the werewolf could reveal that he'd never known or had an inkling about.

"Did you think James, Lily, Sirius and I were the best and most feared Order members because we stuck to light curses? We fought fire with fire and in the most creative ways possible. Those pranks that you so despised helped us as we developed skills that made them go from humiliating to deadly. Come now Severus did you really think Sirius Black wasn't taught the dark arts like any other pureblood? He showed James and they showed Lily and I. You do remember what Lily excelled at don't you? Her favorite subject and her specialty?" Remus thought it was about time Severus knew the real people behind the masks.

"Charms…and concealment charms were her absolute specialty." Severus answered confused because he knew the werewolf was taking too much pleasure in disclosing this information and why he was disclosing it was also a mystery. Maybe it was a prank because surely even the exalted Marauders would not just be able to use dark magic willy nilly without anyone finding out and sending them straight to Azkaban.

"Yes our Lily flower found a charm to conceal dark magic and she regularly applied it to us before any type of fighting…no one ever found out and if there was a lot of dark magic residue where the duels took place…well we were engaging Death Eaters who were known for their use of the dark arts. No one ever questioned our accounts and the Death Eaters were obliviated by James before being interrogated by veritaserum." Remus could almost see Severus wanting to rant about their use of dark magic.

Snape didn't want to deal with confessions that would change some things he had known since he could remember, damn all Gryffindors and their annoying tendencies to confess when least expected or asked for that matter. He knew what kind of pain and torment could be inflicted with dark magic and he didn't want to think that the heroes of the last war had indulged in the misery of it all. "Enough Lupin, I do not care to know more deep dark secrets involving your friends or yourself. So what did the boy send?"

"According to his letter a book, though by the feel of it I rather think it's more than that."

"Whatever kind of book it is I think its not actively dangerous but…" Snape trailed off not liking the man was different from letting him kill himself in his presence because the brat decided regular souvenirs were below him. He was rather starting to think that maybe there was more to Potter than being James' offspring and that there had been more to James than an arrogant bully…but he wasn't holding his breath on that revelation since he still hated the prat.

Remus took out the book and marveled at its cover. The book was a deep blood red that felt alive and in some ways probably was but what got his attention was the title or rather the lack of title since there was only faint stencil of a wolf howling at the moon on the cover. "He said it was a book on werewolves, thought I would find it enlightening and liberating better than wolfsbane was his cryptic comment."

"I rather hope not took me years to develop that formula. What are you waiting for open it then let's see what could be better than wolfsbane." Cheeky brat it wasn't his life's work in questions he thought sourly.

"It can only be opened by bleeding on it, which explains the dark magic I suppose. Harry read it and said that you have to keep bleeding on it or it goes blank. Never heard of that before." Remus handed the book to Severus to examine since he knew more actively about the dark arts and he knew the other man had been dieing to examine it.

"My guess is that whatever is written in these pages deals with very powerful and most likely lost magic, the blood simply sustains that knowledge making sure it survives and in effect making the book somewhat sentient and able to make sure it survives and passes on that magic. Why someone would devote a powerful book to the werewolf curse is somewhat baffling since the curse is pretty straightforward. We can also infer it causes no ill effects other than blood loss since your dunderhead of a cub didn't report any ill effects." Remus was surprised that Severus knew he thought of Harry as his cub, no matter the fact that he was a wizard the werewolf ruled many aspects of his life more than just on the full moon.

"Yes, you're probably right. However I'll leave it for tomorrow right now I'm going to enjoy Harry's first gift…care to join me?"

"Please spare me the drunken reverie about the mutt, since that is what this is going to turn into. So I'd rather not thanks all the same." Snape left before he could say anything more derogatory about Black after all the mutt was dead and there was no need to rub it in to Lupin of all people.

Remus knew Severus would say no but it was amusing to see him try to hold his tongue about Sirius. Remus knew both men well enough to know that they just rubbed each other the wrong way and had all their lives nothing would ever change that...especially not know. He packed up the book again it wouldn't do for it to be found and left for his room knowing that Harry had the right of it by sending him the bottle it was past time he gave Sirius a good send off.

* * *

**I can't stand to fly**

**I'm not that naïve**

**Men want men to ride**

**With clouds between their knees.**

** -Five for Fighting (Superman)**

* * *

**August 25**

_Harry_

_Hello cub, hope your well. Glad your enjoying the sunshine and taking full advantage of the down time. I know you can take care of yourself so I won't nag but be careful. There hasn't been much to do around here since you left really. You're presence has been missed not only because you provided great entertainment last summer with your emotional outburst but because everyone here is really dull. Snape is starting to seem like the best conversationalist because everyone else is trying to commiserate with me about Sirius. The twins have taken to pranking the older members of the order while Ginny and Ron have risen to new heights on sibling rivalry. Hermione is very worried about you but I gave her a book on magical theory and it seems to have helped. Molly can't decide whether to fear for your safety or be horrified at the prospect that you're all grown up at 16. Arthur was surprised when he was made Minister of Magic, since he had never applied for the position, Albus convinced him to accept. Tonks says to have a really good time, take pictures, and bring her back something interesting._

_As you have probably heard Voldermort has begun attacking small muggle towns, while there have been few casualties due to the quick response of the Order it hasn't been as awful as it was during the last war. Voldermort has also started recruiting among the pureblooded families that aren't already in his service, there is also a rumor that he has his supporters casing the Ministry to see who is susceptible and how hard it'll be to take over the government. Your coup d'état on the election of the Minister has at least set back his plans on that. I'm happy to report that I didn't rat you out so we won't be having words which is really good for all involved I think. _

_In other news the old pile of stones has been acting truly strange. It seems to dislike everyone in the house and goes to great lengths to inconvenience them. I'm apparently immune as is Snape, Bill, Charlie, and the twins but everyone else gets locked in their rooms, tripped on the stairs, Ron was attack by curtains, and Molly was banned from the kitchen for a whole day. My theory is the house has taken on Snuffles personality…or lack thereof at any rate. Albus only smiles and nods like it's to be expected but he has yet to enlighten the rest of us. I for the most part think it takes my mind off him not being here to do what his house does though it does make for entertaining situations. Though I don't know why it won't annoy Snape…then again your godfather was always odd like that. This is the first time I've been able to talk or in my case write about him without his death being the only memory that stands out and I guess that means I'm dealing with it however slowly and painfully. I want to thank you for helping me and understanding and hope I can offer the same to you. _

_I'm afraid I've put off thanking you for the book for long enough. I don't know what to tell you really. While I've found out all these new things it's also hurts to know that if I had known this information beforehand some things could have been avoided. Coming to accept that my curse is no longer a burden to be hidden like something dirty will take some getting used to. All the changes the information has wrought are also quite apparent and surprising to everyone around here. All of a sudden their mild mannered pet werewolf is no longer mild mannered or tame which has caused many fearful glances cast my way. My behavior has shocked everyone though again Albus has of yet to speak to me about it directly. I snarled at Diggle when he was insulting your intelligence for leaving your relatives protection, I growled at the twins when they tried to prank me they've yet to try again though which is something at least. Its very liberating to be me the whole me not just half and I have to think you for that. _

_Have lots of fun cub don't worry about things here. Hope your Mr. Cross wasn't terribly put out by sending you personal correspondence instead of order related business._

_Take care,_

_Remus_

_PS Albus and the board have voted to allow all familiars onto the grounds as long as they are not a danger to the student body. Though why you have gathered a menagerie is somewhat perplexing to everyone who was told. _

* * *

**I'm only a man on a silly red sheet**

**Diggin' for kryptonite on this one way street**

**I'm only a man on a funny red sheet**

**Lookin for special things inside of me.**

** -Five for Fighting (Superman)**

* * *

**August 31 Headquarters**

Bill Weasley wanted nothing more than to go back to Egypt he missed the dry arid heat that seemed to feel more like home than England. The pyramids with their myriad of cursed tombs were he could loose himself for hours curse breaking doing the one thing he loved more than anything. He had been away for almost two months and it felt like two years. He wondered if Charlie felt the same way about Romania and his dragons. It was probably just as hard on Charlie as it was on him but somehow he thought Charlie was dealing better than he was or maybe his brother was just resigned to the fact that it would be a while before he was able to go back to what he loved to do. Bill on the other hand kept hoping that you-know-who would just roll over and die leaving everyone in peace and able to get on with their lives. Awfully self involved of him he thought but damn if he didn't wish it wholeheartedly. Bill was surprised to see someone in his room when he went inside and his hand immediately went to his wand unwilling to chance the person not being dangerous.

Harry had found it easy enough to get to get into headquarters he had only had to apparrate into Bill's room and the wards had already been set to accept him so it caused no undue alarm. He had been lounging on the bed facing the door waiting for Bill to arrive since that was the only reason he was here in the first place. He knew Rook was probably worrying about his absence but he'd felt things would go smoother without his faithful pet. He was actually rather surprised that no one had noticed he was here which meant that Headquarters was less than adequately protected but that wasn't his concern right now talking to Bill was. He knew the second Bill spotted him because the curse breaker immediately went for his wand and calmly shut the door behind him with a nonchalance that Harry knew he wasn't feeling but on Bill the action looked natural and confident.

"Hello Bill."

Bill was taken aback maybe this was a new order member…but something felt off about the whole thing. "Hello you seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"Oh how soon we forget." Harry knew that teasing Bill was tantamount to wanting a good cursing but well…he had to get his kicks in somehow.

The voice sounded familiar and while the whole thing felt off his instincts were screaming that this hooded figure making himself at home on his bed was not dangerous to him. "Come again?" Bill asked politely his mother's etiquette lessons he thought were surely good for something.

Harry stood in one fluid motion, making sure Bill knew he wasn't going for his wand; he slowly took off his hooded cloak letting Bill see him in full light. He gave the eldest Weasley son a happy grin and wave. "News of my disappearance has been sorely distorted."

"Harry! I almost cursed you. Were have you been? Why are you here? How are you here? You look good wherever you were did wonders." He did look good better than good actually if he was honest about it. He had grown in the two months since he had last seen him putting him at about 5'9; he was muscled though it was more a wiry build that suited him fine. What really caught his attention were how much his eyes stood out without the glasses and how the long loose hair gave him a rebellious bad boy image that even his long hair and fang earring would never give him of course he would never highlight his hair with gold and silver either.

"Why thank you Bill I didn't know you worried." Bill gave him a look that spokes volumes before grabbing him up in a hug that left him wondering why he had stayed away from family for so long.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were back?"

"About that…I'm not back." That clearly confused the other wizard as he stepped back from Harry to get a better look at Harry's expression.

"You're…not?" Bill asked cautiously.

"No. I can't be back because…I'm not ready to deal with all that entails at the moment. You know what they say about having too many balls in the air…"

"Harry what are you on about balls?"

"That didn't come out right. I mean I'm just not ready to deal with the Order, your brother, Hermione, and your parents and everybody else and their little dogs too." Bill laughed apparently Harry had picked up more than relaxation while he was away.

"Right I understand that, which leave the question of why you are here…in my room."

"You know that is a leading question if I've ever heard one…" Harry gave Bill a lazy smirk that screamed sex.

All of sudden Harry wasn't his little brother's best friend but someone he had had carnal thoughts about and that more than anything Harry could have said brought home the fact that he was no longer a child. "I can't help but be flattered but I'm also wise enough to know when I hear someone trying to change the subject. Though I commend you on your unique use of stall tactics but you'll have to do better than that."

"Who said I was stalling? I just thought it would be more fun if there was something that would better serve my time here" Harry knew that answer would throw Bill's carefully constructed idea right out the window.

"Well, all right then." Now Bill was feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"No! That's not what I meant."

"Bill, I'm hurt. Don't you find me attractive?"

"Yes, I mean no. I mean…I don't know what I mean." Bill finished completely embarrassed and miserable.

"Chill out Bill, while I find you wildly attractive and would love nothing more than to find out just how wild you can be, it would be rather awkward; what with Ron having this idea that I'll be falling madly in love with Ginny. Can you imagine your mum's reaction she's into that theory as well? I shudder to think what embarrassment she would put you through for taking advantage of poor little old me when it was I who was doing all the taking." Harry went up to Bill and pressed his lips against his and proceeded to show him just exactly how much fun it could have been if it could have happened.

Bill had stopped thinking as soon as Harry Potter's lips had touched his. Great Merlin but his little brother's best friend sure could kiss not that he was a slacker by any means he gave just as good as he got. They broke away from each other breathing hard and wondering if maybe they could throw caution to wind but the sound of Ron and Ginny's laughter drifted through the door abruptly cutting off any thoughts about that.

"You know we could have made magic together…but alas ours is a love not meant for the mortal coil." Harry made he sounded thoroughly wretched at that prospect. He knew it would make Bill laugh and break them out of the want to nail you to the wall mood.

Bill laughed as expected and got himself under control "Harry, we could have set the room afire with that kiss alone."

"No worries Bill we'll always have Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London and who knows maybe we can both throw out everyone's expectations and shack up together sometime."

"Somehow I think that won't happen but it's a pleasant thought. Now why did you want to talk to me besides a thoroughly satisfying moment of passion I mean."

"Well, besides that thoroughly satisfying moment of passion…" Harry spoke playfully, "What do you know about your family history Bill?" Harry's tone had lost playful and done a 180 to dead serious.

"Depends on what you mean. Mum and Dad have never been ones to go through the family history generation by generation but they tell us a bit about it. As you know they're not into pureblooded pride though by what I know we come from a long line of purebloods"

"Indeed." Harry sounded too Snape like for his peace of mind.

"Why?" Bill asked curiosity warring with worry in his mind.

"I don't want you to…damn this is hard because I have no idea if your parents know or if it has been lost through the generations of Weasley's. I'm bollocksing all this up I know."

"Well you lost me after 'damn' if that's any help." Harry gave Bill a glare that was reminiscent of Snape, which was really creepy.

"Dork." Bill wasn't exactly sure what that meant since it sounded clearly American but he figured it was none too flattering for him.

"Just tell me your probably making out to be worse than it really is."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. The thing is that the Weasley's are one of the oldest families in the wizarding world. However you guys weren't always as…" Harry started pacing making Bill sit down on his bed since it looked like Harry would be at this explanation for a while. "Well there is no polite way to put this though I mean no disrespect by it."

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Just explain and I'll save my question, outrage, and any other reactions till your finished."

"Oh. Right then your family hasn't always lacked funds. That only came about 60 years ago by my calculations. That happened because your great grandfather Angus Weasley disinherited your grandfather William Weasley after he married Mathilda…I forgot her last name but according to Angus she was beneath your grandfather. They did the whole eloping bit and disobeyed Angus and well he didn't react all that great as you can imagine…or not imagine since I doubt you'd ever run into a situation like that. Anyway your grandfather was turned out without a galleon to him and only his name since he hadn't been disowned just disinherited. Angus Weasley was not going to let his name die with him but he wasn't going to give his fortune to his son because according to him he had brought shame upon the family name. So here we are now."

"I didn't know that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Dammit I knew you would say that. The terms of your great great grandfather Angus Weasley's last will and testament have been met." Bill looked just as clueless as before and he wanted to be very far away when he explained the rest because he knew the eldest Weasley son's wrath would be felt.

"That's really nice for him Harry but again what does that have to with me now?"

"Fine but you have to promise that you won't kill the messenger."

Bill rolled his eyes but agreed. "All right I promise not to kill the messenger."

"Good. Great. Now his will left his fortune in a frozen trust. That means that whatever investments he had made weren't changed or shifted over the course of the next 50 years since he died around 1950." Bill gave him a look. "Sorry I forgot you work for Gringotts anyway so basically his earnings have accumulated and earned interest for the last 50 years approximately anyway since I don't have exact dates could be more could be less. The trust would be unfrozen and revert back to the Weasley's when certain condition where met. The first condition was that a Weasley would become Minister of Magic; the second was that the Weasley that became Minister of Magic had an heir that was gainfully employed and out on his own. The third was that seven of the eight families accepted the Weasley heir as one of their own."

Bill was numb, he knew he should have more of a response but if his parents did know about what would happen then they had lied to him and sentenced his brothers and sister to a life of barely scraping by because his father liked to fiddle with muggle things. This betrayal if true would hurt more than just him, it would literally tear his family apart and by the look in Harry's eyes there was something he was holding back to spare him more pain. "What is it? What are you not telling me?"

Harry winced at the controlled fury that was slowly being brought to the surface. "There was a fourth condition…"

"Which is?"

"You will have control of the family fortune and as such have to take your rightful place in society. While you can support your family, you can only do so until they have graduated Hogwarts. They have to find their own way in the world without your help at least monetary wise; your parents aren't included in this they have to live on their own means." Angus Weasley had been a shrewd bastard but a bloody bastard nonetheless.

This was just too much. He wanted to hit something hard and especially one Harry Potter who he had minutes before kissed the stuffing out of. He knew Harry had something to do with his father ending up as Minister but he wondered if Harry had known it would set off this chain of events. "Did you know?" He asked quietly.

"Know what Bill? The last two months haven't been a picnic for me either so you have to be a bit more specific for Merlin's sake." Harry knew where this was leading but wanted Bill to ask so there would be no misunderstandings later.

"Did you know this would happen when you somehow got my dad elected Minister of Magic?" Bill was tightly wound up and itching to fight his hands clenched into fists as Harry looked him in the eye and answered.

"Do you really want to know Bill? Honestly?" Bill's anger lessened somewhat to hear the regret and sorrow so evident in Harry's tone. After all he knew what it was like to have your whole life ripped away from you in an instant.

"Yes Harry I really want to know." He didn't add more because he couldn't reassure Harry of what his reaction would be since he didn't know it himself.

"No, I didn't know all of this. I did know that there was a Weasley trust because my lawyer said I could be called upon to witness it being transferred to someone in my lifetime. It peaked my curiosity but my lawyer said all records were sealed and he couldn't give out any information regarding it."

"But you know now? How is that?" Bill wanted to know anything to keep from thinking about his new life and where it left everyone and everything he thought he had known.

"You know what they say about coincidences and all that. My firm is your firm, my lawyer isn't your lawyer but his partner is. So here I am the bearer of bad maybe good news. I owe your lawyer a business deal he can broker with a good commission though, annoying but necessary in the long run." Bill could see the Harry had already developed the callous attitude towards buying people and using them without a shred of guilt. This witches and wizards was the Scion to the Potter name and unfortunately he knew that soon that would be him Scion to the Weasley's restored wealth and status.

"I hate this." Bill spoke out loud wincing at how petulant he sounded but Harry only laughed sat down next to him putting an arm around him.

"Don't we all?" Harry countered giving Bill a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." It suddenly struck Bill how ludicrous it was to have Harry comforting him, as if he was younger than Harry himself and needed his hand held. Then again all those brushes with death, betrayal, and mayhem probably aged Harry beyond his years. Still didn't feel right taking comfort from someone his little brothers age but he wouldn't worry about it weirder things had happened.

"My suggestion is to get pissed drunk, though try not to pierce anything or get tattoos while under the influence." That seemingly innocuous statement brought Bill out of his shock induced stupor.

"Harry Potter you didn't."

"I did." Bill wasn't stupid and he didn't feel like beating around the bush.

"Oh bloody hell…you did."

"Sure did."

"You were pissed?"

"Sure was."

"So how'd it happen anyway?"

"Couldn't tell ya."

"Oh come on it can't be all that bad."

"No really I can't tell ya cause I don't even remember I had done it till I woke up the next morning and saw myself in the bathroom mirror. I was completely shocked, though it didn't stop me from going out again that same night."

"Oh. Well that's that isn't it. So what'd you get?"

"Pierced my ear and got a tribal band on each arm." Bill was surprised it wasn't something a lot worse.

"Let's see them then."

"The show and tell portion of the show is it? I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He added suggestively while Bill just gave him a cutting glare. Harry tucked his hair behind his left ear letting Bill see the four hoops that now graced his ear. He had designed them himself after noticing the plain silver hoops the morning after. The two hoops in the cartilage were green and blue while the one on the tope of his lobe was red and the one were a regular earring went was black.

"Don't do anything normally do you?" Bill asked laughingly.

"Nope sure don't. Still want to see that tattoos?"

"Yeah, I do." Harry lifted up his the right sleeve of his white t-shirt and showed off an inch wide band that circled the top or his forearm. The band itself was Celtic in design since it was the representation of intricately made knot work centered around a weird symbol or something. His left was exactly the same as his right only the symbol in the middle changed. "Interesting. Though this is were I tell you about the dangers of alcohol."

"Save it, my friends have already given me that speech. It didn't take as you can see."

"…" The silence was not oppressive but it wasn't comforting either.

"I know you don't want to talk about this but you should start making plans to see your lawyer. I believe Remus can take you to their offices, they are expecting you so no need for an appointment just walk right in and announce you're there. Remus is also a good friend and will most definitely be able to help you deal with the fallout of becoming rich."

"Why can't you come with me? You already know."

Harry sighed; he hated being reminded that his friend's safety depended on him not being there. "For one I have to back to school tomorrow. Two I'm a walking target and I like you too much to allow you to become collateral damage. Three you need to learn to do this on your own two feet since the get go it'll be easier that way."

"That makes sense. So why Remus?"

"He's like…its hard to explain but it's like he has this aura of quiet reassurance and support that is like having your own security blanket. He's just Remus." Harry finished with a shrug.

"I've seen it but lately he's been…intense."

"Yeah he has but it's all right. He would never harm you or anything. Now I really have to go because I want to spend a few hours laying naked on the beach before I have to come back to England." Harry laughed out loud at Bill's scandalized expression before giving him a soft kiss on the lips before apparating away.

"Jesus mother of Christ the boy sure does know how to make an exit without all that robe flapping some are prone to." Bill knew he would have to talk to Remus, in fact he was going to do that right now or else he'd chicken out later.

* * *

**I'm only a man on a funny red sheet**

**I'm only a man lookin' for a dream**

**I'm only a man on a funny red sheet**

**Lookin' for special things inside of me.**

**Its not easy to be me.**

** -Five for Fighting (Superman)**

* * *

**Remus Lupin's Sitting Room, Headquarters**

Remus had felt the shift of something intangible in the air earlier nothing dangerous but something that left him thinking of how his cub. It was gone now and the house felt its loss keenly if the darker lighting and even gloomier atmosphere were any indications. He knew it was fanciful to believe that Sirius was somehow connected to the old monstrosity from beyond the veil but sometimes he could almost sense his friend before remembering that he wasn't here. He knew that Sirius wouldn't want him to sit in an almost dark room watching the fire thinking of his death but it helped sometimes. Since reading the book Harry had kindly sent and allowing himself of the peace of accepting his nature the pain had faded some but sometimes he felt the loss even more keenly than before. The unexpected knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts; he idly wondered what Bill wanted. "Come in its open."

The door opened quietly and Bill stepped in wondering if following Harry's advice was the best thing to do. He tuned and closed the door. Bill jumped startled when he found Remus no longer sitting in front of the fire but standing right in front of him when he turned back. He could see Remus eye's narrow and glow and unnatural amber yellow as he cocked his head and smelled the air. He was going to kill Harry next time the little prat gave him any advice.

"Where's Harry?" Remus knew he sounded hostile but the pup smelled of his cub and it was fresh.

"Harry?" Bill squeaked and blushed when he heard himself.

Remus growled and made Bill stumble up against the door he had just closed. "Where's Harry?"

"He left because he wasn't here. I mean I wasn't suppose to tell anyone he was here but he left saying something about laying naked on the beach for a few hours before he had to come back to school." Bill rushed to get all that said before the werewolf could do more than just intimidate the hell out of him.

Remus stepped back his eyes going back to their natural warm amber color and gave Bill a happy smile that lit up his face. "How is he doing?"

"Um he looked good…no I mean he was fine…no that's not…" Remus laughed at how cool collected Bill Weasley could stutter and blush when he was intimidated and thoroughly shaken.

"I know what you mean Bill."

"Right."

"Why don't you sit down and we can talk." Remus offered from his own chair since Bill seemed to be frozen in front of the door.

"Sure we can talk. That's what Harry said though he failed to mention your reaction." Bill grumbled shock being replaced with righteous indignation directed at Harry who knew this would happen.

"Sirius and James would have thought it a grand joke and no matter how much Harry doesn't know his parent's the apple never falls far from the tree."

"So I gathered." Bill spoke mutinously making Remus laugh it was good to know that the eldest Weasley son could pout with the best of them.

"So tell me who he seemed to you."

"He's all grown up. I remember seeing him and my brother's play Quidditch at the Burrow and he seemed so happy like any other child like another brother. I can't reconcile the image of Harry then and Harry now. I know so much has happened since then but until I saw him again today I knew it mentally but my heart denied that my little brother's best friend was anything else but now I saw him as what he really is the Scion to the Potter name first, last and always."

"Yes that sounds about right though it's hard to think of him that way after all he's only sixteen physically but mentally he's about Dumbledore's age I should think."

"He seemed happy and relaxed more so than I've ever seen him. He's confident and easy going but still caring or at least towards everyone he considers friend and family. He's also picked up American slang and seemed happy as a clam about sunbathing naked on the beach of all things."

"He was probably just wanting to shock you or wind you up…though I wouldn't put it past him after all his father and Sirius enjoyed doing that to shock people who asked what they did on their summer vacation."

"Probably… the little brat." Bill spoke affectionately no longer crossed with Harry.

"So why did he send you to me and why did he come here of all places?"

"He had some news to tell me and he advised me you were the best person to talk to about it though again he failed to mention his personal security blanket had teeth on more than the full moon."

"That dig was worthy of any Marauder…good for you Bill. Now tell me what news and how can I help?"

"I have to go see my lawyer who is partners with Harry's lawyer except I don't know where to go but Harry said you do. The whole of it is that great great grandfather Angus more or less left me all his money but not without stipulations that had to be met. It's rather complicated and I rather not go through it again right now since the lawyer will not doubt explain it again. Harry said you were also the best person to help me through this and keep it quiet until I'm ready to go public which I will have to according to one of the stipulations." That was surprising Remus thought lightly but not wholly unexpected since he had heard the rumors of Angus Weasley and was positive some of them would turn out to be true.

"Harry was right I can help you sort out all this heir business. I've had practice first with James then with Sirius…I don't think it'll be any different mostly its just signing page after page of contracts and official letters. After that its just making sure the firm handling your account is a good one and you're set. Having only to review the firms account of things quarterly while making sure they come to you regarding any major decisions."

"Thanks you, it was a bit overwhelming to learn that my life has to change now. I kind of liked being a curse breaker."

"That doesn't have to change because you have to enter society. James worked as an Auror not because he had to but because he loved it. It was the same with Sirius. Having money and being talked about in the society pages doesn't change who you are just makes what you do that much more satisfying because you don't need to do it. Maybe having a fortune is not easy because it doesn't tend itself but it's not so bad after you get the hang of it…or get married and let your wife deal with it like James did. Sirius got me to do it because he was horrible with investments. Your really don't have to worry about it you'll learn to sink or swim like they did in no time at all."

"I hope so too. So I want to get this over with as soon as possible so do you mind if we got right now?" Bill asked hopefully starting to see what Harry meant about Remus.

"Not at all let me just put on a robe." Remus disappeared through a door that didn't lead to the hall so Bill surmised it lead to his room. He came back and motioned Bill to go ahead of him.

"Thanks for this."

"Your welcome, now just apparate to Diagon Alley and well go from there."

"Right then see you there." Bill was picturing the apparition point at Diagon alley when Remus interrupted him.

"Oh and Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think we aren't going to have words about your attraction to Harry." Remus gave himself enough time to fully enjoy Bill's flabbergasted expressions before apparating knowing full well that Bill would follow when he got himself under control. Being a werewolf sure did come in handy when protecting his cub he thought ruefully.

* * *

These are some of the answers to questions reviewers asked:

1. I meant new order like a new way things were being done not so much Order like Order of the phoenix but I might make it a real new order if I can find a halfway decent name that gives it the same presence the Order of the Phoenix carries.

2. I gave Luna her middle name so that's me taking artistic license.

3. The other purebloods who are all mostly in Slytherin i.e. Crabbe's, Goyle's, Nott's and all the others like Bones and whoever else are all from lesser houses meaning that while the eight I mentioned are Dukes the rest are lesser nobles important but not to the degree of the rest. Hope that helped but if need more clarification please let me know.

4. This is a Harry/Draco but first there will be many others involved since I really don't like that hated each other for years and now were madly in love with each other into two happy chapters things that seems to happen a lot.

5. Harry will eventually be on good terms with Dumbledore but not just yet.

6. ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity you can be my beta and thanks for taking up the job I lost your e-mail giving me your fanfiction personal bio page so please review again so I can e-mail you and work out the particulars.

Hope this explained even more on the direction I'm going. Next part will be the platform, train ride, and welcoming feast. Hope you liked the addition and thanks for all the reviews. If you have any questions or I didn't answer something let me know.


	5. Meetings on the Hogwarts Express

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. I have a beta reader now so hopefully we got all the grammatical oopsies.

Summary: Harry has picked up a bad habit in order to deal with his godfathers death. This leads to a situation that no one could have imagined and the rescuer is even more unexpected. While he deals with this he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**"We can be sure that the greatest hope for maintaining equilibrium in the face of any situation rests within ourselves."**

**-Francis J. Braceland, O Magazine, April 2003**

* * *

**King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾**

Harry watched as the Weasleys', the Order guards and Hermione strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing trolleys and trying to not draw attention to themselves. Harry snorted in laughter because they obviously hadn't been told that there were notice-me-not charms all around the barrier and the extending area. It was either that or they really thought that Muggles were stupid enough not to notice people disappearing into a wall. Funnily dressed people disappearing into a wall was definitely note worthy and without the charms and no doubt the Muggle repellent ward on the barrier itself the people at the train station would have noticed long before now.

In a moment they had gone through the barrier; he followed them, keeping back in order not to be seen, especially since he was recognizable by the sheer size of Rook. He followed them through the barrier and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train. It was a peaceful and picturesque scene that never failed to fill him with a sense of awe and belonging.

The Weasley children and Hermione immediately set about looking for something. He thought they were looking for him but they gave up once the shrill whistle let them know the train would be leaving in five minutes. Ron, he knew, would lead them to an empty compartment at the back of the train; it had become ritual, really.

He could tell that Rook wanted nothing more than to go chasing after all those cats who seemed to be taunting him with the lazy way they hung about their owners. Hedwig and the owls nearby seemed to be hooting to one another in a disgruntled sort of way, adding to the din as everyone tried to get trunks in compartments as they found seats. He was the only one that had his owl hanging on his shoulder instead of in a cage but he knew Hedwig would rather fly to Hogwarts than ride the train and she would head off once the train whistle sounded.

The front compartments were already full as always. He knew no one could really tell it was him, since his looks had undergone a dramatic change, not to mention the fact that he was dressed like a Muggle with fashion sense. A white wife beater tucked into a pair of jeans and a black baseball hat kept him from being recognized by his scar. The dark sunglasses took care of his unforgettable eye color and if all else failed Rook cut a wide swath through students and parents alike.

He noticed a new carriage towards the very end of the train. The compartment looked very different from the others…it peaked his curiosity. In fact everyone's curiosity was peaked by this new carriage at the end of the Hogwarts Express if the quick glances at it were any indication.

Harry knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was just that all the same. He knew exactly who was standing in front of the entrance to that new compartment and the other had immediately zeroed in on him or, more accurately, Rook.

He followed Rook's leash to him and nodded imperceptibly; it was enough to know that he was suppose to get on the train and find his way to the new carriage. Harry briefly thought of skiving off the train ride all together but figured it wouldn't do to leave all these masses of untrained children completely unprotected there was a chance the train could be attacked. At least with him there he could draw the attackers' attention on himself if he left the train and he was better equipped to deal with them after all.

He waited till the last possible second to join his schoolmates on the train, knowing that he would draw less attention to himself that way than if he had immediately accepted the invitation to join the last carriage. After all with Rook coming with him he had enough notice without adding more. So he and Rook clambered into a carriage three cars in front of the private one.

Slowly, making sure not to attract undue attention from the students sitting in these compartments, they made their way closer to the private carriage were their host was no doubt waiting. Harry was making his way through the last carriage before his target, when the sliding compartment door he was passing opened and the student leaving tripped over Rook. He winced when he heard the student land painfully on their backside and end up sprawled at his feet.

"Oh damn." Harry froze he knew than tone he almost cursed himself knowing his charade was up.

"I'm sorry…is your dog all right? Are you all right? Do you need help?"

The rushing questions brought him out of his stupor as he finally focused on what Hermione was saying and almost sagged in relief when he didn't hear any note of recognition in her voice. "I should be asking you that. It was my brute of a dog that did the damage." Harry stuck out a hand and Hermione took it and helped herself upright again.

"Thanks. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Your welcome, its nice meeting you by the way." Harry didn't want to outright lie to her but he was praying for anything to happen a miracle would have been nice. It came in the unexpected form of Rook deciding he was tired of sitting and acting civilized, he rushed off down the compartment jerking Harry forward and almost causing Hermione to end up sprawled on the floor again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now as you can see." Harry followed his dog without any resentment at almost having his arm jerked out of his socket.

Ron Weasley popped his head out of the compartment when he heard all the commotion and the sound of a conversation being held. "Who was that?" He asked curiously as he saw someone being dragged off.

"I tripped over his dog and he helped me up, but before he could give me his name his dog took off again and he almost sent me sprawling before he was dragged off after apologizing. We have to go to the prefects car now but we can search for Harry after." Hermione explained as she and Ron made their way to the prefect's car.

"Oh all right then we can search for Harry after. I didn't think anyone would take Dumbledore up on his offer to allow familiars in school so fast."

"Yes, that was intriguing since I've never heard about dogs being familiars. Maybe he's a magical breed though I'm not sure they even exist though there are some vague mentions of them in _Familiars: Past and Present_. I'll have to ask him when we get to school, though I didn't recognize him at all but he seemed familiar somehow." She added thoughtfully.

"Only you 'Mione." Ron said, exasperated at how she was already planning on learning something new and they weren't even at school yet. As for the bloke being familiar well, he knew that while they didn't know everyone by name, they had probably seen everyone's face at one point or another so it wasn't that confusing for 'Mione to feel that way. They made their way to the prefect's car true to form, bickering about Hermione studying too much and Ron's lack of study habits.

* * *

**"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."**

**-Carl Jung (1875 - 1961)**

* * *

Harry was grateful to reach the last carriage without any more incidents. He stepped inside and immediately rolled his eyes and what he encountered. He snapped Rook's leash off and set him to guard after all it wouldn't do to be found here at least not right away.

"Rook, guard."

"Merlin's beard, Potter, what in Slytherin's name are you wearing?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the disdain that sentenced conveyed. "Clothes, brat, clothes."

"Who are you calling a brat you git? Those are not clothes their Muggle rubbish."

"I'm calling you a brat Malfoy, and these are Muggle clothes. They are quite comfortable and I happen to like them better than robes, thank you very much."

Draco snorted. "You would have the bad taste to wear such things; even being a prominent member of wizarding society." Draco added with a disdainful sniff.

"Don't knock 'em till you try 'em. Being a prominent member of society doesn't mean I'm gonna be uncomfortable in my own clothing to please the masses; or you sense of propriety." Harry stuck out his tongue at Draco and was satisfied at the reaction that garnered.

"If you want to believe that go right on ahead just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you and everybody else in the country."

"Were in the seven circles of hell did you pick up such atrocious language?" Harry plopped himself down across from Malfoy enjoying his surroundings especially the fact that while expensive it didn't have the opulence he had unconsciously directed at Malfoy's tastes. The inside of their carriage was a private lounge of sorts complete with bar.

"Here and there. Wasn't the only thing I picked up either."

"Well that was certainly enlightening. Thanks for sharing." Draco added sarcastically.

"I live to serve. Anyway, how are things here? At any rate I've been out of the loop since we last saw each other."

"I assume you read Fudge got sacked, the little toad…"

Harry nodded.

"…Voldemort killed a few Muggles, courted a couple of pureblood families, and did his evil overlord thing…"

He nodded again Remus had mentioned as much.

"…Hogwarts is now accepting familiars as part of the animals allowed in school; I assume you had something to do with that since I very much doubt you would have parted with the mutt…" Draco tried not cringe when said mutt responded to the insult with a low growl from his place at the door.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I asked him to add that."

"Figures…Weasel Sr. is now Minister and the Weasley heir…Bill I think, claimed his inheritance yesterday afternoon."

"How did…" Harry started to ask but Draco waved him off.

"Please did you really think I wouldn't be informed of something that important? It's easy enough to have one of the secretaries in Records in your pocket. You know as well as I that everyone has a price."

Harry nodded that was true enough.

"Wait a minute you called him Bill not some other moniker…why?"

Draco shrugged. "He and his brother Charlie…is it?" Nod. "Yes well their reputation precedes them. Fine upstanding wizards none of that self-righteous attitude the youngest and parents seem to have. Promising careers and purebloods…they have all those matron mamas just waiting for the right time to offer them their delectable virgin daughters."

"Well those matron mamas are bound to be disappointed since Bill plays for the home team…I'm not sure about Charlie."

"Huh…oh well good thing there aren't any delectable young things in my family…oh wait there's my cousin Nymphadora Tonks I believe…though she's no young thing…might be delectable…haven't really met her though." Draco ended with a shrug.

"I have, she's an Auror; quite nice, really hates her name though." Harry added thoughtfully watching Malfoy's face.

"Can you blame her? I'd hate my name too if I had hers. Well, at least I don't have to worry about protecting her since she can fend for herself, though I hope she can find someone to marry on her own. I can't imagine the bore of trying to find her a suitable candidate…."

"I don't think Tonks would appreciate your efforts," Harry added with a chuckle. He knew Draco was mentally going over what young men he could marry his cousin to.

"Really? Are you quite sure? I don't want to be remiss in my duties to the family."

"I'm quite sure. In fact I'm pretty sure she'd try to hex you into next week if you tried."

"Feisty one isn't she? Good thing she can find someone on her own 'cause that wasn't something I was looking forward to doing. If you think the Dark Lord is bad you haven't seen the matrons go husband-hunting for their daughters…" Draco shuddered and Harry had not doubt he spoke the truth.

"Well as they say, no good deed goes unpunished…if only Voldemort looked like a human being instead of a snake person thing we could theoretically set them on him…that would set him straight fast and in a hurry." Harry spoke slyly. Draco gave him a considering look before they both laughed themselves silly.

"Right then back to business. My godfather is wondering how the hell you got me to sign the request to sack Fudge, and is in a right state since I refused to tell him about it."

"Sucks to be you…"

"Actually he blames you for my reluctance to speak to him about the matter…so technically speaking it how do did you put it…sucks to be you."

"Who is your godfather anyway? Is not like he can do anything to me…. right?"

"You'd be amazed at what he can do. My godfather is Severus Snape."

Harry groaned. "Well fuck." He said succinctly while Draco the little shit just smirked.

"Such eloquence." Draco mocked charmingly.

Harry flipped him off and settled more comfortably in his cushy love seat ignoring the other boy's obvious affront to his crude gesture. "You need to lighten up Malfoy else you'll end up with wrinkles."

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to." Draco warned.

"Well you've found me out…my evil scheme of getting one up on Malfoy is ruined because he figured out the wrinkle thing all on his own. Alas the world will never be the same." Harry spoke in an exaggerated monotone.

"Shut-up Potter."

"Sure thing brat…right after I give you a helping of shut the hell up…"

They both knew the insults would have really started flying if they hadn't been interrupted by Rook's bark. "Someone's at the door." Harry stated unnecessarily.

"Obviously." Draco got up and opened the door. He figured if it were someone evil that the dog would have done something other than bark. "Oh…it's just you." He turned and went back to his seat.

"Glad to see you too, Malfoy." Neville replied good-naturally, as he stepped into what could have been described as a tastefully done sitting room, followed by Luna.

"Hey Neville, Luna, what's up?" Harry just waved and moved over so Luna could sit next to him while Neville took the only single seat available.

"The ceiling." Luna intoned seriously and Harry looked at her bug eyed before laughing. Neville looked confused and Draco was frowning wondering where golden boy had picked up these strange sounding euphemisms.

"So good to see you…where's Zabini?" Harry asked the newcomers.

"Don't know, we didn't see him on our way back here, but then we were fairly close to here so he could be further towards the front." Neville's answered Harry for the first time actually seeing what the other boy was wearing. "So you're who everyone is talking about…"

"So what else is new?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Huh? What? Why?" Harry asked wondering how anyone had figured out it was him.

"Yeah on our way back here we kept over hearing the girls gossiping about that new guy who was according to them a very hot wizard in Muggle vogue…so far they have you as the new Defense teacher, a undercover hit wizard and the new dueling instructor." Draco snorted, Luna smiled, and Harry shook his head ruefully.

"You'd think I'd be able to blend in when no one recognized me as Harry Potter but it seems I'm doomed to have notoriety regardless of my what I do." Harry let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Err…Harry blending in would be a lot easier if you hadn't dressed in Muggle chic, been seen with tattoos and the funny hat thing with the dark glasses…not so inconspicuous in a train full of wizards…tends to stand out a lot actually." Draco laughed and Neville was trying to suppress his laughter.

Harry pondered the validity of the statement after all in America where he had spend the last few days he had been able to blend in but he should have thought it wouldn't translate to British Muggles quite so easily.

"He's right you know, that and the fact that you are destined to stand out because of who you are, will mean that the sooner you get used to it the less stress it will cause." The boys figured that when Luna deigned to enter conversation what she said should be taken as gospel even while Harry grumbled good-naturedly about smart-ass friends and divination dorks that thought they were so smart.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well no but that doesn't mean I can't rag on them all the same."

"Where the hell did you pick up this new language your all of a sudden spouting left and right?" Draco asked exasperated at how strange Potter sounded.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist…I spent time in Australia and America since we last saw each other. So I immersed myself in the culture there..." Harry shrugged he'd enjoyed it more than England in truth.

"Bloody hell you have enough bad habits of your own Potter no need to go across the pond for more."

"Yeah well you know me…oh, wait, no you don't." Harry answered snidely.

"Enough! This is not helping matters." Luna's cold tone froze everyone. "Now are you two done acting like children or should we step out and let you tussle?" Neither Harry nor Draco were looking at Luna they both were firmly focused on the carpeted floor.

"Right so how are things going for everyone?" Neville asked nervously

"My father and I searched for the blue tailed flying fish off the coast of Madagascar where it was last reported they were sighted."

"Um…bet that was interesting…. so, did you find any?" Harry asked politely, hoping that Luna wasn't going to continue reprimanding him.

"No, but we did get a lead from a local on where the three headed hydra spends its summer months."

"I'll bet." Draco knew his comment wasn't the snidest or more sarcastic he'd ever made but it would have to do because Luna was fucking scary and he rather not go there.

"Yes, how are things going with your father, Draco?" Both Harry and Neville froze; Luna looked unblinkingly at the Malfoy heir. Draco was shocked that she would ask so brazenly and in front of Potter of all people. He looked at the Gryffindors and found that he wasn't the only surprised person in the room. He wanted to rage at her to mind her own business but one look at her and he knew he would answer her question.

"He's still in Azkaban if that's what you mean."

"No that's not at all what I mean." That seemed to imply he knew what she meant and was deliberately avoiding the issue, which he was.

"The Malfoy fortune has always been passed down to the eldest son in my case the only son. The title of Head of house is passed on after the death of the heir's father since he should hold the title as the elder male Malfoy. However my ancestors knew what kind of family we would be and built in safeguards that precede anything that current law sees as normal. While I would normally have to wait for Lucius death to be Head of house in our family it is not so. The most important thing for the Head of house is to protect the family and not bring shame on the Malfoy name, if that ever happens the heir becomes Head of House legally and binding without having to worry about his father still being alive. Lucius has been arrested publicly with no chance of wiggling out of being sent to Azkaban this time. I'm Head of the house of Malfoy until I die or some miracle acquits my father of all charges."

"I'm sorry." Harry spoke unexpectedly surprising Draco with that statement.

"You're what?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry…I mean don't get me wrong I hate the bastard and he deserves what he gets but I'm sorry that its your father. No son deserves to see his father brought up on charges and sentenced to Azkaban and for that I'm sorry." Harry was embarrassed by his outburst, he felt like squirming under Draco's cool gaze.

"You're a real piece of work Potter, I'll give you that much." That was as close as any Malfoy came to forgiving anyone for a transgression real or imagined.

"Thanks."

"Wasn't a compliment, Scarhead."

"I know that brat but I decided to take it as one anyway."

"Sure you did."

"Hate to break up the rhythm you have going but your earlier explanation made me think that Zabini's parents are still alive as is Luna's father so how does that work?"

"Err…Luna?" Harry redirected the question to the only person who could talk about her family's tradition.

"My father held the Lovegood fortune in trust until I turned sixteen, then I became the sole holder. Our family has always been Matriarchal when instead of daughter the couple has a son then the fortune is held in trust until a female heir comes into the picture. The male heir can make decisions on the fortune but not major ones and lawyers see to the fortune mostly until a female takes the reigns once more." Luna answered calmly before she was once more involved in reading her upside down Quibbler.

"Well that answers that question. Anyone know anything about Zabini?" Harry asked.

"No, not really not about how they do their inheriting at any rate." Draco answered, Harry and Neville both raised and eyebrow in inquiry. "I know about Zabini's businesses, social life and his relatives and their occupations, but nothing personal."

Harry and Neville nodded. Rook barked making everyone but Luna jump.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Draco opened the door and was not surprised to see Blaise standing there. "Zabini." He greeted cordially.

"Malfoy." Blaise returned the greeting while following Malfoy back inside and sat next to the blond. He was amused to see the other three occupants mocking their cold greeting by intoning their own names in the same tone.

"Potter."

"Longbottom."

"Lovegood."

"Now that we got that out of the way, we were wondering something Zabini hope you don't find it a vulgar question but how are you head of your house if you're father is still alive?"

The question was not surprising, but rather badly phrased by Potter who had the subtlety and eloquence of a rampaging hippogriff. Malfoy seemed to agree by the disgusted snort that he uttered while rolling his eyes at the Gryffindor.

"It is a security measure of sorts. I'm the heir of the Zabini fortune and as such, no one expects me to know much about the business till I've graduated and worked for my father a couple of years and then I will only take over when my father dies. However, I as the heir, have taken possession of the family fortune and become head of house when I turned sixteen, though publicly, my father still plays those roles. It was established many years ago that in event of misfortune, the family and fortune would always be safe and secure because there would be no gap to fill."

"That makes sense." Neville stated quietly.

"You know that really the most I've heard you talk without a lot of prodding." Harry smiled to take the sting off.

"I don't have a burning need to fill up silence."

"I normally don't but after spending time in Australia and America I find long silences uncomfortable. I mean I don't mind going off by myself but quiet people in a group make me itchy." Harry knew they were about to comment but waved them silent. "Enough about that it's not important. Let's get down to business who thinks that they've got Occlumency down pat? Or at least has a grasp of it?"

"I have it down pat." Malfoy answered.

"All right, do you mind if I test you?" Harry asked carefully. "I'm not skilled at Legilimency so it's not that delving into your mind test. Mostly it's just letting my magic check how much of a barrier you have to guard your thoughts from outside force. It's hard to explain but it's not dangerous at least not the way I'm going to use it now."

Draco considered Potters answer on the one hand he believed the Gryffindor on the other he had his doubts about what Potters way of testing his barriers could do to him if his walls crumbled. In the end he agreed knowing if he had succeeded or not far outweighed the unknown danger.

"All right Potter…. but if something goes wrong I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on Draco specifically on pushing a small and light flare of his magic to Draco's thoughts with the magic was to act as a mental cheering charm of sorts. He opened his eyes waiting to see Draco's reaction.

"You sent a weak spell at my thoughts…"

"Did it work? Are you feeling cheerful?" Harry asked carefully.

"No not particularly." Draco was surprised that anyone could actually do that but not the least surprised by Potter being the one able to do it.

"Well congratulations you have barriers that are good enough for you to feel if someone's trying to invade your thoughts and do something about it before they do. However, keep practicing and well try a stronger spell in a few weeks and see how well you hold up."

"Anyone else feel ready enough to try?" Blaise nodded.

"Coolness, get ready." Blaise raised and eyebrow in inquiry at Potters strange use of the word and Draco sighed.

"He's been chummy with a bunch of bloody Americans and he's picked up the culture according to him." Blaise nodded and focused on his Occlumency when he noticed Harry just smirked at the blond and close his eyes like he did before.

Harry did the same thing to Blaise except instead of a cheering charm he tried a mental equivalent of the _stupefy_ curse. Blaise swayed for a moment but regained his equilibrium quickly.

"Good job for only doing this for about two weeks. Keep working at it we'll try more juice in a couple of weeks."

"Juice?" Blaise mouthed silently to Draco and the other just shrugged he had no idea what that meant either.

"Neville you want to give it a go?"

"Um sure but I've focused on meditation and clearing my mind more than building barriers so the ones I have are rather flimsy I believe."

"That's fine I'm not looking for Occlumency prodigies or anything like that." Harry once again thought what spell to use…he rather thought a mild _somnus_ charm would work. He focused on sending it to Neville whose barriers where remarkably flimsy as he had stated but they blocked most of his curse because when he looked at Neville again he was awake but was yawning.

"Not so bad Neville they need reinforcing but you did good." Neville nodded and tried to shake off the tiredness he felt from Harry's attack. "Luna your turn." She nodded and Harry had the feeling that she had better barriers than the other here so he added more power to his _confundus _curse and wasn't surprised when it bounced off her barriers. "Well your all set to hold off an invasion….good job."

"Thank you, I practiced while we where waiting to see the blue tailed flying fish."

"It's paid off. Actually, everyone's success at Occlumency in the short amount of time you've studied it is remarkable." He stopped then gave a mischievous grin before mock crying and sniffling. "I'm so proud, hic, of you, hic, all grown up, hic…"

Neville and Luna laughed while Blaise and Draco just looked on completely horrified that Potter would make such a spectacle of himself willingly.

"That's real nice Harry, maybe instead of being a seeker when you get out of school you could become a Muggle actor. I've heard about them even went to watch a moving picture." The other three purebloods in the room were confused minus Harry who just stuck his tongue out at the new confident if still somewhat nervous Neville.

"So how'd the wandless magic go?"

"I can do the first year spells without using my emotions but beyond that I need serious motivation and the last spell I tried while incredibly angry was _incendio_ and I almost burned down the practice room with me in it…my father was not amused."

"That happens more than you think Blaise, I almost drowned in water when I tried a simple watering spell." Harry shared his near drowning with aplomb it was actually funny now that he thought about it.

"Boy-who-lived drowns…doesn't have quite the right feel to it." Draco added helpful and Harry rolled his eyes.

"How's your wandless going?"

"I'm up to third year spells without them being fueled by my emotions but I lost control when I tried to banish a boggart apparently instead of just making it amusing I blew it up and half the room ended up going with it. The house elves were not happy with me."

"That's good though. Now that we can actually see each other on a regular basis I can help you regulate the force you use behind each spell. Anyway Luna?"

"I can do first and second year spells with no emotion but I can't do third year. I tried the _Immobulous _charm that we learned to deal with Cornish pixies and ended up immobilizing half the manor without knowing. My father rather thought it would come in handy if we ever saw the blue tailed flying fish."

"I imagine it would." Harry said quickly not wanting to start a conversation about that particular subject with Luna. "Neville?" Harry noticed he looked nervous and fidgety. "It's ok if you haven't got the hang of it yet…" he would have said more but Neville cut off.

"I can do fifth year spells and have started learning curses out of my parents old Auror handbooks." Neville blurted it out and then cringed at what he had just done.

"Wow, that's really great. I bet that it was all the meditating and clearing your mind that helped you loads. It also helped me after I was able to do it correctly. So everyone when we get back to school well focus on meditation and clearing your mind so we can all be on the same page in wandless magic." Harry for some peculiar reason was pathetically proud of Neville, and it showed in the shit-eating grin he kept flashing the embarrassed boy.

"Which brings up my next point Potter, are we going public with our…new situation?" Draco had wondered since it was bound to cause a few problems and ease others but mostly just cause more.

"Well it's really up to you four, I'm already a key player in this game."

"I don't know about anyone else but I've been with you since the Department of Mysteries and I'm not planning on backing off now." Harry nodded his acceptance at Neville.

"Me too." Luna said simple and sincerely making Harry smile in her direction.

"We'll have to let the public know sooner or later and if we do it now the fallout will be less than if we wait for Voldemort to contact us. If we side with Potter then it'll be more of a personal affront to him and make it personal. Doing it now gives us time to prevent and ascertain the new threats as well as gives more time protect our family's, so count me in."

"Blaise you should speak more, you have a way with words." Harry was glad one of them did cause he sucked at it.

"Well that just leaves me. This alliance or whatever will cause a lot of problems from both sides of this struggle. Dumbledore no longer has Scarhead under his thumb and will look for ways to once more influence him; he won't like the fact that the influence will now come from us. Voldemort will me pissed as hell that he lost our fortunes and us to Potter, making him want us dead on a silver platter. Golden boy's friends will not accept that you have joined up with two Slytherins, especially Blaise and I, making problems at school that could have far reaching effects that could send some of those friends to Voldemort's side." Before Draco could continue Harry cut in.

"As of right now I only trust implicitly the people in this room, Remus Lupin, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, and Sirius Black but he's no longer with us. My friends I'll deal with, they can accept this or not, its my life and I have to choose how to live it not them and not Dumbledore."

"Nicely said but will you be able to face some of those friends if they do choose his side?"

"Yes." The conviction and tone in that one word made Draco blink, maybe this alliance wasn't going to be suicide after all.

"Fine I'm with you but if any of your Gryffindor friends try to hex, curse, or otherwise do harm to my person I will not be held responsible for my actions…Is that clear?" Draco asked imperiously.

"Crystal." The other three occupants not involved in the pissing contest just rolled their eyes at the duos antics.

Everybody was quietly contemplating what would happen now that their alliance would be public when Harry remembered he'd gotten something for his friends…well soon to be anyway if they weren't already. He smirked knowing they were going to be surprised but first…

"How did you guys search for familiars go?" Everyone kind of froze and squirmed making him want to laugh like a loon.

"Um…it didn't?" Neville answered nervously.

"Really?" Harry drawled raising an eyebrow.

"Um yes…I mean I don't know about anyone else but I didn't know any non magical animals and the ones I did know didn't reach the qualification you specified in that they had to be able to protect me." Neville rushed through his explanation and the boys in the room agreed with his very plausible excuse after all, it's not like having a familiar was a priority with any of them.

"I forgot." Luna said simply and Harry just rolled his eyes she would be the only one to actually tell the truth though Neville might have been telling the truth too.

"I figured as much." Harry tried to project disappointment and disapproval in his tone but he wasn't sure how good a job he did if Draco's sniggers were any indication.

"Get over yourself, Scarhead. It's not like we had time to go pet shopping with everything that was going on." Draco smirked.

Harry made a rude gesture. "Keep at it brat and I won't give you your presents." Harry could see the blonde's eyes light up at the prospect but they went blank before he could comment on how spoiled Draco was.

"Oh?" Draco answered trying to sound unconcerned but intrigued nonetheless.

"Present?" Blaise asked confused at this turn of events.

Harry just nodded and smirked before taking his shrunken trunk out of his pocket and resizing it. He opened his trunk and pulled out a box that was size of any of their textbooks except wider. He set the box aside and once again shrunk his trunk and put it back in his pocket. "Hmm…yes presents as in plural."

Everyone was watching his movements avidly, especially since he was sure it wasn't everyday that a person you technically just met gave you gifts. He slowly opened the box making a big production out of it before looking up and seeing everyone's annoyed expressions.

"Could you draw it out even more?" Blaise asked exasperated.

"Well…yeah actually I could." Came the cheeky response. "But I won't." Harry opened the box and four blue magic bubbles floated up out of the box and settled near one of the other occupants who were wearily watching the proceedings, as they had never seen anything like it before. "Bet you want to know what those are…but first I'd like to present you with something to show my gratitude for choosing to ally yourselves with me. Luna I saw this and thought it would serve you well in the coming war." Draco eyes grew wide as Potter handed Luna what looked to him to be a short sword it was obviously magical and the pommel had a big egg sized sapphire as a focal point. It was beautifully made and had Celtic designs running up and down the blade making it not only a weapon but also a work of art.

"Thank you Harry." Luna voice was reverent as she took the sword from Harry and lovingly ran her fingers over the intricate designs running the length of the blade. Harry nodded his acceptance and once again took out another weapon from his box this time facing Blaise.

"I have observed you to be quiet and easily able to blend into the background so I talked a friend of mine I met in America into getting me this for that purpose." He handed Blaise a knife, specifically a USMC Combat knife carbon steel 7" blade with a black leather handle and sheath. It was by no means magical but in the right hands and situation a dangerous weapon.

"No need for anyone to thank me since these gifts are well self serving really if you think about it. Anyway Neville you strike me as the one person who deserves to wield a most noble sword unfortunately it's not with me but fear not, when we get to school I'll get it from the headmaster. You, my friend I give the Gryffindor sword to wield as Gryffindor would have wanted." Neville was speechless, as was everyone else since that sword was reported to have been lost over time.

Draco would have thought Potter would wield it not give up such a powerful weapon to Longbottom of all people but the Golden Boy was always one to be abnormal about things.

"Are y-y-you sure?" Neville stuttered through his surprise, Harry just rolled his eyes and nodded taking out a beautifully made dagger or short sword since the blade was pretty long, from the box before closing it.

"This is a Potter heirloom that I ran across when I was at my ancestral home, it was given to my many times great grandfather to keep until one of the Potter's saw fit to return it to its rightful heir. Your many times great grandfather, Malfoy, was the one that gave it; I believe it is time it was returned. May it serve you well and faithfully like it served your ancestors" The deliverance was more formal and had a ring of ritual but by no means did it detract from what Harry was giving Malfoy. The sensational design of this dragon sword mirrored the undulating shape of the beast for which it was named. It was magical and very old by the feel of it. Harry knew Malfoy would appreciate it not only because it was his namesake but also because he valued family.

"I've heard of this sword, it's a rumor that goes back to the time of the founders, it was believed to have been lost in one of the goblin rebellions." The tone was that of awe and reverence and for once Draco could not say anything remotely cutting to Potter for it truly was a gift. "Thank you, it feels good to have it back in the family."

"It's cool. Now as you are all probably wondering what those blue balls…" Harry stopped mentally going over what he had just said he started to laugh uncontrollably. The others all thought he'd finally cracked. He finally got himself under control though he sniggered every now and again. "Right then as I was saying, the blue b- things are magical stasis pods and each has a familiar that has picked you as its master. So all you have to do is tap it with your wand for you to view what animal chose you." Harry could see that Neville would be the first to try it out since it appealed to his Gryffindor courage.

Neville slowly tapped his wand against the blue tennis ball size bubble and watched, mesmerized, as it expanded and grew; taking the shape of a canine form before the blue shimmering slowly dulled, taking on a honey hue as the magic receded altogether leaving behind what Harry knew, to be a jackal, a cousin to the wolf. Neville froze as his new familiar was sniffing him; while he was brave the animal in front of him resembled a wolf too much for his comfort.

"Relax Nev, Jack's just getting to know your scent."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, that's his name. I was terribly creative in naming him when I found him. You see he comes from what scientific Muggles refer to as the _Canidae_ family in the order of _Carnivora_; which groups all the species of carnivores that resemble dogs and wolves together. He's a wild dog specifically he is referred to as _Canis aureus_ or to us non-scientific Muggle types a golden jackal. Hence I gave him the name Jack."

"How terribly clever of you." Came Draco's droll reply.

"I know." Harry responded preening.

"That was sarcasm."

"I know that too." Blaise decided he might as well find out what kind of animal Potter had picked for him before the two descended into even more childish antics. Again the same thing happened except this time instead of the shimmering blue dulling into a warm golden color it was a fuzzy light gray color that settled revealing a canine that had an even stronger resemblance to a wolf than Jack.

"You got me a wolf?" Blaise asked incredulously while his familiar was, as Potter put it, familiarizing himself with his scent.

"Close but no cigar. He is what Muggle scientist call _Canis latrans_ which we, the scientifically Muggle retarded, call a gray coyote. His name isn't so clever I'm sad to say but it is catchy, I'd like you to meet Spike. He has traveled a long way from home so be extra special with him Blaise."

Draco while not showing it wondered what animal Potter had picked for him. He rather thought it would be a wolf since the familiars so far kept looking more like wolves as they went. He tapped his wand to his bubble and watched as the process happened for a third time the difference was the shimmering blue dulled into diverse shades of brown before settling a revealing a canine that closely resembled a dog more than a wolf but there were similarities. The canine in question immediately bit Spike's tail before familiarizing himself with Draco's scent making his new owner laugh.

"I like him." Draco said immediately.

"You would. Now this little fellow is known to scientific muggles as _Canis familiaris _or to us as an Australian dingo. His name however is Dingo… truly my best work to date." Everyone rolled their eyes vowing to never let Harry name anything else including his children cause who new what bit of cleverness he would come up with and end up naming them girl or boy.

"Miss Lovegood if you would." Harry motioned for her to tap her bubble. She did and everyone was surprised when instead of a canine the bubble grew and expanded into a bird a very big bird, the blue shimmering turned white and receded leaving a beautiful snow-white falcon.

Harry held out his hand that was covered with a longer than normal dragon-hide glove and the falcon immediately flew to him. "This is a gyrfalcon the largest falcon in its family. Her scientific assignation is _falco rusticolus_ everyone here better appreciate me looking up all this since I spent a whole day doing it…of course I had Starbucks to keep me company but still. Anyway her name is Ave."

"You named her bird?" Blaise vowed then and there to never let Harry name his children.

"Well yeah…but I named her in another language so it didn't sound plain." Harry had meanwhile handed Luna a falconer glove for her and carefully passed Ave to her. Luna cooed and softly stroked her new pet while everyone looked on in awe of such a beautiful bird.

"Merlin, Potter could you be any more plebeian."

"Err…technically I'm an aristocrat but yeah I could be more plebeian if I put my mind to it."

"You two need to just stop this now before it goes any further…yeah?" Neville was always the peacemaker and it seemed he had inherited the position in this group as well.

"He started it." Harry whined and everyone just gave and incredulous look before diverting their attentions to their pets leaving Harry to pout as he was summarily ignored. He slouched in his chair thinking of what was going to happen when they reached school since the train ride was half over anyway. He knew Ron and Hermione would be knocking on the door soon looking for him since they had no doubt looked everywhere else. That would lead to a fight, which would no doubt escalate to throwing hexes and curses in the end it was going to be a big headache.

He sat up as soon as Rook liked his hand. Rook was acting agitated and that usually meant trouble in fact all the familiars where now agitated sniffing around the room while Ave just cocked her head as if she could hear something they couldn't. Harry was all of a sudden on edge and as he looked out the window he figured out why.

"We're slowing down." Harry's tone was even and belied none of his apprehension but the others immediately understood what was happening.

* * *

**"The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple."**

**-Oscar Wilde**

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts Headmaster's Office **

"Albus!"

The headmaster appeared from a previously unseen door perplexed by Severus yelling and his unaccountable agitation that had him pacing his office. "Yes dear boy?"

"The Hogwarts express is being targeted by Death Eaters. I just came back from the summons. After the raid on Potter's house was a failure, the Dark Lord decided that his best bet to capture Potter would be to take him from the Hogwarts Express. He has been planning this for a long time. Merlin knows where he's going to stop the train, all I was told was to be ready to tell you that I did not know about it."

"This is troubling let us hope we can find the express quickly and send help. Gather the Order and send word to the Ministry and I will get Professor Flitwick to help me perform a tracking charm. I will get Fawkes to round up the teaching staff and have them meet the Order at Hogsmeade. For the children's sake I trust we can get there before the Death Eaters do." Severus nodded already using the Floo to call headquarters and inform them to apparate to Hogsmeade as quickly as possible while the Headmaster headed to the Charms classroom so they could get started on a tracking charm.

While the Headmaster had known it would come to this he had rather expected that Tom would not make war on helpless children. He knew that this conflict would determine the way this war was fought and he prayed that the children would not be caught in the crossfire. He new casualties would be unavoidable but he hoped fatalities would not be a concern this time. It would hurt to have to bury young ones that had only begun to live. He hoped they were not to late as he as he reached Professor Flitwick and began working on the tracking charm.

* * *

Thanks to my new Beta for helping me. I've already started on Chapter 6 so it should be out in a couple of days. I knew a lot of you had questions that I was suppose to address but I lost my list so if they didn't get answered in this chapter then please send them again. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they encourage me to write faster.


	6. Attacks and Deadly Encounters Part 1

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. I have a beta reader now so hopefully we got all the grammatical oopsies.

Summary: Harry has picked up a bad habit in order to deal with his godfathers death. This leads to a situation that no one could have imagined and the rescuer is even more unexpected. While he deals with this he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**"I have not yet begun to fight!"**

**-John Paul Jones**

* * *

**Hogwarts Express**

"We're slowing down." Everyone froze when they heard the words.

"That's not so good." Neville stated.

"You think?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Now is not the time for this." Luna stated calmly setting Ave on her chair. She strapped on her sword and transfigured her school uniform into better-suited clothes that surprisingly matched Harry's; the only difference was that hers were black and her shirt was long sleeved.

"Why do I get the feeling you know more than your telling?" Blaise asked the girl who had, in seconds, transfigured herself into the person they had met at the meeting so many weeks ago. Ave was now perched on her shoulder giving Luna an intensely intimidating look.

"Actions speak louder than words," was her answer. Before anyone could say anything else, they noticed that Harry too, had transfigured his clothes to match Luna's and had resized his trunk. He took out a long sword that he quickly strapped to his back, before bending down and inserting what looked like hair trinkets into his long braid.

"She's right. This is it boys and girl, you can still walk away; all you have to do is stay here." Harry had lost the playful tone they had become accustomed to. He had a veritable aura of power surrounding him that frankly frightened them; they hadn't been prepared for how intense the Gryffindor could get. "Final call…any takers?" No one moved except to transfigure their own clothes to match Potter's and to strap their own weapons on.

"We gave our word Potter, we aren't going back on it."

Harry nodded. "Fine then, Neville you have about five minutes before the train comes to a complete stop, I want you to get to the prefects car and tell them that the train is being ambushed. I want them to go through the train as fast as they can making sure there is an older student in the carriages that are mostly made up of first and second years. Tell the Head Boy and Girl to make an announcement that the students are to sit on the floor and stay there no matter what. Make sure the prefects know to keep any heroic students from leaving their compartments by stationing themselves at intervals throughout the train and then sitting themselves on the floor as well. Let's not give Death Eaters any visible targets people, so make sure they understand. After that, meet me on the roof of the first car."

Neville nodded and quickly left the compartment Jack running at his heels.

"Now what Potter?" Draco asked

A vicious smirk broke across Harry's face. "Now we get ready to hunt." Draco gave him a beatific smile and nodded.

"All right, what do you want us to do?" Blaise asked since it seemed to him that Potter knew more about this than he did and would therefore be able to give better orders.

"Blaise, once the train has stopped you take Rook, Spike and Dingo and quietly and covertly take out as many Death Eaters as you can. This isn't practice so if you screw up you're dead. No stunning or petrifying. Those wear off, depending on the strength of the wizard. You know what that means don't you?" Harry asked making sure he looked straight into their eyes as he asked the last part.

Blaise and Luna looked at each other then back at Harry and nodded.

"Good and remember a simple _silencio_ combined with _wingardium leviosa_ can be deadly under the right circumstances. Oh, yeah, make sure you take their wands after you've dealt with them, might come in handy in case you need to cast an unforgivable. Also, make sure you take their masks so we know whom we are dealing with. This is for everyone to remember, if you meet any teachers or Aurors immediately send up green sparks so we know and don't accidentally do permanent injury to them. Other than that, work your way towards the sixth compartment from the front and we'll meet you there."

"Count on it Potter that we'll make it there." Blaise was confident that he and Luna could pull this off, especially with the three hunting companions they had to help.

Harry gave them a nod and moved to the window. The train had slowed down significantly and that was what he had been waiting for.

"Draco you and Ave come with me." Harry opened the window and Ave immediately soared out. "Rook, Dingo guard Blaise and Luna." Harry nimbly leaned out the window before hoping on the windowsill.

He was sitting half in half out the window, facing the train, before Draco had even registered that yes, the crazy boy was actually going to climb to the roof of the train while it was still moving…slowly, but still moving.

Harry slowly and carefully stood up and pulled himself onto the roof before leaning down and sticking his head in the window he had just come out of. "You coming?" He asked with a smirk.

Draco just nodded afraid of what might actually come out of his mouth were he to open it. He followed Harry's example but before he was completely out he stopped and gave Blaise and Luna a piercing look, "Be careful and happy hunting." After that he stood up balancing himself on the windowsill but before he could pull himself up Potter was there, offering him a hand up.

He took it slowly, and seconds later he stood on the roof with Potter as the train finally came to a stop. They heard Blaise and Luna immediately jump off followed by Spike, Dingo, and Rook. It finally hit Draco that it wasn't a theoretical war anymore; it was real and he was right in the middle of the first skirmish.

"Take a moment and enjoy the peace Draco…after this it'll be a very long time before we have the chance." Harry gave his companion a small smile. "Right then, I've had enough peace…you?"

"Peace is overrated." Came the snarky reply. "Now what?" Draco asked. He could see the Death Eaters moving silently towards the train.

"Now we run like hell to the middle of the train where you will be playing hit wizard while I head towards the engine car where Neville will be. I'll be dealing with the Death Eaters that make it to the train to torture and murder defenseless school children." Harry broke into a run and Draco followed easily staying abreast his companion.

"We're school children and we're anything but defenseless Potter." Draco pointed out as the jumped from one car to another once again running towards the next jump point.

"We stopped being children a long time ago Draco, if we ever were." Harry responded as they jumped again. Draco thought about that statement as they continued their run jump routine before Harry stopped abruptly.

"This is your stop. Hug the roof it makes you harder to hit and spot, though if I was you I'd dye my hair black." He saw Draco's eye narrow and amend his statement quickly before the hexes started flying his way. "…At least for now. Blonde hair stands out at night more than black."

"All right." Draco acquiesced grudgingly.

"Good."

"You should go, Longbottom will no doubt be waiting for you and since we can no longer hear the chatter of the students he must have done his job correctly." Draco was disturbed by the intensity of Potter's stare since he had charmed his hair black.

"Right." He turned to leave but hesitated and turned back to his companion. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Kill as many of the fuckers as you can but most of all stay safe…I'd hate to loose my sparring partner." Before Draco could even formulate an answer Harry was off running full kilter towards the engine car.

Draco could see that the Death Eaters were even closer to the train now than they had been before. The DE's were moving slowly, obviously aware that something was off but not willing to back down to a train full of school children.

Draco absently wondered how he would feel about killing when it was all said and done. He had been trained for this all his life and now that the moment was here he felt off balance. Like Potter had said, after this there was no going back and he knew he would loose the last tie to his childhood this night…in fact he was sure they all would. Maybe it would be worth it since they lost it fighting for the childhoods of the other students. Though he felt it would be a hollow victory in the end, there was no doubt in his mind that it would be a victory; the five of them would accept nothing less.

* * *

**"War does not determine who is right - only who is left."   
****  
-Bertrand Russell**

* * *

Neville was scared to death of what this night would turn him into…what it would turn them all into. The concept of death and war was no longer abstract; it was real in a way that was hard to ignore. He knew that Harry didn't think his Gryffindor principles would allow him to kill as easily as the others and some part of him agreed with him. While the other part of him, the one that woke up sweating from dreams that were nothing but hoarse shouts and screams intermingled with shrill laughter, anticipated the chance to kill. He'd stopped thinking when he rushed into the prefects' car, interrupting their meeting.

"Neville?" Hermione asked bewildered while Ron whimpered when Jack came in behind him.

"What—" Cho, who had been picked as Head Girl, decided she was the one to ask about Neville's abrupt entrance but before she could said boy spoke cutting her off.

"The train is being ambushed by Death Eaters." Neville almost rolled his eyes at the gasps and cries of dismay that were issued. Before anyone could ask anything he went on knowing time was of the essence. "The train is being slowed down gradually, we don't have much time for particulars."

Hermione and Ron immediately went to the window. "He's right." They both spoke simultaneously diverting the attention of everyone from Neville to them. Neville wanted to growl at them and their unconscious stupidity.

"What are we going do?" Came the dismayed questions from some of the prefects while the others were too stunned to react. They immediately turned towards Hermione and Ron for answers since they all connected heroic acts with them and Harry, however the key player wasn't there and hadn't been spotted all train ride.

"You are going to shut-up and pay attention. Ron and Hermione don't know much more than what I've said so they have no idea what the hell is going on, I do. Now, you can either do as I tell you willingly, or we can do it the hard way, its not that hard to cast the _imperius_ you know." He added the last in a hard conversational tone that left no argument to the fact that he could and would cast the curse.

"You wouldn't…that's dark magic you could go to Azkaban!" Hermione cried out in a scandalized tone that would have been funny if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Try me, Granger." The deliberate use of her last name cemented the idea that little Neville Longbottom had grown a backbone and was not afraid to resort to dark magic to get his way all of sudden everyone was once more looking to him for answers.

"Neville you can't talk to—" Ron was furious at how Neville was acting and speaking to Hermione, the only witch who always helped the little runt with everything.

"Shut up, Weasley." Neville stated coldly and his eyes spoke of imminent pain and death should Ron decide to continue in this vein. Hermione was not the cleverest witch in her year for nothing and immediately put a restraining hand on Ron to keep him from continuing his rant.

"Good choice. Now Head Boy and Head Girl, use the intercom to relay this information to the students. First, you will tell them to shut up, then you will tell them to shut their windows and finally, to sit on the floor and keep their mouths shut. Second, you are to tell them that the train is under attack and that under no circumstances are they to leave the compartments because there are wards to keep them safe from harm in them. The most important part of the message is to make sure all students are sitting on the compartment floor, do you understand?"

"Yes." Cho answered shakily as the Head Boy nodded.

"Good, we don't need to give Death Eaters visual targets to aim at through the windows." When it became clear that the two seventh years weren't moving Neville cursed the utter stupidity of his generation before snapping at them. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Get moving."

The two in question rushed to the other end of the prefects' car where the intercom was housed and Neville immediately heard the chime that signaled the use of the COM to the students.

"Now I want the prefects to spread themselves out at intervals all along the train and make sure that an older student is in the compartments that are full of first and second years. After that you are to sit down on the floor and await orders from me or one of the teachers to move from that position. You are also to keep anyone stupid enough to want to help in the fight and anyone stupid enough to join the other side from doing so. I don't care if you curse them, hit them, or lock them in the compartment, but everyone is to stay on this fucking train no matter what you hear or see. If one student makes it off the train I will personally get the person who let this happen expelled and sent to Azkaban for reckless endangerment of lives. Do I make myself clear?" All of a sudden everyone remembered that Neville was the Longbottom scion no matter how clumsy or inept he had seemed.

There was a chorus of "yes" before the prefects all left to do their jobs. Hermione and Ron lingered making Neville want to curse them to move.

"The compartments aren't warded." Hermione stated.

"I know." Neville answered simply.

"Then why…"

"Because they need to believe it and it will make them stay in the compartments where they will be much more secure than if they were panicking and running around." Hermione looked stunned that she hadn't come up with that explanation herself.

"Oh."

"Now could you and Ron go do your jobs now? Because the train has almost completely stopped and I rather think you need to be in position before that." The two Gryffindors flushed embarrassed that Neville of all people was more on the ball then them. Maybe all those adventures didn't make them any more than everyone else at the moment since they were just as scared as everyone else was. The confidence previously displayed had dwindled without Harry's presence to bolster it. They left to their positions without saying another word.

"It's done." Cho stated unnecessarily when Neville turned to look at her.

Neville nodded wondering where to put these two since Harry hadn't specified anything about them. He thought it over and decided Harry had missed something in his planning that was vitally important he thought. "Go through the train and lock all the exit doors both magically and manually. After that, find the nearest prefect and make sure you do the same thing they are."

They nodded and went off to perform their duties. While he watched as the train slowly came to a complete stop, the lights flickered, but held. As he looked out the window he thought he saw Ave soar through the air, but maybe it was wishful thinking since it was rather dark. He shook off his thoughts and headed for the engine compartment to meet Harry. He knew Jack was following him and felt grateful for his presence, even if they hadn't bonded completely yet.

When he got to the engine compartment he noticed the lack of conductor and wondered where the man had gotten off to before he heard Jack viciously snarl at something in the darkest corner of the car. Well, he had found the conductor and the man was pointing a wand at his familiar.

"So what are you? A Death Eater? Sympathizer? Or under the _Imperious_?" Neville asked making sure that while his hands where at his sides his wand was pointing at the man. He didn't think the man would answer but it was worth a try.

The man looked to be in his forties, heavily built, about as tall as Neville himself, putting him at about 5'8" with brown hair and brown eyes. Pretty average looking, Neville thought humorously.

"Call him off." The man said as Jack's snarls and growls got more vicious and he was now literally frothing at the mouth his fur standing on end.

"Funny thing that…I don't know how exactly." Neville made sure he sounded apologetic.

"What?!" The man shouted incredulously. "He's yours, isn't he?" He asked more calmly though he flinched every time Jack's lunged at him getting a little closer to him every time he did. Neville was rather proud he had a smart pet on his hands.

"Yes."

"So call him off." The man bit out raising his wand threateningly before finishing. "Or I will."

"My friend just gave him to me, I have no idea how to call him off as we only got to his name before I was sent to check on the conductor." Neville shrugged and erected a wandless shield around Jack just in case.

The man looked like a cornered animal and Neville was betting he was a Death Eater. He was proven right when the man sent a _latuseri contricio_ curse at Jack, which bounced off the shield and ricocheted back at him. Since the man wasn't prepared for a shield to be an issue, he didn't cast his own in time to save himself from his own curse.

Neville cringed when he saw what the lung-crushing spell did to its victim. No wonder it was considered dark magic, he thought stupidly. The man had fallen over and gone into convulsions. He finally stopped twitching and making gasping sounds after coughing up a substantial amount of blood. Neville was pretty sure the man was dead but he'd be damned before he checked on it personally.

Just is case though, "Accio wand." The wand snapped into his hand and he stuffed it in his pocket before heading to the stairs that lead to the roof.

He heard a thump as he was going up and thought it must be Harry, but just in case he opened the hatch carefully. He was relieved when he saw it really was Harry waiting for him and not another Death Eater, though that was arguable. Jack whined since he couldn't get up the stairs and Neville told him to sit and stay since he had no idea what Harry wanted them to do now.

"Hey Nev…run into any problems?" Neville got the feeling that Harry already knew about the dead Death Eater below them but he answered anyway.

"Not really, the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl were all easy to direct after a few well placed threats. The conductor would have been a problem but he unfortunately or fortunately killed himself with a rebounded _latuseri contricio_ he had meant for Jack, except I had put a shield up."

"Ouch, bet that was a painful way to go; and by your own hand no less…how tragic." Neville noticed the last was said with amusement though it was darker than just finding the circumstance funny. Morbid really, in a way that Neville found himself mirroring as he thought about what had happened. Neville decided to finish explaining before he thought more about what that meant.

"It's unclear if he was under the _Imperius_ curse or a Death Eater. I asked but he didn't answer so it could be either though with a curse like that I deduced he was the latter."

"More than likely. Glad to know you can go the distance Nev."

Neville knew he should be hurt of at least offended at Harry's lack of confidence in him but he wasn't he understood all too well that as Luna had put it actions speak louder than words. "It's fine, now what?"

"Now you get to stay up here and curse anyone you see. Make sure that whatever curses you use permanently disable your opponents so we don't have to worry about them joining in the action again. Hug the roof it makes you harder to spot; I'll be on the ground dealing with any Death Eaters that actually make it past Draco and yourself. I'll take Jack with me as back up. Send up green sparks if you happen to spot any of the teachers so we don't accidentally injure them. Everyone else is doing the same, so look out for green sparks as it means the cavalry's here. Other than that stay safe and don't die. If you can't find any death eaters give a sharp whistle and Ave will point them out to you. She's been spotting them since I let her out. " Neville nodded and Harry nimbly climbed down the stairs he had used to get up on the roof.

Neville immediately laid down facing the shadows moving slowly towards him. He knew that these were Death Eaters using the cover of darkness to get closer. He heard Harry get off the train and head towards a copse of trees close to the train with Jack, but after that, the night was silent once more.

He felt tense and exited and every now and then he would get a shot of fear added to the mix; it made him wonder how Harry dealt with that particular combination almost daily. He would have thought about his mental state some more but a Death Eater had just stepped into the faint light that the train gave off making him tense as he got ready to hold his own against the faceless nameless opponents that haunted his dreams.

* * *

**The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving.**

**-Ulysses S. Grant (1822 - 1885)**

* * *

Blaise just knew that tonight would reveal many things both beautiful and painful not only about him but also his new friends and allies. How they took those revelations would determine if they would survive this war. The fact that they were all willing to protect their fellow classmates at all cost spoke volumes about their character, but he wondered what Harry had seen in them that made him choose them in particular and not his friends. Blaise knew there had to be more to this alliance than what Harry had explained and he had a feeling that the new vocabulary Harry picked up was just a way to throw everyone off guard. However the time for deep thoughts had come to an end and he had a job to do now.

Luna followed Blaise into the night both moving slowly and carefully. Blaise followed Rook and Dingo while Spike brought up the rear with her. She knew that this night would bring death and pain to the newly formed group; deaths they had caused and the pain of loosing the last bit of themselves that had been their hopes, dreams, and innocence.

The recriminations towards them would be harsh, from friends and teachers alike, and more than ever they would have to trust in each other to get through it, because alone, the darkness would swallow them whole. She suddenly tensed when Blaise motioned for her to freeze. She was hiding behind the only substantial tree on location. Actually, besides some full-size bushes and a handful of wimpy trees the clearing was just that, clear; making their job just a bit harder since they were pretty much in the open.

Blaise knew that he had signaled Luna too late. She froze but not before a twig snapped under her foot causing the Death Eater that was a few feet away to immediately zero in on her location. Blaise, while well hidden by the bush 5 feet in front of Luna's position, was not in setting to send a curse towards anyone without bringing the lot of death eaters he could see moving into their own positions down on their corner of the clearing. If Luna attacked again it would draw too much attention and that was the last thing they wanted. Rook, Spike, and Dingo looked close enough to wild dogs that they wouldn't draw attention if seen by the enemy, but maybe he could take care of the DE heading towards Luna. Silently, though he wished he hadn't thought of it, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself.

As the Death Eater came closer to her, Luna was frozen stiff. She didn't think there was a way to get out of this situation without a duel. They wanted to avoid attracting attention and flying curses would definitely attract attention of the not wanted kind. Which left her hoping Blaise had a good plan to get out of the situation because she was going to give herself up in hopes that the Death Eater wouldn't use magic to restrain her or kill her if she looked harmless enough. She took a deep breath and deliberately stepped on another twig the snap of it made the DE whirl in her direction and a few steps brought him to her direct line of sight.

"I know you're there. Come out now and I won't hurt you." The voice was smarmy and somewhat muffled through the mask, but the lie was obvious even to the dumbest creature. Luna rolled her eyes at that predictable line and slowly making no sudden movements she stepped away from the shadow the tree cast into the moonlight. At her appearance the DE immediately pointed his wand at her but when he saw that she was unarmed or at least her wand wasn't in her hand he relaxed his guard a little. "Is there anyone else with you, girl?" he asked, the tone conveying exactly what he thought of her.

Luna knew she had to make this good. "N-n-no, it's j-just me." She tried to stutter like she was scared which she was, so it was convincing.

"J-j-just y-y-ou?" He mocked and Luna flinched when she heard something that made her feel dirty in that tone. "My, isn't that tragic, all on your own in the dark." He kept his wand trained on her as he moved closer to her and Luna tried desperately not to curse him or run away. She redoubled her efforts when she saw something shimmer and shift a few feet behind the DE; it had to be Blaise she thought desperately.

Blaise felt something ugly and dark rise within him when he heard the lewd suggestions the wizard's tone implied towards Luna. He had slowly circled around till he was behind the Death Eater. He knew he had to move carefully in order not to make noise and alert the wizard of his position or intentions. He almost cursed when he saw the man begin moving slowly and confidently towards his prey. When the wizard stopped two feet in front of Luna he again almost screwed up by sighing in relief that easily mirrored Luna's if the audible sigh she gave was any indication. He crept ever closer to the wizard hoping the man wouldn't decide to run around anytime soon.

The DE chuckled darkly when he heard her sigh. "Aww, is the poor little girl scared? There's no reason to be, my sweet, we'll have so much fun." Luna shuddered as he came closer and his hand caressed the side of her face; she didn't dare move though she knew Blaise was close to doing whatever he had planned.

Blaise knew exactly what he was going to do before he even really thought about it. The dark twisted feeling he couldn't identify came back with a vengeance at the DE's words. One second he was planning on just disarming the wizard at wand point and the next he had unsheathed Harry's gift and was wrapping his arm around the surprised Death Eaters head before bringing the knife around and slicing the mans throat. It was surprisingly harder than it seemed but the knife sliced through cleanly when he added more force behind the motion. Blaise knew the only reason it had been so easy was that the DE had been caught by surprise. Otherwise the man's struggles would have overpowered him since, while being the same size as his prey, he had less bulk and muscle. He let go of the weakly struggling and now gurgling Death Eater before lifting his disillusionment charm.

"Thanks." Luna whispered as Blaise dropped the gurgling and struggling man to the ground at their feet. She knew she shouldn't be so calm about what had just happened but she couldn't bring herself to be horrified by Blaise cutting the DE's throat. After all, he had wanted to do a lot worse to her. She rather thought it was very clever to use a disillusionment charm instead of trying to master the invisibility one.

"Your welcome." Blaise whispered back as he leaned down and wiped the blood off his knife using the now dead mans robes. His hand however wasn't as easy to wipe but he did his best.

"Come on help me drag him to that bush so no one stumbles upon him." Blaise knew that he should feel something right now after all he had just taken a life but he was numb and he planned to keep it that way, no way could they afford to have him break down right now.

Luna did and she also took the man's wand from where he had dropped it in his surprise, which she expertly tucked into her hair making Blaise look at her in surprise before shrugging and motioning for her to follow him. She immediately did, however they took off running when they heard growls and snarls coming from a few feet to their left in a relatively open clearing.

"_Silencio_." Luna cast the spell immediately and wandless, the noise immediately stopped, she was surprised at how big an area she had covered. She had a feeling that Rook, Dingo, and Spike had obviously had a successful hunt of their own.

They stopped their rush when they reached the last hiding spot before being completely in the open. They peeked around the bush and were surprised to see not one, but two Death Eaters trying to shake off their canine attackers. Rook had latched on to one of them by their forearm and was making it impossible for the man to get loose, much less try to curse himself free since he had obviously dropped his wand in the struggle. Spike and Dingo had attacked the other.

Spike was circling around and lunging at the Death Eater every time he tried to pick up his dropped wand with his good arm while Dingo, like Rook had latched on to the man's right forearm and wasn't letting go. They both waited a bit making sure no other Death Eaters had heard, before stepping out of their hiding spot and moving towards the struggling Death Eaters who immediately noticed their appearance and seized their frantic struggles when they caught sight of their wands.

Blaise immediately picked up the two dropped wands and pocketed them; he calmly walked over to Spike and petted his head affectionately more for the DE's benefit than anything else. "Good boy Spike. You too Dingo." Both dogs wagged their tails though Dingo still held on to his chew toy tenaciously. "Dingo let go." The canine immediately did as told and before the Death Eater could try anything thin cords shot out from Blaise's wand, leaving behind a bound and gagged wizard.

Luna had walked over to Rook's prize since Blaise had taken the other. The man was still struggling weakly if inefficiently against Rooks hold on his arm. Luna cringed at the damage she was sure those teeth had made; it was bound to be painful and embarrassing to be taken out by a canine. She shrugged, philosophically better him than her. "Rook, drop the mean stupid man he might be contagious." Rook let go and went to stand next to her.

"Bitch." The man all but spat it out cradling his injured arm. Rook growled. She made sure her wand was trained on the individual in front of her while using her other hand to pet Rook. He was such a gentleman, she thought dreamily. If only all males were like that. "Now, now, no need for name calling. Rook here does not appreciate it; plus he already mauled you once…want to go for seconds?" She asked politely.

"Fucking whore, the Dark Lord—" That was as far as he got in his rant.

"_Stupefy_." Luna whispered the curse calmly, while rolling her eyes at the tedious spiel the man had been about to go into. "_Mobilicorpus_." The now stupefied body moved in front of her as she directed it with her wand towards the bushes they had used for cover. Rook kept pace with her movements as she saw Blaise levitating his own squirming tied up Death Eater towards the same place.

Once they got there Luna decided to take a page out of Blaise's book and bound and gagged her stupefied wizard just in case, before making sure they were covered nicely by the bushes.

Blaise watched as Luna cheerfully went about tying up and gagging the second Death Eater before making sure the bushed covered both of them nicely. She looked pretty damn proud of herself and Blaise wondered which of the five of them was the craziest of the group. They were about to move on when Blaise thought a disillusionment charm on both of the immobilized Death Eaters would make their chances of being seen even harder. The conscious one gave him a death glare that Blaise smirked before moving on followed by Luna.

The trio of canines had already gone on ahead to scout, which was fine by him since they had an easier time subduing the prey than Luna and him. They stealthily made their way through the shadows, staying away from direct moonlight and the glow that emanated from the train as they made their way closer to where they were to meet Harry. Blaise stopped suddenly when the hairs on his neck prickled making Luna knock into him and stumble back.

"What's wrong?" Luna hissed as she had almost ended up on her ass when she had stumbled into Blaise.

"Shh." Blaise hissed back as he looked around warily. He knew they were being watched, the only problem was that he didn't know how many and from where. Rook and Spike were nowhere to be seen and Dingo was sniffing around the ground behind them. They both whirled around wands at the ready when Dingo started growling except they weren't fast enough.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The voice shouted and their wands flew out of their hands as they were blasted back a couple of feet.

"Fuck." Luna cursed summarizing the situation they were in as she tried to get her bearings from her sprawled position on the ground. She heard Dingo growling and barking up a storm.

"STUPEFY!" The simple spell resounded in the air abruptly cutting off the sound of Dingo trying to attack the Death Eater, which meant there was more than one Death Eater around or the guy was a surprisingly smart and powerful wizard. It would be their luck if it was the latter with another Death Eater around as backup. She got up on her elbows slowly looking around seeing that Blaise was rousing as well, he had taken the brunt of the blow since he had moved in front of her when Dingo had alerted them of the Death Eater coming up behind them.

Blaise knew their cover had been blown so it was pointless to try to take care of these Death Eaters quietly. He moved slowly making sure he had full use of all his limbs, which he did thank Merlin, though he was going to be feeling the blow for days to come.

He sat up slowly shaking off the dizziness that the movement caused, he immediately looked for Luna who was a few feet away in what looked to be a better condition that him. "You all right there, Pixie?" Blaise was surprised at the nickname but it somehow felt right though now was probably not the best time to decide to use it.

"I should be asking you that but I'm fine."

"Well isn't this sickeningly sweet." The voice was cultured and menacing. Blaise and Luna slowly gained their feet making no obvious signs of going for the extra wands they carried.

"Ooh we've discovered two of the little buggers running away together…how touching." The second voice however wasn't cultured as the first but it was flat and lifeless. Both Blaise and Luna knew that this particular duel could cost them their lives, as these two Death Eaters weren't going to underestimate them. The stakes were higher now especially when they all noticed the flashing lights coming from further up the train. They flashed with brilliant intensity is rapid succession leaving no doubt that powerful wizards were involved. "Looks like the kiddies are fighting back and we've found Potter. The Dark Lord will be pleased. We should go join in the merry making." The flat tone was now infused with malicious glee.

"We will, but first, let's take care of the lovebirds…their deaths will be considered a tragic and heroic end…how fitting." The tone was darkly amused and proud of his own ingenuity

"Pixie, you ever notice how the evil guys always like to run their mouth more than they should?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I have actually. I've got to say that it's quite appalling to watch the clichés being spouted left and right like witty remarks. I mean really, I'd hope Voldemort would have brains enough not to initiate other megalomaniacs, but alas, it seems we gave him too much credit." The nickname didn't even register but she felt warmed that the reticent Blaise was being familiar with her before anyone else.

Luna didn't know why Blaise wanted to piss these two off but maybe if they were mad enough they'd screw up? She really hoped so because whatever was going on up ahead was getting more intense, she could feel the power behind the spells being used from here. That was her last coherent thought as the Death Eaters started letting the curses fly in earnest with the sole intention of causing them the most pain before killing them.

"_CRUCIO_!" Came the simultaneous below from both Death Eaters which forced Luna and Blaise to dodge out of the way before wandlessly sending back their own curses.

"_STUPEFY_!"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!"

"_PROTEGO_!" Blaise had a wild thought that maybe the Death Eaters used telepathy to be able to say their spells at the same time before he was once again dodging to avoid return fire.

"_SUFFOCO_!"

"_INCIDERE CRUR_!"

Luna got hit with a cutting curse directed at her leg, which caused her to stumble to the ground while Blaise had thrown himself sideways to avoid the choking curse. He reached into his pocket for one of the confiscated wands and immediately let fly a few new curses he had learned in rapid succession. "_PUNGO_! _CONGELO_! _TERGUM IGNEUS_!"

"_PROTEGO_!" The Wizards spell held through the second of his spells but shattered on the third making the man scream in agony as he felt the skin burning curse hit him. The curse was designed to make every inch of skin on the body burn as if he was being burned alive which, in a way, he was. "Finite!" The afflicted Death Eater shouted but it did no good the curse worked by the same principles as _crucio_ and Blaise wasn't going to stop it and he had a strong desire to hurt the bastard.

Luna however wasn't faring as well as Blaise and found herself held at wand point for the second time that night. Not only did she have a rather substantial slash on her leg but she had also stumbled and fallen. The Death Eater had immediately taken advantage of this and decided to use her as a shield. He had obviously realized that Blaise was a real threat since he could do wandless magic and currently had his partner writhing on the ground screaming in some serious pain. She was rather put out with the fact that Blaise would have to rescue her yet again or maybe Rook and Spike who were obviously here too since she could hear the bushes rustling to her left. She was startled when she felt something grow warm on her right side, she then remembered Harry's gift but too late to save Blaise.

"_EFFREGO MANUS_!" The Death Eater caught Blaise unawares, he had not time to put up a shield before the curse hit braking every bone in his hand and subsequently making him drop the wand and stopping the curse he had held the other Death Eater under for the last two minutes. He groaned in pain but refused to scream even though any little shift in his posture made pain flash through his hand. He really wanted to curse the man but the shield the Death Eater had was very powerful and Blaise would never do anything that could hurt Pixie no matter what.

The thought had no sooner flashed through his brain before he saw Luna's hand grab something at her side lift it and jab it back forcefully. There was a hoarse grunt of pain before Luna shot out of his grip and turned to face him sword held tightly in her hands. The Death Eater however was too busy holding his hands over a profusely bleeding wound, she must have sliced through his kidney Blaise thought sardonically before moving towards her blanching and swearing all the way as pain flared through his nerves from his hand.

"Why Blaise I never knew you had it in you to use such colorful language…though I suppose it's warranted." Luna said teasingly as they watched the Death Eater crumple to the ground and fall face first into the dirt. The sword was cleaned on the dead mans robe before she sheathed it once again. She proceeded to get their wands back and handed Blaise his; he took it gratefully thanking Merlin he had practiced left handed because he would not be using his right hand for much in the near future. "Hold still Blaise and I can bandage and splint your hand so you can at least move without being seared by pain."

"Go for it, it really can't be more painful than now." Blaise knew he was going to regret that when he saw her smirk.

"_Ferula_." Bandages spun around Blaise's hand, strapping it tightly to a splint. Blaise blanched in pain and went utterly pale before the pain dulled to bearable throb. Luna winced sympathetically before she _Accio'd_ the DE's wands plus the one Blaise dropped. The Death Eater Blaise had cursed was still twitching but he wouldn't be trying to get up for a long time at least not without some serious medical attention and that wasn't bound to happen anytime soon.

"What about your leg Pixie?" Blaise asked concerned when he saw her favoring her right leg.

Luna grimaced. "It's not too bad; just need to wrap it and bandage it." Blaise nodded and watched as she did just that.

"Right then lets go see what the hell is going on over that way." The furious flashes of light had died down to occasional flashes but the power behind those spells was still palpable. As they were walking away she tripped over something and was chagrinned she had forgotten about the stupefied Dingo.

"_Enervate_." She muttered and watched Dingo shoot up from his prone position and shake off the spell's effects before running towards the bushes to join up with his two companions.

As they were moving towards the meeting point they heard popping sound signaling apparition behind them and without even stopping to see whom it was they turned as one and started firing off curses in rapid succession. _"STUPEFY_! _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_! _PUNGO_! _CONGELO_! _CONFUNDO_!"

The wizards and witches that had just apparated in where glad they had the presence of mind to put up shields beforehand but even them some of them went down as their shield was shattered by the force behind the spell. As soon as Blaise and Luna saw one of the figured wearing loud purple robes with pink stars they stopped their barrage and stepped into the moonlight. "We thought you were Death Eaters." Was all Blaise said, Luna just nodded as she sent up green sparks.

"Quite all right Mr. Zabini. Now can you tell us what is going on and why you two are out here all alone?" The Headmaster asked kindly but with an underlying urgency that confused them.

"The train's being attacked. We were taking care of the Death Eaters assigned to attack the train from the back." Blaise rather thought it was obvious but answered anyway.

"I see." Blaise rolled his eyes and whistled for the canines, the good guys weren't doing much for his sense of safety. Rook, Spike, and Dingo bounded out of the bushes startling the group in front of him with their size and growls. They immediately positioned themselves around Blaise and Luna growling at the others showing sharp teeth.

"Right then so we're just going to toddle off now, we have a promise to keep. There are bound and gagged Death Eaters around you can take into custody." Blaise and Luna wasted no more time standing around and supporting each other turned around and began walking towards the flashes of light leaving the stunned witches and wizards behind them to wonder what the hell had just happened.

"Headmaster? You can't just let them head for whatever is happening…they're just children! That's why we're here." Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she watched two of her student limp towards another fight with three pretty big dogs at their heels.

"I'm afraid Minerva that short of cursing them both and their companions we wouldn't have been able to keep them here. I believe they are quite able to take care of themselves if those two Death Eaters on the ground there are any indication.

"Kingsley, take a team and search for any other Death Eaters Mr. Zabini and Ms. Lovegood have felled. The rest of you follow me." The group immediately broke up with five staying behind to scour the clearing for Death Eaters while the rest set off to help in the fighting that was still going on.

They hoped no one had been hurt and that they had come in time to prevent fatalities. Though, by the look of things, it was promising if all the other students had faired as well as Blaise and Luna.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews they encourage me to write faster. Next chapter will be out in the next couple of days and it deals with the battle from Draco, Neville, and Harry's POV. Please RR and let me know if my battle scenes were any good it's the first time I write them so detailed. If you have any questions please ask and I'll do my best to answer.

Athenakitty- Yes Harry does look diffrent hes grown his hair out wears it in a french braid, much more muscular, also taller and tanned, no glasses. His family could have their own compartment but he would never flaunt it like Draco.The bond with the familiars develops gradually throughout the next three or four chapters. Right now their relationship is like going out and buying a guard dog, he follows your commands but is wary of you. Rook of course is the exception since he has already bonded with Harry and you will see to what extent in a few chapters. I'm not saying much on Voldies state of mind since there will be a chapter dedicated to that soon.


	7. Attacks and Deadly Encounters Part 2

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. I have a beta reader now so hopefully we got all the grammatical oopsies.  
  
Summary: Harry has picked up a bad habit in order to deal with his godfathers death. This leads to a situation that no one could have imagined and the rescuer is even more unexpected. While he deals with this he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**"We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender."  
  
-Sir Winston Churchill**

* * *

**Roof of Sixth Car – Hogwarts Express**  
  
Draco was surprised at how much the Death Eaters underestimated them. You'd think that after the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries they would have learned that mere school children and one Harry Potter could and would ruin the best-laid plans. He knew that he would have to give away his position soon since the shadows were creeping ever closer to the innocents he was guarding. And wasn't that the kicker. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and all around evil bastard was guarding innocents at the behest of a Gryffindor. His ancestors where no doubt rolling in their graves with shame...then again they were uptight sods, he thought cheerfully. He knew why Potter had given him this position and he really didn't mind. After all, he had been trained to do this since he had turned eight. He was rather obviously using his skills for what his father would consider the wrong side, but to him it wasn't a side he had joined, it was Potter himself he had joined. It really was a damn shame that his father, in his misguided thirst for power, had joined up with Voldemort. The Malfoy's had always had power; it was what they chose to do with it that mattered.  
  
He could count the shadows creeping ever closer. There were about ten to fifteen of them, that he was sure. They had skulked close enough for his liking; any closer and their spells could cause serious damage to whatever students were under him. Hopefully said students would have the sense to stay down and not get up and move, though he was glad he had had time to put up a flimsy ward that reflected the curses back at its user on the side of the train. Of course it was useless against strong Dark Magic or the Unforgivables, but it was a damn good idea to come up with in a short amount of time. He took a deep breath pointed his wand at a group of about three shadows and let loose a _Reducto _curse all the while rolling to his left so they wouldn't have a stable target to aim at.  
  
Draco knew his spell had caught those three unawares by the simple fact that he had heard three satisfying yells and two accompanying CRACKS which meant two of the three had hit those trees behind them with enough force to knock them out for the remainder of the fight. He narrowly missed a flesh- rotting curse which is self explanatory, he thought, ducking down to avoid the hail of curses, jinxes, and hexes aimed at his previous position. He was glad his flimsy ward had indeed protected the students from most of the stuff thrown because some of it was truly nasty and he was going to be returning the favor quite happily. He could hear the Death Eaters ducking their own curses and swearing uselessly as they hadn't been prepared for the ward or him. He almost laughed aloud at the idiot who gave away his position by yelling instructions to the others.  
  
"Take cover!" Those where his last words as Draco nailed him with a well aimed _Suffoco_ curse as he once again rolled further left to avoid the return fire.  
  
Draco couldn't help but insult the man loud enough for his comrades to hear. "Idiot!" The tone was disgusted and amused which was a feat in itself but the fact that it echoed throughout the clearing making it hard to pinpoint if he had moved or not was the kicker. Lucius Malfoy hadn't raised a fool. The Death Eater went down scratching at his throat as an invisible force choked him to death. Good show, old chap, Draco thought cynically as he watched the theatrics from his vantage point.  
  
The Death Eaters cursed more violently and switched to spells that caused pain as well as death and aimed them where they had seen the spell originate from but a third of the spells where still being reflected back at them and the others didn't hit their intended target. They decided that the best course of action was to erect their own shields and barriers to limit the others success at picking them off one by one. Draco was amused at their stupidity silently thanking Potter for asking him to join him instead of this bunch. How embarrassing it was to watch their bumbling. As if those shields would be impregnable; the most prominent Death Eater hadn't trained him for nothing. He was about to let them know exactly with whom they were dealing with.  
  
"_EXPULSUM_!" Draco cried out, this time waving his wand in a horizontal line across the target zone that supported the Death Eaters. He rolled to his right and laughed at the sheer excitement of what he was doing and the fact that he had gotten the better of a good group of fully trained witches and wizards. A large ribbon of dark purple light was the manifestation of the spell in its first stage; the second was that it grew in size and strength depending on the power of the wizard casting. The effects were instantaneous since the curse he had used was considered dark. Point in fact, it was regarded as a dark cousin to the simple banishing charm they had been taught at school. His curse was specifically designed to banish shields, protection charms, and wards, which it did over a wide range of area. It was impossible for the Death Eaters to try erect shield or protection charms after that since the spell also drained them significantly. It didn't shatter their protections but fed on them making the wizard using them use more power to sustain them or to cancel the spells in order not to be drained. The curse wouldn't dissipate until there were no more shield, charms, or wards to feed on. It had on occasion caused a wizard's death and also resulted in having some end up squibs as they were drained of their magic.  
  
A truly fine piece of work if he did say so himself, Draco thought as he heard the Death Eaters wondering exactly who the hell was aiming at them. He was surprised though he shouldn't have been by the voice that rang out from further back out of his immediate range.  
  
"Has baby Potter learned to play with the big witches and wizards?" A mocking shrill voice asked.  
  
"That wasn't me" Draco was startled when he heard Potter's casual tone echo the clearing. Shit, was this getting complicated. His aunt Bellatrix was the only one to have beaten his father in a duel and he was rather apprehensive of her being here and going up against her. Whilst Potter was no lightweight at dueling, his aunt had the more experience and sheer lunacy on her side not to mention a lot of help even if they were bumbling idiots.  
  
"Baby Potter have you come to play? Come out, come out, little Harry, you remember what fun we had last time with my cousin." She called out in a mock baby voice shrieking with laughter as she said the last. Draco rather thought there was something more than the obvious taunting going on. The fact that everyone had frozen and was listening with rapt attention at the two was a dead giveaway.  
  
"Did you have fun writhing under the _Cruciatus_? Voldemort surely punished you for your stupidity in loosing the prophecy." Came the echoing rejoinder in a calm tone that must have belied the anger Potter was sure to be feeling.  
  
His aunt shrieked in rage and started screeching. "You filthy half-blood you dare speak his name!" She sounded outraged. "Master will be most pleased when we bring you to him and he will kill you." She'd switched to taunting. At that moment Draco was damn glad he had never met his Aunt formally. He could imagine his aunt looking around trying to find Potter even Draco hadn't seen him but him being there had provided such useful distraction he rather thought it was time to bump off more of the bumbling fools hopefully not hitting Potter.  
  
"_PUNGO_! _REDUCTO_! _INCENDIO_!" The curses rolled off his tongue as he once again moved avoiding return fire, he wasn't fast enough and caught a cutting curse to his shoulder, it hurt and was bleeding but it wasn't too bad or that's what he was telling himself anyway. He had however heard the screams that indicated he'd hit some of his targets.  
  
"Well shit." He heard Potters sentiment echo the clearing and looked up since he had ducked and almost echoed Potter's response when he saw that his Incendio had ignited some bushes and a tree making them add more light to the clearing as well as cast odd shadows here and there. On the bright side, it had set two Death Eaters on fire and they were currently ripping off their cloaks and trying to beat out their clothes.  
  
Harry had used the darts in his hair to take out three Death Eaters though he hadn't killed them. It was a rather strong sleeping draft that knocked you out two minutes after it made contact. His rather succinct use of bad language had in fact been due to being grazed by Draco's stabbing curse. It had thankfully only grazed his arm since his reflexes had kicked in and he'd avoided the full blast the Death Eater behind him hasn't been so lucky and was now sporting a stab wound to the chest.  
  
"Ooh, little Harry shouldn't say such things..." Bella mocked trying to pinpoint were that stupid brat was hiding though she was pretty sure he was the one sending the curses. Draco knew Potter had no patience and readied himself to curse more Death Eaters as he knew Potter would no doubt answer his aunt with a well placed curse.  
  
Harry was rather tired of bandying words with the loony witch and decided he might as well shut her the hell up. He knew where she was and wasn't about to let her go so easily this time, he focused on his desire to see her dead and his anger. He fueled all that through his hand to his wand and made it explode into a very familiar green light when he said the incantation in a calm and controlled voice, "_Avada Kedavra_."  
  
Bellatrix barely managed to duck the curse and was surprised to see the tree behind her explode with the force of the curse sent by Potter. The volley of curses that were sent their way after that alternated between the three Unforgivables and the flimsy ward that had been protecting the side of the train shattered under that barrage. He heard the windows break and the cries that signaled flying glass and debris had found targets he hoped no curses had found targets.  
  
Draco laughed aloud and it carried cheerfully around the clearing. This shit was exhilarating. He didn't know why he hadn't joined Potter on his adventures before.  
  
"Didn't think you had it in you Potter." He called out whilst once again taking aim at the two idiots that were beating their robes with their cloaks; he was going to curse them when someone beat him to it from a carriage over.  
  
"_Latuseri Contricio_! _Cruor Fervidus_!"  
  
Neville had waited to see if any Death Eaters would make an appearance and only two had and he'd used a silencio spell then levitated them and dropped them from about 50 to 75 feet in the air. They made a satisfying crunch when they landed and had not moved much since. After that he had whistled to Ave and she had flown towards the meeting place and after debating whether he could jump between the cars he'd followed. He'd gotten to the action in time to hear the cries of the students as whatever Malfoy had used to protect them shattered. His feelings on the subject of attacking defenseless children had caused him to see red and aim at the closest Death Eaters he could make out. He wanted to cause them pain and to make them think twice about attacking, while drawing away their focus from the carriage that Malfoy was using.  
  
The voice was unmistakably Longbottom and Draco was floored that the Gryffindor had used such dark curses and that he had the power to use them as well. Merlin what horrible ways to die he thought stupidly as he watched the men keel over and start writhing and twitching combined with gurgles and screeches of pain before finally subsiding. He made a mental note to use the blood boiling hex and lung crushing curse in his own repertoire since he had excluded them as too messy to use. The remaining Death Eaters started attacking Longbottom with a wide range of curses and most surprisingly missed the scorch marks were a testament to that. They had however caused damage to the carriage shattering the windows and all around adding to its decoration and not in a good way. The cries from the students inside were audible but there was nothing more they could do, he only hoped no one decided to be brave and move from their positions in those carriages.  
  
"Fuck." Harry heard Neville curse and wondered which hex had hit him since there were so many to pick from that would have solicited that reaction. He heard Bella shriek with gleeful laughter and sent a Crucio her way before diving out of the way as the curses flew his way. He wasn't fast enough and a cutting curse connected with his thigh, the angle made it miss his femoral artery and he was glad since he had to rip his sleeves off for a makeshift tourniquet anyway since it was bleeding rather profusely.  
  
Harry had barely finished tying his makeshift bandage when he heard a Death Eater and knew the other wizard was pointing his wand at him, he sighed put out before whistling slightly not enough for human ears to pick up but enough for others. He heard the Death Eater come closer to him as he had his back turned making a bigger production of his wound. He heard the bushes rustling in front him and when he saw the amber brown eyes flash from inside the bush he ducked. Jack launched himself at the Death Eater giving him no time to think of throwing a curse and by the time he knew what had launched himself at him it was too late. Jack had ripped the wizard's throat out in a most unpleasant manner before once again heading off to survey the area.  
  
He rather thought it was a very unpleasant way to go right up there with those two curses Neville had used. "You all right there, Nev?" He asked making his voice echo the clearing.  
  
"I'm all right, its just a broken arm...had those before." Neville thought it was humorous that the Death Eaters were flinging this sort of curse...hell he'd had more broken bones than anyone at Hogwarts and it wasn't anything new to him.  
  
"Haven't you just..." Draco added ironically but not unkindly before throwing another barrage of curses at the remaining Death Eaters while once again removing himself from the direct line of fire. He knew his curses had missed their targets since the Death Eaters were better hidden now and more alert. After all Longbottom and him could only do so much from up here.  
  
Harry noticed a really weird shadow that seemed to flicker and move towards the train. He didn't know if anything was there but it was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
"_Vesica Sectum_." The blade cutting hex caused small cuts to appear on your arms and legs by itself it was more annoying than anything but combined with another hex it was deadly. "_Crudos_." It was normally a spell used by medi-witches and wizards when a poisonous animal bites someone, they used it to make the bite bleed out most of the poison. Harry was rather surprised to hear two distinct voices trying to end the bleeding hex, he hadn't really thought anyone was there. He was glad to have ducked down behind a tree since the curses sent his way where getting more painful and deadly. He was thankful when Neville and Draco's judicious use of the Reducto curse drew them off. He knew that they in fact wouldn't be able to stop some 30 to 40 odd Death Eaters much longer and he was hoping Blaise and Luna would be joining them soon. He wouldn't hold out for outside help because even if they knew it would take time to find them and that was something they didn't have copious amounts of.  
  
Neville and Draco had an unspoken agreement to randomly throw off _Ruducto_ curses at the shadows hoping to hit hiding Death Eaters all the while making sure none of the curses thrown at them hit their target. From their vantage point they could now see Harry and knew he was making his way closer to the train and further away from the Death Eaters. They saw Harry occasional throw curses at oddly moving shadows or bushes meeting with about the same success as they did though every once in a while they would get lucky and nail one or two Death Eaters. However with the curse they were using it was useless to speculate how badly hurt said Death Eater was so who really knew if they were out of the fight for good.  
  
Draco was the first to notice the green sparks that were sent up coming from the position Blaise and Luna were at. He sighed in relief that meant the light side had finally decided to show up. He knew the Death Eaters had seen the sparks too and it was pointless to try to hide the fact that the reinforcements were here since the Death Eaters no doubt had set up wards to tell them when someone apparated in.  
  
"Longbottom, Potter the Muggle loving fool has finally deigned to grace us with his presence."  
  
"About damn time!" Harry answered ducking the curses being thrown his way.  
  
Neville focused on where the curses where coming from aimed his wand carefully at the place where the curses originated from. "_PRAEMIUM_!" He shouted fueling as much of his anger, hate, and most of all fear into the curse as it erupted from his lips and wand. It was another form of the Reducto curse but this one was considered dark and dangerous since it caused bigger explosions and a hell of a lot more destruction than a simple Reducto. Anything near where the curse impacted exploded raining dirt and bush parts all over the clearing though he was pretty sure he'd at least gotten another Death Eater or two.  
  
"Bloody hell Longbottom! What the hell have you been reading this summer?" Draco exclaimed before sending off his own curse at the originating point of the nasty hexes being flung at Longbottom. "_Viscus Edo_."  
  
A decidedly dark hex that produced a vicious looking black and purple cloud that infected anyone it touched with a fast acting flesh eating disease. It would eat away at the flesh of a wizard in minutes and only dissipated after consuming at least one victim though if aimed correctly in could infect a whole room before that happened.  
  
There was a counter course but he rather thought no one here would know it since it was a really obscure spell he had found in a very old book on dark magic. He avoided the nastier spells but another cutting curse managed to get him on the arm. "Bullocks!" That cut was deep and bleeding quite a bit something he didn't need since he had lost a lot of blood already.  
  
"All right there?" Neville asked sliding around on his stomach to face Malfoy direction, which caused him to miss the slicing hex that gave him a nice sized gash on his side for not paying attention. "Bloody hell...that hurt." He told no one in particular.  
  
"Longbottom I rather think you need to keep yourself safe but thanks for asking." The last was said grudgingly and it made Neville grin before he grimaced since any movement pulled on his wound he knew it was bleeding but there wasn't much he could do.  
  
Harry laughed at their antics before throwing a rather vicious curse at another one of those oddly moving shadows. "_PATEFACIO VULNUS CRUDOS_!" He was proud of himself when it did indeed hit two Death Eaters. His curse was designed to open old wounds and make them bleed. It was a curse designed to kill the victim fast but with as much pain as possible since no one survived the reopening of wounds and the bleeding out very long.  
  
What Harry hadn't known was that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were the prefects assigned to the carriages that were being bombarded with curses every time Malfoy or Longbottom used magic. The lull in the fight meant that they had time to figure out he was out here and also know his general location. Basically they had just witnessed him kill two Death Eaters with dark magic and not hesitate to send other decidedly nasty curses as he hid behind a rather wimpy tree. However it was just his good luck that they decided Malfoy had obviously somehow thrown that curse.  
  
"Dammit!" He swore as a stabbing curse grazed his side silently thanking the rather wimpy tree that had taken the brunt of the curse. "You two see anyone coming to rescue our decidedly good looking asses anytime soon?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco and Neville's answer was drowned out by the multitude of barking and growling that erupted around Harry's position and had most everyone not involved directly perplexed. Rook, Spike, and Dingo had found Harry unaware of being surrounded by three Death Eaters and immediately attacked them no holds barred. Jack had joined Dingo the smallest of the bunch with taking down his Death Eater though Dingo was the one that ripped out the wizard's throat while Spike kept him from brandishing his wand. Harry was going to get the pups the biggest slabs of beef he could to thank them for saving his ass from a fate worse than death since he would have more than likely been captured not killed. Rook and Spike had made short work of their own prey since their size gave them an edge and the Death Eaters wimpy struggles had only made the kill that much sweeter for them or at least Harry thought that. He stoked Rook and Spike behind the airs then Jack and Dingo in thanks.  
  
"No worries the kids took care of them in a distinctly animalistic fashion." He wasn't about to give away their advantage of having familiars that easily and he knew Neville and Draco would understand.  
  
"The kiddies growl and bark like the dogs they are, Potter? How fitting." Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to get at Bellatrix here and now but it didn't matter her time would come. That he had vowed and nothing and no one would stop him from completing it.  
  
"Fuck off, you bitch." Luna's voice rang clearly through the clearing as Blaise helped her hobble towards Harry and the canines. Draco and Neville cheered from their positions while Bellatrix screamed profanities and threw curses that missed due to the fact that she was too far away to aim properly.  
  
Blaise smirked at Potter while Luna smiled widely when they reached him. "Told you we'd make it."  
  
"I'm glad you did," Harry said in a quiet voice before speaking louder. "We are outnumbered but not outclassed." He added cheekily punctuating his statement by throwing a _Reducto_ curse at a random bush.  
  
Draco and Neville yelled their agreement Blaise and Luna joined in before the shower of curses from the enemy forced them to pay attention to avoiding getting hit. Draco, Neville, and Harry returned fire while Luna and Blaise paid careful attention at where the curses were coming from. They both aimed their wands at different targets took a deep breath and fired.  
  
"_PUTESCO VISCUS_!" Blaise sent a flesh rotting curse and it hit its intended target as two Death Eaters screamed in pain and horror as their flash rotted before their eyes. There was nothing they could do to stop it since it was fast acting in seconds there was nothing left.  
  
"_PRAEFOCO_!" Luna's curse met equal success as she too downed two Death Eaters with a suffocating hex. However their success meant that the curses where focused on them and the cover was decidedly slim. Which meant Blaise took a stabbing curse to the shoulder that had been meant for Luna. Luna however got hit with a nasty cutting hex that left a substantial slash on her side that hurt quit a bit.  
  
Harry once again sent out the killing curse knowing that it shocked the Death Eaters and gave them time to breath. He had no clue if he hit someone with it but he didn't care one way or the other. He was however once again unaware that the Headmaster's group had witnessed his indifferent use of the killing curse not to mention that they all sensed dark magic had been used without restraint throughout the whole clearing.  
  
Neville and Draco were relieved to see Aurors, Professors and Order members reach the clearing. They were tired and they had exhausted their innate magic, to keep up the cursing for much longer. All of them were also suffering from bleeding wounds in one place or another but the common thread was that they were all loosing copious amounts of blood, and some could add broken bones to their collection. They were none too surprised to see the cavalry being lead by the Headmaster. Nevertheless they were surprised at how the group just followed the Headmaster out into the open positioning themselves between the Death Eaters and the train. The same thought went through all their minds as they looked on disbelievingly at what the grown ups were doing. "What the hell are they playing at?"

* * *

**"The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood; who strives valiantly; who errs and comes short again and again, who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, and spends himself in a worthy cause; who at best, knows the triumph of high achievement; and who, at the worst, if he fails, at least fails while daring greatly, so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat."  
  
-Theodore Roosevelt, "Citizen in a Republic", April 23, 1910**

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Muggle loving old fool himself come to save the brats and his little golden boy Potter." Bellatrix Lestrange spoke her tone conveying her utter disdain for the headmaster making more than one of the witches and wizards with him bristled at her slurs while the Death Eaters all laughed from their hiding spots.  
  
"Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange, you look a lot better now than you did when we met at the Department of Mysteries. Horrible place, Azkaban. I've been trying for years to get the Ministry to see reason about letting the Dementors go, my dear, but I hadn't met with success until Tom made himself known this past June." Dumbledore's tone was congenial really as if it was an everyday thing to have a stand off with a crazy Azkaban escapee.  
  
"Master will be so proud when we kill you Dumbledore... _Avada Kedavra_!" She shrieked laughing as she saw a couple of other Death Eaters follow suit.  
  
Luna, Blaise, and Harry were horrified to watch them all just stand there. They knew the Headmaster could take care of himself but the rest couldn't and the only ones moving were Moody and Tonks the rest weren't budging fast enough. Harry cursed loud and fluently drawing the attention of the group when he saw the other Death Eaters join in the killing curse fun. His swearing further slowed their reaction to the fact that about 10 killing curses were bearing down on them. He hoped they could do something in time. "Neville, Draco, try to intercept some of those curses with stunning spells for the love of Merlin." He called out and they immediately tried to do just that.  
  
Harry's temper got the better of him before he could think of any other solutions or Blaise could voice his. "Hit the dirt for fuck's sake and take cover while you're at it! Fucking shit! What the bloody hell, are you lot waiting for?!" He screamed at them, willing them to throw themselves to the ground or move out of the way...anything, something, he wasn't picky. It had surprisingly worked...barely. The carriages all showed scorch marks and shattered windows for their troubles while the headmaster had used a piece of wood to stop the one directed at him. They all sighed in relief at having averted the death of some of the unquestionably foolish group.  
  
"Mister Potter that will be 50 points from Gryffindor for use of such language while addressing your Professors and betters." Blaise, Luna and Harry grinned when the strident tones of McGonagall's voice rang out from one of the figures now hugging the floor.  
  
Neville smiled and Draco laughed at the absurdity of that. The Death Eaters were also confused as to what was going on and why that particular sentiment caused such varied reactions. The Headmasters blue eyes twinkled with restrained humor as he faced off against the Death Eaters that would make war on his children. "Bella, I'm afraid you won't win this battle. Turn yourself in my dear; it'll be easier in then end." The Headmaster stated calmly.  
  
Bella didn't have a chance to respond and Harry barely restrained himself from telling Bellatrix she better not surrender if she knew what was good for her. He was rather surprised when the stunning and petrifying spells started coming from behind the Death Eaters and before he knew it the Death Eaters had all apparated out after being caught between the two groups. It was rather anticlimactic really. He was glad they were there and that everything had worked out for the better but the fact that Bellatrix got away nagged at him but he decided to set it aside to look at later.  
  
Once the rather one-sided skirmish was done Harry, Blaise, and Luna helped each other up and headed towards Draco and Neville. They were likewise climbing off the roof of their respective compartments. Though with their injuries being on their arms and upper bodies it was more like they mutually decided to use Wingardium Leviosa on each other in order to prevent further injuries trying to get off the same way they got on. It worked out all right except that the blood loss made them both dizzy once they were down and upright so they had to get their bearings before they could join up with Luna, Blaise and Harry who were in similar condition. Once they had reached the others they quietly helped each other limp and stagger to Draco's carriage where they could talk and bandage themselves up with some semblance of privacy.  
  
Harry whistled for the canines holding the door open until they bounded inside and settled next to their owners who had collapsed on their respective seats. A sharper whistle brought Ave down from the heavens where she had been circling she flew in through the opened window and perched on the back of Luna's chair. Harry closed the door and slowly made his way further in before stumbling and almost ending up sprawled on the floor. He caught himself just before and resolutely headed for his chair; the one he had been sitting in before this debacle.  
  
Quite willing to never move a muscle again Harry sat down hissing in pain as the movement caused his wounds to reopen making them bleed anew, Rook settled down next to him giving his hand a happy lick before laying down closing his eyes and proceeding to take a nap.

* * *

**"Choice of attention - to pay attention to this and ignore that - is to the inner life what choice of action is to the outer. In both cases, a man is responsible for his choice and must accept the consequences, whatever they may be."  
  
-W. H. Auden, A Certain World**

* * *

The cavalry had apparated in two groups one further back from the Headmaster's group in order to box in the Death Eaters and their plan had succeeded. Their only miscalculation had been the state of things when they finally got here. So far all the students were present and accounted for only two compartments had suffered injuries those had been caused by the windows shattering from the force of the spells impacting them. The injuries varied from small scratches to shallow cuts that were not life threatening. All in all everyone was relieved since it could have been a lot worse. Thanks to five young people, who had given everyone the slip in all the confusion, the events that had taken place had been somewhat contained and had saved the student body from a worse fate than a few paltry scratches and cuts. However the prefects, Head Boy and Girl where rather paranoid about making sure everyone was fine and that no one had gone missing. The professors were baffled at their sudden zealousness since they had never run into a group of such dedicated school appointed prefects, Head Girl, and Boy.  
  
Remus Lupin was a werewolf with a mission and he knew Bill and Charlie Weasley were following him whether he wanted them to or not. He knew that the Harry and company had been using dark magic as did everyone else here especially with Hermione and Ron making sure everyone knew about it in their crusade to blame Malfoy for its use. How that worked out in their minds was puzzling and Remus rather not think about too hard lest he get a headache. Bill and Charlie had just stuck by him like burrs and wouldn't take the hint to take a hike. How they felt about the abundant use of dark magic was another mystery.  
  
They had been in the second group who had attacked the Death Eaters from behind so it had taken them a bit to work their way to were it looked like the main battle had taken place. Actually anyone with eyes could see that this clearing had taken the brunt of all that went on this night since there were scorch marks aplenty and still burning shrubbery and trees. If that wasn't clue enough the air was fairly permeated with magical residue testament to the power behind the spells used not to mention that that same residue was infused with dark magic as well. One thing everyone could agree on that was the fight had been brutal and they were frankly amazed that five students could have put up a fight against the multitude of Death Eaters that had been present. The group's first priority after the Death Eater's retreat was to check on the children. That gave the erstwhile heroes the perfect opening to slip away since they had been overlooked in the face of the other student's cries of relief when the Headmaster had announced they were safe.  
  
When Remus finally got to the clearing the first thing his werewolf senses noticed was the smell of blood and death that blanketed the place making him bristle. He was uncharacteristically short with anyone that attempted to draw him away from finding Harry, his priority first and foremost since it was up to him to look after the cub now that Sirius was no longer with them. So he was shocked and disturbed to learn that no one knew where the five had gone much less what kind of condition they were in. Minerva was the only one he had gotten anything resembling a good answer from. She had told them that she had seen Blaise, Luna, and Harry near this rather poor excuse for a tree not too long ago.  
  
He nodded and turned away towards the tree before he growled something nasty at everyone for overlooking the people that had protected their fellow classmates so fiercely. Bill and Charlie had departed from him when they saw a flash of red and he had been silently thankful since he was rather put out by their new attachment to his company. However they had come back once they had seen Ron and Ginny were indeed safe much to his disgust. So here they were looking at the only part of the clearing that had more scorch marks and magic residue than the two compartments it worried him.  
  
Remus took a cautious sniff of the area and immediately picked up Harry's scent and others but three where distinct enough that he could identify them. "Harry was here recently as were two others."  
  
"Remus, hate to break this to you, man, but that's pretty obvious." Remus had never known that Charlie was so annoyingly sarcastic, since before Bill had decided he was cool, the other man had been reserved and most of all quiet. Remus just growled at him and the other man just laughed.  
  
"Remus... he deals with dragons...you're kind's like a cute puppy to him." Bill shrugged at Remus' shocked look, it wasn't his fault his brother was weird like that. Hell, they all of a sudden had the monopoly on weird if Ron blaming Malfoy for Harry using dark magic was any indication and that was something he rather put off thinking about.  
  
Remus sighed, knowing he was going to rue the day he let himself be befriended by two red heads with weird job descriptions. "The scents are too fresh its almost like they are still here..." He trailed off leaning down to run a finger through where a big piece of the tree's trunk was missing. His finger came away coated in red and he knew it was blood. He cautiously took a whiff of his finger and growled, making Bill jump and Charlie lift an eyebrow in inquiry. "Its Harry's and he's bleeding pretty profusely for it to still be wet. The other two are no doubt hurt as well since their scent is also fresh."  
  
"Can you follow them?" Charlie asked seriously and Remus nodded tracking someone who was bleeding especially five someones who were no doubt all bleeding should be simple enough. Especially since he could pick out Harry's scent anywhere no matter what. He immediately set off to just that.  
  
Bill and Charlie followed his rather strange wonderings with a detached air of someone thinking rather hard about something that weighed heavily on their minds. Remus was surprised at how easy it was to follow Harry's scent through the throng of people running about which was a blessing and a curse. Every few feet there was flesh blood spilled from one or more of Harry's companions not to mention himself. When they neared the damaged compartments two other scents joined in with the first three again their scents were also too fresh for them not to be bleeding as well. He stopped and to momentarily familiarize himself with the new scents he would be following.  
  
"What did you find?" Bill asked concerned when Remus had stopped his tracking.  
  
"Two others joined Harry, Blaise and Luna. Their blood is here too. In fact even you two could follow their trail. Look there..." They could pick out a small splatter of blood and a few feet in front another.  
  
"That's good for us since it makes finding them easier. Not so good for them though. How are your healing and bandaging charms?" Charlie asked Remus and Bill.  
  
"Mine are passable enough I suppose." Bill answered since he normally healed the cuts and scrapes he acquired curse breaking.  
  
"I can bandage and heal cuts. I think between the three of us we got most of everything covered and whatever we can't fix we can bandage."  
  
"True enough." Charlie agreed since he too was fairly good at basic first aid mostly burns though but while they were no Madam Pomfrey they could rig something up between the three of them. Following the small splatters of blood had led them to the last compartment on the train and it was obvious that the five had gone inside since there was a blood on the handle of the door. They all took a fortifying breath before opening the door since they were afraid of what they would find inside.

* * *

Comedy is simply a funny way of being serious.  
  
Peter Ustinov (1921 - 2004)

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked around his compartment and wanted to cry at the fact that when once he would have felt very proud of having this possession it was now simply not important enough to garner any sort of feeling. He looked at the faces around the room and noticed that when once their face would have been as readable as an open book they where all now blank and cold. He knew his face showed the same but instead of it just being a mask like before it now felt a part of him an intricate part of him at that. He had lost something intangible, as had everyone present and they could never get it back. They were all trying their best to hide the grimaces of pain that resulted from shifting their weight. There was something comfortable about the silence that permeated the room that he loathed to break, it was a silence that was accepting and comforting when before their silences would have been uncomfortable and strained. He had no choice however if they didn't want to die of blood loss for being too lazy to tired to move.  
  
"I think this is the part where I threaten to curse you for ruining my upholstery..." Draco's tone was devoid of any really feeling save exhaustion but an odd half smile graced his lips.  
  
"This is the part where I would flick you off if moving wasn't so damn painful." Harry answered giving his own smile in return.  
  
"That would be the vulgar gesture you've acquired use of from spending time with Americans?" Blaise inquired smiling as well.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Blood is such a hard stain to wash off...I don't think even the house elves will be able to help." Draco continued as if he had not been interrupted making everyone chuckle before they hissed and groaned in pain.  
  
"Damn leave it to Draco to be sadistic unintentionally when being decent." Neville stated rolling his eyes when Draco flicked him off with his good arm.  
  
"I think this is the part when we notice that we are all bleeding quite profusely on my furniture."  
  
"Technically Draco it's the compartments furniture." Luna admonished him on behalf of the compartment and everyone could only gape at her leap in logic or lack there of. It had to be the blood loss they all thought a bit desperately really.  
  
"Right...so I vote for broken bones being taken care of first." Harry wanted to avoid pain as long as possible.  
  
Blaise lifted his bandage and splinted hand for all to see. "Luna already took care my broken hand after a fashion anyway."  
  
No one had noticed that his hand had been broken before so naturally they wanted to know how it had happened. "How'd you manage that?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Death Eater wanted my attention, but I was busy using the skin burning curse on his pal and he figured he'd get my attention by making me drop my wand. Speaking of which... here's the wands I confiscated." Blaise put two wands on the center table, Luna put three down, Neville added one, and Harry added two. Draco shrugged not like he'd been using Expelliarmus to disarm his opponents...hell the only benign spell he'd use all night was the stupefy to intercept a killing curse.  
  
"Well then Luna take care of Neville's arm would you?"  
  
"Sure." Luna said simply pointing her wand at Neville's broken arm. "Ferula." Bandages wrapped tightly around his arm, binding it securely to a splint.  
  
"Thanks...now anyone know any healing charms for fairly sized gashes because by the looks of thi—"Neville stopped when they saw the canines lift their heads from the ground and look at door inquiringly before going back to sleep. Seconds after that five wands were pointed at that same door curses already on their tongues as it opened slowly. While the familiars didn't take exception to the person or persons behind the door one could never be too sure.  
  
Remus slowly opened the door not wanting to startle anyone not to mention he could smell more than one dog or something close to it anyway. He slowly stepped inside followed closely by Charlie a little too closely you might say. Bill followed his brother rolling his eyes at the others intention of getting on Remus last nerve. The three new comers blinked stupidly at the sight of they encountered when they were fully in the compartment. The five occupants were a lot worse off than they had thought but that didn't distract them from keeping their wands firmly trained on them.  
  
"Oh...its you guys." Harry said to no one in particular before putting his wand down the others shared a look before following his example. "You know I'd get up and give you a hug Remus, but I'm in too much fucking pain to move, so..."Harry just gave them a look that he hoped they understood because there was no way in hell he was shrugging his shoulders to make the point.  
  
"I see you've picked up a lot more than a tan at the beach this summer." Remus stated with a smile as he looked over his decidedly hurting and tired cub.  
  
"Well what can I say...bad habits and all that. Anyway Bill, Charlie, Remus I'd like you to meet Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. Guys you know Remus Lupin, the redhead with the ponytail is Bill Weasley and the other redhead is his brother Charlie." Harry finished the introductions with a small smile on his face as he thought about how anyone walking in would react to this unorthodox group gathering.  
  
"Nice to see you again Professor Lupin." Remus shook his head at that and smiled at the group.  
  
"Its good to see you too but please just Remus or Moony I'm no longer your teacher." They all nodded though he knew he would be Professor Lupin for a while yet.  
  
"Hi." Both Weasleys said simultaneously and gave a little wave while Harry's cohorts only nodded in acknowledgement and returned the brief greeting.  
  
"Now if none of you have any objections we'd like to know the extent of your injuries." Charlie addressed the group knowing they had partially come here to hide and lick their wounds in peace reminded him of the dragons he had worked with. They all immediately looked at Harry, which the three full- grown wizards thought amusing and disconcerting.  
  
"It's all right by me as long as I'm last." Harry said and the others followed suit by responding with different degrees of acceptance as well.  
  
"I don't think so Potter. You're first for the simple fact that you're bleeding from three different places and other than Blaise and myself, have the deepest gashes and cuts." Harry groaned as he looked at Remus and saw the concern and panic written all over his face.  
  
"I hate you." Harry told the blond petulantly.  
  
Draco gave him a tired smile before responding. "You and everybody else in the country."  
  
"Let's see...Remus why don't you see to Harry's wounds...Charlie take Malfoy's and I'll take Blaise whoever gets done first checks on Neville and Luna." Bill gave the orders since he was used to dealing with six younger siblings it came naturally really.  
  
Remus immediately moved to kneel in front of Harry and winced when he actually saw the extent of said wounds. "They sure did a number on you...what caught you anyway?" Remus asked while he helped Harry take off his shirt in order to see to his side wound that was obviously more extensive.  
  
"This batch of death eaters had a penchant for cutting and slicing curses. As well as the run of the mill everyday Unforgivables."  
  
"Hmm...seems you did pretty well right up until the end." Remus grabbed his wand and pointed it at the almost eight inch gash at Harry's side and muttered a disinfectant spell he knew hurt like the devil. "Tersus."  
  
"Fucking shit! That bloody hurt." Harry hissed out bitingly holding on to the chair's armrest in a white knuckled grip.  
  
"Sorry Harry, your mum always told us it hurt less if it caught you by surprise. We all thought she was just being sadistic but she was really better at healing charms than the rest of us." Remus shrugged and Harry just glared. "Its pretty deep, good thing it didn't knick anything important. I'm gonna use one of the two healing charms I know and lets cross our fingers and hope it does the job."  
  
Harry just gritted his teeth as his side was still throbbing from the disinfectant charm Remus had used and took a deep breath steeling himself for the pain that would no doubt follow Remus healing charm.  
  
"Vigoratus."  
  
Harry felt a pins and needles sensation around the area where the gash was before he felt a sort of heat and them nothing. It hadn't been painful he looked down to see that the healing charm had worked there was going to be a nice size scar but at least he wasn't bleeding out. "Thanks Moony."  
  
"Not so fast cub, it'll still be tender and pink for a few days and we still got your arm and leg to heal before you go thanking me."  
  
"I was hoping you'd forget those...they're just scratches..." He saw Remus give him a skeptical look. "Really..." He sighed Remus wasn't buying it. "Alright then leg first."  
  
Remus nodded and winced at jagged wound he had uncovered after removing Harry's makeshift bandage, which was soaked in blood as was the surrounding area. It was a miracle he hadn't died of blood loss yet Remus thought with alarm. He immediately set to work cleaning the wound while Harry swore a blue streak so creatively it almost made him laugh. He was glad that he knew a stronger healing charm since this wound wasn't as neat as the first. The jagged mess would be harder to heal and it would leave an ugly puckered scar behind. "Curatio."  
  
Harry relaxed his strained muscles by degrees as he felt the charm heal his leg while it still throbbed it wasn't as bad as it had been. "That was something I don't think I'm in a hurry to do again." Harry told Remus slowly as he slumped more into his chair carefully probing his now healed wound. The skin felt tight where the wound had been and had a pink tinge to it but for the most part it was a new puckered scar, he could add it to the others both physical and emotional that he carried. It wouldn't be his first scar and he knew it wouldn't be his last by the time Voldemort was dead or he was they would all be painful reminders of all he had done and lost in this struggle.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable we're not done yet." Remus said motioning to his forearm.  
  
"That one is really just a scratch Moony...it barely grazed me..." Harry talked earnestly trying to make the older man believe it though by the slightly skeptical look He was getting it wasn't working. "You can see for yourself its not even bleeding anymore..." Harry shut-up after Moony gave him a hard look. After a he gave a long-suffering sigh he allowed Moony to clean and heal his rather paltry wound.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at second oldest Weasley with apprehension as Charlie made his way to him. He didn't understand Gryffindors and their way of helping everyone even if they hated said persons whole family which made this encounter stranger than even the meeting with Potter. This long intense hatred between Weasley's and Malfoy's was personal what he and Potter had was just following a mold that had been given to them, Draco was bad and Harry was good. It was so simple yet so intricately complex at the same time. However that didn't change the fact that Charlie Weasley was going to heal him without putting up so much as a word of protest and wasn't that just fucking with his mind. That's probably why the red head was doing it in the first place Draco contemplated indignantly before thinking that the blood loss was definitely affecting his reasoning because surely such idiocy was reaching even for him.  
  
"Right then...so...where are you hurt?" Charlie didn't hold much with the Malfoy and Weasley feud that had been going on for centuries but he did feel uncomfortable under that aristocratic gaze the younger Malfoy was subjecting him to. He rather thought anyone exposed to the gaze of those intense gray silver orbs would feel exactly the same, well the urge to squirm at any rate.  
  
Draco felt something shift and settle inside him when the redhead was less than eloquent in his question, he almost smiled at the familiarity of that blunder but caught himself though his eyes showed humor briefly before once again shuttering to show nothing. "Cutting hex to my right arm and another to my right shoulder."  
  
Charlie nodded then paused thinking of a polite way to ask him to take his shirt off...he couldn't find any. "Well then, take your shirt off." Draco looked surprised before his expression went blank which made Charlie wonder how annoying he would be about taking the shirt off.  
  
"Well...I always knew you Weasley's had strange kinks..." Draco knew he was threading a thin line between insult and humor but he felt like goading the rather unflappable Charlie. While said redhead spluttered at his implications he carefully took off his shirt starting with his left sleeve, over his head and finally sliding it off his injured shoulder and arm. It was definitely painful put after a few controlled breaths he was back in control of himself the sharp pain having receded to a dull throb.  
  
Charlie for his part didn't know if she should be angry or laugh at the implications the annoying little brat had made with that simple sentence and tone. He chose to laugh since he rather thought the blond had meant that to be a joke and it was bad form to hex an already seriously injured opponent. "Smartass...now lets see how bad a number they did on your shoulder...right nasty...pretty deep and it'll leave a scar since I'm no Madam Pomfrey...but I'm pretty sure I can heal it. What say you?"  
  
Draco decided right then and there that he rather liked Charlie. He was forthright one of those rare people that mean what they say and do as they say...or something like that. "Sure."  
  
"Right them lets clean it first don't want some weird infection setting in cause next thing you know you're arms rotted off and wouldn't you just hate if that happened?." Draco looked skeptical at his claim and Charlie gave himself a pat on the back at his distraction tactics before casting the disinfectant charm on the wound knowing it would definitely hurt like nothing in the world...he should know he'd used it on himself. "Sanitas."  
  
Draco bit his lip savagely in an attempt not to scream. It felt like someone was scrubbing his wound from the inside out leaving his shoulder throbbing mercilessly. "Fuck!" He hissed out between clenched teeth while glaring at the dragon tamer. He was focused enough to see Charlie winced in sympathy making him think how strange the Gryffindors he found himself dealing with were turning out to be. "Was that really necessary?"  
  
"Yeah now hold still and lets hope that my healing spells are up to par." Charlie didn't let Draco question that comment before drawing his wand over the wound. "Curatio." He watched seemingly entranced at how the wound knit itself back together leaving behind pink skin and an already visible scar forming.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." Draco commented rolling his shoulder carefully not wanting to reopen his healed wound. His shoulder was stiff and the newly healed skin felt tight and tender but other than it was all right. "Thanks." Draco said it and meant it sincerely, which was rather new to him.... thanking Weasley's how strange he though amused by the irony of it all.  
  
"Don't thank me yet...I still have the cut of your arm to clean and heal." His patient didn't look nearly as happy about that as Charlie felt himself.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Draco asked seriously reevaluating what he thought of Charlie Weasley and Gryffindors in general.  
  
"Well...not in the way you mean. While I'm not enjoying causing you pain with the cleaning charm as it were it's really ironic that I'm the one fixing you up...so yeah I'm enjoying this." Charlie talked as he applied the cleaning charm to the wound on Draco's arm and proceeded to heal it. This one wasn't as bad as the first so it was easier and he was able to heal it without leaving a scar that he thought gave testament to his skill in healing.  
  
"So making me hurt in the process isn't making you even the slightest bit happy? Knowing that I have taunted your younger siblings since they came to Hogwarts...." Draco didn't believe Charlie for a minute he knew that the other wizard to be getting some satisfaction from this.  
  
Charlie sighed. Man was the blond just as stubborn as his namesake. "Draco, if it makes you feel better I'm also finding having you half naked in front me without much effort on my part extremely amusing." Charlie smirked at the blonde's surprise before he finished healing the injury; while giving Draco an appraising look.  
  
He couldn't deny that Malfoy was very handsome young man, beautiful in a cold winter wonderland way that definitely appealed to him. His coloring added to the allusion those platinum blond locks and silver gray eyes. The way he carried himself aloof from everything around him made anyone especially him want to see just what it took to make him loose his icy demeanor. He knew that whoever the dragon thawed for would be a really lucky person not to mention this person would have to have the patience of a saint.  
  
Draco regained his composure slowly not really adept at dealing with these kinds of situations since his demeanor kept everyone except Pansy away from him in the fashion Charlie had alluded to. He would have been insulted if he hadn't been so intrigued at the prospect so he gave Charlie the once over and gave him a smirk for effect. He was happy to see the other man loose some of his composure when the overture was returned, this had possibilities he thought happily before remembering he had yet to answer Charlie.  
  
"Well, I can now honestly answer Potters question...though my cousins prospects for marriage have just been reduced significantly."  
  
Now Charlie was confused and stupidly asked what Draco meant falling into the blonde's rather sly trap. "Well, you see, Potter and I were discussing you and your brother and his new found status as one of us. He asked why I didn't immediately insult one of you and I was of course offended at his unfounded accusations of my character." Draco almost gave into the urge to laugh himself hoarse but suppressed it with Malfoy stoicism.  
  
Charlie gave the blond a droll look. "Of course." He murmured nodding at Draco to continue knowing he was going to hate himself for that later.  
  
"I immediately told him that you two were considered by the matron mamas the prized catch for their delectable little daughters you see."  
  
Charlie snorted his disbelief before grumbling, "What are we, fish?"  
  
Draco glared at the interruption for show when what he really wanted to do was laugh. "If you are quite done?" He asked haughtily. Charlie nodded with a roll of his eyes. Draco nodded and continued, "Potter however explained to me that your brother plays for the home team and that he wasn't sure who you played for. I was commiserating with the matron mamas about the loss on one eligible and pureblooded wizard to the cause because I remembered I had a cousin who might come to me for help finding a husband. Imagine my surprise when Potters says he's met her and I haven't, shame really. She's Auror Tonks I believe you know her?" Draco grinned at how big Charlie's eyes widened in surprise, recognition flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Tonks is your cousin? You wanted to marry her off? To me?" Charlie shuddered imagining that particular scenario...Tonks tripping down the aisle with her pink hair or maybe blue...into the wizard performing the ceremony...not that he had ever looked at her that way but still.  
  
Draco let Charlie stew before taking pity after Potter gave him a pointed glare. "Yes she's my cousin...should I be insulted on her behalf? Potter told me she wouldn't be interested in my help and would maim me most horribly if I tried. So your safe on that account...though I'd rather think your safe on the fact she doesn't posses the right bits wouldn't you say?" Draco asked cheekily before giving up and laughing at the blushing redhead, he did so love to wind up Weasley's. He was surprised to notice that everyone had been paying attention to their conversation since Bill and Remus had taken care of Neville and Luna's injuries after being done with Potter and Blaise. Draco would have blushed if he was prone to such things as it was he only gave his audience a lazy smirk.  
  
Charlie just knew that if he turned around to see who had elicited the smirk from Draco he would find the whole room focused on them. Someday he wondered why he even bothered to get out of bed in the morning. Further thought or conversation was cut short as Rook, Spike, Dingo, and Jack jumped to their feet and started growling at the door.

* * *

It was hard to stop this chapter and it kind of took a life of its own. Sorry for taking so long with updating but as you can see its a substantial update. Thanks for all the wonderful encouragement and for taking the time to review. PLease let me know what you thought of Chapter 7.

**Answers to questions posted:**

Zabini is a boy for those that are confused.

Ron and Hermione aren't going to be chucked aside though it sure seems like it and theres a reason for that....more on why later.

Thanks again to Molly Morrison for correcting my Italian and for enjoying my fic even though slash isn't her cup of tea and I totally understand that. The mystery book that Remus bled on and read will be revealed in later chapters....I like mysteries and I'm wondering if anyone can figure out what the book did or is before I reveal it.

Everyone else I don't mean to not thank you personally but I find that its just not feasible to respond to everyone personally. I'm sorry about that but if you hvae a question I'll make sure to answer it. Thanks again for the reviews. I absolutely love getting them.


	8. Aftermath and Consequences

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. I have a beta reader now so hopefully we got all the grammatical oopsies.

Summary: Harry has picked up a bad habit in order to deal with his godfathers death. This leads to a situation that no one could have imagined and the rescuer is even more unexpected. While he deals with this he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Note: I hate this chapter !! It feel awkward but I couldn't find a way to make it better so here it is. It's not up to my usual standard I don't think but it was a necessary evil, I can promise chapter 9 will be much better.**

* * *

**"Government is not reason, it is not eloquence, it is force; like fire, a troublesome servant and a fearful master. Never for a moment should it be left to irresponsible action."**

**-George Washington**

* * *

Bill had honestly forgotten about Harry's dog and hadn't even seen or noticed the other three that had appeared at Rook's side as if by magic. He idly wondered if Harry was building a pack of overly vicious animals of the canine persuasion, but then decided he was definitely thinking too hard. Whoever was out there was definitely thinking twice before opening that door. Hell, he was inside and he was thinking twice about moving and startling the awfully scary critters, not to mention that Remus was doing that thing he had done back at headquarters with the eyes and the sniffing and the growling.

The murderous expression the four or rather five feral creatures were sporting wasn't comforting. "Aren't we glad they liked us from the start?" Bill asked his brother inanely getting strange looks from everyone but his brother just nodded in agreement.

Harry and Draco had an inkling of who was out there and why; they shared a look that only Bill caught before they both nodded decisively. "What are you guys planning?" Bill asked aware that whatever it was they hadn't wanted it pointed out loud. They both glared at him and he shrugged innocently while the others turned questioning eyes at them.

"Bill, the snog I was planning to give you later is so not happening anymore." Bill blinked stupidly but tenaciously didn't loose sight of what he had asked. Everyone had different degrees of confused and surprised expressions on their faces, but Charlie just raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother appraisingly before shrugging and going back to trying to figure out Draco Malfoy.

"That's all right Harry…Remus had objections anyway." Harry wanted to yank his hair in frustration but somehow he restrained himself. He did however frown at Remus his look conveyed that they'd have that particular conversation later. The werewolf gave him a short nod before going back to starring at the door with the other creatures of the furry persuasion and occasionally joining in the growling.

"Potter, I think your rather questionable charms aren't going to befuddle him enough to get him to shut his gob…which says a lot about his character no doubt but at the moment, however, we are wasting time." Draco spoke coldly though the amusement in his eyes was visible.

Harry flicked Draco off with his now good arm before cheerfully telling him to, "Fuck off and die."

"Again, wasting time."

"Then you do it…prat." Harry mumbled the last under his breath as well as tacking on some more rather unflattering and physically impossible things while the object of his obvious huff rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever happens, Luna, Neville, and Blaise you say nothing other than your name and that you defended the students to the best of your abilities. That's it, nothing else…you don't speak to professors, Aurors, or anyone at all until your law-wizard is sitting right next to you and by that I mean your personal law-wizard not a ministry appointed one. You guys got that?" They all nodded reluctantly not liking the way they had been signaled out and the way Harry and Draco had not included themselves.

Neville and his Gryffindor courage, i.e. stupidity, roared its tiny little head at that precise moment making Draco want to exterminate all Gryffindors. "What about you and Harry?"

"What about us?" Draco asked indifferently hoping the tactic would work and it would have had Zabini not deigned to speak…Slytherin bastard Draco thought proudly.

"Draco, what are you and Potter going to be doing or, more to the point, saying while we clam up and hide behind the law?" Blaise asked pointedly while the other two nodded in agreement with his sentiments.

Harry sighed. "We, Zabini, will be admitting blame for everything."

The three in question looked at each other before focusing their eyes on their impromptu leaders and glaring. "No." They said simultaneously.

"Harry you asked us to join you—" Luna started.

"We joined you as equals—" Neville added his bit.

"We fought together for one purpose and we succeeded." Blaise stated.

"We refuse to abandon you now. If we are to go down, then we will do it the same way we started…together." Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded at the other three.

"Well now that you've got that settled, you should probably open the door. They've been knocking for quite a while. I believe they are getting ready to blast their way in." Bill told them, seriously hating that these young people were about to be treated like the enemy regardless of the lives they saved. Harry gave Bill a smile but the look in those amazing green eyes was so tired it made him want to gather Harry up in his arms and protect him from everything out there but the truth was that he couldn't and that hurt more than he thought it would.

Neville got up and resolutely headed for the door knowing he was likely not to be taken as a threat since everyone knew of his ineptitude and clumsiness.

"Longbottom."

He stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

"Catch." Draco threw him one of the wands that had been on the table and Neville caught it, looking at the Slytherin curiously before the other rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Throw me your wand and hand that over when they ask for yours." Draco spoke slowly and Neville blushed when he finally understood. He took out his wand and threw it at the Slytherin before once again heading to the door.

"Smart. Underhanded. Sly. I like it." Charlie pronounced from where he was standing next to the blond. Bill just knew that was going to cause some really horrid ripples in the family….Merlin, but Charlie sure as hell was obsessed with dragons be they real or in name only.

Draco gave him a real smile that made the redhead blink quite stupidly before he once again threw the other wands at his companions taking one himself leaving three on the table. "Hand them over chums…we don't got all night you know." They all did as asked Draco stood up and headed for the furthest wall from the door which also held the bar Harry noted absently before grabbing their wands his own included and putting them into a secret compartment that appeared when his right hand touched the wall. After tucking them in safe and sound he spoke something too low for them to catch and the wall shimmered once more and they saw no signs of a compartment ever being there. At their inquiring looks he shrugged. "I'm Slytherin, hiding things is what we do best." He responded in way of answer. He quickly made his way to his seat and put his filthy blood soaked shirt on motioning for Potter to do the same. "We make a better picture of tortured heroes this way."

Harry rolled his eyes but complied quickly as Neville was motioning whoever was outside to come in but said people froze when the growling and barking started again. Neville smirked at the group sitting nonchalantly on the chairs before making sure he looked nervous and scared.

"Err…Harry? I forgot how to call them off…" Everyone in the room held back laughter and Neville's ingenuity in making them think he really was inept as they thought even Draco was suitably impressed.

Harry gave a sharp whistle and a curt, "Down, boys." And they immediately stopped growling and barking but that would in no way reassure anyone who was coming in the door. They only had to look at Remus' glowing amber eyes to bring home the point that they weren't wanted here.

Harry was surprised to see two Aurors he hadn't previously met, as well as Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody followed closely by the headmaster and his head of house. Their presence was anything but reassuring and the hard looks being sent their way by the two official Aurors was also troubling but not unexpected.

The headmaster stepped in front of the group but it was obvious the two unknown Aurors were the reason they were here. "Remus, Bill, Charlie." He greeted before his eyes settled on the five individuals responsible for the safety of the students. He looked at each of them remembering them as first years trying on the Sorting Hat, all scared, but willing themselves not to show it. As they grew up around him in the hollowed halls of Hogwarts, some more easily than others but unfairness and tragedy seemed to be a common factor in them all as they went from children to youngsters and now adults. He had tried his best to keep this war from ruining their childhoods but in the end he had caused more harm than good and now they would pay the consequences of a foolish old man's heart. "Misters Potter, Malfoy, Zabini, Longbottom. Miss Lovegood." He greeted them, eyes no longer twinkling merrily as they once had, but those blue eyes conveyed more things that the occupants had been able to decipher. His students solemnly nodded in response to his greeting.

Remus Lupin knew what was going on he could feel it smell the emotions in the air and wanted to howl at the injustice of it all. He settled for growling which made all present jump, his eyes bled full amber, which caused the whole group to step back. His only thought, besides the insidious one that wanted him to rip those before him limb from limb…slowly, was that Sirius would have been so proud of him for finally accepting himself and not being afraid to use that for his own purposes. "Charlie, Bill, and I were about to use the portkey to the hospital wing as these young people need Madam Pomfrey's attention." He was putting off the inevitable but he wanted to make sure those to Ministry idiots knew that this endeavor had been accomplished at great personal risk to Harry and his friends.

The Headmaster gave him a regretful look though he too knew what Remus had been trying to accomplish. "I'm afraid that going to Madam Pomfrey is out of the question but I'm sure a competent medi-wizard will be provided… correct?" Remus grunted at that but said no more just looked at the Auror the headmaster had addressed he knew the man was scared of him he could smell it.

"Yes, yes of course." The man answered readily gulping as he met those glowing amber eyes. Before more could be said, a discreet signal from Harry had Draco clearing his throat brining everyone's attention to him.

Draco was nonchalantly petting Dingo as he watched the proceedings. They were all in fact projecting an air of nonchalance as they sat in their respective places paying close attention to the going-ons but seeming disconnected from them. He slouched in his chair projecting a tired but dignified air about him that never ceased to amaze anyone in the room. "It seem we are popular tonight…may I ask what business brings you to my carriage?" The question was polite but those cold silver gray eyes were anything but.

"There are…questions . . . about how you and your companions managed to keep the Death Eaters at bay as long as you did." Harry and Draco looked at each other before rolling their eyes at the Auror.

"Who are you anyway?" Harry asked in order to buy them time.

"I'm sorry, how remiss of me, I'm Jack White and this is Theodore Wimbly and we are the Deputy Directors of the Aurors. I think you know Aurors Moody, Shacklebolt, and Tonks." Harry nodded thinking that this was going to be a long few days.

"Nice to meet you…however what does it matter how we kept them from torturing, maiming, and killing everyone? The fact of the matter is we did and they are now safe." Draco told the Deputy Aurors mentally sneering at the pompous idiots. Everyone in the room knew exactly what would have happened had they not stepped in and he had secured the fact that they wouldn't be forgetting about it either. He mused silently about the events waiting for the Auror to gather his two brain cells together and rub, in order to garner an intelligent answer no doubt.

Harry almost laughed at how explicit Draco was, making sure to point out what would have happened to the students. He was willing to let Draco deal with what was coming and he had to give him credit for knowing more about dealing with people than himself. If it was up to him he'd curse the bastards and make them take him by force before bandying words with them. He noticed Draco giving him a warning look, which made him think that he was becoming too predictable if Malfoy was picking up on his thoughts.

Decision to become as predictable as a one eyed peg legged chicken was immediately planned and he would start working on said plan as soon as he was either in Azkaban, back in school, or just bumming around since he had no doubt there was a possibility of being expelled.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, while we are grateful you and your companions prevented the attack on the children, we cannot in good conscience allow that gratitude to extend to matters of the law." Deputy Director White had drawn himself up importantly as had Wimbly while the rest of their entourage winced and moved back a step.

"Matters of the law?" Draco asked silkily and quietly making that a loaded question. If anyone there hadn't known he was Lucius Malfoy's son they would have then the tone was all Lucius at his most intimidating. The Ministry stooges shouldn't have answered that question or touched it with a ten-foot poll but their survival instincts after so long in an office had become nonexistent.

"Why yes, of course. There seems to be an inordinate amount of magic residue that points to the strong use of dark magic." Before Wimbly could add more he was interrupted.

"I should hope so, seeing as Death Eaters were attacking." Draco told the Auror dryly, causing the man to flush whether in embarrassment or anger remained to be seen. Everyone had to hide smiles and smirks as they watched Draco and the Aurors volley words back and forth. Harry rather thought it was better than tennis, all that was missing was the popcorn and drinks.

"Yes, we are aware of that." Wimbly was angry or at the least offended by the way he spoke. "However your magical signature was found among the dark magic residue which means you and your companions were using dark magic," He made sure to stress that point distinctly before continuing, "and that, Mr. Malfoy, is against the law." He finished, giving them each a hard stare, which they returned with nonchalant ease.

"What did you expect us to use exactly? Levitating charms? We could have probably transfigured rocks and leaves to mice and other charming inanimate objects no doubt…that would have definitely kept them at bay…for all of five seconds it took them to laugh themselves hoarse." Harry spoke before Draco did and also before he thought about what he was saying which was why he earned himself a kick to his shin from Draco and a sharp look from McGonagall. "No offense meant, Professor McGonagall. They would have been the best looking mice and objects had we done that, since you are the foremost expert in your field."

McGonagall gave him an approving look before answering in her strict tone, "None taken Mr. Potter." Harry nodded at her before giving his attention to the idiots from the Ministry. The Headmaster eyes were once again twinkling mischievously at his obvious ploy to pacify his head of house.

"We are not here to debate this issue with you Mr. Potter. By law, any use of dark magic is illegal and the perpetrators are going to be persecuted to the full extent of the law." The Auror stated in a hard tone that conveyed his disgust at their use of dark magic.

"As it should be Auror Wimbly, however how does that particular law apply to us at the moment?" Draco asked seemingly unconcerned.

* * *

**"The harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph. What we obtain too cheap, we esteem too lightly; it is dearness only that gives everything its value. I love the man that can smile in trouble, that can gather strength from distress and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink; but he whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves his conduct, will pursue his principles unto death."**

**-Thomas Paine**

* * *

The Aurors spluttered and looked at Draco incredulously. "Mr. Malfoy, you used dark magic no matter the circumstances. It's illegal and therefore you and your companions will be arrested, tried, and sentenced…no matter what you have been led to believe, you are not above the law." No one reacted to his insult causing him to flush in anger though the other occupants in the room where once again stepping back from the Aurors as Draco smoothly stood up and faced them head on, followed shortly by Harry, Neville, Blaise and Luna. Each of their familiars stood at their owners' side and, in Ave's case, on her owner's shoulder.

Despite the torn, bloody clothing or maybe because of it, they made a striking picture, one that was wholly meant to intimidate, which it did. But the Deputy Aurors quickly gathered their wits and covered their fear with anger.

"Deputy Director Wimbly and White think carefully before you answer my next question. Are you implying that I have been derelict in upholding wizarding law at any point since I've inherited? Tread lightly as you are bordering on slander and have insulted me and my companions most grievously for helping to prevent a massacre." The tone and look left no doubt that if Draco could pull it off they would be out of their jobs faster than you could say Quidditch. By the flustered and fearful looks that flashed on the Directors' faces they knew it too and Harry was damn glad he'd let Draco handle this mess; he was better at being quietly intimidating or loudly threatening with no doubt whatsoever to the victim of following through on the threats.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have implied no such thing."

"No? Sure sounded like it to me." Neville commented in a helpful tone that garnered him a glare from the Aurors, and sly smiles and smirks from the peanut gallery. Harry noticed however that Remus was not finding the humor in the situation in fact his eyes conveyed his feelings quite clearly as they had yet to stop glowing amber. He sighed quietly knowing that if he didn't calm down his honorary godfather things would get nastier not only for them but Remus as well. He slowly making no threatening movements, as he didn't want to encourage the idiots into hexing anyone slowly placed his hand on Remus shoulder and squeezed gently while giving Moony a reassuring look.

Harry, in that moment saw that gone was the tired, but unforgettable optimism, the calm strength, the kind patience that was so Remus. In its place was a cold fatalism, suppressed ferocity, and silent danger. The werewolf held himself with the bearing of a predator, and the amber eyes that had always been so warm and understanding were devoid of emotion, and in their depths he saw the wolf lingering, waiting for the right moment to strike. He hoped his silly reassuring gesture was enough to suppress what he had willingly unleashed in his friend and honorary godfather. It was too late to think about what he had done as it could not be taken back but he would have to ask Moony about it later. It had obviously worked as Remus nodded imperceptibly and they both turned their attention back to what was going on.

"—I don't really think that's your call to make Director Wimbly. School is not in session as of yet therefore we are not under its guardianship. We are the heirs of the most prominent families in the wizarding world…you think we don't know our basic rights? You have no authority to snap our wands on the statements of two distraught students and dark magic residue with our personal magical signature. You have, at best, probable cause and those allegations won't stand-up in front of the Wizengamot. Don't think that because we are young that you are dealing with someone less powerful or knowledgeable than if you were dealing with my Father, the eldest Mr. Zabini or James Potter, had he been alive today. I suggest you quit trying to waste our time and get on with your job or whatever it is you are here for." Draco replied to whatever Harry and Remus had missed, coldly glaring at the now completely angry Director. And his cohort wasn't in better shape by the red flushes on his cheeks.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Aurors Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt take these five delinquents into custody for the use of dark magic and for the death of sixteen Death Eaters due to their use of illegal spells and curses." None of the five so much as blinked which unnerved the rest as the three Aurors slowly moved to arrest them giving them apologetic looks as they moved closer.

The Headmaster was honestly surprised and caught off guard by the last allegation. It was frightening to find out that five students had killed sixteen dark wizards without batting an eye in the process. He in his 150 years in this world had never set out to kill his opponents except for Grindelwald and yet these five young people had and by the looks of it would do it again if it meant survival for them or those they protected. He thought the children naïve but when Blaise and Luna had told him there were Death Eaters they should pick up around the clearing he thought they meant stunned or tied up wizards not dead ones.

Somehow they would have to get them out of this mess even if he didn't condone the use of dark magic or killing though he rather thought between young Malfoy and the rest of them they'd figure something out.

"Your wands please." Shacklebolt told them politely and they looked at each other before slowly taking out their borrowed wands and handing them over. Rook, Spike, Jack, and Dingo however didn't let them get any closer before they started growling.

"Muzzle those animals and take them to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures preferably to the Committee for Disposal of Dangerous Beasts." Director White told the Aurors who looked doubtful at the fact that they would be able to get anywhere near those monsters especially not after their boss had pissed of the owners.

Harry's temper flared to dangerous levels at the Directors careless disregard for animal life and especially his familiars' life. Everyone could feel how furious that comment had made the Potter heir not to mention the others as the air around them became magically charged.

Director White visibly shuddered as he felt the magic in the air and paled considerably under his tan when those green eyes focused on him. The color was striking a deep emerald green but now that green color had become cold, flat, and lifeless except for a rage that made them burn with unholy light. He tore his eyes away from that stare only to be met with one that if possibly was even more completely devoid of emotion than the one before, Malfoy's eyes and demeanor had turned into unbending steel. Ice blue eyes glared hatefully at them from the only female of the group. What had been warm chocolate eyes before had now turned blank and glared with a ferocity that he had not thought possible of Longbottom. He didn't need to look into the obsidian chips of Zabini to know that they too had gone flat and unforgiving.

"If you value your lives you will not take another step towards Rook, Spike, Jack, or Dingo…" Harry left the threat hanging in the silence that his warning had wrought after he delivered it in the same calm tone that he had used to taunt Bella earlier. Draco inwardly winced at the tone he was beginning to understand that its emergence meant very bad things for the people on the receiving end of it. The three Aurors froze, as did everyone else for that matter, no one had ever heard Harry Potter use that tone or seen their deaths playing gleefully in the depth of his green eyes. Harry made a sound very reminiscent of a snarl before stepping forward and glaring down Director White.

"Mr. Potter…" White didn't get any further as Potter cut him off.

"Quiet." Harry told Director White when he stepped forward to splutter in indignation a single look from Harry cut off his spluttering with an unmanly squeak. "Now I'd like to point out that our familiars are not magical beasts. They are mundane, normal, Muggle dogs. Having learned that, Director White, what do you say now?" Draco almost snorted at that description; mundane, normal, Muggle dogs indeed…

"They are still not allowed to go with you, regulations you see…."

"Very well, we shall leave them in the care of those we see fit. However should anything happen to them while we are gone…I will hold you personally responsible."

"Yes, yes that will be fine Mr. Potter." White's voice was too cheerful by half causing Harry to grit his teeth in order not to hex the idiot.

Draco gave him a look and he shrugged so maybe he had been a bit brutal with the threats but he had been angry and damn it they had threatened Rook. Thinking of Rook made him look at his familiar and think of his godfather's animagus form…Padfoot was another reason why he had taken in the monstrosity he now called Rook. While Rook was large by anyone's standard he knew Padfoot still had a couple of inches and size on his pet. It helped to have Rook but at moments when no one was around and he could feel the loneliness creep ever closer it hurt more than he could bear. He shook of his melancholy and crouched down till he was eye to eye with his pet. "Rook, you be a good boy now and stay with Bill. Now Rook guard Bill." He reached over and grabbed Bill's hand letting Rook get a feel for his temporary guardians scent, except his dog had always had a sense of humor and went one better into tasting Bill making sure to leave behind a sizable amount of drool.

Draco sighed as he too leaned down to be eye to eye with Dingo hoping copying Potters command would work for his pet as well. "Dingo, you stay with Charlie. Dingo guard Charlie." He didn't have to take Charlie hand as it was offered freely and Dingo true to form sniffed at the new scent he was to guard. Giving Draco a doggy grin Dingo promptly lightly bit said hand startling Charlie, he gave his owner a happy yip making Draco laugh before standing up and once again facing his accusers.

Blaise also followed suit-leaving Spike with Remus, while Luna left Ave with McGonagall, which was really funny since she was a cat. Neville had surprised everyone by leaving Jack with Tonks. though nobody objected.

"Well then, since that's taken care of, take them into custody and portkey them to the holding cells at Headquarters. White and I will go ahead to start the proceedings and charge them formally." Moody glowered at the pair but they all moved to do as told, reading the five their rights and taking out their magical handcuffs to secure the prisoners, but not before divesting them of their swords, knives, and daggers much to the surprise of everyone present.

"Is that really necessary?" The headmaster asked when he saw they were going to be bound.

"I'm afraid so, Headmaster, procedure you know." Came the prompt response from Wimbly.

"Its fine. Headmaster, if I could inconvenience you to convene the Wizengamot since we're not waiting to be tried at the Ministry's convenience. Bill, Remus, contact my law-wizard, Steven Cross and tell him to get down to the Wizengamot ASAP with everyone else's law-wizards as well. Take good care of our pets and see you at trial." The headmaster readily agreed to Harry's request as did Bill and Remus hoping that he had something up his sleeve to get out of this scrape as he had done so many others.

They were all cuffed with magical restraints that prevented magic use. The only concession made was that their hands were tied in front of them. They were all told to touch a portkey that would transport them to a holding cell where they would be held until their trial.

After the Aurors and officials apparated, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall immediately set out to make sure the students were portkeyed to the entrance hall of Hogwarts. After knowing that the students were in capable hands of the Order members and Professors, the Headmaster departed leaving the Deputy Headmistress to deal with any problems that should arise. He immediately apparated to Hogwarts gates and set off for his office in all haste to contact the Wizengamot for Harry's sake.

Remus, Bill, and Charlie immediately knew they had to get hold of the law-wizards in order for them to have enough time to talk to their clients before the Wizengamot started the trial. So they took hold of their canine charges and apparated to the offices of Sandon, Miller, & Cross in order to contact the correct lawyers and send them to the Ministry post haste for Harry and everyone's sake, really.

Tonks, however, was overlooked in the mad rush of everyone to do their job and she was left babysitting Neville Longbottom's dog standing in that same compartment. She was saved as Kingsley apparated back with a smile, taking Jack and apparating him back to headquarters leaving Tonks to follow, as he knew she would have splinched herself and the dog had she tried to do it.

Tonks on the other hand growled inaudibly under her breath about damn cheeky superiors before apparating to headquarters and tripping on the landing, ending up sprawled on the floor, which no one noticed, as it had become a common site.

* * *

**Review Responses**:

Many thanks for the wonderful reviews and encouragements from my readers, I'm thrilled that my story had garnered so much attention. So thanks everyone for taking the time to review. **ERMonkey, Shadowface, chaser1, eriee, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus (Alysha), Ezekiel Klitiras, nightstone131302, FantasyChick, spook, enthralled, Meggplant, and Constance Malfoy.**

If I missed anyone, I'm sorry and thank you now too. Below are the answers to posed questions or even implied ones.

**SheWolfe7-** The Order will be a might busy in coming chapters since…well that would be telling but lets just say it'll be a bit before they have an order meeting.

**W.Kathy-** The pairing is or was suppose to be Harry/Draco but thruth is I'm leaning towards Bill/Harry now that I've started wirting them really. In fact I'm wanting to go Draco/Charlie and Blaise/Luna and Neville/Weasley Twins or someone unexpected. Truth is the pairing aren't set in stone its still early enough to where I can change them. As for Severus…he might pop up more than you think…

**Athenakitty-** Draco's thought will be all over the place before they settle down. The grooming and personal habits of all the characters will be touched upon in chapter 10 or 11 for sure… Dumbledore did not barge he lead gracefully knowing the others would get hexed to death had they barged in….lol. Snape will not be told directly but after picking up Draco from the Ministry he might get a clue….or two, three, four, hell five…lol.

**Sadiew-** you're half right about Remus and the book. Harry will be friends with them but the dynamics of that friendship will definitely be strained and changed as well partially severed somewhat before they come to an understanding.

**Klime-** Thanks for the French; I'll definitely correct it as soon as I find where the file is hiding…lol. It's disappeared for the moment but I'll definitely find it soon so thanks again for that.

**CloudySky-** I've gotten mix reactions about my prologue most either love it or they hate it…I was going for intriguing but maybe I over did it or something…lol…no worries though I amused myself trying to make it mysterious, dark, dangerous, and intriguing all at once. Took me a whole day to just write that little bit…lol. The superpowers and adultness will change… just wait till we hit the next chapter you'll understand what I mean. I liked that sexual tension and am trying my best to recreate it with Charlie and Draco…hee hee hee Thanks for the review.

**HecateDeMort-** The bad habit isn't dark arts it something way less sinister depending on how you look at it…sorry if that's disappointing, the pairing was originally DM/HP but my own creative imagination has foiled my best laid plans and so enter Charlie dragon tamer extraordinaire and the bewitching silver eyed dragon…cries piteously I'm so sorry I love Harry/Draco too but its out of my hands it's all Charlie's fault….

**Rocco-** I love you, you caught my morbid humor….I thought it was clever and snickered for the next five minutes after writing that. It was my favorite non dialogue one liner…its good to praised for my genius in finding amusement over the sickest things…lol.

* * *


	9. The Trial

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. I have a beta reader now so hopefully we got all the grammatical oopsies.  
  
Summary: Harry's has taken his godfather's death hard causing him to force himself to adapt in order to survive. This leads to situations that no one could have imagined and the players involved are even more unexpected. While Harry deals with this, he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made, the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Lamb Chop's Play Along song either.  
  
Authors note: I have finally been able to load quickfic so I have fixed the formatting a couple of typos. I'm halfway done with Chapter 10 so expect that in the next few days as well.

* * *

** "Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to  
accept it, no matter where it leads him."  
  
-Henry Miller, The Wisdom of the Heart**

* * *

**Holding Cell, Ministry of Magic, Auror Headquarters**  
  
They touched the Auror badge and immediately felt the hook just behind their navel as they were transported from the train to an Auror holding cell. None of them landed on their feet, though they did catch themselves before something too humiliating, like being sprawled out face down on the floor happened though it was close.  
  
The room was bare of everything but a stone bench against the wall. It was like something right out of Dungeons Living, which meant Draco felt right at home, as did Blaise; everyone else was a little uncomfortable with the stone on stone motif.  
  
"This kind of shit is what drives people...err...wizards to drink." Harry commented idly as he walked around their cell noticing that it too, was warded against magic. It wasn't a big room, but like most rooms in the wizarding world it no doubt grew to accommodate the occupants; though he rather thought this one worked on the number of prisoners rather than their comfort.  
  
"Potter, you already drink." Draco commented as he went to sit on the bench, everyone else followed suit as they knew it would be a while before anyone came to see them.  
  
"Well, yeah, but if I didn't, this would drive me to it, Draco." Draco raised an eyebrow at the familiar use of his name. "I am going to call you Draco now because it's really silly to maintain this surname crap when we've fought, bled, and killed together, don't you think?" Draco nodded and Harry continued speaking as he sat down on the floor opposite the bench. "Anyway, I wonder how long it'll take our law-wizards to get here and for our dear Headmaster to convene the Wizengamot?"  
  
"Wizengamot?" Neville asked confused.  
  
"Oh, yes, making them come in for an emergency session just for us is very important, it puts them off their game. Most people don't like change, therefore, when something changes in their sphere of influence, it disturbs them more than is shown, leaving them somewhat off balance. Leaving them open to more changes, possibly some that they normally wouldn't have agreed to."  
  
Neville nodded, understanding the logic, but he still felt that it was more complex than the answer Harry had given him. "So what now? I mean, 16 counts of death by illegal use of magic and use of dark magic doesn't seem something simple to beat."  
  
"It's not. However, that doesn't stop us from trying to get out of it. More to the point we shouldn't talk about it here because big brother is watching." Harry froze when Draco made the reference to Muggle literature only to turn an assessing look to the blond as if he was looking at him for the first time.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you are turning out to be a puzzle of contradictions."  
  
"I try." Draco simpered while the other three wondered who the hell was big brother and what Draco and Harry had planned for a defense.  
  
At their confused looks Harry elaborated. "Ministry's watching or hearing us, maybe both. If we incriminate ourselves, they don't have to do their bloody jobs." The latter statement was shouted and it echoed around the stone cell before Harry gave his cellmates a sheepish look. "I've been told I have issues to work out."  
  
Everyone laughed. Now that was the understatement of the century. They quieted after Harry made a shushing motion and looked at him inquiringly he smirked in reply and loudly started signing. "_This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on, my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what is was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because..._" The three boys stared at him stupidly, as he went through that bloody annoying song four times. Luna however caught on quickly to what he was trying to do and joined in his singing when he started the fifth verse. After all it was a very simple song to memorize. Draco caught on next, but he simply refused to participate in such a horrendously undignified act. Neville, for his part was still slightly confused as to why they needed to sing at the top of their lungs, but after a sharp jab from Luna he decided he would get it eventually as he too managed to sing along. Blaise gave a long suffering sigh and when Pixie squeezed his thigh, he too took up Potter's ridiculous song, the only redeeming fact was that though singing at the top of their lungs, they were all somewhat gifted in the fact that they could carry a tune.  
  
Harry gave Draco a very pointed look when he still didn't join the signing. More to the point, Draco wondered why the hell Harry Potter wanted him to sing that bloody stupid song. He knew, of course, that he would join in because Saint Potter wouldn't have it any other way if the glare being leveled in his direction was any indication. He finally gave in and began signing along much to his disgust and Potter's delight if that blinding smile was something to go on.  
  
Harry stopped singing and started feeling along the stonewall for the door but he found a listening spell that was active which made him glad to have everyone singing. The singing was blocking the listening spell and he had found what he hoped was the door. It was a part of the wall that he felt had a substantial spell over it most likely making the door seem like part of the wall. The whole windowless, door less thing must have been put into use to make wizards confess due to claustrophobia though he rather doubted it worked except for someone who suffered from it. He thought about trying to talk to Draco now that they had a cover. However even with three of them still singing it would be at really stupid as they would have to shout above the song to be heard which again defeated the purpose. He shrugged at Draco who was glaring at him as he too noticed their dilemma.  
  
The blonde had immediately stopped singing furious at having been part of such a display and wondering once again if any Gryffindor thought beyond the moment an idea popped in their silly little heads. Potter, or rather, Harry was grinning like an idiot making his way to the wall opposite their bench to sit again. He motioned for the others to stop singing which they did cutting off mid word sparring them another run through of that ridiculously annoying song. Draco, for the most part, was glaring at Harry as if that could alleviate his embarrassment at having joined in while the other three members of their little band looked different shades of confused.  
  
"Look on the bright side...I found the door."  
  
"I found the door..." Draco mimicked sneering at Potter while the others just laughed.  
  
"You're just mad 'cause you did something so undignified. Anyway I'm sure we've annoyed whoever was listening and they, in turn, will inflict this torture on someone else and the phenomenon will grow because it cannot be stopped by mere mortals..." Harry did the whole evil cackling bit for effect knowing it would lighten the mood. And it did, making everyone laugh and think he was a nutter.  
  
"Harry, I forbid you to ever venture to America alone without supervision since its obvious that there something in the water there that is having serious affects on your person." Neville said this with the utmost sincerity though there was amusement in his eyes.  
  
Harry pouted. "But Neville..." He whined making everyone else smile.  
  
"No."  
  
"What if—"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about—"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. Be mean to me. Ruin my fun. Take away the only place I liked and planned to retire to. Shatter my dreams and hopes with your careless disregard of my happiness..." Harry was sulking, making sure everyone knew it and felt sorry for him.  
  
"Melodramatic, much?" Blaise asked nonchalantly while Luna giggled beside him.  
  
"Shut-up, Blaise." Harry returned, put out by how unaffected they were with his performance. He rather thought it needed a standing ovation.  
  
"Well if you're all finished with your childish antics...?" Draco spoke sneering at everyone.  
  
"Ha, again you're just mad 'cause you participated. Get over yourself. It was fun and who cares if we made fools of ourselves. No one would dare say anything. We all have the power to level libel suits against them if they did, you know." Blaise spoke, exasperated at how stubborn his fellow Slytherin could be.  
  
Draco grudgingly admitted Blaise was right. "Fine, that still doesn't mean I like any of you."  
  
Neville rolled his eyes and spoke tongue in cheek. "Of course you don't."  
  
"I mean it." Draco added warningly.  
  
"We know." Luna patronized.  
  
"..." Draco had no answer to that and before he could have thought of one a wooden door appeared on one of the walls in the room. He knew Harry had found it but he had forgotten to ask how, he made a mental note to ask him about it later...if they ever made it out that is. The door swung open soundlessly admitting five prominent looking wizards who had perplexed expressions on their faces.  
  
"Steve!" Harry exclaimed happily jumping to his feet and heading for his favorite law-wizard at the forefront of the group before subduing his excitement and adding in a calmer yet no less excited tone, "...and other law- wizards and witch...hello."  
  
"You'll have to excuse him he's easily excitable." Draco replied drolly rolling his eyes at such lack of decorum as he too got up and went forward to meet with his law-wizard while the others all followed suit.  
  
Steve was taken aback by the happy greeting from his client, ever since he had met Harry Potter he had always thought him to be a quiet if somewhat intense and morose young man. The change was surprising and he felt glad on his client's behalf for no apparent reason other than it had somehow lifted some of the shadows from those startling green eyes. "Harry, what have you gotten yourself into this time? I'm afraid my father was quite upset when he heard I was coming to see you, started mumbling about Potters and their inability to stay out of trouble and ministry holding cells...I gathered your father kept the old man on his toes." Steve shook Harry's hand chuckling at the reason Auror Potter had ended up in his own holding cell, something about insubordination and turning someone pink...he hadn't had the time to read the whole report.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly. He had found his father's files and among them he had read a couple of reports that made him laugh himself silly, no doubt what Steven was referring to. "He and my Godfather seemed to think that they could be drunk and disorderly once a year and found great pleasure in pranking high ranking officials..." Harry immediately straightened and noticed his lawyer had too as he went on. "If only that was the reason I was here, unfortunately my problem isn't half as amusing or as easy to get rid of since there's no mistaking I'm guilty." Harry thought Steve had a right to know the whole truth of the matter since he would be defending him to the best of his ability and in order to do that he needed to know everything.  
  
"I see." Steve responded, before giving Harry a stay here signal while he went to talk to the Auror stationed right outside the door. After a couple minutes of talking, the Auror left and returned seconds later with another.  
  
Everyone in the cell had stopped their discussions and watched as the unknown Auror came in and conjured a fairly large table and 10 seats before nodding to Steve who nodded back and thanked him before departing.  
  
"Guess you have to be an Auror to use magic in here...good to know." Harry told no one in particular but everyone in the room accused of a crime immediately stored away that tidbit for later use should they need it. They all immediately sat at the table next to their lawyers, ready to start planning their defense. "I'm guessing the listening spell has been taken off right?" Harry asked the lawyers in general.  
  
Steven answered. "Yes, it's off and even if it wasn't whatever is said in this room is privileged information meaning that they can't use what they find out in any way, shape, or form because that leads to letting guilty parties off and the law enforcement officials tend to frown on that. I was also told they turned it off because you were subjecting them to cruel and unusual punishment for locking you in here."  
  
"I knew that something good would come out of the torture of being educated in American classic television by my beach bum friends...can't wait to try out the purple blob song...." Harry rubbed his hand maniacally while grinning evilly while everyone else in the room who had heard and been subjected to the first song shuddered. Steve knew he'd have to get the whole story from one of the Aurors since the culprits weren't sharing, but first they needed to fix this mess. "Good to know it worked, "Harry added after Steve had coughed to get his attention back to the matter at hand. "Now lets get down to business. I'm Harry Potter and this is Steven Cross." Harry figured everyone knew him already as well as everyone else in the room but introductions couldn't hurt. They went around the table in the same fashion, as Harry had established by introducing himself and then his lawyer.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, my lawyer Christopher Miller."  
  
"Neville Longbottom, my law-wizard Michael Kirkpatrick."  
  
"Luna Lovegood, my law-wizard Justin Gravis"  
  
"Blaise Zabini, my law-witch Lexa Sandon."  
  
"Now that we have that out of the way let's begin by letting you know that you are being charged as a group since they believe each of you is an equal partner in the group and looked no further for coconspirators. Now that is both an asset and a hindrance to our case." They all nodded and acknowledged Steve since he had been unofficially dubbed lead council by the group of lawyers and the group of students as well.  
  
"What are the charges leveled against us?" The question everyone wanted to know since they had broken so many laws that night.  
  
"The are sixteen counts of murder, four counts of involuntary manslaughter, and another four counts for possessing dangerous beasts, those are the charges you will be tried for jointly. Personally each of you have a charge for use of dark magic and Luna, Blaise, Draco and Harry have a charge of carrying concealed weapons."  
  
"Nice." Harry added sarcastically.  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more." Draco concurred.  
  
"Now that you know the charges could you tell us what exactly brought those on since the details we were given of the encounter were sketchy at best?" They all nodded.  
  
One by one each of them told their lawyers in cold unfeeling tones what happened that night in hopes that they could somehow find a nice loophole in the law that would help them out of this pickle they had gotten themselves into. Their lawyers knew they could get some of those charges dismissed. Now, how many and how well it worked was another matter entirely.  
  
After hearing their description of that night and the reports from the investigators and Aurors that showed up after, it really was a wonder that they managed to hold off a force of 50 to 70 Death Eaters as long as they had without any casualties or severe injuries to the student body. From what they had gathered the only injuries were the ones inflicted on their clients by the Death Eaters and that was a major selling point for them. Then again, 16 year olds powerful enough to cast dark magic and kill with it was not something the Wizengamot would take lightly, but that could be dealt with as well. Now all they had to do was make the Wizengamot sympathize with their clients and they would be home free.  
  
"Now, as all of you know, while we are going to be in the courtroom with you, we are not allowed to speak for you. We can defend your rights and make points, as well as clarify and ask dismissal of things but you are the ones that will be questioned and are on trial. We are there to help, not interfere with the proceedings." The five nodded when Steve told them this it was to be expected. While different from the Muggle world, it wasn't that far fetched either.  
  
"We understand..." Before more could be said an Auror knocked on the door.  
  
"That's our cue, the Wizengamot has convened and your trial is about to start. Let's hope the outcome of it is as favorable as your victory was tonight." Lexa Sandon pronounced before getting up from her chair giving with an encouraging smile to the brave youths before her. They all exchanged serious looks before getting up as the Aurors came to escort them and their lawyers from the holding cell to the courtroom.

* * *

The walk there was just as nerve-wracking as it had been the first time, since his hands were still bound and he felt defenseless without the use of his magic. In fact, being there brought back horrible memories, some he'd done his best to exorcise and at the same time suppress over the summer, he wondered if they let him pop over to the Death chamber and visit Sirius if he asked nicely enough. He was brought out of his musings by a sharp jab to his side.  
  
"All right there, Harry?" Neville asked mirroring the hunted look those green eyes carried in fact the only ones missing some degree of that look were Draco and Blaise.  
  
"No, I don't think I am." Harry answered honestly there was no reason to lie. "Maybe someday I will be..." He added the last knowing it could be true but at the moment it didn't feel like it. He forced himself to push away his demons in order to focus on the here and now since they would need their wits about them. The Slytherins in the group had listened to exchange wondering if the haunted feeling that they felt coming from the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw would be them after the war if they survived. Before anyone could further contemplate their feelings and reactions to their surroundings they arrived at their designated courtroom.  
  
Harry groaned aloud when they came to a halt outside a grimy door with an immense lock with a small neat label designating it Courtroom 10. "Fucking shit, prepare yourselves to be thoroughly intimidated by the atmosphere in there." Harry tilted his head motioning towards the courtroom. "This is were they tried all the Death Eaters after Voldemort's last reign, as you can imagine its not a happy place."  
  
"Do I even want to know how you know this?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, I don't think you would. Suffice it to say this isn't the first time I've been tried here..." Harry trailed off as the Aurors moved to open the doors.  
  
"Shit Marie, if this is how they treat the wizarding worlds foremost light icon...I'd hate to think what the hell they're going to do to us normal peasant types." Blaise said scathingly as he saw the gloom that was held within the room.  
  
"Yeah, well..."Harry shrugged it was true enough but he hated being thought of as a light icon of all things...he who was mired in shadows and darkness since Voldemort had tried to kill him when he was a baby. The scar was the icon to the light, it was also his connection to the dark...how ironic he thought sardonically as he and the others stepped inside the courtroom.  
  
(**_Warning: The following will have direct quotes though somewhat altered from OoTP chapter 8: The Hearing_**.)  
  
The room was nothing more than a large dungeon decorated for a trial and obviously meant to intimidate the accused. The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Mostly empty benches rose on either side of them, but ahead, in the highest of benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind them an ominous silence fell.  
  
Draco was surprised to see his Godfather seated along with Remus Lupin, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick and surprisingly Auror Tonks, he wondered if he'd have time to talk to her after all she was his cousin. He knew Severus was furious by his expression and the fact that his left eyebrow was twitching the only question was why he was furious. Was he mad at the Ministry for treating his godson like a common criminal or that the attack the Dark Lord had planned on the train had been foiled? Whichever it was he hoped he wouldn't have to talk to the man until he cooled down or at least got himself under some semblance of control since he was all but spitting and hissing in his fury as it was now.  
  
Blaise noticed the spectators as they all discretely nodded in their direction before turning their attentions to the Wizengamot. It seemed that their head of house had been notified of the proceedings and allowed entrance to the otherwise closed trial. He knew Pixie would be glad for Professor Flitwick's cheery support and Dumbledore was no doubt here for Longbottom and Potter. He rather thought the Headmaster would be part of the Wizengamot being Chief Warlock and all but then he had probably been told that he had conflicting interest and would be better for him to sit this one out. The rest were here because the presence of their pets had been requested since they were also being accused for having them though he was glad Ave had escaped their notice.  
  
Potter had been right, this place was intimidating and felt insidious as if not justice but evil had been wrought within these walls...and no doubt it had, if this is how the light thanked their heroes.  
  
They moved forward, followed by their law wizards who were directed by the Aurors to the bench just behind the five chairs in the center of the room. There was a swift intake of breath when Harry's companions got a good look at those same chairs, he couldn't help but wince knowing exactly what those chair could and no doubt would do. The arms of the chairs were covered in chains and they clinked threateningly waiting to bind whoever sat between them. Their footsteps echoed in the cavernous room despite the number of people present, in fact the chains seemed even more restless as their occupants grew nearer. They stopped in front of their chairs and turned as one to look at the people seated at the bench above belaying none of their anxiety at being bound by the chains still clinking threateningly behind them occasionally brushing the backs of their thighs.  
  
There were about fifty of them, all, as far as they could see, wearing plum colored robes with an elaborate worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at them, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity, and some disgust warred with contempt. So much for an unbiased trial, they thought ruefully, seeing the range of expressions shown to them. They took particular satisfaction in seeing that while they were all dressed in their Wizengamot regalia some were decidedly rumpled and disheveled and even one or two of them were still wearing their nightcaps; it was bolstering to say the least.  
  
Steve, from his position behind the proud youths, knew they would not allow themselves to be chained to those chairs like common miscreants, he approved of their seating arrangements: to the far left sat Neville, followed by Draco, Harry, Luna, and Blaise sat on the far right.  
  
A cold male voice rang across the courtroom silencing whatever whispers there had been the only sounds now heard was that on the chains, "Take your seats."  
  
Harry motioned for his companions to stay were they were as he stepped forward. "We have no wish to be bound to those chairs," Harry raised his bound hands making sure the governing body all saw them before continuing. "As you can see we have been bound already, there is no need for this." Fierce whispers broke out along those high benches as the issue was debated.  
  
In the very middle of the front row sat Arthur Weasley, the new Minister of Magic. Mr. Weasley was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. His normally cheerful demeanor had been dispensed with; there was a seriousness about him now that was palpable and somewhat daunting since Harry had no doubt Mr. Weasley had put all personal feelings aside for this trial but at least he would be fair. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short gray hair sat on the Minister's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. On Mr. Weasley's right there was another wizard, but he like Umbridge was sitting so far back on the bench that his face was in shadow.  
  
"Very well," acquiesced Mr. Weasley and the youths immediately sat at the edge of their seats not yet ready to trust the court to keep its word. "The accused being present, let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said an eager voice that many of the occupants present had recognized. Percy Weasley was sitting at the very end of the front bench. There would be no recognition from that quarter not that anyone present expected any. Though many wouldn't be averse to giving said person a swift kick in the arse, to dislodge whatever he had rammed up there.  
  
"Criminal trial of the first...second of September." Said Mr. Weasley, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into charges wrought under the Decree for Restriction of Highly Dangerous and Truly Unethical Magic, the Decree for Containment of Exceptionally Vicious Beasts, the Statute of Concealing Particularly Sharp and Lethal Weapons, and the Edict Prohibiting any Citizen from Committing Acts of Violence with the Intent to Harm, Maim, or Kill other Citizens by Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Marcus Zabini, Neville Franklin Longbottom and Luna Circe Lovegood, all current residents at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, unplottable location, Scotland."  
  
"Interrogators: Arthur William Weasley, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Edward John Malloy, Director of the Committee for Educational Standards for Institutes Teaching Magic. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley—"  
  
Steve stood up from his bench and continued in a calm clear voice,"— Witnesses for the defense, Steven Cross, and associates," Steven sat calmly watching the reactions of those present.  
  
The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on the witnesses present. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; those two same elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved at Steve as if he was a favored grandson. He might have been for all they knew but the members of the Wizengamot were also concerned as to why one Albus Dumbledore wasn't on the defense witness list. That left them all still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Mr. Weasley spoke again did they settle down.  
  
He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That they did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of their actions, use dark magic to commit the murder of fifteen wizards and one witch, indirectly causing the death of four other wizards and possessing dangerous beasts. Individually, the accused are charge with liberal use of dark magic and carrying a concealed weapon specifically, Mr. Potter carried a long sword, Mr. Malfoy a dragon dagger, Mr. Zabini carried a knife, and Ms. Lovegood carried a short sword on the night they were apprehended, September first. All these actions were illegal as set by wizarding law, we are here to determine if you will be found guilty of your crimes."  
  
"Now let us start. You are Neville Longbottom, current resident of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, unplottable location, Scotland?" said Mr. Weasley, as he looked over the top of his parchment at the young man in question.  
  
"Yes." Neville answered politely wondering why they needed to ask such stupid question then figured it was for ceremony since he doubted someone would answer no. The new Minister of Magic went down the line from left to right asking the same question, getting the same polite one word response. Though Draco had been jabbed by Harry in order to get him to answer without using his scathing tongue, getting them into more trouble, for that Neville was glad.  
  
The minister nodded his acceptance of their answer before continuing, "Did you deliberately set out to kill fifteen wizards and one witch?"  
  
They shared a look before Harry answered. "No...yes...it's complicated."  
  
"Mr. Potter, I need a definitive answer from you as it seems you are the group's spokesman, please explain your logic."  
  
"As you know, the Hogwarts Express was attacked by Death Eaters. We were sitting in Draco's compartment minding our own business when Rook noticed something was wrong. I looked out the window and saw what was bothering him, the train was slowing down; we were nowhere near Hogsmeade. I put one plus one together, got two, or in this case knew the reason we were slowing down couldn't be good, it most likely involved Voldemort and his lackeys." The usual round or flinches, hisses, and half screams where present; Harry had to shake his head at what the wizarding world had allowed themselves to become in fear of a madman.  
  
"Who is this Rook? He is not on the witness list." A portly wizard asked out of turn and received a glare from the Interrogators; the damage so to speak was done.  
  
Harry gave he wizards a blinding smile before giving a sharp piercing whistle that caused many to wince as it was amplified and echoed in the courtroom. There was a thunderous bark, one of the beasts scrambled from its position, on one of the benches next to Bill Weasley, launching itself towards the front of the room. It jumped out-of-the-way of any attempts made to contain it, heading hell for leather at one couching Harry Potter. It skidded to a stop in front of him giving his face a lick, wagging its tail furiously. "This is Rook." Harry said simply, petting the supposedly dangerous beast with his bound hands. The beast in question was doing a great imitation of a giant marshmallow, getting its belly rubbed by what everyone supposed was his owner.  
  
Arthur of course had known about the beast but he hadn't believed how big the animal was. He rather thought the Order members had been exaggerating since the animal had ripped quite a few of their robes when they got too close to the house. He hadn't put together the charges of possessing dangerous beasts with Harry's dog until he had seen its new companions. He cleared his throat drawing attention back to the matter at hand, not the extremely happy looking dog being petted by its master. "What happened next?"  
  
"Well, I sent Neville to make sure the students would not be trying to join the fighting, making sure they sat on the floor of the carriages so there wouldn't be any visible targets for the Death Eaters to aim at. I told Blaise and Luna to get off the train as soon as it stopped, preventing any Death Eaters around the back of the train, with the help of Rook, Spike, and Dingo, from boarding. Jack had gone with Neville." Harry deliberately stopped after that waiting for someone to ask the question he wanted.  
  
Before Arthur could stop the obvious question it was asked by none other than Tiberius Ogden, who had been reinstated into the Wizengamot after the fiasco at the Ministry. "Who and where are these lads named Spike, Jack, and Dingo...was it?" The smiles directed at him from the accused were positively blinding. The accused in question had no idea if Harry's trick would work with their own pets but willingly tried, as one they all let off different pitched sharp whistles, which seemed to echo even louder than Harry's. The sound reverberated through the cavernous room, drowning out everything else.  
  
Arthur sighed, as did many of the other Wizengamot members, at the predictable response this caused as a cacophony of barks and yips resounded in the air. The beasts previously in the care of appointed handlers scrambled for their masters, in a mad rush, bowling down any and all in their way. The Minister gave Tiberius a knowing look; he knew the old codger had done that for the sole purpose of causing this reaction. Tiberius returned the Ministers look with a sharp grin and a nod. The old man also gave Albus Dumbledore a nod; those blue eyes twinkled impossibly brighter as his beard twitched since he was smiling happily under it, despite the gravity of the situation.  
  
Draco let Dingo lick his face as he petted him before turning to the Wizengamot. "This is Dingo."  
  
"This is Spike." Blaise followed suit from his own position as he scratched Spike behind the ears.  
  
"This is Jack." Neville told them as he too petted the animal that now sat at his side.  
  
Another member of the Wizengamot glared at them, "If you are quite through turning this trial into a menagerie?"  
  
"I'm afraid the incompetent Deputy Directors of the Aurors did that all on their own, charging us with keeping Muggle dogs as vicious beasts." Draco answered derisively earning sharp looks from everyone and small smiles from his companions.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you will keep a civil tongue during this hearing." The Minister reproached and Draco smirked at Weasel's father, he noticed Madam Bones hiding a smile at his remark, which was good since that meant it would be even easier to get them fired after this.  
  
"Minister Weasley, I'm afraid that was Draco being civil." Neville told the man helpfully keeping his expression earnest while the rest of the group struggled to keep from snickering. Neville couldn't believe he was standing up for the ferret who had tormented him for five years but something about this night had bonded them together more solidly than any friendships he had made before.  
  
Arthur had heard all about the Longbottom boy from both Ginny and Ron, and he was surprised the boy had been part of the band Harry had led to protect the students. He wasn't sure whether the boy was mocking him or truly believed that that was considered civil for the Malfoy boy. Then again seeing who raised him he could be correct. "Yes, well now that we know who Rook, Jack, Spike and Dingo we can continue the hearing."  
  
"Excuse me, Minister, before you continue I would ask the court to dismiss the charges of possessing dangerous beasts...since well they are neither vicious or magical in any respect and therefore aren't subject to that particular law. There are no laws against overly big Muggle dogs beings owned by witches or wizards." Lexa Sandon had been elected to deal with the charges against the animals since she specialized in the less obvious aspects of the law though she was no lightweight at others.  
  
The murmuring broke out again as her motion was considered, seeing as they were all mostly nodding; she knew it was a done deal. It was extremely amusing to use wizard prejudices against anything Muggle to get her way. She knew as did her clients, that those animals might not be magical, but under the right circumstances, were a lot more dangerous than anyone could possibly imagine. They had, after all, killed four wizards in defense of their owners, and would no doubt be loyal to them till they died.  
  
There was no need to take a vote since most of everyone was nodding in agreement; the Minister saw no need to in any case. "Let record show that the charges for possessing dangerous beasts have been dropped from the docket. Now Mr. Potter, if you could continue telling us what happened the night in question?"  
  
"Well, I climbed out the window to the roof of our compartment before the train stopped, Draco went with me; we made our way to the sixth compartment from the front of the train. I left Draco there, kept going to meet Neville in the conductors car."  
  
"So by the time you reached the conductors car Mr. Longbottom had already murdered the conductor?" Madam Bones asked cautiously as if she was testing the words on her tongue. It dawned on Harry that these people didn't believe Neville could have done anything he was being charged for. How ironic that they could believe him a cold-blooded murder so easily.

* * *

Neville looked angry as he broke in and answered the question himself. "No one killed that idiot. The stupid fool thought me incompetent and was more afraid of Jack than myself. He made the mistake of cursing Jack with a lung- crushing spell and I put up a protective barrier, his spell bounced off and hit him since he wasn't expecting it." The disgust was obvious as was the contempt but at who Neville was directing it was a mystery.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom you expect us to believe that the conductor of the train used a dark spell against your.... dog was it? What possible motivation would he have for that unless your dog was attacking him?" Neville wondered why the Wizengamot was so set against charging them murderers and rather thought Draco or Harry would know.  
  
"Jack wasn't attacking him, you should know that since the Aurors no doubt examined his body. I'm sure they didn't find it mauled or even scratched." Neville paused inwardly smirking at his small triumph while Draco gave him what he no doubt considered an encouraging smirk. "As for the first question, didn't the Aurors investigate how the train was stopped? It seemed to me that the conductor, was neither panicking nor dead, which meant he was either under the Imperius curse, a Death Eater sympathizer, or a Death Eater himself."  
  
Arthur was impressed at the logic and looked around for the folder, noticing that the Aurors had found nothing wrong with the train; and that the conductor had indeed been free of any marks that could lead anyone to believe an animal attack. "You are correct in your assumptions about the train Mr. Longbottom, there were no marking on the conductor's person. However, your accounts of his death seem puzzling since we cannot find his wand to test out your theory of his dying from using a dark curse on himself."  
  
Now Neville was stumped too since he couldn't give the wand up but then he remembered something. "If it pleases the court I will take Veritaserum to confirm he was killed by his own spell. The lung-crushing spell is considered dark magic?" Neville made sure to add the last as an after thought as if the revelation of that fact had just been presented to him.  
  
Madam Bones looked sharply at the Longbottom boy, there was more to that one than met the eye. "You did not know that lung-crushing spell was dark magic?"  
  
"Not really ma'am, I wasn't really paying attention to what the curse did, I just knew it was effective as it had downed the man in one blow. I thought it might have been considered dangerous at the time." Neville felt truly guilty about stretching the truth so much.  
  
Arthur believed the boys account, as he seemed really earnest to do the right thing. "The fact that you wish to take truth serum of your own free will is enough for the court. We will take your statement of his death as fact."  
  
Steve stood up and addressed the Minister. "Minister Weasley we move to strike the death of the conductor from the charges as my clients are obviously not guilty of his death." He sat down after addressing the court waiting for their decision.  
  
The Interrogators all shared a look before they nodded. "Very well, we will dismiss the death of the Conductor from the charges." Minister Weasley told the accused who just nodded. "Now what happened after that Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"Met Harry on the roof of the car, he asked me stay there make sure none of the Death Eaters would try boarding the train from there. He went off with Jack to hold off any Death Eaters, Draco and I missed from our vantage point on the roof."  
  
"It seems Mr. Potter was indeed the brains of this whole thing doesn't it?" Mr. Malloy asked Neville. While the question was innocuous enough, it had a sinister tinge to it; the defendants all came to the conclusion that this man was anti Harry Potter for whatever reason and they would have to be careful of what they said and implied.  
  
"I wouldn't say so, sir."  
  
"You wouldn't?" The interrogator asked silkily in a tone that conveyed he thought otherwise.  
  
"No."  
  
"And why is that Mr. Longbottom? When your own statements say otherwise."  
  
"Simply put, he didn't tell us to do anything, we chose to do it. He didn't want us involved but we made a choice and made sure he understood; he either helped us or we would do it on our own possibly getting ourselves killed."  
  
"How noble of you all."  
  
"Well, it was either that or getting ourselves killed or tortured by Death Eaters...it wasn't really much of a choice now was it?" Draco drawled eyeing the wizard who obviously disliked them all on principle.  
  
"So what you are saying is that you went into this entirely aware of the consequences of your actions, in short you knew you would kill all those wizards and did it anyway."  
  
Draco jumped to his feet eyes flashing, "I sincerely hope you are not implying we set out to murder anyone, because if you think that was our motivation you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"Whatever do you mean Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Bones asked curiously.  
  
"I'd like to ask, if the court would indulge me, for a show of hands of everyone in this room who knew a student on that train, be they a friend's children, distant relatives, or blood kin." Draco waited as all the members looked at the Minister to see if they should do as Mr. Malfoy asked.  
  
Arthur didn't see why not and nodded raising his own hand and everyone else who fit into that category-followed suit. "Very well Mr. Malfoy you have your answer, now explain what you are getting at."  
  
"I estimate about 35 of you knew at least one student on that train some maybe more. We made a choice, because of that the students are all alive. Well, maybe a little emotionally scarred but children are resilient creatures are they not?" There was a murmur of assent before Draco continued looking at each and everyone one of the members of the Wizengamot in the eye. "Which brings me to my next point, each and every one of you owe us a debt for saving your children and yet here we are accused murderers in your eyes."  
  
The Minister flushed red in anger, as did many others, though some nodded their agreement to that statement. "You forget yourself Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Weasley spoke in a hard voice.  
  
"I think not, Minister Weasley." Blaise spoke for the first time, his tone breezy as if the conversation was of no consequence. "Had we chosen not to act you would have no doubt lost your children as they, in their infinite Gryffindor wisdom, would have courageously engaged Death Eaters in duels. They were, and still are ill equipped to fight, much less win. Though, of course they would have gone out fighting like heroes, that would surely have eased your grief..." Blaise looked up at the man and gave him a lazy smile that was at odds with the hard glint in his eyes.  
  
"You are overstepping yourselves." The Minister spoke harshly as he pictured exactly what the smug young man had been getting at.  
  
Now Luna spoke her tone distant. "We speak the truth...which is why it hurts. The truth is always painful."  
  
"Be that as it may, we are here to condemned you for the murder of 13 wizards and one witch not to prove the validity of your claim." Harry thought Mr. Malloy would be a hard nut to crack but in the end he would fold too, they all eventually did when faced with Voldemort. A grim smile broke across his features causing much discomfort as he looked at them.  
  
Luna stood and looked directly at Mr. Malloy humming before sitting back down. This didn't bother the boys; they were used to it in their short acquaintance with her. The Wizengamot however where all agreeing that she was a few bricks short of a full load but failed to mention that. They saw the fiercely protective looks sent her way and the glares that were focused on anyone that looked her way far longer than necessary.  
  
"Very well Mr. Malloy, let us continue this witch hunt then...Luna, Blaise why don't you go first?"  
  
They nodded and Luna to everyone's surprise began the retelling and Harry and Draco were surprised at how well those two worked together not to mention their ingenuity was startling. "...While he was distracted being an evil lecherous pig intent on no doubt raping me, Blaise used a disillusionment charm, sneaked up behind him, and cut his throat." Everyone just blinked before turning to look at Blaise who raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
"Harry told us to take care of the Death Eaters soundlessly as possible, drawing no undue attention, I had no idea if there were more of them around so I took the non magical approach...worked just fine." He added the last as an after thought.  
  
"Good to know," Draco murmured looking at Blaise in a whole new light. The others just sort of blinked at the entirely nonchalant way Blaise was acting, until they really looked at him and saw how tense he really looked under that nonchalant demeanor.  
  
Luna picked up the retelling as if Blaise just hadn't admitted to killing someone pretty calmly. She went on to explain about Rook, Spike, and Dingo taking out two Death Eaters, leaving them to only bind, disarm and conceal them. Luna stopped there and Blaise seemed to pick up where she left off seamlessly.  
  
Blaise told the next part in precise unembellished terms, in a cold and flat tone of voice that no one knew was hiding the no doubt roiling emotions that were present. When he told everyone Luna had stabbed the Death Eater using her as shield, everyone turned to look at her with equal amounts of curiosity and surprise.  
  
Luna shrugged, "I didn't want Blaise rescuing me again so I rescued myself." She said that simply as if it made all the sense in the world and it surprisingly did.  
  
"Remind us not to let either of you near sharp pointy objects in the future." Neville told the duo before he was even aware of what he was saying. Draco and Harry laughed while he blushed and looked apologetically at Blaise and Luna. They however weren't offended and smiled at his lack of tack though there was no denying it had been extremely funny.  
  
"You can add two suffocated Death Eaters to Luna and another dead Death Eater to Blaise since they were defending me from getting hit by stray curses, I was bleeding pretty heavily. I couldn't tell you what the spell Blaise used was though, with everything that was going on I don't remember what he used." Harry added looking at Mr. Weasley who was having trouble trying to find fault with why they killed those Death Eaters.  
  
Before the Interrogators could ask any more questions Steve stood up again and addressed them. "Minister Weasley we move to vote the deaths caused by Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood be ruled as self defense since they were protecting themselves and Mr. Potter from harm." He sat down almost holding his breath waiting for their decision, which was taking longer this time.  
  
"Those in favor of passing the motion Mr. Cross just introduced?" Mr. Weasley asked and about slightly more than half of them raised their hands. "Those opposed?"  
  
Steve quietly let out the breath he hadn't quite been holding as slightly less than half raised their hands, which meant five more murder charges had been dropped.  
  
"Motioned passed. Now, Mr. Longbottom could you tell us the rest of what happened after Mr. Potter left you on the roof?" said Madam Bones as she wanted to find out the rest of what Frank and Alice's child was capable of.

* * *

"Sure." He said simply. "I pegged two more with a levitating charm, I don't think they died, more like they suffered many broken bones and concussions all around. I left my place and went towards the sixth compartment, which was our meeting place. I got two more there, one with the lung-crushing curse I learned from the conductor; the other with a blood-boiling hex that too had been thrown at me by one of the Death Eaters." He however forgot to mention that he had thrown that one before the Death Eaters had thrown it back at him after killing one of their own with it. "After that I have no idea if any of my reducto and subsequent spells killed anyone outright; I couldn't see them properly we were basically aiming in their general direction."  
  
"You knew they were Death ?"  
  
"Yes...well no."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean they were wearing black robes, cloaks, and masks but for all I know it could have been wizards with a real grudge against trains or school children. None of them identified themselves as death eaters to my knowledge. I inferred they were death eaters by the fact that they were attacking the Hogwarts train in hopes of capturing Harry."  
  
"Even so why would you use any of the spells these attackers were throwing at you if you thought them Death Eaters?"  
  
"Honestly, Mr. Malloy?" Neville asked the wizard who was leaning forward with a pleased glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, an honest answer if you please."  
  
"I didn't think about it. All I knew was that my stunners and petrifying spells wouldn't incapacitate them for more than a few minutes if that. Now if I had been as good a wizard as Headmaster Dumbledore, using stunners would have been enough but since I'm not; I had to make due a different way."  
  
"It says here you passed your DADA Owl with an O, in fact everyone present here did." Mr. Malloy sounded smug.  
  
"Hmm...oh yes no thanks to that cow Umbridge the Ministry saddled us with last year; we wasted a lot of our free time making up for her incompetence so we could achieve those O's, thank you very much. However, I'm afraid the knowledge didn't help at all since the focus of the first few years at Hogwarts is dark creatures and mild curses and jinxes. The Death Eaters didn't oblige us enough to carry around hinkypuffs, grindylows, red kappas and my favorite Cornish pixies, to attack us, they neglected to stay to our Hogwarts curriculum too...the bastards." Draco drawled out the last in an extremely bored tone. "Hey, Harry, we should complain to Voldemort about his Death Eaters using magic above our education...he should be reasonable enough and make them stop..."  
  
Harry, Blaise, Luna, and Neville snickered uncontrollably as the courtroom erupted into pandemonium at Draco's cheek and unconcerned use of Voldemort's name. Draco was reclined in that most uncomfortable chair as if he were royalty and amused royalty at that which only set off another round of snickering from the peanut gallery, even Professor Snape looked thoroughly amused.  
  
"Order! Settle down now." The Minister was trying to silence the court once again and it was slowly working though Madam Bones got the credit for truly restoring order.  
  
A discreet Sonorus charm and a reverberating, "Quiet!" later, did the trick better than anything the Minister had tried.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I will not have you insulting the members of this court at your prerogative. This is the last time I'm going to warn you." The Minister, Harry thought, amused, was very angry with Draco but for what remained to be seen.  
  
Draco, Harry thought amused, was unconcerned with Mr. Weasley's ire because it could not compete with Lucius Malfoy's at his most angry of that there was no doubt. He understood where Draco was coming from; hell, Snape was more menacing than Mr. Weasley.  
  
This time Luna piped up in his defense causing Draco to roll his eyes, at how much things had changed in the last few hours alone. "Minister Weasley, he wasn't being insulting I believe he was being sarcastic and very truthful...its his trademark you know...the sarcasm not the truthful bit." Blaise gently patted Luna's thigh wondering if she thought she was being helpful or was it one of her ploys to direct the attention to her rather than Draco.  
  
The Wizengamot members didn't know whether to chastise the girl or ignore her. Those who knew Hogwarts students had of course heard of her much like the Longbottom boy. They all looked at the Minister who just sighed, ignoring her outburst since she had made a strange kind of sense. The question had been answered thoroughly if not politely.  
  
Draco smiled genuinely at the girl before his Malfoy mask went back up causing many to wonder if they had imagined that. "Only you, Loony." Draco spoke quietly with what would be termed affection had it been coming from anyone but him, before continuing in a loud clear voice, "I believe I have answered your question Mr. Malloy...was there anything else?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy if you could continue the retelling from your point of view..."  
  
Draco shrugged of the pointed glare. "I was technically assigned to pick them off since I was on top of the sixth car roof but after I threw the first curse the Death Eaters hid. I did manage to hit one with a choking curse and hit three with a reducto but I have no idea if any of them died." He went on to explain Harry's appearance, how they had to send curses randomly at shadows and bushes in hopes on hitting anything; he made it a point to tell them that they had to avoid a variety of hexes, curses, and jinxes. He specifically mentioned that all of them had been hit with stabbing, cutting, or slicing hexes as well as two of them having broken bones, not to mention a mass of bruises and scratches, they had all picked up not really remembering how or where exactly.  
  
"You don't seem to be hurt now..." Mr. Malloy Harry was starting to view as a malicious bastard and he couldn't believe Mr. Weasley put up with it; they would obviously need to have a chat after this to get the new Ministers priorities in order.  
  
Draco sighed warily now tired of the man's self-indulgent spite. "Fine, let me just say I'm doing this under extreme duress...Potter, stand up, I'm not doing this alone." Harry stood looking quizzically at Draco wondering what the hell he was planning. He understood when Draco took off his torn and bloodied shirt, he rolled his eyes wondering why Slytherins were so dramatic about things, before indulging the prima donna and shucking off the remnants of his own shirt. "Now everyone here has at least if not more than one new shiny scar to commemorate the how the Ministry treats the good guys. Slicing hexes all around I would say and both Blaise and Neville still have the broken bones they earned for their troubles. The Ministry conveniently forgot to send a proper medi-witch to heal us. We just love the gratitude for saving all those little brats lives...makes us all warm and fuzzy inside..."  
  
The Wizengamot was taken aback at the obviously new scars that decorated the boy-who-lived and the Malfoy spawn, not to mention that their torsos were covered in blood that had obviously dried. They noticed that all five had rips on their clothes; that coupled with the wounds Harry and Draco had received, made them think the others hadn't faired any better. Looking at their bound hands they noticed that they were stained red with blood... something that was just now being noticed.  
  
"Merlin...are any of you still bleeding?" Madam Bones asked shocked at the physical evidence of what those five young people had dealt with in order to protect that train.  
  
Harry and Draco shared a look before putting the remains of their shirts back on. "Pfft, Remus, Bill, and Charlie healed up all the gashes else we would have bled to death long before now. The only reason we're still standing is by sheer force of will, technically speaking we all lost a lot of blood." Harry spoke sitting back down trying to get comfortable on the wretched chair but he wasn't having any luck.  
  
"I'm glad they were there to help. Now let's get back to the events of that night. Could you tell us what happened after you left Neville, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I got off the train with Jack and made my way towards were I had left Draco. I ran into three Death Eaters. I incapacitated them and moved on, though it wasn't easy to deal with them."  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Potter how did you incapacitate them? Perhaps you killed them?"  
  
"Mr. Malloy, quit being obnoxious, you'd think getting the drop on three grown wizards was a walk in the park. For you information, I didn't kill them; I did however, climb this rather wimpy tree and take them out with a strong and fast acting sleeping draught."  
  
"You just gave them a bottle and they drank it happily I'm sure."  
  
"Mr. Malloy—"Mr. Weasley stopped in his reprimand when Harry waved it off.  
  
"I wish, unfortunately I had to make due with throwing darts coated in this substance and hope that the light and my aim where sufficient."  
  
"Why is there no evidence of this?"  
  
"You know, I liked you better when you didn't talk." Harry gave a long- suffering sigh before once gain gaining his feet, he grabbed the end of his braid and took of the tie holding his hair back and started undoing his braid.  
  
"Mr. Potter, this is not the time or place to be groom—"Malloy stopped mid word when he saw Potter lean over and shake out the rest of his braid a small silver something clattered to the ground.  
  
Harry carefully picked it up, he stood way too fast, coupled with the blood loss and stress he swayed, but caught himself before any but the sharpest people noticed his condition. "Here we go...this is a tranquilizer dart. Kills no one, knocks you flat in no time. You do however, wake up with a hangover to rival the worst or best night, depending on how you look at it, you indulged in getting yourself thoroughly smashed."  
  
"Very...ingenious of you Mr. Potter...however we can't be sure of that."  
  
"Can I demonstrate then?"  
  
"Mr. Potter I doubt very much anyone would be willing to let you use that dart on them." Harry wanted to use it on him, but he unfortunately had a very valid point. That didn't discourage him from looking around the courtroom hopefully. His eyes scanned the Aurors and the spectators alike, before passing over his professors...noticing that Snape was there dismissing him from his mind...before continuing to Remus, Charlie, and Bill shaking his head no at the agreement in their eyes. He went to turn and face the Wizengamot again when Snape caught his attention again, or more the point his abnormally large nose... he smiled at his Professor when the man returned his stare.  
  
"Professor Snape." He said gleefully rocking back and forth on his feet in excitement.  
  
Snape had been taken aback by the smile but was decidedly shocked the little brat would think he would agree to be used as a guinea pig. Savior of the wizarding world or not, no one made a fool of him, especially not another wretched Potter.  
  
"Merlin, Potter, you sure do like to live dangerously." Draco murmured.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I seriously doubt Severus Snape will acquiesce to such a thing." Malloy was all but preening, causing Harry to scowl at him, while everyone looked on seemingly entranced with the battle of wills going on.  
  
"Of course not you twit...he's a Potions Master—"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I will not—"  
  
"In fact, he's the foremost Potions Master in all of England and in the top five around the world—"Harry was unconcerned at having to speak over the apoplectic Interrogator since he was used to it, he had spent five years being taught by Professor Snape after all.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Draco sing-songed under his breath, though loud enough for Harry to hear and give him a nod.  
  
"— Insulted by some petulant brat!"  
  
"—He could probably determine exactly what potion my dart is coated with in no time flat. No demonstration required."Harry finished speaking very pleased with himself though Mr. Malloy looked fit to be tied. "You should calm down sir, getting excited is not good for wizards your age...ulcers and high blood pressure you know." Harry looked around innocently; Mr. Malloy spluttered in rage while everyone else had been stunned silent at his cheek.  
  
"Mr. Potter while giving advice is admirable please refrain from doing so in such a manner. Now if Severus had no objections I will allow him to tell us exactly what you have coated this dart with. Severus?" Madam Bones knew that whatever decision was reached today more than one Ministry employ and Wizengamot member were going to be out of jobs, not to mention the Minister would also be receiving a not too pleasant visit in the not too distant future. She'd rather make her life easier by being helpful and knowing that she was protecting her way of life at least and her family's, not admirable sure, but accepted nonetheless.  
  
Snape was surprised that the insufferable brat had come up with that on his own, much less managed to insult the dunderhead in charge of the schools curriculum. He stood with silent grace and stalked up to the front of the court, robes billowing behind him in what was known as Snape fashion. He had a confidence that projected the fact he knew he was intimidating, giving him a striking presence. "Madam Bones I have no objection to trying to find out what the fool boy coated the dart with. Though with his potions skills, I wouldn't be surprised if it's a botched attempt at a sleeping draft that turned poisonous." Snape sneered at Potter while holding out his hand for the dart.  
  
Harry was debating whether to make this a practical demonstration after all by accidentally stabbing Snape with it. His thought where interrupted however by the soft kick to his leg from Draco.  
  
"I know what that gleam and smirk mean, so stop it." Draco admonished  
  
Harry pouted but otherwise carefully handed Snape the dart the Professor just gave him a vicious smirk before conjuring a table and unshrinking ingredients from his pockets as well as potions. Trust the bastard to come prepared he thought sourly even if his readiness was helping him. Harry and everyone else watched Professor Snape as he scraped the dart, dipped in some concoction and otherwise looked like he knew exactly what he was on about, before finally sniffing the dart, careful not to let it touch open skin. Harry rather thought he could have done that first and saved everyone the suspense and show, but again he was noticing Slytherins were drama queens.  
  
"My, my, Mr. Potter, it seems you're not as incompetent as you look, though how you managed to brew a derivative of the draught of the living dead, is beyond me."  
  
"You agree then that it is just a strong sleeping draught?" Madam Bones asked wanting the clarification.  
  
"I cannot be 100% sure without running more tests, but I'm 90% sure it is a derivative of the Draught of the Living Dead, and therefore making it harmless to in such a small dose. Potent yes but not life threatening in the least, though waking up after would be very painful indeed." Snape nodded at the Wizengamot gathered his supplies and once again shrunk them before turning nodding not at Potter but at his Godson before heading back to his place beside the other Professors.  
  
"Draco, you've got to teach us how to do that." Harry whispered.  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"The whole "you are here at my sufferance" thing that you and Snape have down to an art. Merlin, it's like when you do something no matter what, you two give of this air, like your doing me a favor, though he was doing me a favor just now, but even answering Madam Bones he was like that." Harry tried to explain what he meant but he confused himself more instead.  
  
"Harry...I hate to break this to you chum but you're a complete nutter." Draco spoke seriously trying to cover his snickers.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter if you're quite done we can continue?"  
  
"Right so after that...er...Bellatrix Lestrange started taunting Draco thinking it was me, while I was hiding in the bushes. I taunted her back we exchanged curses, its all a blur, really. I couldn't tell you what magic I used, all I was hoping for was to keep them away from the train and I gave it my all with help of course. Neville, Draco, and I started exchanging curse with the main group who was attacking the middle of the train, waiting for reinforcements. Blaise and Luna made it to where I was attempting to take shelter, though it was a rather wimpy tree, they joined in the exchange of curses and then the Headmaster was there. I remember screaming for them to move since the Death Eaters fired killing curses at him and the others. Professor McGonagall took 50 points from Gryffindor for addressing them in an other than respectful manner." Harry grinned at the last and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, as he saw former pupils remembering the Deputy Headmistress with fond smiles of their own.  
  
"So you are claiming that their deaths are not your fault?"  
  
"Well...yeah. We didn't ask them to attack the train and I certainly didn't tell them to stand in front of my wand. Since they chose to, I wasn't about to just sit there and let them attack the others and me. I made a choice, or rather the choice was made for me, a very long time ago, and I just chose to follow it." Dumbledore winced visibly causing those who had been looking in his direction to wonder what Harry Potter meant by his odd comment.  
  
"No one pushed you to fight them, in fact no one asked you too either." Mr. Malloy spoke condescendingly setting Harry's and Draco's teeth on edge.  
  
"No? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Am I not the Boy-Who-Lived?"  
  
There was a small silence and then the Minister answered. "Yes."  
  
"Am I not the one everyone is looking to, once again vanquish Lord Voldemort and save the wizarding world?"  
  
No one could have missed the reproach in his voice. "Of course not, you're just a boy." The minister answered and Harry glared for the first time in his life at the Weasley patriarch.  
  
"I'm just a boy?" He hissed angrily. "Then what the hell am I doing here, being tried for saving the lives of ungrateful wizards and witches? Shouldn't I just be expelled for using magic and sent home then, since I'm just a boy!" He was aware that he was shouting at the Minister but he didn't care, he had put him in office goddammit, and he could certainly take him out of it. "The truth is you can't expel me because you need me a hell of a lot more than I need you!" Harry sat down abruptly after that knowing he had just been goaded into breaking the control he had worked for since Sirius death and hating the wizarding world even more because of that.  
  
Draco and Blaise clapped lazily drawing everyone's attention. "Hear, hear, Potter, couldn't have said it better myself." Draco drawled.  
  
"You think awfully high of your exalted presence, do you not Mr. Potter? Do you think you are above the law because you defeated you-know-who once when you were a baby?" There was a menace in the tone as Malloy spoke but Harry ignored it; he was too caught up in the fact that his control had been taken from him.  
  
"Shove it Malloy, you just hate Potter because you're cousin died in place of him at the tri-wizard tournament. The savior wasn't able to rescue your cousin; you blame him for it. What you ignore is he barely made it back alive, not to mention he was only fourteen facing Voldemort, and his inner circle. Something that you would never have done and no one here will ever have the courage or stupidity, depending on how you look at it, to do again." Now that caught everyone's attention especially coming from Zabini, the previously respectful and quiet young man.  
  
"Mr. Zabini—"  
  
"He's right and you know it. Now do your bloody jobs, as you have heard the events that happened, you can now decide if we murdered anyone purposely. Since we are guilty of using dark magic, to achieve our goals you can just send us all to Azkaban with a clean conscience." Neville Longbottom had a look of righteous indignation and fury on his features that were at odds with the meekness and respect he had shown earlier.

(**Please revisit Chapter 3 if you are confused about what Luna does here or is about to do...)**  
  
"May the evils you have done in the name of justice, be visited upon you in the dark of night." Luna spoke clearly and quietly to the astonished courtroom, she turned her eyes boring into Dumbledore as she spoke:  
  
**_Darkness will creep across the land,  
  
The dark will rise behind Him.  
  
It shall touch the hearts of many,  
  
Corruption will grow in their hearts.  
  
Foundations will be torn asunder,  
  
Blood against blood,  
  
Dark against Dark.  
  
Light alone cannot win against the Dark,  
  
Different shades of dark shall come.  
  
Join together and succeed,  
  
Unaided by the dark, Light shall fall.  
  
He will cloak the land in darkness shall this come to pass,  
  
Unite or crumble from within._**  
  
"Merlin's bloody arse Loony, warn a bloke when you're going to do that, you creepy little chit." Draco hissed at her completely freaked out, forgetting to use his usual Malfoy eloquence and resorting to what he considered peasant speech. Luna for her part just gave him an impish smile, not at all perturbed by his speech. Harry had heard her, absently, but wasn't really paying attention, so he missed the meaning of the whole thing.  
  
"Yes, quite." Dumbledore for once was in wholehearted agreement with a Malfoy.  
  
It seemed the Wizengamot would chose to ignore what Luna had "seen". There were many grumbles of agreement with Dumbledore, as they all shivered at how cold they all suddenly felt. If they believed in malediction, now would have been the time to start praying in hopes of keeping the girl's curse at bay. The Minister was shocked that Malloy was using this trial as a way to settle a personal vendetta, but he should have known the Diggory boy was related to him somehow. He should not have been included in this trial. Whatever recourse was taken they had all truly stepped in it now and there was nothing left to do but go forward.  
  
Harry was snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard Mr. Weasley clear his throat, much like Fudge had done not too long ago. "We have heard the evidence presented to us by the accused, and have read the statements provided by the Aurors and other eye-witnesses, present on the night in question. Now I will ask for a 10 minute recess while we deliberate on all we have been shown tonight." That was more formal than necessary, but everyone needed a few minutes to get the selves under control and to get the prophecy and curse out of their minds.

* * *

**Review Responses:**  
  
Many thanks for the wonderful reviews and encouragements from my readers, I'm thrilled that my story had garnered so much attention. So thanks everyone for taking the time to review. **ERMonkey, Shadowface, chaser1, eriee, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus (Alysha), Ezekiel Klitiras, nightstone131302, FantasyChick, spook, enthralled, Meggplant, Constance Malfoy, Autumn Sun, AgnesSophia, Saetan, fergiaj, wwwendy, Kitty, oh impatient one**, and **Puddle**.  
  
**Wyccegurl:** Thanks I like to know there are people out there who understand my offbeat humor. I modeled my characters personalities after people I know in a way and that inappropriate humor at the worst time is a trait that is all me. My parent say I got from an Uncle who is a current a resident in the funny ward somewhere, or so they say; I've never been able to figure out if they are joking or not.  
  
**Athenakitty:** Bill is surprised at their dogs because a) he had only known about Rook, b) they were awfully quiet until the Aurors showed up and c) he had forgotten about Rook since he hadn't really seen the dog personally just heard about him from everyone else. The Aurors out of jobs will be the Deputy Directors, and others you saw in this chapter.  
  
**Inari:** The inspiration has come from reading all the fanfics in my favorites page as well as many more over the past two years. I can't name any specific author or story though. I can also tell you that I've been writing for...I don't remember but its all centered around the supernatural, so this is different for me normally I dabble in BTVS, AB and others of the same genre.  
  
**Severus' Wife:** Thanks for the praise. I've never had reliable betas for some strange reason, so it's hard to have more than one at least for me. I've noticed that compared to the first two chapters the last have been better grammatical wise. I also understand how frustration it is to read the oopsies so I sympathize, but we are only two people its kind of hard to get all the mistakes...sorry. If you know of someone please let me know and I'll see what I can do.  
  
**CloudySky:** Err I hate to break it to you...but Harry and Draco will definitely have a strong friendship and maybe a kiss here and there for my readers viewing pleasure but its definitely turning into Charlie/Draco for sure. I felt the need for everyone to think that they were adult but I wanted to ease them into the thought that while yes they could be mature they were still only sixteen.  
  
**HecateDeMort:** You know I don't mind threesomes...I've written enough of them in a separate genre but I usually like to throw in at least one female. I've yet to find one I like a lot in this genre. Luna is my favorite female character at the moment but I'm not ready to write her as a main character...sorry. No worries they will have lots of moments and nothing really solid till the end of the year anyway.  
  
**Fortissimo:** I took your advice and did the reading backward thing, fixed some stuff by myself before sending it off to my beta. Hopefully you'll see and improvement so thanks for the advice. The typos are hard for me to see because I'm reading what I think I wrote not what is actually written which sucks but I tried my best. That first person instead of third is a problem; I try my best to curve but its habit to think like my characters. Sometimes it just happens, I don't think I did it this time but if I did let me know where so I can fix that. The abrupt personality shift was done for the simple purpose of conveying how a sixteen year old thinks. He's hurt, he's suffered and been told he's just a kid so he goes to the extreme to squash that. His shaky control starts to crumble under the pressure of everyday life for him anyway. Now about his meditation techniques again he's over compensating for the lack during fifth year. I remember that when I was 16, I used to think doing things a long time...was a month or two, made me an expert on the subject. I came to find out the hard way, through failure, that it barely scratches the surface. While my characters will have ample power, they will have to learn control and while its obvious that they have it now...in extenuating circumstances, wait until they start classes...can you say big BOOM. I'd like to thank you for the thoughtful way you critic it's nice and doesn't make me defensive so thanks bunches.  
  
**Webweaver:** Glad you like the pairings they are growing on me too. I still love HP/DM but for some reason I'm into strange pairings at the moment, in fact I have a strange plot bunny wanting me to write a Harry/Lucius...don't ask...I'm not even sure how that came about. The Weasley's will be in conflict over a lot of things that will be brought to life more clearly in the next few chapters this will just throw a funny monkey wrench into the mix. Harry won't become an alcoholic...but he will be a little too free with the drinking for a bit. Enter savior stage left and problem cleared up right quick. I also would like to warn you that alcohol consumption will be used liberally throughout this since I'm familiar with its use but by no means will anyone be an alcoholic after we clear up Harry's little problem. I also find drunken characters fun to work with since well they are funny. In my defense I would like to say that I currently live in Texas and well Dr. Pepper and Alcohol are very everyday here especially when you live 15 minutes from the Budweiser Plant....lol.  
  
**lmill123:** While I do not like him either, I won't be a thrusting him off a cliff either. He will be as story progresses seen as a senile old fool who's lived too long...and need to retire but has his heart in the right place. As for Ron he and Hermione will get serious wake-up calls...well bitch slapped is more accurate but whatever.  
  
**Klime:** This is the part where I apologize for writing crazy American slang and turns of phrase. I have actually paid attention to my grammar so again hope its better and you understand it. Don't worry Tonks is a klutz a funny klutz and I love her too, so she will not stay as she is but for now she's me comic relief.  
  
**Rocco:** Close friendship and a few more than friendly moments will abound. More sick humor to come for your enjoyment too...

* * *


	10. The Dark Lord, Verdicts, and Snape

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. I have a beta reader now so hopefully we got all the grammatical oopsies.  
  
Summary: Harry's has taken his godfather's death hard causing him to force himself to adapt in order to survive. This leads to situations that no one could have imagined and the players involved are even more unexpected. While Harry deals with this, he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made; the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Lamb Chop's Play Along song either.

* * *

**Dark Lord's Lair, Unplottable Location, Somewhere in Europe (maybe)**"Wormtail!"  
  
A small, portly wizard with a silver hand came scurrying into the room, almost tripping in his haste to do his master's bidding. "Yes Master?"  
  
"What news?" The Dark Lord asked his servant in a tone of voice that could have been conversational, had it been anyone else using it. He was lounging in what had been aptly named his throne room, since the only chair present was his and it was a great big monstrosity that dated back who knows how long, it looked like something right out of the dark ages. It however suited his megalomaniac tendencies since he felt like a king surveying his subjects when he was sitting on it, as he was now.  
  
"Ma-master?"  
  
"News, Wormtail...if you have forgotten about the attack on the Hogwarts Express...I can help you remember." The menace and promise in the tone caused Wormtail to flinch and shudder in fear.  
  
"No-no-no, Master, I remember. I was not aware of what news you were asking for. I believe something big is also happening with the Wizengamot as I have received reports that they are convening as we speak, though the reason for that has not yet trickled down to our supporters, my lord."  
  
"Interesting, what could have caused that I wonder?" His train of thought was interrupted as his Death Eaters apparated into the thrown room, immediately kneeling down in his presence, while Bellatrix came forward kissing the hem of his robes.  
  
"My Lord." She greeted formally, while kneeling at his feet, waiting for him to ask her to stand or not.  
  
Voldemort surveyed his Death Eaters, taking in their ragged and disheveled appearances, as well as their reduced number. What looked to be wounded were towards the back of the group, being carefully kept out of his sight. He was perturbed with his Death Eaters getting any kind of injury from school children; then again many sent on this foray were knew to his cause.  
  
"I assume Potter is now resting uncomfortably in my dungeons awaiting my pleasure?" He asked Bella silkily and caught her flinch causing him to stir from his reclining position.  
  
"My Lord, we were unsuccessful with our mission. They were not as defenseless as we were led to believe by Snape, my lord." When out of favor always try and place the blame elsewhere was the motto that every Death Eater lived by and Lestrange was no different.  
  
"Are you telling me, Bella, that you failed to bring me Potter!" The last was roared, causing everyone to flinch and try to move out of reach as quickly as inconspicuously possible. Bella didn't have any recourse but to admit it.  
  
"Yes my Lord." She cringed waiting for the punishment, after waiting for a bit she cautiously looked up at the glowering wizard that was now sitting up on his throne.  
  
"Fools! How did you let mere children get the better of you! You failed, that is unacceptable," it was a statement laden with the promise of pain. "Explain yourself, woman." The last was hissed, a direct slur at her and she knew it. Not many Death Eaters were women and even less reached the inner circle of their lord, Bella had been the first. She also knew she would be the last if she didn't explain her failure to her Lord's satisfaction.  
  
"My Lord, the train was stopped near a small clearing as we had planned. I sent two small parties to check the back of the train and front, while I focused on the middle of the train with the rest. We were unprepared for anything more than feeble resistance from the older years but we still took precautions and approached the train cautiously. The two small parties sent to check the ends of the train never came back to report, I figured they'd been stunned; so I sent someone to check on them. When we got about 20 feet from the train one of the students started attacking. We took cover since he had a better position from the roof of the train." She stopped waiting to see if that would be enough to placate her Master into cursing her but not outright killing her. After all she hopped he wouldn't detect her lying about how many students were attacking.  
  
"Tell me." Came the soft but deadly spoken command and she mentally cringed, knowing he was talking about her lying more than the events.  
  
"The two I sent to check on the others came back with the only survivors; they had been mauled by what they described as wolves under the control of two students. Jensen recognized one of the students, it was Luna Lovegood, her father owns the Quibbler I believe."  
  
"You're wrong. She owns it, as well as many other newspapers across wizarding Europe and Asia. Now stop stalling and tell me what happened." The threat was palpable  
  
"I'm sorry, Master, I don't know how it happened but we were only fighting three wizards, the unknown wizard and Lovegood, showed up right before the reinforcements for their side did. Dumbledore and his merry band of mudbloods and Muggle lovers with Ministry Aurors descended upon us, we were outnumbered and caught between two groups, we retreated taking the stunned and wounded with us, we left the dead and dying behind."  
  
"I see. I wonder if maybe Azkaban was harder on the faithful than I had previously thought. It is obvious to me that your wits have been addled; in the past my lieutenants would not have left themselves open to being boxed in by incompetent witches and wizards that think dueling is throwing stunners at the opposition." He finished giving everyone in the room a scathing glance that felt almost physical.  
  
"Master, I—"  
  
"I wonder why some of my Death Eaters died in this endeavor, at the hands of mere school children? I know for a fact Dumbledore and his ilk don't use lethal measures, they didn't then and it hasn't changed now."  
  
"My lord, the students we battled were uncommonly powerful if not terribly knowledgeable with their magic. The one on the roof, I wasn't able to identify, but he was powerful enough to create wards in a short amount of time. However, Potter was one of them, the other was pointed out by the first, as being a Longbottom." She could tell Voldemort was processing the information she had given but was by no means placated in the least. She could feel his anger like a live thing writhing around her.  
  
"Alice and Frank's boy...I presume. Some of your best work Bella...pity the Aurors arrived when you started on the boy. I see he's going to make as much a nuisance of himself as his foolish parents. That still doesn't explain why my faithful have died this night Bella, my dear." Dear Merlin, she knew that her lord was pissed when he tacked on endearments to her name, that was never a good thing.  
  
"Potter and his friends were not shy about using dangerous light spells as well as dark ones. The one on the roof had been trained in dark magic since he used some rather obscure spells, even the new recruits had never heard of. Longbottom used dangerous light magic spells, mostly the ones his own parents were known for, he too used dark magic but with more power than finesse. Potter too was using strong Auror grade magic, also combining legal curses creatively with minor dark hexes. Potter used the killing curse twice, no one was hit but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I tried to taunt him like I did at the Ministry, to make him loose control, but it didn't work Master. He stayed calm and instead shot off the killing curse in my direction, I ducked but the force was enough to shatter the tree I had been hiding behind."  
  
"My, my now that is news. Potter had enough desire to kill you...that we can use to our advantage. He's tasted the power I wonder if he'll succumb..." He trailed off seemingly lost in thought but Bella wasn't fooled.  
  
"Wormtail?"  
  
"Yes my lord?" The rat was standing to his right trying his best not to look as nervous as he felt.  
  
"How many did we loose tonight?"  
  
"24."  
  
"Twenty-four of my faithful have been lost due to your lack of foresight Bella...whatever shall I do with you, my dear." The rest of the group relaxed marginally since only their leader was being punished for tonight's failure.  
  
"I am yours to punish as you see fit." Bella couldn't suppress a shiver heavily tinged with equal parts anticipation and fear at her punishment.  
  
"Yes, you are. However..." He looked up addressing the rest of the group kneeling in his presence. "You are not solely to blame for this folly, its seems my new recruits need to be reminded that failure is not an option. CRUCIO!" He had the whole room writhing in pain, minus Bella and Wormtail. The show of power amazed them and frightened them into further solidifying their ties to their lord and master. The Dark Lord had not been able to mass curse before his downfall; this was proof that he had come back stronger than before.  
  
Across some distance in another part of the world, a young wizard fell to the floor clutching his forehead, as he too writhed and convulsed in pain.  
  
The screams of pain were like music to his ears. A sweet symphony especially knowing he had come back more powerful than before he had been vanquished, after all he had 30 Death Eaters writhing under his curse without breaking a sweat. He ended the spell two minutes later, leaving his minions convulsing and shuddering on the floor while gasping for breath.  
  
"I hope you have all learned that failure will not be tolerated but just in case, CRUCIO!" Once again the assembled writhed, this time Bella joined them in their punishment while Wormtail looked on with an unholy glee. This time he stopped the curse after a minute, seeing that his Death Eaters were properly punished he nodded to himself feeling better about his instruction of them. "Now get out of my sight." When Bella went to follow he stopped her with a look.  
  
The new recruits all but stampeded to the exits or they would have he thought amused, if so many of them weren't in such a state that they could barely stand much less walk. They were helped by fellow Death Eaters who were in slightly better condition but not by much. Wormtail also followed the last out, as his Master had not given him specific orders to stay.  
  
When the last of them made out of the chamber he turned his full attention to his lieutenant, one of his best and most loyal...but the years in Azkaban had taken their toll, which brought him to another point altogether.  
  
"Bella how is it that your cousin was able to make it out of Azkaban with more of his faculties in order than my most faithful? He was also able to escape no ordinary feat by anyone's standards."  
  
She was confused by this line of questioning but wouldn't quibble on what could be seen as a reprieve to what was to come. "The blood traitor was a powerful wizard my lord, his force of will was unmatched by any in our family. He didn't break under the tender mercies of my aunt or uncle as well you know Master. He was fully trained in the dark arts by the time he reached Hogwarts at the age of 11, his knowledge if he had applied himself could have rivaled that of Snape; he was sorted into Gryffindor and chose to alienate everything to do with dark magic, though he used his knowledge along with his friends during your last reign. It was also said that he spent the summer of his third year with our uncle, Marius."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember Marius, pity we had to kill him. I wonder...you say he fell into the veil at the Ministry?"  
  
"Yes my lord he fell into the veil after I hit him with a stunner."  
  
"So he was still alive when he fell." Bella didn't answer since it wasn't a question. "Interesting..."  
  
"My Lord?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"I want you to find out everything you can about the veil, if there is a way to get Sirius Black back from the realm of the dead, that doesn't involve necromancy, I want to know."  
  
"But why, my lord?" Bella spluttered so bewildered by this new turn of events that she forgot herself and questioned the Dark Lord.  
  
The tone used to answer her was chilling in its coldness, but she failed to notice this in her confusion. "Sirius Black would be a wonderful asset to our cause my dear. Since Potter has decided to use dark magic he will be susceptible to the power it brings. If we turn Black, Potter will follow and if that fails; I can use Black to lure Potter to his death, eliminating the need for me to plot ways to get my hands on him. He, in his infantile Gryffindor wisdom, will come to save his Godfather and I will be waiting for him."  
  
Bella hadn't thought about it like that, she was anticipating at the prospect of breaking her cousin, should she succeed in getting him out of the veil. "Ingenious, my lord." She concurred breathlessly as she pictured all the things she could do to the blood traitor.  
  
"I rather thought it was, my sweet. However, you forget yourself Bella. It seems you need to be reminded of whom you belong to. You have dared question my plans and that we cannot have. Once again you have failed me, precious, and in the same night too. Pity, you will have to be punished for both transgressions...you do understand that, don't you?" The Dark Lord was lovingly stroking her cheek as he watched her eyes dilate with equal parts fear and pleasure, as she leaned into the touch. He knew she craved his attention especially since he had reclaimed her from Azkaban. Bella and her husband were his most faithful and he regarded them fondly, as you would a pampered pet.  
  
"I'm at your mercy, my lord." She answered meekly and humbly but she knew her Lord wasn't fooled, by the cold smile that spread across his bloodless lips. She gasped as he slapped her with enough force to send her crashing to the floor at his feet holding her cheek. She knew the blow had split her lip too, she felt the blood languorously coming to the surface; she licked her lip, reveling in its taste and the sting the slap had caused to her face.  
  
Voldemort was amused at how her eyes glittered with barely repressed desire and fear, what an interesting combination. He wondered what it would take to have her begging for mercy this time. The last time it had taken a beating, a couple of applications of the Cruciatus, some lovingly carved designs on her flesh, and a salt bath. He was looking forward to see if she could hold out more now since the effects of Azkaban were lessening.  
  
He would still require Snape find a cure for the effect Azkaban had had on his faithful. It wouldn't do to have half his lieutenants suffering psychotic episodes at inopportune times, not to mention the Ministry was using spells to reproduce the effects of Dementors in Azkaban now.  
  
The Dementors were once again in his control but he would need to break into the prison once again to get the Death Eaters that were currently residing there out. He looked at the sprawled figure at his feet and lazily waved his wand, watching her eyes widen as he slowly choked her, cutting off her air supply. She would of course provide hours of entertainment; was the last truly coherent thought he had, as he immersed himself in the punishment of Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

**Courtroom Ten, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic**The werewolf was anxious and kept fidgeting making Snape crazy, since he had ended up next to him. "Stop it, you intolerable creature!" He hissed thoroughly put out.  
  
The fidgeting stopped abruptly; he let out a quiet sigh that turned into a strangled groan when it started back up again. "Lupin so help me, if you don't stop I'm poisoning your potion come the full moon." The threat was very real and they both knew it.  
  
Remus stopped his fidgeting thinking that Snape must have been more concerned about his students than he was letting on since the threat wasn't up to his usual standards. "Don't need it anymore, thank Merlin." He told Snape quietly before resuming his fidgeting. It wasn't that he was doing it to annoy Snape though that was a bonus; mostly it was the fact that he was underground, in a windowless room that no fresh air circulated through. The fact that too many people, who were considered threats, occupied the room with him made him more than twitchy. The wolf was itching to get out physically if Remus didn't make a fast exit from the Ministry and he somehow thought that particular action would be a very bad thing.  
  
"What?! Since when?" Came the furious whisper from the stunned Potions Master.  
  
"Since August... 22, I believe." Came the too quick reply.  
  
"How?" This had Potter's signature all over it and most likely it had to do with that book.  
  
"Book." Remus confirmed Snape's suspicions but would say no more on the subject, he wasn't ready to open that can of worms so to speak.  
  
"..." Snape waited for the Gryffindork, as his godson liked to refer to them, to explain himself; after a bit it became obvious he wasn't going to. Snape huffed in annoyance, "Well, what about the book?"  
  
"Not important." Remus answered succinctly.  
  
"If you maul anyone and they have to put you down, I don't want to hear anything about it." Snape bit out, hating the fact that he was dying of curiosity.  
  
Remus snorted a laugh; he knew Snape was dying to know. "All right." Remus agreed genially knowing it would annoy the man even more. He made an abrupt change of subject knowing it would at least distract Snape from his line of questioning. "Do you think they'll acquit them of all charges?"  
  
"I can only guess. You and I both know that justice is blind, deaf, and dumb in our world. Who know what those intolerant hypocrites will do, especially since those five were less than accommodating and deferential. In fact I believe they went out of their way to insult and ridicule the Wizengamot and our society in general."  
  
Remus nodded it had seemed that way. He cocked his head as he heard Tonks humming something or other quietly to herself, while they waited for the verdict to be delivered. "If they are found guilty...it's times like these I wish Sirius was here. He would be able to break them out of Azkaban and tell them all about the life of a convict on the run. He'd make it sound appealing too, some high adventure worthy of their rascal nature no doubt."  
  
Snape snorted. "The mutt would no doubt relish leading a merry band of innocent convicts. I do not think we could survive this war if those five are sentenced to Azkaban no matter if we break them out. You heard the child, darkness is taking hold in our world and it will continue to do so until we unite. I put no faith in talents such as divination but..." Snape didn't finish his sentence, confused as to why he would believe the crazy Ravenclaw.  
  
"You remember her mother." That was really all that needed to be said on that subject; even if he had wanted to add more they were ready to deliver the verdict one way or the other.

* * *

Harry was tired, the kind of tired that went bone deep both physically and emotionally. While he was used to end of the year stunts he pulled to keep him alive...he had barely recovered from the last one before engaging in this one. He could feel himself starting to crash as his adrenaline burned off, the shakes were going to start soon, followed by nausea and finally sleep or so he hoped. His fellow classmates were not going to be in much better condition, since as far as he knew this type of situations didn't happen to them on a yearly basis.  
  
Draco for his part was watching Harry, he knew that whatever had caused the outburst minutes ago wasn't a good thing. The amount of rage the Gryffindor had displayed was frightening in its intensity and he also knew it was dangerous for everyone involved should Harry loose control of that anger. He had seen the bindings on Harry's hands shine brighter as they prevented an active magical outburst. If Harry hadn't gotten hold of himself in time, he knew the bindings would have broken under the strain of keeping raw magic from being used. Draco was pretty sure he would have blown up the courtroom with everyone in, now that would have definitely been a very big no no.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to keep it together until we get released or are shipped of Azkaban?"  
  
Harry was surprised and confused at the question, briefly wondering if Draco was joking but one look at the seriousness displayed on the blonde's face told him otherwise. He sighed tiredly, so maybe he wasn't holding up as well as he had thought.  
  
"I...honestly have no fucking clue. For fucks sake, my whole life has been composed of nothing but me 'keeping it together' I don't know Draco, I just don't know." Harry knew had he not been so drained, none of that would have been coming out his mouth but his defenses had all but been worn down, he couldn't even muster the effort to lie properly.  
  
Draco was stunned by the reply; he had been expecting Harry to say he was fine or to tell him to mind his own damn business. He had not been expecting the truth; while they had agreed to work together so to speak, they were by no means friends. He had no idea what to say to Gryffindor, so when in doubt he resorted to sarcasm.  
  
"By Salazar look at you, having a heart to heart with me of all people, how very Gryffindor of you. Next thing I know, you'll be inviting me over for a pajama party and asking to do my hair. No, I bet you're one of those matching outfit types, how quaint." Draco gave Harry a half-hearted sneer for effect.  
  
Harry was stunned at the response; he looked at those cold silver eyes and felt anger thrum through him at Malfoy's taunting. He was about to go off, when he saw Draco's eyes flash with worry before they were once again cold and emotionless. The anger drained out leaving him feeling even more weary than before but he laughed catching an answering smirk from Draco.  
  
"You're such a git." Harry told him amused at the manner Draco dealt with emotional outbursts.  
  
"Yes...well...it worked didn't it? Anyway, the lard asses are back with their verdict and we need you to act the part of composed powerful wizard for that." The others who had been paying attention to their conversation nodded stupidly before catching themselves and putting their own masks on. They all leaned back, uncomfortable chairs not withstanding, and reclined nonchalantly, acting for all the world as bored teenagers.

* * *

Madam Bones just knew that heads would roll for the stunt that had been attempted today; there was no way the heirs would allow something like this to pass unchallenged. Minister Weasley was going to get a rude wake-up call about the fact that being fair and treating everyone equally was not good politics, especially when you where elected on the heirs say so. She knew it was up to her and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to give the verdict but before she did she wanted to make a few things clear.  
  
"Everybody settle down." Minister Weasley spoke above the hushed din that had arisen while they had deliberated on the verdict. Once everyone's attention was once again on the court proceedings, he turned to Madam Bones, as she would be the one to read the verdict.  
  
"We have a reached a decision, but before I give the verdict I would like to say a few things. First I would like to thank you for not only saving my Susan but also for saving all those students. I would also like to tell you that Directors Wimbly and White will no longer work here come morning, since their incompetence in dealing with this case was only surpassed by their own personal stupidity. I extend my apologies for your treatment and for the inconvenience this hearing may have caused."  
  
Harry, Draco, Luna, Blaise and Neville nodded regally at Madam Bones accepting her statements in the light in which they were given. They of course knew she was making sure they knew she hadn't agreed with whatever verdict had been cooked up by those self-righteous fools.  
  
"We have deliberated and have found the defendants not guilty of the charges leveled against them as a group, since their testimonies have sufficiently explained their actions." Madam Bones paused there, hearing the sighs of relief let out by the heirs' supporters.  
  
"That's good." Neville whispered quietly to Harry, who nodded discreetly in return. "I still have a bad feeling about the other charges though." He finished speaking only to find Luna, Blaise, Draco and Harry nodding miserably at his pronouncement. They too had the same feeling.  
  
"Individually we find Neville Franklin Longbottom, guilty of knowingly participating in the liberal use of dark magic, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter, we find you guilty of knowingly participating in the liberal use of dark magic and on carrying a concealed weapon. Luna Circe Lovegood and Blaise Marcus Zabini, we find you guilty of carrying a concealed weapon and not guilty of knowingly participating in the liberal use of dark magic. Do you understand the charges you have been found guilty of?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Came the prompt reply from the accused as they wondered what punishment dark magic use and weapon concealment carried.  
  
"Very well, I will now move on to your sentencing. Neville Franklin Longbottom, you are hereby sentenced to three months probation, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter, you are hereby sentenced to six months probation, Luna Circe Lovegood and Blaise Marcus Zabini, you are hereby sentenced to three months probation. All of you are remanded to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the care of Professor Severus Snape until such time as your sentence is up."  
  
Well, that whole Snape thing was unexpected but overall it didn't sound so bad, Harry thought morosely, though he had an inkling there was more to the sentencing than what was previously stated. The fact that Madam Bones hadn't gone into detail about what their probation entailed meant it was pretty horrid. He could just picture the tirade Snape would be giving them, or mainly him not to mention the unending supply of cauldrons he was sure to scrub for the course of this little stunt...  
  
The others thoughts' were all running in that same direction since the punishment seemed light...a little too light if you asked them. They shared knowing looks wondering exactly who they were punishing; Professor Snape didn't look all that happy to have them under his specific care in fact he looked downright murderous.  
  
"It is the courts decision that you abide by its ruling, as it is in your best interest to do so. Do you accept the verdict?" Madam Bones asked them delicately knowing that if they chose to contest it; even more fur would fly in the next few months.  
  
They all again shared a look before shrugging and all replying with various forms of assent. They were however planning to have a private chat with Madam Bones on just who had come up with the punishment and those who had agreed.  
  
"In that case this court is now adjourned. Good day gentleman, lady." With that simple statement the court cleared of all official personnel in two minutes flat, leaving them wondering what the hell they had just agreed to participate in. An Auror came by and snapped off their magical restraints quickly and efficiently before leaving with a curt nod in their direction. The Wizengamot exited from some unknown door somewhere along those high benches while the lawyers stood up and headed for their clients.  
  
"That was unexpected and extremely lucky for us. I would have thought they would have pressed for Azkaban since they like to make examples out of old pureblooded families." Steve confessed to Harry who had yet to loose the perplexed expression.  
  
"Yeah but it still feels...off somehow, like there's something more to this than what's on the surface."  
  
Steve and the rest nodded their agreement, after turning the verdict over in their minds. "I see what you mean, we'll try to find out more from our contacts and the actual court files. I'll send you a report on what we find." Harry nodded at him absently and Steve could see exactly how tired the teen was, since he had yet to move from the chair, or any of them really.  
  
"Thanks Steve, for everything you're the best. Oh yeah, tell your father hello for me." Harry added impishly knowing the old man would probably hide for days after that. Steve laughed. "I'll do that. We'll be going now but if you need anything Harry don't hesitate to owl." Harry nodded and said his goodbyes to their team of lawyers as they headed home for some much needed sleep.  
  
"Well, aren't we glad that over..." Neville said cheerfully before continuing in a more subdued tone, "...sort of, I mean we are all essentially under the 'care' of..." He trailed off shuddering while Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes at the Gryffindors apprehension of their Head of House.  
  
Luna looked dreamily unconcerned though she was fidgeting, Harry for his part knew it was taking all his self-control, not to throw a tantrum right here and now.

* * *

"Me, Mr. Longbottom." Snape finished for the foolish Gryffindor in his most menacing tone, sneering for all he was worth. He had come up behind them followed closely by the other Professors and of course, the two Weasley's, and the werewolf.  
  
Harry would have laughed at Neville's jolt of surprise, had a pain not seared across his forehead. His scar was on fire again; it burned more powerfully than before, like someone had poured molten lava on it. He knew he had fallen from the chair, he had felt his body land on the cold stone floor distantly but he couldn't see. Everything was awash in a haze of fog; fuzzy and unfocused he could see a mass of black bobs in front of him...  
  
"Clear your mind, you foolish boy!" Snape roared trying to break through the Dark Lord's hold. Harry knew that voice...didn't he? Everything was so disjointed he knew he had stop this but he couldn't. He felt a surge or anger then he was speaking or was he? He didn't know anymore.  
  
"Folly, its seems...recruits...failure. CRUCIO!" He felt the curse ripple through him as he fought not to scream, his ever-loving guts out. The pain was beyond anything he had ever experienced so far; his very bones were on fire; his head felt like it was splitting along his scar. He knew he lost the battle against trying to hold back his screams as he heard them echoing the ones in his mind. He felt his eyes rolling madly in his head, as he convulsed from the force of the curse.  
  
The Professors, the Weasley's and Remus, had all heard about Harry and how his scar pained him when Voldemort was feeling some extreme emotion but no one had thought it was this bad. Draco, Blaise, and Luna were horrified at what the boy they had come to know in a short period of time was going through, they couldn't fathom how he stood the pain, the piercing shrieks however gave them chills. Neville of course knew just how bad Harry's scar could pain him but it had normally always happened when Harry slept not when he was conscious.  
  
Snape was furious though he was hard pressed to figure out just who to direct his ire at. The foolish boy had let his guard down and Voldemort had capitalized on it, though from the looks of it Potter wasn't having a vision more like he was suffering from a bout of Cruciatus... It dawned on Snape then that whatever was happening wasn't the boy's fault but they needed to snap him out of it for his own good.  
  
Remus was beside himself with anger and worry as he watched helplessly as his cub writhed in pain while screaming in agony. He couldn't do anything, useless since that bastard was torturing him somehow. The wolf, who had been restless before was now screaming for blood; it was taking all his control not to rip everyone to shreds for not being able to help his cub.  
  
"Potter, clear you mind! Push him out!" The pain stopped abruptly making Harry wince as he caught Snape's raised voice.  
  
He tried to focus on the man since he was kneeling beside him but he wasn't having much luck. "He's furious...so angry..."  
  
Snape jerked back when he caught Potter's mumbles, it seemed the Dark Lord had learned of the Death Eaters failure. "Snap out of it Potter, clear your mind, and push him out." He ground out forcefully, as if by some miracle the brat would heed him and actually do it.  
  
Harry felt the something shift deep in his mind, "turn Black...fails...use him...lure...Potter...death." Incentive enough to try to focus his now blazing green eyes on Snape; he grabbed the man's arm with more strength than he thought he possessed, bringing Snape's attention to him. "Go to him." Harry forced out through sheer force of will, since he was gasping for breath and shaking uncontrollably not to mention twitching like mad.  
  
"What?" Snape asked incredulously as he looked into eyes burned with an intensity he had never seen in the boy before.  
  
"Tell him about...everything here." Harry gasped out his thought as best he could. Snape look at him shrewdly, wondering if he should do what the boy was asking. It wouldn't hurt and it would solidify his standing even more with the Dark Lord. Though he wasn't all the convinced now would be the right time to go, since He, was in a 'not good for Snape's health' state of mind. He really rather not risk it if the Dark Lord was being free with the Cruciatus of all things.  
  
Harry knew deep down in his gut that Snape needed to go; he looked up at those sharp coal black eyes and pleaded with his own for all he was worth. Everyone else hovered in the background, completely forgotten by the two on the floor; Harry's body jerked violently, startling Snape from their starring contest, as a spasm cursed though his body. He knew the torture wasn't going to end just yet but Snape needed to go. He could hear snatches of conversation from Voldemort making this very important. He sucked in a breath and once again tried his breath to connect his disjointed thoughts together enough to form something coherent from the jumble.  
  
"Go, she...mustn't be killed, important..." He couldn't say anything more as he once again fell victim to the Cruciatus as Voldemort reapplied it to the room.  
  
Snape was about to ask who he was referring to when the boy once again went under, he knew what Potter was going through, he'd been there himself not too long ago. He almost felt sorry for the writhing child whose throat could but give hoarse shouts and his nerves where set on fire once more.  
  
Harry knew he had once again been hit by the Cruciatus curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming.... White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin once again; his head was surely going to burst from pain. He could vaguely make out hoarse shouts that seemed to echo the ones in his own mind somehow. He knew there was something he had to say; he forced himself to clench his teeth in order to stop the screaming. Hoping he would be able to get his message across, he did his best to hold back the pain while he made a last ditch effort.  
  
Snape was taken aback when the child in front of him stopped screaming abruptly. His face screwed up in determination, teeth clenched from either the agony or trying to hold back the screams, Snape wasn't sure. The eyes snapped open focusing on him, pleading with him as Potter continued to writhe in pain.  
  
"You must go!" Harry shouted hoarsely before his voice tapered off into hoarse shouts and shrieks. He felt something warm start to spread and was dimly aware that his newly healed wounds had tore open from the strain.  
  
Snape couldn't in good conscious fail to go, since even he was convinced it was for the best. He grudgingly admitted that if Potter had resorted to trying to speak through the Cruciatus it must be important. He stood up leaving the rest the rest to care for Potter and headed straight for the Headmaster.  
  
"I'm going." He said immediately.  
  
"Severus..." Dumbledore started warningly but Snape cut him off.  
  
"I'm going." He reiterated his statement since he wasn't backing down.  
  
Dumbledore sighed defeated. "Very well."  
  
"Potter needs to be taken to Poppy immediately, his suffering under the Cruciatus and his previously healed wounds have been torn open again." Snape told the old man quietly.  
  
The Headmaster was taken aback, shocked but nodded nonetheless. "Be safe."  
  
Snape nodded curtly, without bothering to say another word, he swept from the courtroom at a faster than normal pace. He hoped to get there in time to prevent whomever the Dark Lord was punishing from dying as Potter had requested, it was the least he could do.  
  
The application of the Cruciatus coupled with the earlier blood loss, not to mention that Harry was once again bleeding, and the depleted magic and energy reserves; it was a wonder he hadn't let blackness cloud his vision before now. He stopped fighting, as the pain had grown too great for even his Gryffindor stubbornness to control, he let himself fall into the abyss gladly even eager for the oblivion it would deliver.  
  
Remus heard the conversation from his place next to Harry since Severus had abandoned it to act on Harry's warning. He immediately picked Harry up carefully, blessing all the deities that his cub had passed out. That was a lucky thing since at least this way he wasn't conscious enough to feel the pain.  
  
"Albus, I heard, I'm apparating him to the Hogwarts gates, and heading straight for Poppy." Remus was walking as fast as inhumanely possible without jostling his cub too much in an effort to make the apparition point as quickly as possible.  
  
"Charlie, Bill I trust you'll bring the others to Hogwarts safely and quickly. Filius we need to get to Hogwarts, the children need to be reassured by our presence and it's not safe to be gone so long. " The Weasley's nodded and after a short goodbye to everyone present, the Headmaster swept from the dungeons, followed closely by Professor Flitwick.

* * *

**Dark Lord's Lair, Unplottable Location, Somewhere in Europe (presumably)  
**

Snape was already plotting ways to make Potter's life a living hell, if this trip caused him a stay in the infirmary. He knew of course that it wasn't likely anyone could have already delivered the news he had but if the Dark Lord grew aware of the connection Potter had triggered, it would be a moot point. His life would no doubt be forfeit by now if that happened; there was really no way to find out that particular fact unless he went inside the vipers nest. Then again to take such risks as to spy on the man was foolhardy and this just reiterated that folly. In his attempt to redeem himself for an error he stupidly committed in his past, he was now reduced to stupidly risking his life time and time again, in order to do just that. He really hated his life sometimes knowing his contribution to the cause would never be acknowledged, though its not like he was rolling in the acknowledgements before he had been forced into this particular situation, he thought sourly.  
  
He'd stood outside the mansion that housed the Dark Lord long enough to transfigured his simple robes into something more befitting his station as part of the inner circle. He glanced around making sure he wasn't being spied up on physically before taking a deep breath, making sure his thoughts were all locked up tight behind a wall, before straightening his robes and purposely walking towards the entrance. He didn't bother to knock but strode right through heading for the throne room, he thought he heard muffled screams but it could be his paranoia at work. The screams he found as he headed down the hall were getting louder, confirming that Potter was correct. He wondered what he'd be able to do to save the wretched creature, or if there was anything left to save at all, by the sounds of things this had been going on for a while. He stopped outside the throne room doors, glaring at the rat that was waiting to do his Master's bidding. He didn't bother to address Pettigrew, just sneered in his direction and was gratified to see him cower, served him right the backstabbing cur.  
  
He knocked confidently on the door, waiting to be allowed in. The screams immediately stopped; harsh pants and whimpers were still audible as were the sounds of the Dark Lord's footsteps on the stone floor as they headed towards the door, he was currently standing in front of. He knew he was reading too much into the simple sound of footsteps but they somehow conveyed annoyance and anger and that didn't bode well for him.  
  
The Dark Lord pushed open the door and immediately started berating the person on the other side, "I specifically told you I didn't want to be disturbed, but it seems you need a...Severus?" Voldemort asked as if he hadn't been issuing threats two seconds before.  
  
"My Lord." Snape greeted him courteously and gave a small bow since pride prevented him from kneeling in greeting, at least outside the throne room at any rate.  
  
"Severus, what a unexpected surprise. Come in, we need to," there was a significant pause after that, "talk, about a few things that have recently been brought to my attention." The silky tone didn't hide the annoyance at being interrupted or the underlying suspicion that colored his words. The Dark Lord turned back towards the throne supremely confident Snape would follow.  
  
"If it pleases you, my lord." The sound of the doors closing, reminded him of the guillotine or of a hangman's noose; his plans for Potter had just gone into outright torture.  
  
"It does." Came the careless reply from what amounted to his lord and master, as he made himself comfortable on the throne. That more than anything made him want to hex the man. He could understand world domination, killing, torturing, and assorted evilness but the presumptuousness of that wretched chair really made him burn.  
  
Snape followed the Dark Lord at a sedate pace, not willing to come off as a scared or arrogant since both states of being promised pain. It also let him take a discrete look around the room something he seriously wished he hadn't done.  
  
The creature, because it could no longer be called human, was laying in a pool of blood. The back of her robes had been torn open, leaving her back exposed. It was sickening to see that it reminded him of nothing more than a slab of raw meat. It seemed the Dark Lord had been very put out by her failure since he had skinned her back, broken her arms and legs if the angle in which they lay twitching in was any indication. Sure signs of the after effects of what could only be several bouts of the Cruciatus. The splatters of blood on the Lord's robes and the immediate area around the creature was testament to more, but how much more Snape didn't want to speculate.  
  
"What is it you wish to talk to me about, my lord? You have but to ask." Snape knelt this time in front of the throne, as he had not been told otherwise, trying his best to ignore the panting, whimpering creature a few feet to his right.  
  
Voldemort was amused by Snape's willingness to ignore Bella and her current state. It pleased him to see just how far he would go to ignore such a big elephant standing in the room with them. He knew without a doubt that his Potions Master would never call attention to anything he deemed improper unless he specifically mentioned it. Though he rather enjoyed the man's acerbic humor, but he knew he played a dangerous game letting Snape spy on the old fool. This snake would betray him if he felt the other side would win the war, Snape was first and foremost a survivor and a Slytherin, something he appreciated but watched carefully.  
  
"Bella, my sweet, you seem to have forgotten your manners. Severus has come to visit and you're being unbearably rude." He reprimanded mockingly at the still conscious witch he had been instructing but a few minutes ago.  
  
Bella didn't move just gritted her teeth, swallowed trying to get her voice to work even though her throat felt on fire. "Forgive me, my lord. Severus." She greeted the Potions Master in the same breath. Her voice had sounded strained and raw even to her own ears.  
  
Snape looked at his Lord, who nodded encouragingly, before replying, "Bellatrix... you've looked better." He said returning her greeting with what was known as complete decorum on his part. He almost flinched when that cold high-pitched laugh rang out.  
  
"Brutally honest as always, its good to know some things don't change. However, it seems that you failed to mention a few things concerning the Hogwarts student..." The last was spat out angrily.  
  
"My lord, if you could permit me to explain the news I have found out, it will better explain what you have asked me." Snape hoped the Dark Lord was in an indulgent mood not too mention he found speaking to him while he could clearly hear Bella's labored breathing and whimpers disconcerting.  
  
Voldemort thought about it before waving a hand encouraging Severus to continue.  
  
"I was called away from Hogwarts by the old fool, telling me two of my Slytherins had been taken to the DMLE and were being held for trial with three others. It seems that the Wizengamot had been called in for an emergency session, which was a surprise since those idiots never come into the Ministry before noon no matter what the cause. Aurors escorted me into the courtroom along with Flitwick who was there for the Ravenclaw and Dumbledore acting for the Gryffindor brats under arrest."  
  
"So it seems Wormtail was correct, how interesting. Do continue Severus..." Snape wanted to shudder at the silky tone but plunged ahead knowing it wasn't a good idea to keep the Dark Lord waiting.  
  
"I was surprised to see Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood, Zabini and Malfoy being brought in under restraints to stand before the Wizengamot. I was unaware of what charges had been brought against them but when the new Minister read them I was surprised. They were charged with 20 counts of murder, the use of dark magic, and four of them carrying concealed weapons."  
  
"How comical, the ministry is furthering my plans for Potter, in their bid to no doubt make sure he knows he is not above the law. It seems Potter will be even more susceptible to my cause thanks to them." Snape had no idea what he was on about but he stored away the strange comment to examine later. "What was the verdict?"  
  
Snape relayed the information not withholding any pertinent information except about the mongrels, which had been judged mundane Muggle dogs for all intents and purposes, though he had doubts about that. He relayed the fact that the five students were now under his care at Hogwarts which the Dark Lord seemed inordinately pleased about.  
  
"Well done my snake, even Wormtail had not been able to ferret out any information on the reason why the Wizengamot had convened. On the other hand, you've yet to explain why you didn't know of their talents before hand..." If he had been anyone else, he would have panicked at the sight of his lord calmly fingering his wand.  
  
"My lord, during the trial we were given to understand that Longbottom, Lovegood, Potter and Zabini only parroted back the incantation used by your Death Eaters. When asked why they used those spells considering who was attacking them, Malfoy answered that you were not obliging enough to attack them only using Hogwarts curriculum. I believe he also stated you also failed to bring along Cornish pixies and red kappas since dark creatures had been the main focus of their five years of DADA. They were to say the least quite offended with the insinuation that they, with their infinite years of wisdom, lacked intellect to figure that out by themselves."  
  
Voldemort smirked at young Malfoy's use of sarcasm; he had missed the elder Malfoy's acid tongue along with his intellect. Azkaban would have to be taken once again soon, he rather not have his second in command become a raving lunatic. Which reminded him he needed to tell Severus about the potion he needed to develop.  
  
"So it seems that at least four of the five students have enough power if not outright knowledge to use any spell they know the incantation to...a situation that you will have to watch closely Severus. If they become a problem make sure they have an accident..."  
  
Snape froze but rallied quickly. "Of course my lord."  
  
"Good. Young Malfoy will also be watched if he has taken to associating with Potter, maybe Lucius will be able to teach him the error of his ways..." Snape snorted a laugh at that; Lucius would never touch a hair on his heir's head no matter what. The man might support Voldemort but family came first, especially since Draco had yet to produce an heir. "Speaking of which, Severus I need your considerable talents and intellect focused on developing a potion that will nullify the effects Azkaban has had on my faithful."  
  
Snape wasn't surprised by the request he had been expecting it. The preliminary research was all but done, now he needed to start experimenting with various potions and ingredients. "I will endeavor to find the answer for you as quick as possible."  
  
"See that you do. Now you should hurry back before that Muggle loving old fool becomes suspicious. Report back any pertinent information and keep an eye on those five children." Snape nodded answering in the affirmative, kissing the hem of the Dark Lords robes before standing and turning around to leave. He made a show of hesitating and turning back which he knew hadn't gone unnoticed.  
  
"Yes Severus? You have something you wish to add?" The menace was back in his tone and Severus just knew it was more than likely he wasn't getting out of here without being cursed.  
  
"My lord, I was wondering if perhaps you could have Bellatrix owl me a report of what curses were used and by whom. I need to have a better understanding of how powerful and knowledgeable my new charges will be in order to evaluate them as a future problem." He made sure to make the word "charges" ring with contempt and disgust, figuring it wouldn't hurt.  
  
Voldemort looked at Severus while turning over the request in his mind. He wondered if maybe this was Snape's subtle attempt at reminding him that while Bella had failed him today, she was one of his better servants and faithful above all else. It could also be that Snape wanted to approach the situation with as many facts as he could get beforehand, that way he would be able to better contain the situation. So many possibilities in that simple request that it made him wonder if maybe he was reading too much into it but with Severus one never knew. He was rather bored of punishing Bella, though she had been a challenge. "Very well Severus, expect her owl in three days time." He dismissed his spy, his mind already on other things.  
  
"Thank you, my lord." Snape bowed once more before striding out of the room, stopping briefly to sneer at the rat, seeing him cower made the last hour not seem so dire. He quickly made his way out of the mansion and apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
The Dark Lord sat watching the still twitching form of Bellatrix before calling for Wormtail to come get her and have her fixed up. She had her orders and he made sure Wormtail would repeat them to her in case he had addled her brains anymore than they already were. He also made sure the sniveling rat passed along Snape's request, since it had merit. He left the throne room heading for his study to formulate the plan to break into Azkaban once again, he needed Lucius Malfoy back since it seemed in the 13 years he had been gone stupidity had become rampant in his ranks.  
  
Snape hurried across the grounds, knowing the Headmaster would want a report about his meeting. He also knew that whatever trick the Ministry had up its sleeve putting him in charge of those brats would not be pleasant. Snape was also wondering whether the Potter brat had come out of the torture he had endured second hand sane, or if he'd lost his mind. Hopefully that infamous Potter luck had held if not they were all doomed before the war had even really begun.

* * *

Many thanks for the wonderful reviews and encouragements from my readers, I'm thrilled that my story has garnered so much attention. So thanks everyone for taking the time to review.

Please let me know what you thought of Voldemort and Snape I agonized forever on how to portray them. I wanna know what everyone thought of them to see if it matches my expectations. I think I suck at Snape made him all sorts of OOC, so if it was too much I apologize.

Sorry about the not answering your questions but was being....itself again and well the reviews failed to make it to my inbox....sorry. If you're question wasn't ansered feel free to once again ask it and hopefully it'll get to my inbox this time.....lol.


	11. Infirmary Visits, Dreams, and Hostage Si...

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. I have a beta reader now so hopefully we got all the grammatical oopsies.  
  
Summary: Harry's has taken his godfather's death hard causing him to force himself to adapt in order to survive. This leads to situations that no one could have imagined and the players involved are even more unexpected. While Harry deals with this, he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made; the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Lamb Chop's Play Along song either.

* * *

Bill was fighting down the urge to leave Charlie to deal with the teens and just go find out how Harry was doing. It was decidedly confusing and strange to have come see Harry as such a part of his life; in the short amount of time they had actually gone beyond him being Ron's brother. He was decidedly worried about all that had transpired today especially since he knew it would have serious repercussions on Harry's emotional well- being. He knew enough to know that the mental scars would be a lot worse than any physical ones.  
  
Charlie was equally as confused and worried. He understood the worry, as Harry had become an extension of the family; he looked at him as an adopted brother. Harry had earned that place when he'd been indulging in dragon smuggling with Ron and Hermione, during his first year, not many adults would have done that for a friend. The confusion came from the disregard in which the Headmaster had treated Draco, Blaise, Luna and Neville. He didn't understand it and was loath to find fault with the older wizard but he didn't like it.  
  
Draco, Blaise, and Luna didn't know if they should be insulted that they had been overlooked by everyone, until they were added on as an afterthought by the Headmaster. For Neville this wasn't anything knew, it had happened at the Ministry, and he knew no matter the situation Harry always came first. While he hadn't heard the prophecy clearly he knew enough to discern that Harry was an important part of the war, so it didn't bother him to fade into the background.  
  
"Well...what the hell are we standing around for? Let's go, we have our fearless, if somewhat broken, leader to check on..." Draco spoke impatiently and acted thoroughly put out but every now and again those silver eyes would flash with worry an emotion that looked wholly alien on his otherwise aloof façade.  
  
Charlie took charge since he knew Bill wasn't in the best place emotionally and not only because of what he had just witnessed. The past two days had been a trial for his brother and this situation wasn't making it easier.  
  
"Right. Bill, take Luna, Blaise and Neville topside and take the portkey to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will need to fix the broken bones and give them a regular check up just to be on the safe side." He didn't have to say that Bill would be free to look in on Harry or at least find out his overall condition this way.  
  
Bill nodded absently, relieved and nervous to have his normal role of leader tactfully taken from him by his baby brother. He and the others did just what Charlie had advised since they didn't have a better plan. Luna, Blaise, and Neville for the most part where coming off their adrenaline high, starting to feel the fatigue beating at them. It was taking all their concentration to put on foot in front of the other to follow, much less argue or ask anything regarding the plan or an alternative one.  
  
Draco was once again reevaluating his impression of Charlie Weasley, the redhead was clearly more than what he seemed. He was starting to get the feeling that this Weasley was more than just the sum of his parts and was fast starting to turn into a strangely compelling enigma that begged to be solved. What a time to start delving into a personal side of his feelings he thought a bit ruefully, as it couldn't have happened at a better time. It's not like there were more important things going on or anything...Draco knew that his train of thought was completely unlike him and was attributing his out of character feelings to his own fatigue. That was his story and he was damn well going to stick to it come hell or high water. "So...I knew you wanted to get me alone but now is really not the time." Draco wanted to smack himself when he heard what had just come out of his mouth.  
  
Charlie was about to snap and thoroughly chew out the blond when he caught the other's slight wince, as he no doubt thought about what he had just uttered. He instead decided to start walking towards the apparition point leaving said blond to stay or follow. Charlie was willing to overlook the slur since it had been a long day for Malfoy and what they had just witnessed would not have helped his state of mind any.  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Do it again and I'll smack you a good one for not only insulting me but for also being a royal pain in the arse." Charlie made sure to give the blond, currently walking alongside him through the corridors of the deserted Ministry, a hard stare to make sure he go the point across loud and clear.  
  
Draco felt like a heel and would have apologized, had he been anyone but a Malfoy and had the recipient of that apology been anyone but a Weasley. Some habits were too ingrained to throw out on a few hours acquaintance, he had a feeling Charlie knew that and understood.  
  
"All right." Draco drawled making a fair imitation of his usual tone but it was just that, a pale imitation. He was too rattled and tired to get into the role that was expected of him, more to the point he didn't know if he wanted to be a Malfoy or Draco in front of Charlie. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Well, we are getting your wands back...the real ones, from the train, since you are most likely going to need them in the coming months."  
  
Draco nodded miserably knowing that whatever destiny, fate or whatever had in store for them next, would be just as brutal as what had happened today...er...yesterday...he wasn't even sure what time it was. It could be both or none at all for all he was aware of time passing. He was glad when they made the apparition point without further incident. He wondered how they were going to do this since without his wand, he was more likely to splinch himself, especially counting how tired he was.  
  
Sometimes Charlie wondered how someone so smart could be so dumb. He was willing to bet that Malfoy would rather splinch himself than ask for help...of any kind. It was a good thing he wasn't going to wait for the blond to ask; Gryffindor high handedness always came in handy when dealing with overly prideful Slytherins. "Please, spare me your arguments and just let me do the apparating." He tried his best to keep his tone even and bland as possible.  
  
Draco immediately took offense and opened his mouth to refute the help and tack on a few insults. He shut his mouth abruptly as his practical and logical side took over he found himself nodding, moving towards the other wizard.  
  
If Charlie was surprised he didn't show it. He calmly moved to encircle his charge loosely with his body, in order to make the apparition as smooth as possible for the both of them. He was surprised to find that he and Malfoy were about the same height; his build however was stockier, making him broader and more muscular than the lithe body he now encircled.  
  
Both of them were very aware of each other though they would never admit it. They knew that whatever had been happening since they first laid eyes on each other was very intense. It was something neither wanted to bring out into the open and admit, because to do so would mean they would have to acknowledge it. Something both were loathed to do, as it would break open yet another can of worms...at least at this particular time.  
  
Draco felt himself surrounded by a warm presence that was Charlie's magic as it prepared to transport them to the train. He felt safe and he was terrified of just how much he wanted to bask in that simple feeling. Malfoy's weren't allowed to rely on anyone but themselves, it was just so tempting, to just let go and embrace whatever this was. He closed his eyes as the world dissolved around them, breathing deeply the scent of something that would be forever denied to him. It smelled of care, rebirth, and a timeless serenity that would forever stay with him since it was something he would forever be without.  
  
The world once again came into focus; he slowly stepped out of that presence. It could never be and he was reluctant to rail against a fate that would forever be his, by virtue of birth and name alone. He once again erected his defenses against wanting the unattainable as he moved towards the trick wall, unaware that he was the focus of the other wizard's thoughts.  
  
Charlie knew something irrevocable had happened in those few seconds that his magic and Malfoy's had touched. It was as if something deep inside him, had been awakened and accepted, a feeling he had been searching for his whole life. He felt the loss of that as his blond had moved away from him. He had almost given into the urge to keep his dragon with him but he had let the other go; he had learned that a cornered dragon would rather die than submit. He had a feeling that his life's work was about to be tested in ways and situations he had not considered. He was up to the challenge; he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. This particular dragon wasn't going to get away from him, not for long anyway.  
  
Draco for his part was unaware of what had just taken place, rendering him ignorant not only of Charlie's intent but on the simple fact that he had unconsciously posed a challenge that no Gryffindor could ignore. Time would tell exactly how this battle would be waged and for once the terms and conditions would not be in a Malfoy's favor.  
  
"Got them, let's go." Draco told Charlie simply as he once again was forced to let Charlie apparate them to the Hogwarts gate. His fatigue was once again riding him hard making it all but impossible to do more than keep himself from collapsing. He had never been so glad to see the old castle, than he was the moment they landed outside the Hogwarts gates. He was surprised to see the sun steadily rising behind the structure as they headed inside to the hospital wing, where everyone would no doubt be congregating.  
  
Charlie was aware that his dragon was ready to drop but refused to do so and was stubbornly keeping himself upright. He let out a relieved sigh, as they made to the hospital wing without incident, glad that Madam Pomfrey had already looked at the others. The nurse immediately bustled Draco to a bed and set about giving him potions that tasted awful, if he remembered correctly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey wasted no time in ushering him to a bed and forcing potions down his throat when she saw the state he was in. At any other time Draco would have put up a fight but at the moment, he could barely think coherently and felt it was a rather pointless endeavor to try at any rate. He could see that the others had all been subjected to the same treatment, he wanted to ask about Harry but the blackness he had been keeping back finally overcame him, he knew no more.  
  
Charlie was surprised at how quickly Draco succumbed to his exhaustion but figured the old nurse had slipped him a sleeping draught among all those other potions. He made his way over to the bed that was separated from the rest by privacy screens. He had a feeling that all was not well with his adopted little brother. He wondered just how bad Harry was since the old nurse had barely spared him a glance or a lecture.

* * *

**Third Bed from the Window, Hospital Wing**  
  
Remus slipped his hand into Harry's, as he looked at his cub sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling ever so slightly. He felt so, so sorry for him; always, it was him who got into trouble, him who got hurt, him everybody was depending on...  
  
He stroked his cheek and praised him for his strength, physically and mentally. He prayed to all the gods his cub would make it out of this intact. Poppy had given him her professional opinion on the matter; it had not been reassuring to learn of all the injuries that had been inflicted on his cub, due to that thrice cursed connection. Harry was suffering from severe blood loss, continued exposure to the Cruciatus, magical exhaustion, shock, and who knew what else since brain injuries such as his where hard to treat much less diagnose.  
  
He felt when Bill brought the others in, making sure to let Poppy know what was wrong with them. Bill, he knew, had quietly asked the nurse about his cub, while she dealt with the others. The younger man had brought a chair and sat down clasping Harry's other hand in his. Remus at any other time would have taken offense but he somehow felt Harry needed to feel connected and allowed Bill that simple liberty. They said nothing just waited in silence for Harry to come back to them.  
  
The staff had all been by to inquire about Harry's well being since they had been told what had happened. Remus for his part growled at anyone who came to close to his cub or tried to ask him or Bill inane questions.  
  
Even Albus had learned to leave them alone when he saw Remus eyes flash amber, as he had offered quiet platitudes. The growling that followed had been enough to keep the Headmaster from hanging around. While he trusted Remus, the headmaster was aware that the werewolf nature wasn't all that far from the surface since the death of Sirius. He'd rather not antagonize the werewolf, as he knew Remus had become rather feral of late. He felt more than saw when Draco and Charlie came in. Malfoy had immediately been set upon by Poppy while Charlie checked on the others. He once again felt Charlie make his way quietly to them; putting a reassuring hand on Remus shoulder, he saw that the werewolf appreciated the simple gesture a lot more than empty words. He nodded to the new arrival and left, as the school wouldn't run itself.  
  
Charlie watched the Headmaster depart, then moved to his brother and did the same, before slowly brushing his hand against Harry's cheek. He wondered how bad the damage done this time was and how it sucked that Harry was in the hospital wing even earlier than any of his other years. "How is he?"  
  
"Not good. Everything that could possible be wrong is...or at least it seems that way." Bill answered quietly.  
  
"Severe blood loss, coupled with magical exhaustion, not to mention being put under the Cruciatus multiple times, he went into shock as I rushed him here. Poppy can't diagnose the damage done by the scar to his brain since the nature of the wretched thing is both magical and physical." Remus felt wretched and wanted to make the world feel that way too but one look from both Weasley's and his temper had been cooled considerably. These two young men understood far more than they were given credit for, he was grateful Harry had found them.  
  
"The others fare better than Harry but not by much. Any news on the whole probation thing?" Charlie asked the question that had been circling his mind since he had heard the sentencing.  
  
Remus gave a pale imitation of his normal smile but at least he had managed to let go of his worry enough to smile. Bill on the other hand covered a snort as he thought about the punishment given to the teens.  
  
"Charlie, you wouldn't believe me if I told you...I don't even believe it."  
  
Charlie gave them both a look that made them both grin with more feeling than previously.  
  
"Harry, Draco, Neville, Luna and Blaise have been put into Severus care. To that effect the Wizengamot stipulated that they had to be under his direct care at all times. Those five will not be rooming in the dorms but with Severus, while they can eat with their housemates and go to their regular classes, everything else has to be done with his supervision if not physical presence then at least his permission. The Headmaster ordered the house elves to clean the south tower so Severus and his new charges could inhabit it until it is no longer required."  
  
Charlie was both horrified and amused at the prospect. "Who were they trying to punish anyway? It sounds like they are punishing Professor Snape more than the kids. He's the one that has to put up with two Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw and two rebel Slytherins everyday for the next three to six months, though I guess the kids might find his presence punishment enough." Charlie added the last wryly picturing just how crazy those six locked up together would get.  
  
"I know but the things those five plus Snape will get up to...I can't wait." Remus told the two Weasley in a stage whisper laughing at their surprised looks.  
  
Before they could answer they all distinctly heard Harry moan, they immediately focused on him willing him to wake up. Their efforts however were not rewarded as the young man lying so still and pale settled into an even deeper sleep. The conversation stilled there as the occupants surrounding the bed all fell into contemplating the events that had led them to this particular point in time.

* * *

Harry knew he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming because there was no way in hell he was sitting next to Sirius on the beach. The dream however felt slightly different... more like a waking dream if that was even possible.  
  
_"Hey Pup...you trying to figure out if you're dreaming?"  
  
"I know I'm dreaming Padfoot, it just feels strange."  
  
Padfoot nodded solemnly. "Then again you always feel strange, so it's not really that much of a change now is it?" Harry groaned knowing he had walked straight into that one.  
  
"You're dead." Harry choked out as he looked at the specter that had manifested in his dreams somehow.  
  
"I know." Sirius said simply watching his godson struggle to keep from loosing it.  
  
"Hmm, now that's different." Harry was surprised, he had been expecting this dream Sirius to berate and blame him for his death, like it normally did.  
  
"What is?" Came the confused inquiry as Sirius moved to sit Indian style in front of him.  
  
"You're usually all with the blaming me for killing you and stuff." Harry mumbled embarrassed for a reason he couldn't fathom.  
  
"Hate to break this to you Pup, but that wasn't me. It was you and your guilty conscious manifesting itself in strange and hurtful ways...just like your father, can't ever do anything normally." Sirius spoke the last teasingly making Harry smile.  
  
The smile faltered and died. "I'm so sorry, Padfoot." The reason why didn't need to be uttered it was more than understood.  
  
Sirius gave his godson a smile that was both sad and beautiful to behold. Those crystalline blue eyes held such love and understanding that Harry was stunned to see it directed at him. "Don't be. I don't blame you, never have and never will. It was a stupid mistake that was made by everyone involved not just you. You have to let it go Prongslet, else it will eat away at you until you're no longer my lovable godson but something resembling Voldy- shorts."  
  
Harry choked a laugh at the last that turned into a sob as he launched himself into his dream godfather's arms. He didn't know how long he blubbered on like some silly chit but he felt strangely better after it. "You must think I'm such a girl with the way I've been carrying on..."  
  
Sirius shook his head and held on tighter to the one person in the world that had believed in him. "Shut it you, you needed that and in some ways so did I. You have to learn to let go Pup."  
  
Harry shook his head forcefully. "I can't, he's out there doing who knows what because of me. My parents, Cedric, and you are gone because of me. It's my fault."  
  
"Harry, listen to me, it's not your fault. Voldy-shorts was killing, torturing and doing assorted evilness way before your mother and father were even born. He is a very bad wizard, it's as simple and as complicated as that." Sirius hoped he was somehow getting through the Potter stubbornness that was so inherent of the males in the line.  
  
"It's so hard Siri, to watch them look to me as a saint their hope that I will be their savior so obvious. I'm neither saint nor sinner, I'm just a boy, it's all I've ever wanted to be."  
  
Sirius nodded his understanding. "This war Pronglet...will be brutal. I've never lied to you and I won't start now. The players are all picked out and assembled but the outcome can go either way. The losses will be many but you can't keep loosing yourself in the belief that you are somehow responsible for their deaths. You aren't omnipotent and free will goes a long way in factoring the how and why of anyone's death. You have to be strong because for whatever reason you have been made the catalyst of this conflict and by the same hand the only one who is both willing and able to put a stop to it."  
  
Harry groaned hearing that from Sirius of all people. "I don't want to save the world, it can go to hell in a hand basket with my regards for all I care."  
  
"You don't have to." Sirius said simply giving him a gently smile at odds with the wicked gleam of mischief swimming in those expressive blue eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Just that. If you go in thinking about saving the world you'll loose, being a martyr for a cause that you don't believe in wont help anyone."  
  
Now Harry was confused. "Then..." He trailed off scrunching his face trying to figure out what the hell Sirius was telling him.  
  
"Don't fight for the world Harry. Fight for Moony, your parents, Cedric, Bill, Charlie, the Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione, but most of all for yourself and your right to live a normal life." Sirius paused making sure Harry understood what he was saying before continuing. "Though I rather think living a normal life is overrated." He added cheekily.  
  
Harry laughed understanding flowing through him. "You would think that, seeing as you enjoyed the title of escaped convict a little too much I think."  
  
Sirius huffed indignantly and laughed as he gave Harry a fierce hug. "I love you Pup, more than I was able to show you in the short time we had together. I want you to remember that when you wake up."  
  
Harry knew he was waking up too, he felt a deep sense of loss at the thought of once again leaving his godfather. "I love you too Padfoot, always will."  
  
"I know. We all love you for you not for what you will do or any such nonsense. Now tell Moony I said hi and remember that whatever happens I will always be here for you." Harry nodded too choked up to say more; he hugged his godfather fiercely trying to convey the depth of his feelings for the man. Sirius did the same, as the dream world they had created grew hazy and shattered into darkness.  
_

* * *

**One Week Later, Third Bed from the Window, Hospital Wing**  
  
Harry started coming awake by degrees. He knew he was in the hospital wing by the smell that was so familiar to him, a mix between Muggle antiseptics and herbs used in the potions Madam Pomfrey distributed on a daily basis. He knew he had something important to tell... he had to remember that once the haze cleared completely.  
  
"Harry..." The voice sounded oddly familiar, but Harry was having enough trouble opening his eyes to think about it. What the hell had he been doing? With every flex of muscle or skin stinging pain would shoot trough his body. He moaned and tried to open his eyes. The light that suffused the room blinded him and made his eyes burn like someone had taken a hot poker and jabbed them with it. He closed his eyes tightly as they watered; he barely caught the snatches of conversation going on about him.  
  
He tried to speak but his throat felt like ground chuck and just trying to move his lips made every bone and muscle in his body hurt. He felt like he'd been trampled by a flock of rampaging hippogriffs...repeatedly. He was fed one foul tasting concoction after another, for reason he didn't know. He heard people speaking but he couldn't make anything out; it was like trying to speak under water, distorted but recognizable sounds that didn't form coherent words. He kept his eyes closed since he was sure that opening them again would lead to more pain and he was in enough as it was.  
  
He couldn't hear correctly but knew that the people around him were trying to get him to respond. He wouldn't of course, as he was much too tired and in pain. He felt someone gently grasp his hand, or he thought someone had done that. He felt a sensation from his hand but the feeling he should normally get was muted like his hearing. Whatever had happened was affecting his body in more ways than one. He decided to sleep but first he tried his best to squeeze whoever's hand; the most he accomplished before once more succumbing to the dark was a twitch.

* * *

Remus was deeply worried; it had been two days since Harry had shown any sing of waking. He had been here off and on again for a week before Harry had awakened only to immediately falling back into a deep sleep. He knew that the longer Harry was in a coma the harder it would be for him to wake up. While everyone assured him that his cub was strong and would fight to get back to them, he wasn't so sure. Harry had nothing tying him to this plane of existence, sure Harry had friends and him but the connection that he had with Sirius wasn't here anymore.  
  
Would his cub choose to be with his parents and Sirius rather than come back? He really couldn't blame him since this life that had been chosen for him was a hellish existence at worst and a dangerous occupation at best.  
  
Remus was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Harry was once again showing signs of waking. In fact Harry was finding that coming awake once again wasn't as painful as the first time. While he was still sore all over, it was more of an overall ache than the stinging pain he had to deal with before. He wasn't in a hurry to open his eyes since he wasn't sure if he could without it hurting like last time. He felt someone at his bedside and knew that was whose hand held his so gently in its grasp and so he squeezed letting him or her know that he was awake.  
  
Remus felt the raven-haired boy squeeze his hand weakly. He slowly turned his head and carefully opened his eyes, smiling. "Moony..." It was nighttime. Moonlight flitted through the windows in a soft luminescent glow that lifting the darkness but not enough to hurt.  
  
"Oh Harry..." He leaned over brushing his hand along his cub's hair trying to impart some comfort with the gesture.  
  
"I'm okay..." Harry smiled, glad to be awake and focused instead of floating in the ether.  
  
Remus looked in his beautiful green tortured eyes. "Glad you're awake now. Your friends have had to be ingenious trying to find time to check up on you, what with homework and classes getting in the way." He brushed a lock of hair out of his face "We were so worried..."  
  
"I'm fine really. I just feel a little tired." And wasn't that an understatement he thought ruefully.  
  
Remus snorted at that. "You're anything but fine and I'm amazed you're still tired since you've been sleeping for the past seven days."  
  
Harry wasn't really all that surprised to hear that. "Hnn."  
  
"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey so she can check you over."  
  
"Please don't, not yet. It's good to just be awake."  
  
"All right...so what do you remember?"  
  
That was a good question, what did he remember? "Pain. Pain so intense that I wanted to die from it." He saw Remus wince and smiled grimly. "Guess you didn't really want to know that."  
  
"No I asked, it's just I hate seeing you in any kind of pain. You've had more than enough."  
  
He agreed but his pain wouldn't end anytime soon, in fact it would get a lot worse from here on out. "Yeah well...what can I or you do?" He said flippantly it was either that or cry and he was done crying at least for the next couple of months.  
  
"Nothing. I can do nothing but watch you suffer and hate myself for it." Remus answered truthfully.  
  
Harry winced grasping both Remus hands in his. "You do much by being here Moony, knowing you will always stand with me is enough. My pain was preordained there is no stopping it, the only thing I can do is meet it on my own terms."  
  
"I know, but I still wish I could take it away...protect you from it."  
  
"Its nice to know that you care enough to want to make it your own."  
  
Remus sighed, it was the only comfort he could offer his cub and he knew it. "Tell me."  
  
Harry knew what Remus meant with that simple statement. He wanted to be flip and distant but something made him speak. "It just pain and I know it'll eventually go away. That's not what hurts and lingers. What lingers is his touch on my soul; I can never be free of him. A stain that will never be clean, it remains even now. It changes me little by little; where once I wanted to save the world I only want it to leave me alone. Is it so wrong to want that?"  
  
"No, no it's not." Harry for all his deeds and maturity was just a child. Any adult wizard would have been broken by now if Voldemort was their own personal companion.  
  
"I don't care about what happens in this world, I just want to be left alone. Why not let them fight it out on their own? Prejudiced weak willed sheep deserve nothing more. Why should I risk my life and sanity to save people I have grown to hate and despise? They aren't ready to admit just how bad things will get but I know." The last two words were mumbled quietly as if he didn't want that knowledge.  
  
"Sometimes we have to do things we hate in order to do things we like."  
  
"Padfoot told me that already, he says hi by the way." Harry said absently, once again feeling uncommonly tired.  
  
Remus was shocked to hear the absent tone in which he said that. Harry hadn't seemed delusional or delirious to Remus but maybe he'd been mistaken. "Harry..."  
  
"I'm tired Moony. Maybe you need to get Madam Pomfrey now before I fall asleep again." Harry answered between yawns.  
  
Remus was torn between asking what he meant by his previous statement and wanting to chuck this latest episode to delirium. In the end he went with avoidance. "All right, you stay awake while I go get her." Remus gave his cubs hand a gentle squeeze before hurrying to find the nurse.

* * *

When he came awake again it was to the feeling that something was sitting on his chest. He thought about it, coming to the only conclusion he could, which was the right one no doubt.  
  
"Hey Dobby."  
  
The house elf jumped at that. "Oh Master Harry Potter knows when I'm around." Harry winced at the high exited tones Dobby achieved with that sentence.  
  
"Dobby, what time is it?" The spastic bouncing stopped abruptly as it had started and Harry was grateful for that. While being small Dobby was still substantial enough to make it hard to breath.  
  
"It's early morning Master Harry Potter sir."  
  
"Could you close the blinds on the windows and dampen the lights around me?" He hadn't opened his eyes because for some reason he felt the light would still hurt, as it had last night when Madam Pomfrey had checked him over at lamplight.  
  
"Anything for Master Harry Potter sir." Came the squeaky joyous reply as the weight that had been on his chest vanished completely. He waited a bit before opening his eyes cautiously in the now dim interior of the infirmary; a slight sting rewarded his eyes but nothing too bad.  
  
"Thanks Dobby. So what bring you up here so early?" He asked casually as he sat up and regarded the house elf sitting excitedly at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Dobby was wanting to make sure Master Harry Potter was all right, sir. Dobby was also wondering why Master Harry Potter's new pets seem to like to chase Dobby and the other house elves?" Those big eyes blinked innocently at him making him wonder just what Dobby meant by chase.  
  
"I'm sorry Dobby. I...er...that is they are hunting dogs sort of, I guess. Well, they might see you as prey." Harry saw Dobby's eyes begin to dampen visibly and rushed to finish before the waterworks started in earnest. "They aren't trained to see you as prey, they probably think you're like an overgrown chew toy or something. They won't hurt you just chase you and slobber on you a fair amount but no serious damage. Once I'm out of here I'll try to reason with the mutts, I promise."  
  
"Master Harry Potter is such a good wizard, he will try to make his animals stop chewing the likes of us." Dobby was gushing now and Harry wanted to run far and fast to anywhere but here.  
  
"Um, yeah. That's right, Dobby. Er...would you mind going to my room and getting me some clothes and robes it should all be in my trunk?" Harry knew it was about breakfast time and he wanted out of the damn infirmary before anyone came by to visit or check up on him.  
  
"Anything for Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby joyously disappeared with an audible crack.  
  
Harry got up slowly testing his limbs to make sure they would supports him. For the most part he was fine other than the strange new sensitivity to the light and the all around soreness. He carefully got his bearings heading for the bathroom, knowing Dobby would lay his clothes out in there when he came back. He felt decidedly dirty and not all that feeling was against his oily lanky hair either. No amount of washing would erase what he had witnessed and felt through the connection but it might help somewhat.  
  
It felt like he'd spend hours in the bathroom washing his hair, making him wonder what had possessed him to grow it out in the first place. He felt refreshed afterwards making a mental note to thank the gods of running water. He dried off quickly noticing that Dobby had already come, leaving behind the clothes he had picked for Harry to wear. He was slightly cautious of what that could entail since Dobby didn't have the best fashion sense but decided anything was better than the hospital pajamas.  
  
He was pleasantly surprised with Dobby choices of wardrobe; it seemed his lack of fashion sense only extended to himself and not others. Then again even a blind man would be able to dress himself with Harry's wardrobe. His clothes were not the normal student uniform that meant that it was the weekend, which was a very good thing since he had no idea what classes he was taking. He quickly dressed and headed for the bed that had been unconsciously his since second year, knowing his black dragon-hide boots would be around there. He gave a sigh of relief when he found them tucked under the bed. He put them on, tucking in his pant legs, since the boots came up to his calf, before lacing them up and putting on his robe. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and tucked into a side pocket on the inside of his robe.  
  
He was about to walk out of the infirmary when he remembered that he needed some sunglasses, he debated on calling Dobby back but decided not to. He looked around the dimmed infirmary before focusing on the quill that was on Madam Pomfrey's desk. He rather hoped it was a normal everyday quill and not some enchanted quill because he was about to transfigure himself some sunglasses until he could get his from his trunk. That done he happily made his escape from the hospital wing wondering why it had been so easy but not really all that bothered by it.  
  
The hallways were unusually empty and quiet, made him wonder if maybe it was a lot earlier than he had thought as he headed down to the great hall. He was famished as his grumbling stomach reminded him; he made his way past the statue of Boris the weird. He once again thought it was a bit weird that he hadn't spotted a single student but then again, except for maybe Hermione and a couple Ravenclaws, no one woke up at the crack of dawn. He normally didn't either; the only exception was when as today he woke up in the infirmary deciding he'd had enough of the place. He sighed happily as he finally reached his destination; he stood outside the doors basking in the wonderful aromas coming from the inside.

* * *

**Staff Table, Breakfast, Great Hall  
**  
If the situation had not been so dire, Remus would have been laughing his ass off. He had left Harry's bedside to go down to breakfast, something he hadn't done since Harry had been in the infirmary, only to be caught up in this situation. So far no one had been hurt or injured but the threat was palpable. The curious and frightening thing was that no one was sure if the threat was from Voldemort or for another reason altogether so to speak. Remus knew that a clan of vampires was holding them hostage in a way; his senses said as much but the reason why still escaped him.  
  
There were about 40 vampires strategically placed around the hall, making any attempt to rebel pointless and dangerous to their health. He knew 500 half-grown untrained witches and wizards and 14 fully trained wizards and witches were no match for a clan of vampires, even on a good day. So far no one had spoken past telling them to sit down and shut-up, which all the students readily did after the first dissenters had been knocked out cold with one blow. He absently noted that most of those seemed to be Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, which he knew Severus was inwardly gloating about. Who would have thought Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had the most sense of self-preservation? He certainly hadn't. The vampires seemed to be waiting for someone and Remus rather thought it was the clan's elder or master they waited on.  
  
The Headmaster's attempts at negotiating with them had been ignored and he had finally stopped trying after one of the vampires had snarled and hissed showing fangs in a very threatening manner. One had sniffed at him before announcing him a werewolf that hadn't bothered him at all, except he now had two vampires watching his every move instead of one. No one was certain how they had gotten on Hogwarts' grounds since that was something they should have been able to do. There were wards against vampires and other assorted dark creatures surrounding the castle, which begged the question of how they had been able to accomplish this deed. Another thing they had been disinclined to answer or address, not surprisingly, really.  
  
They had waited until everyone was halfway through breakfast before rushing in and subduing them quickly and efficiently. Remus would have given them credit on a perfectly executed plan of action, had he not been on the receiving end of said plan. As luck would have it everyone had been informed to attend breakfast, as the Headmaster had announcements everyone needed to hear. The irony of that wasn't lost on him or the Potions Master, if the amused glance he received was anything to go by. In fact they had all been allowed to keep their wands, which was another funny thing since the vampires could and no doubt would rip their head from their shoulders before they could utter any spell.  
  
The hall was deathly silent as the children cowered in fear or at least apprehension from the dangerous creatures they had only read about in books, the professors dared not do anything that might endanger their charges. Two vampires opened the doors to the great hall, a hooded figure came in seemingly gliding across the ground effortlessly and by the deference given to him it was obviously the elder they had been waiting for. Remus was just glad his cub was still laid up in the infirmary out of trouble for once. No sooner had he thought that, than the doors opened and his cub stepped inside, Remus wanted to howl.

* * *

Harry knew his walking in to breakfast would cause a stir but his hunger overcame any reservations he had about that. In fact he felt like he hadn't eaten in ages, technically that was true since he had been out for more than a week. He was happily dreaming about eggs smothered in ketchup, something he'd picked up while in California. Maybe sausages smothered in honey with pancakes or waffles, he really wasn't picky, he thought delightedly as the hall doors opened to admit him. He was so preoccupied with the thought of food that he didn't noticed just how quiet the hall was or the fact that no one was eating. He ignored everyone and headed towards the Gryffindor table, or he would have had he not smacked into someone. He cursed inwardly at his bad luck and started apologizing before straightening and looking at whom he had knocked into.  
  
"I'm so—"He trailed off when he saw whom he was apologizing to. He didn't know him but he was about six feet tall, broad shouldered and his coloring was like Harry's. Well, except he had blue eyes instead of green, taller, and a lot paler than he was, which meant he really wasn't like Harry at all. He recovered from his surprise and finished apologized anyway. He didn't care who the man was; his bet was on him being the new DADA professor.  
  
Vincenzo was amused, as the little wizard finished apologizing for his clumsiness, after getting a good look at whom he was apologizing to. He seemed oblivious to what was going on. He wondered idly if the bambino was acting but his senses said otherwise. He would have liked to look the bambino in the eye but he was wearing sunglasses, which confused the vampire since none of the other little wizards wore them. "It's all right, I was not hurt." He spoke the last because it amused him to add that, as if anything short of beheading him would hurt him. The bambino just nodded and stepped around him seemingly heading for his table.  
  
Harry caught on to the fact that the man he had just bumped into was Italian by the slight accent he had heard. His voice was like dark velvet all smooth and well dangerous in a weird way. That thought triggered him to freeze. He finally noticed how unnaturally quiet it was and how there were no sounds of food being served and subsequently eaten. He slowly looked around the hall, finally seeing the scared faces of his classmates; the helpless look some of his professors wore and the utterly neutral look the...whatevers wore as they surrounded everyone. He groaned as all that sunk into his brain, knowing everyone had heard him.  
  
He turned and headed back towards the doors but was stopped by one of the... somethings in the hall. "Excuse me I won't be but a minute, promise." He said calmly and earnestly and the...something stepped away from the door at a nod from the...Italian he had knocked into.

* * *

Draco couldn't think of a reason why vampires would come here of all places if they wanted to make a statement. That meant that they either worked for Voldemort or wanted something or someone and that someone was more than likely one Harry Potter. He, who was currently banged up in the hospital wing, after being tortured half to death, was missing all the fun. Draco didn't begrudge him that fact, Harry had taken more than his share of a beating and deserved the time off. He and the others had all spent two days recovering from their own ordeal and heading straight to classes after that had been downright stressing in more ways than one.  
  
The only thing that kept them from murdering anyone was the fact that at the end of day, Luna, Blaise, Neville and himself could retreat to their tower. Who would have thought anything the Ministry made them do would turn out to be a good thing? He certainly hadn't and other than having to put up with his godfathers scowls, sneers, and derogatory remarks it was better than being surrounded by stupid uninformed children. The only three others that could possibly understand, had fixated on the fact that they used dark magic and were therefore, just as bad as Death Eaters if not worse. The mudblood, weasel, and weaselette just glared at them, keeping their distance but making it obvious that they didn't trust them.  
  
Luna, Blaise and Draco didn't care what anyone thought but Neville was bothered by his housemates refusal to see reason. Neville didn't say anything but Draco had noticed the way he was spending an inordinate amount of time in the greenhouses puttering around with plants. They were all dealing with it in their own weird way but it had also banded them closer together even with Harry's continued absence. They went to check on him everyday after dinner talking to him or around him hoping it was enough to keep him around and not have him float off to join his parents. The only good thing about that was, that for once Harry was out of commission for this particular situation. Though he really didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.  
  
Draco was not scared of the vampires but wary as they were not known to suffer fools and well that covered most of the people present save a few. He wasn't stupid enough to try to be a hero and attack any of them, that's for damn sure. In fact he was rather put out that he had been made to wake up this early, just to be held hostage by a clan of vampires. They would all have to wait to see just what those vampires wanted, as they had yet to tell them much past sit down and shut up. After hearing most of the things that had been coming out of his fellow classmates mouths, he really couldn't blame them.  
  
He should have been surprised when Harry Potter walked into the room as cool as a cucumber and completely oblivious, he wasn't. He smirked when the idiot walked into the vampire apologizing and heading for the Gryffindor table with a single mindedness that was puzzling until he saw the glazed look. The boy-who-lived was by the looks of things fucking starving and since his brain had not had any substantial fuel in more than a week, it was clearly not functioning normally. He had to hand it to the Gryffindor, even though he had no idea what was going on, he had dressed with the opposite in mind. He was dressed all in black, from what he could make out. The muscle shirt was tucked into leather pants and his robe was too made of leather. The robe was sleeveless and had an Asian style collar; except it was worn openly no buttons were visible. It seemed to flare out as he walked.  
  
"Excuse me, I won't be but a minute." The calm voice brought him back from his musings in time to see that Harry had gotten the picture. He was leaving though so either he was hightailing back to the infirmary or coming up with one of his hero plans. He hoped it was the latter but one of the vampires had followed him out so it wasn't at all likely.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews. Will get into why the vampires are at Hogwarts next chapter as well as what the heirs did to Minister Weasley and so forth.

--


	12. The Most Important Meal of the Day

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. I have a beta reader now so hopefully we got all the grammatical oopsies.

Summary: Harry's has taken his godfather's death hard causing him to force himself to adapt in order to survive. This leads to situations that no one could have imagined and the players involved are even more unexpected. While Harry deals with this, he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made; the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Entrance Hall, Breakfast, Outside Great Hall**

Harry knew that one of the…somethings had followed him, but he really didn't care. In fact he was glad since that meant his hero complex couldn't rear its ugly head. He calmly walked over to the wall and started kicking the shit out of it, not caring if he hurt his foot in the process. He then proceeded to make his ire known loudly and as profanely as he could muster under the circumstances.

"Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck" The litany was repeated over and over as he vented against the wall. The… it assigned to watch him was no doubt marking him insane or possibly cracked or maybe thought it was a weird wizard thing. He knew that the persons that didn't belong were in fact not persons at all, in the strictest sense of the word. They were probably something else like Moony but obviously not werewolves. He hadn't stopped long enough to get the particulars after all.

"Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck" His litany gradually slowed down before stopping completely. He felt a lot better now after his venting and felt he could go back in the Great Hall now. He turned and allowed the… it to let him back in. He wasn't sure if it was all out of his system but he could hope.

* * *

Remus kept himself from howling with much effort on his part, as he watched what transpired as his cub came into the room. He really shouldn't have been surprised at Harry showing up in the midst of all this but he was, stupid of him he knew. James had been the same way; trouble just seemed to call to them no matter what. He was amused to see that Harry was more interested in food than what was going on, something he also shared with his father. Keeping with Potter tradition he dismissed everything but getting to the food or he would have, at any rate, had he not noticed something was wrong. Remus saw the exact moment the wrongness hit Harry; he froze groaning, loud enough for everyone to hear. His cub was going to be the death of him he thought as he watched him go back outside the door.

What followed would be talked about for a very long time, of that he was sure. Everyone was visibly surprised and startled at what they could hear, which was enough to set off blushes and scowls among the wizards. A select few, however, found it amusing including the vampires. It seemed they were surprised by the vehemence in that single word and strangely enough thought its user creative and entertaining. Harry had just singled himself out beautifully without even meaning to, which always happened no matter what.

"Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck" It went on repeating, accompanied by the distinct sound something hitting the wall. All in all it was a decidedly strange symphony. "Fuck," Thump. "Fuckity," Thump. "Fuck," Thump. "Fuck," Thump. "Fuck" Thump. It was strangely compelling and one could be inclined to call it dirty, you just had to think about it for a while.

Remus could only shake his head though he was hard pressed to figure out if he was proud, ashamed or amused with his cub. It seemed Sirius Black had imparted more things than he had thought to his godson; the ability to use profanity in such a way was one of them, no doubt. It seemed to follow since he had also taught the father, of said godson, what he claimed was the art of cussing in way that wasn't vulgar but at the same time got the point across clearly. He really should have kept a closer watch on Padfoot during Christmas break when Harry came to visit, he thought ruefully.

* * *

Luna could only smile softly as she saw Harry come in, go back out, and turn verbal about the fact that shit always happened when he was around. The whole episode was funny since she was pretty sure Harry was only coming back because he was hungry. Food it seemed motivated him to ignore all else. She really couldn't blame him since she too had been very hungry when she got out of the infirmary though she had only been there two days. The worry was more for the choices that would have to be made…the sacrifices this turn of events would yield. She sighed, getting up and moving from the Ravenclaw table towards the closest vampire.

"I would like to sit elsewhere, I'm allergic to the air on this side of the table." Marcelo just stared at the female magic user, wondering if this was some sort of game but looking at her face he saw that she completely serious. He wanted to sigh or rung his hand through his hair in agitation but that shows emotion something they weren't to show to their enemies. He could knock her out but she was such a wispy thing, and really had he been stuck listening to the other magic users around her he would want to move too. So strange these wizards, ostracizing and segregating among themselves, he couldn't fathom such thing. Another reason why they shied away from the magic community altogether but certain events had forced them to seek them out.

Luna waited for the vampire to answer her. After all he heard everything that had been spoken in near whispers around her. It didn't bother her but she had found that it bothered others, on principle she supposed. He really was very good looking, they all were really she thought absently. It seemed this sect or clan of vampires thought a lot about being physically pleasing or had brought the most physically pleasing of the lot. Her patience was rewarded as he nodded stiffly.

"Thank you." Marcelo nodded easily to her quiet whisper, as she pointed to what table she wanted to go to.

The whispers broke out behind her as she walked with him. Actually the whispers broke out all around her since it was more than obvious she was heading for the Slytherin table. Draco and Blaise had already made a spot for her between them. The Slytherins as a whole glared at her but said nothing, of course after sitting down among the two ruling Slytherins even those looks were turned off. Now they were looking at her like something that needed to be figured out, that she was used to. It no longer bothered her at all; it never really had to begin with.

Draco raised and eyebrow at her before asking, "How bad is it going to be?"

She thought about it finally answering with a simple, "Bad."

"Shit." Blaise said succinctly and Draco echoed his sentiment whole-heartedly.

"Is it going to be bloody death bad or like painful but living through it bad?" Draco was surprised to hear the question come from Blaise in such a Neville Longbottom way.

"It going to be like sacrificing a few to save the many…and it'll be Harry's choice." And that just said it all, Draco thought sourly as he wondered how that would fuck with Harry's stability. The poor boy just couldn't get a break in edgewise…he couldn't even eat breakfast without having to save someone or something. He was surprised he'd ever envied Potter's crappy life; it looked a whole lot better from the outside looking in. Anything else they would have said was cut off as Harry walked back into the hall slightly limping, which meant the thumps were from him kicking the wall.

"It begins." Luna whispered quietly in that creepy voice she had used back at Ministry to freak out everyone. Draco and Blaise exchanged looks over her head and shuddered at what her cryptic warnings could mean.

* * *

Harry walked into Great Hall once again feeling his hunger stirring; he debated on whether or not to go hungry, before deciding that food came before whatever fucked up mess this would turn into. That decided he looked around trying to find the most in charge looking…it, as he had yet to figure out what species he was dealing with. He knew everyone else knew but he hadn't gotten the memo and didn't have some vibe screaming Veela or Arachnid at him either. So he shrugged and went to the…it he had smacked into.

"I hate to ask you this, since you no doubt went over it already but who are you?" That had more tact than asking, what the hell are you, or at least he hoped so.

Vincenzo looked at the bambino standing calmly before him after such an amusing display and debated whether or not to answer the question he was really being asked. "Vincenzo Christi." He chose not. He almost smirked at the gasps that echoed around the hall when he gave that information. It was interesting to know that their reputation preceded them; they were after all Christi's.

Harry nodded as if that just said it all before leaning in and whispering. "So what flavor of being are you? Veela? Arachnid? Feline…no wait you guys don't have tails…" He trailed off thinking they could be hiding tails under their cloaks. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the laugh that rang out from his new friend Vincenzo Christi. He didn't need the answer though as the laugh made fangs very visible. "Ah…vampire." He stated.

"Yes, vampire." Vincenzo stated unnecessarily, waiting for the bambino's scent to change, reflecting fear, apprehension, or nervousness some even went with all three. He was surprised when it didn't change in fact it seemed to calm down even more.

"Wicked cool." Harry really thought that. He knew vampires were real but in an abstract way, but since being raised Muggle didn't give him an immediate understanding of magical beings. He knew he had a dopey grin on his face at the concept of vampires being proved very real but who wouldn't? It's not like reading about them was the same as seeing them up close and personal.

The little bambino was a very strange little wizard, since most didn't think that. He caught sight of the lightening bold scar under the bangs and nodded to himself, he finally understood the strange behavior. "Harry Potter."

Harry nodded though it had been a statement not a question. "Yup, that's me." He waited for anyone else to say anything and when they didn't, he smiled even wider. "Now couple questions for you…do you work for Voldemort?"

Vincenzo was surprised at the directness of the question, he wasn't used to it. "No."

"Are you here to kill and or maim indiscriminately?" Harry thought it was easier to get the formalities out of the way first, saved time in the end. He of course knew that the answer could be lies but until proven to be untrustworthy Vincenzo got the benefit of the doubt.

Vincenzo knew he should have been offended by the question but he felt amused. It had been a long time since someone had not cowered in fear, when they found out he was a vampire. "No."

Harry nodded again seemingly completely unperturbed by the line of questioning. "Are you here to kidnap, torture, and or otherwise try to kill me?"

Vincenzo raised an eyebrow at the particular disinterested expression and bored tone that question was asked in. He wanted to answer yes, just for the hell of it, to see what would happen but refrained. "Not as such" That was true, nevertheless they were here to strike a bargain, that would benefit them both, however.

"Well then… sorry for interrupting, I'll be over there eating." Harry knew as sure as God made little green apples that his life wasn't that simple but he was in denial. Well, not really but he really wanted to eat, so denial it was. He started to go towards the Gryffindor table, amidst the disbelieving gazes and surprised gasps of his classmates and a few of his professors but was stopped by Vincenzo's hand on his arm.

The bambino sighed and turned back to him, making him want those sunglasses off his face even more as it obscured the expression that went with the sigh. "We have to talk." That statement prompted a rise in the bambino, which confused him since it was anger, he could practically feel it.

* * *

Remus knew what was coming; he knew the moment the vampire had revealed himself to be a Christi. Out of all the vampires that could have come prancing into Hogwarts looking for Harry, it just had to be this particular sect. What a fucking mess he thought tiredly. The Christi were the oldest and most revered sect of vampires, it was rumored that their creator was the first vampire to walk the earth. According to rumor, fact, or fiction, depending on whom you talked to, the originator of the Christi line was none other than Domenikos, the first vampire. If that was true then this room held the most powerful vampires in the vampire nation, wasn't that a comforting thought.

Domenikos had had many names throughout history but was more commonly known as the Demon Knight, which was an oxymoron if he'd ever heard one. It was said he had sired three childes, who had inherited all his power, before he disappeared around…a thousand years ago. They in turn had spawned their own sect of vampires as time went on. The Jonar, where known as the shadow dwellers, since they were able to blend into shadows and preferred to stay in them as well, not much else was known about them. The Andavari were commonly known as psychic vampires, since they had power over the mind and it's many different aspects, there was more known about them but not by much. The Verthand were known as shapeshifters, since as far as it was known they could take any animal appearance, there were rumors about them being able to change into any human appearance as well but no one had been able to verify that. While vampires from any of these sects would prove to be dangerous, a line that emerged about 400 years after Domenikos disappeared had seriously reduced their numbers.

That line became known as the Christi, they had the gifts of all the others plus a few that no one knew about or so rumors stated. After they had all but wiped out all the other lines, they seemed to fade into the background once more. They were not active in any society whether magical or Muggle but then they tended to blend in better than any of the others since the sun didn't bother them. That more than anything made them the most powerful, the sun wasn't one of their weaknesses, as it was with the others. The Christi's became the ruling power behind the vampire nation, as the other lines recovered from their near extermination at their hands. The Christi's made sure the other lines lived or unlived as the case may be by a strict set of rules, that would allow the vampire nation to prosper but not grow over populated or be hunted down by an outside source for excess while feeding.

Remus knew that knowing all that crap didn't prepare him for actually meeting the Christi's but it did give him something to work with. Harry on the other hand was Muggle raised, therefore held no distinction between one line or the other, which could be helpful and hindering all in one blow. Also Harry's distinct lack of fear could be taken as a challenge and that was something to be avoided, since vampires where dominant creatures by nature. This situation tied into Voldemort and since the vampires weren't with him, they were against him. That was good for the light side of the struggle but vampires tended to ignore conflicts like the one they were currently in. For them to have come out of hiding so to speak and to want to talk to Harry was very disturbing. They could be gaining potential allies that would tip the balance in their favor but what would be the cost? Christi's would not join up without getting something in return. He hoped for Harry's sake that the price was not so high but somehow doubted it.

* * *

"Well then… sorry for interrupting, I'll be over there eating." There went what little respect the students still held for their savior was all Snape could think as he watched the scene play out. He knew that had he been anyone else he would have laughed but since he wasn't, he glowered. He knew that whatever was going to happen would be very bad for everyone involved. The loony Ravenclaw had defied his specific rule of fraternizing outside the tower, in plain view of everyone, so she had to know something more than the rest. He also had a strong feeling that this fiasco involved the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-the-arse, which meant that whatever could go wrong would. And it did spectacularly; when smug vampire decided to let the brat know that it was he, they had come to see.

He could almost pinpoint the exact moment when said brat lost control of his ever present anger. Idiot. All this time and he still hadn't been able to control his emotions… or his magic by the feel of things. It seemed that no Potter was able to control themselves on an empty stomach…. well more so than regularly. He idly wondered if the brat would finally crack after this, he rather hoped not. He had really been looking forward to torturing him when he got out of the infirmary. He had it all planned out, the curfew, the checking in, the not being able to do anything unless he asked specific permission, not to mention the verbal abuse heaped on him constantly. That would have to wait now since the annoying idiot would no doubt land himself back in the infirmary… again.

* * *

Draco and Blaise had listened to the exchange between Vincenzo and Harry with amused smirks. Harry apparently lacked anything resembling tact or subtlety on an empty stomach, by the looks of things. They idly wondered just what the vampires wanted but in reality they were both very afraid that whatever it was would be more than Harry would be willing to give. Then again he would most likely give it but loose what little was left of his mind in the process, either way they were screwed. Knowing that they were screwed didn't stop them from enjoying what would most definitely be a very good show.

* * *

What little patience Harry had withered as soon as he heard those four little words. The rage that was always present, simmering just below the placid surface of his psyche, exploded. He knew loosing control was bad but…he was fucking starving, dammit. He froze for just a second before, jerking away from the hand on his arm, violently. If possible the hall went even more silent at that.

"No. We don't have anything to talk about." The bambino answered curtly, making him wonder what had set him off. It was disrespectful to be addressed in such manner but Vincenzo was amused by it.

"I beg to differ." Harry wanted to rant and rave but refrained…barely.

"Look, I don't care about what you came to do. Whatever it is take it up with Headmaster Dumbledore, he's in charge. I'm not getting involved in whatever it is. If the Headmaster can't help you, then take it up with Minister Weasley but not with me. I'm not getting involved with any of this mess."

"You are at the center of this mess." Vincenzo mocked, his tone was menacing.

"So? It's not like I asked to be."

"That has no bearing on the facts."

Harry hated him, for pointing that out. In fact he positively hated everyone in that room looking at him with those hopeful eyes. As if he would be able to fix this with his amazing powers that were lacking. "You know what? I don't care. I just got out of the infirmary and I'm not going back anytime soon. Whatever you want, I know it will end up with me taking another trip to it, so you can just forget it."

"You have no choice. You talk to me or they slaughter the little magic users…Si?" It was nice being able to back up threats, Vincenzo thought with a self-satisfied smirk.

Harry choked on his rage, as he heard the students and teachers suck in startled breaths, whimpers, and gasps at the implications. "That's not the most diplomatic way to go about getting your way. Especially if the person being threatened, doesn't give a shit!" He yelled, temper snapping the last of his control gone.

"Harry!" Came the surprised and horrified cries from around the hall.

"I just spent who knows how long in the hospital wing, in a coma, and I'm fucking starving. So excuse me but I'm going over there to eat. You can slaughter everyone to your hearts content while I do that. In fact, you can start with the overgrown bat sitting at the staff table." He didn't wait for any kind of reply just stalked off to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville, who was sitting in front of Ron and Hermione of all people.

Well, Vincenzo thought amused, he hadn't been expecting that reaction but if the bambino had been without sustenance for such a long time, it would explain his temper. He signaled for the others to belay his order, wanting to see just what the other little magic users would say to this. The bambino was turning out to be a challenge that he would not back down from, in fact he was rather hoping to keep him around for a few hundred years.

* * *

Neville had to crack a grin as he saw, a now thoroughly pissed off and irate Harry, heading towards him. The fact that Snape was positively fuming from his seat at the staff table had nothing to do with the grin that broke out across his face; he firmly believed that, he really truly did. He could sympathize with going without any real food for more than a week. He remembered all those infirmary visits that lasted anywhere from a few minutes to a few weeks depending on how injured he was. He wasn't all that surprised when Harry basically told everyone that they could go fuck themselves cause he wasn't going to give up his life to save them. It was amusing as hell to watch the expressions flit across his classmate's faces, while amusement and grudging admiration was shown by the vampire elder Harry had been insulting without qualms.

Harry sat down next to him, grunting what could have been a hello or a fuck off. He immediately grabbed some toast and buttered it while frowning, looking around for something he guessed.

"What are you looking for Harry?" Neville asked casually.

Harry would have answered but his mouth was full, so he just shook his head and waved emphatically with his hand. This only confused Neville more, as he tried to make out the mumbling and hand signs being sent his way, to no effect. Harry finally swallowed and instead of answering called for a house elf. "Dobby?" Harry called out uncertain if it would work or not.

Neville was surprised to see the little creature pop in seconds later. It was one of the most colorful house elves he'd ever seen and he meant that literally. The little thing was brimming with happiness at being summoned and its voice was even squeakier, if possible.

"How can Dobby help, Master Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby, I'll be forever grateful if you can get me some pancakes, ketchup, pancake syrup, and cream cheese. Oh and if you don't know what some of that is just pop on over to my house in America and ask Missy."

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby is glad to be of service." He disappeared with a crack, leaving behind an amused Neville, an offended Hermione, and angry Ron and a still hungry Harry. Not that Harry stopped eating while he waited; he was currently serving himself eggs and sausage, and making quick work of them.

Hermione was seething as she watched Harry order poor Dobby to America if he couldn't find whatever he had asked for at Hogwarts. What had happened to him she thought dismayed, as she watched him eat, seemingly unconcerned that his unwillingness to talk to these vampires had almost gotten them all killed? He didn't seem to care one-way or the other. It infuriated her to see him act so irresponsibly. Finally she got tired of waiting for him to explain himself, since it seemed all he was interested in was eating. "Harry, what do you think you're doing?" She hissed angrily and quietly across the table.

Harry froze when he heard the question, not at all surprised by it really. He resumed eating and after swallowing just looked at her. "What does it look like I'm doing Mione?"

His sarcasm made her blink before she glared at him. "Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. What did you think you were doing provoking them like that?"

"Yeah mate, what the hell are you playing at?" Ron joined in the conversation; his tone was both angry and betrayed.

Neville just shook his head amazed that after knowing him for so long they would try to get answers that way. Harry, if he'd learn one thing about him, was amazingly stubborn and resilient. Harry's answer was postponed as Dobby popped in bearing the food items he'd requested, Neville had to laugh at the expression of pure bliss on the others face.

"Is there anything else Dobby can do Master Harry Potter sir?" The house elf asked earnestly.

"Err…actually could you get my dog? Rook? Though don't bring him here just tell him, I want him to wait for me outside the great hall and he'll sit there and wait for me. That would be just great Dobby and thanks for everything."

"You are such a great wizard Master Harry Potter sir, you is thanking me…again. I will get your dog, it be such an honor serving such great wizard." Once again the elf disappeared with a crack.

Harry, once again turned back to his meal, ignoring the angry glares he was receiving from his housemates and his best friends. Neville for the most part looked amused and sympathetic which earned him a small smile. He happily all but drowned his scrambled eggs in ketchup, before eating them, groaning out loud at the taste. It was really very good; he'd have to thank Tommy for showing him about this delicacy. Harry smirked at the disgusted expressions everyone was trying not to show as he ate his ketchup with eggs, pancakes with cream cheese, and sausages with syrup. So technically speaking the choice of toppings was a bit mismatched but it was really good.

It seemed he wasn't going to answer them, Hermione thought dismally as she watched him shovel food in his mouth at a disgusting rate. Though to tell the truth his manner of eating wasn't appalling, it was only the speed that was disgusting. "Harry, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" She asked in a tone of voice that fairly oozed patience, the kind you use when addressing a five-year-old.

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at her thoughtfully as he continued to eat. He swallowed his last bite and sighed. "Well, my life is like a box of chocolates you never know what you're going to get. Although in my case it's more like a rotten box of chocolates and it's basically a choice between growing green mold and swimming in maggots chocolate."

Neville looked at Harry and saw that he was really into this new analogy he was spouting. No doubt part of his sadistic glee was the completely disgusted expressions that were becoming clearer, as he expounded on the different types of rot and such his box of chocolates contained. The fact that all this was said as he once again filled his plate with his strange concoctions was also a contributing factor in their expressions.

Harry stopped mid word as he wondered what the hell had prompted his analogy in the first place. He put down his fork turning towards Hermione with a puzzled look, "What were we talking about?"

Neville couldn't help himself he started chuckling, which turned into full blown out laughter. He was helpless to stop himself from laughing, in fact he was finding it hard to breathe too, but even that wasn't stopping his amusement. Harry gave him and evil smirk, not even waiting for Hermione to answer before once again shoveling food into his mouth at an astonishing rate.

Hermione sighed this obviously wasn't working. "Harry, just tell me what's going on with you. What's with the changes and the new attitude?" Her exasperated tone obviously amused Harry if his smirk was anything to go by.

"Well, life happened. It has a tendency to keep going without asking your express permission Mione." His tone of voice conveyed neither sarcasm nor anger it was just disturbingly neutral.

"What do you mean? We tried writing but you wouldn't write back and when you did it was insulting. How are we suppose to help you if we don't know what's going on?" Hermione was kind of amazed Ron had so far kept out of this; then again she was gripping his leg underneath the table hard enough to leave a bruise so maybe that was the reason.

"Point. So you want to know what's happened and why I'm all of sudden not acting like myself? Is that it?" Harry asked between bites, wanting to make sure he knew exactly what she wanted. He was still amused at Neville who was breathing hard and trying not to break into laughter again.

"Yes, for starters." Came the prompt reply. Harry nodded, finished chewing all at once his friendly demeanor morphing into a seriousness that had never been present in him before. She was unsettled by the change but returned his gaze without flinching.

"Let's see…Sirius died." Harry made sure he was ticking off the reasons to make his point once and for all. The others around them were avidly listening not that he cared one way or the other. "It was my stupidity that put him in that situation. I found out that I am filthy rich. Being filthy rich comes with…responsibilities; I guess you could call them. Essentially, I am the head of a financial empire at the age of sixteen and I've had no prior training. Hell, I didn't even know that until the lawyer contacted me, seems the Headmaster forgot to mention a few things. Voldemort wants my head on a platter, you already knew that though…." He trailed off deliberately.

"That's not—" Whatever else Hermione was going to say was cut off, when Harry once again spoke this time his voice was cold, hard, and implacable.

"Oh yeah, I helped killed 24 wizards defending the train, only to be arrested and tried for my efforts. I have once more become a pariah because I used questionable spells against better-trained wizards intent on killing me. Pity, maybe I should have let the Death Eaters have their fun, it would have saved me a lot of trouble. Can you picture that Mione, Ron? I killed them as if their lives didn't matter because they were evil, does that make me any better than Voldemort? I as good as turned Luna, Neville, Blaise, and Draco into killers as well, did you think that wouldn't change me? Were you perhaps expecting me to be the same?"

"No of course not but we're your friends. We want to understand what you're going through, we want to help." She answered firmly.

Harry stalled in answering her by drinking some pumpkin juice, something he was so not having again with breakfast since he had discovered the wonders of strawberry and blackberry milk shakes. "You don't understand, I hope to Merlin you never will. You haven't lost someone you care about so much that it leaves this big empty place inside of you that can't ever be filled. How will you feel about me when being my friend gets your parents killed Hermione?"

The change of subject matter threw her but she rallied. "Voldemort doesn't know where my parents are and why would he care they're Muggles."

"He knows where they are, he's known since last year. You are a target Hermione, as are your parents for the simple reason that if he isn't able to kill me, then he wants to see me in as much pain as possible. There isn't anyone left to kill from my family but he can get to me through you. Will you still be my friend knowing that your parents are dead because of me?"

She had no answer to that. Suddenly this war had just become very real and she knew that if something happened, she would loose her parents because they were just Muggles and wouldn't know how to protect themselves if Voldemort went after them.

"How about you Ron? Are you still going to be my friend when one of your siblings dies because they are like family to me? I've made Mr. Weasley and even bigger target by helping to put him in office. What do you think of me now Ron? I've put your father in mortal danger to further my own ends…"

Ron had blanched when he heard what Harry had said to Hermione. His skin was pale and his eyes wide, as if he just now understood what he had gotten himself into. Neville watched as he flushed with anger when Harry admitted to putting his father in harms way to further his own ends. He wasn't surprised by the following outburst either.

"You bastard!" Ron told Harry heatedly as he leaned across the table, his intentions were quite clear.

Harry knew that had been coming, before Ron even had the time to try and grab him, Harry punched him on the jaw. The force of the blow knocked Ron out, tumbling against a stunned Hermione and almost landing in a bowl of porridge but Neville's quick thinking saved him that embarrassment. "Take a nap." He told Ron's still form flippantly as he calmly went back to eating as if nothing had happened and indeed it had not, not by his standards anyway.

"Well, that's certainly one way to distance yourself from us." Came the glib reply from a few seats down.

Harry smirked at Ginny; she was always able to figure him out. "Guilty. But nonetheless everything I said is true."

Ginny snorted. "Death is unavoidable Harry, the fact that we can die at your side is our choice to make. You cannot defend us by pushing us away, should something happen to someone in our family then we will grieve together, and avenge them together." Harry knew as far as Ginny was concerned it was the end of the discussion no amount of arguing would change her mind.

Hermione was still shocked and off balance by everything that had been said but she saw the wisdom in Ginny's simple statement. She couldn't and wouldn't turn her back on Harry because of something he had no control over. "Same goes for me. You aren't getting rid of me so easily." She gave him a hard glare. "You and me are also going to have words after all this is over."

Harry winced at the threat, he knew that whatever torment Hermione came up with would be ten times worse than anything Voldemort could come up with. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when shit hits the fan." He added petulantly.

"Agreed. Now finish eating so you can go find out exactly why the Christi's are here. Preferably without them having to slaughter anyone." She added drolly.

Neville could only be amazed at how easily these two females turned Harry into a sheepish teenager, behaving badly. Then again it was just something about them that made everyone feel that way, like having your mother go to school with you or something. "She's got you there. Not to mention I'm wondering where you keep everything you've just eaten?" It was an honest question one that had been plaguing him since Harry started on his third helpings of his new taste in breakfast foods.

* * *

Draco was not surprised by Harry's outburst; in fact he had expected it sooner, like as soon as he walked into the hall sooner. The fact that the brat showed a modicum of restraint was surprising, not to mention unprecedented. The fact that Christi didn't kill Harry and everyone else for his insolence was worrying and downright disturbing. He knew that to someone like Christi insolence in small doses was amusing and cute but our resident hero had passed amusing and cute like three profanities back. On the other hand it was obvious when Christi didn't kill him that he wanted something specific from Harry, which meant Harry knew it too. The reason why our savior, he thought sardonically, did a one eighty and sentenced everyone to die no doubt.

"The fool is thinking with his stomach." Blaise spoke indignantly, at his life coming in second to food.

Luna just smiled serenely. "Without fuel the mind cannot work its wonders."

Draco laughed. "She means he's too hungry to think straight, he must also still be feeling the effects of his injuries. It looks like he came out of his experience with a sensitivity to light, and a couple more scars to go with the ones he already had no doubt."

"True, but if I'm to die, I rather it have a more profound meaning than Harry not having his breakfast." Blaise said with enough sarcasm for the both of them.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know." Draco couldn't help but needle his best friend.

"Too bad we're so far away, we can't hear what his friends have to say about all this." Blaise ignored Draco's taunt since the blonde was only trying to get a rise out of him.

"Don't need to, all you need is eyes."

"Draco, if you're doing that weird shit again, don't gloat."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the reference; he didn't think having observations skills was weird shit. "What are you talking about?"

"You're whole lip reading thing, that you can somehow do." Blaise shrugged, he'd tried to learn but in the end he hadn't had the patience or inclination to actually spend time learning it.

Draco laughed, the things Blaise could come up with. "I don't read lips, fool…I can however read their body language."

Now that he could get into Blaise thought excitedly, while shrugging away his earlier assumption. "Well, that explains a lot then. So what's Christi's posture tell you?" He was curious to see how Harry's talk with his friends went, but he was more interested in making sure he knew when the big bad vampire was going to start ripping throats open. Draco concurred on that account he was sure.

Draco rolled his eyes, Blaise was so one track minded when he wanted to be and Luna was just sitting between them smiling. She had that whole unfocused gaze thing going for her, the type that was referred to as being focused inward or was that outward? He had no fucking clue except that it was fucking creepy when she snapped out of it, saying something that was a revelation of your psyche, the answer to a particularly troublesome Arithmancy problem, or just a random future event that would more often than not come to pass. They had all come to understand that Luna was far from loony; she just had a gift or a curse that she couldn't exert a lot of control over. Hell, they had a lot of revelations during their week living together, some good, some bad, some downright disturbing but it was fine because no one judged them.

"Choices will be made, blood will be shed." Luna did her creepy thing again and Draco shuddered, he had no doubt Blaise was doing the same.

"Thanks, we really wanted to know that loony. I feel so much better about the vampire being amused and somewhat indignant with Harry now." Draco diffused strain situation with sarcasm. Luna just giggled and leaned into Blaise. Damn, she was just a creepy little thing.

"Well, that was so not what I wanted to hear but at least we have an early warning system to tell us right before we bite the big one." Blaise was in a glass half full sort of mood; it was really the best mood to be in when in a potentially lethal situation. He firmly believed that, he had not just sunk down to Draco's level of sarcasm, no not him. Draco, the bastard, just gave him a knowing look, like he could read his mind or something…

"Merlin, what the hell is Potter eating anyway…it's red?" Draco squinted; maybe he was seeing things. He had the uncomfortable thought that it was blood, but that was just silly. Wasn't it?

"Who cares?" Blaise answered carelessly as he kept his eyes on the now not so amused Christi vampire. "We got bigger things to worry about."

Indeed they did, it seemed that Christi was done waiting and wasn't it a good thing Harry was finally done eating? He didn't want to know how things would have worked out had the vampire interrupted Harry's feeding frenzy. It was worse than when the pack attacked their breakfast. Well, more like hunted it down and ate it on the front lawn for everyone to see. He was starting to think Harry had forgot to mention a couple things about their entirely Muggle dogs, they seemed to get a sadistic pleasure out of grossing the students who had Herbology first thing in the morning. Since they had settled into their new home, they never failed to hunt down and kill their breakfast and then bring it to the front lawn to eat it, making it impossible for the students to avoid them. That however had no bearing on the fact that Harry had apparently decided he could think straight now that his hunger had abated…for the moment anyway. Things were about to get interesting, and hopefully in a good way not the way leading to blood like Luna had foretold.

* * *


	13. Talking, Requests and Plans

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. I have a beta reader now so hopefully we got all the grammatical oopsies.

Summary: Harry's has taken his godfather's death hard causing him to force himself to adapt in order to survive. This leads to situations that no one could have imagined and the players involved are even more unexpected. While Harry deals with this, he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made; the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Harry could see Vincenzo had lost his patience with his antics; he couldn't really blame the man…err…vampire either. He ate the last of breakfast, took another swig of juice and calmly wiped his mouth with a napkin before standing up with a sigh. Time to face the music he thought sourly.

Vincenzo had lost the amusement he felt from hearing the magical brats; in fact he was fast becoming annoyed. The others could feel his irritation growing and were no doubt relishing the blood bath to come. The Christi's were a lot more refined than the other breeds but that didn't stop them from enjoying a good blood bath when it was available. He was a bit disappointed when the bambino once again headed for him with an air of resolve. No matter he would get his pound of flesh one-way or the other.

Harry was about to address the vampire as Vincenzo but that was taking liberties the other might not appreciate. "Um…what do you want me to call you? Is there a title or something? I don't want to offend you anymore than I already have, I was just really hungry." The last came out as a whine and Harry smiled sheepishly at the vampire when said vampire just lifted and arrogant eyebrow at his explanation.

Vincenzo was slightly mollified by the bambino's words and found it amusing that for all he had heard of Harry Potter; he was just a child in many ways. "You may call me Vincenzo."

Harry nodded. "I'm Harry…of course we already covered that, what I meant to say is you can call me Harry." Could he say anything stupider? He was blundering badly, maybe thinking on a full stomach wasn't any better than on an empty one.

Vincenzo chose to ignore that. "Very well, Harry. Now I believe we have a couple things to discuss, preferably in private. Your choice."

Harry raised an eyebrow like that was really a suggestion. "Yeah about that, I'm not, you know, a teacher or the headmaster so the most I can offer is an empty classroom while everyone else waits here. Can I bring a couple people with me? I like to make group decisions keeps my conscience a bit guilty free."

Vincenzo thought about it…he saw no harm in what the bambino asked. He would of course bring Marcello with him; it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. "I agree."

"Thanks." Harry said happily before turning to face the school. "Draco, Blaise, Neville, front and center, chums…you have the distinct pleasure of coming with." Harry had to smirk evilly at them.

The teens in question were not so much surprised as horrified by the prospect. The fact that he had left Luna, the know-it-all, and Ginny out of it wasn't reassuring. It meant trouble, lots and lots of trouble. The three of them however, wouldn't refuse, but they did take a lot longer than necessary to stand up join Harry. When they did join him, they glowered at him.

"Bastard." They all hissed at the same time surprising Vincenzo in their ferocity and their impromptu unity.

Harry only laughed. "You know it. Now quit whining and let's go."

They glared but followed behind the bambino, grumbling about idiots that hadn't learned to risk their own lives and not volunteer others. Vincenzo himself signaled Marcello to follow him as he too left the great hall with the four little magic users. He wasn't prepared to hear a booming bark echo around the entrance hall as a demon dog charged the bambino too fast for anyone to react, even him.

"Rook stop!" Harry yelled not wanting to be knocked down and licked as his body didn't need anymore abuse, it was throbbing painfully as it was. Rook came to a skidding stop in front of his master, his tail wagging excitedly; Rook was all but dancing around in joy. Harry looked pained, embarrassed that his ferocious dog had turned into over eager puppy in front of the vampires. Oh well he thought dismally at least he looks like a demon dog even if he doesn't quite act like one.

"What the hell have you been feeding Rook anyway? Happy chow?" Harry asked his friends sarcastically.

"We can't get them to eat anything that isn't still alive and kicking when given to them. They hunt their own food every morning and take great pleasure ripping it to pieces in front of an audience." Blaise explained to Harry in a hard tone still pissed at being invited to this potentially lethal encounter with the undead.

"Oh, yeah…I might have forgotten to mention that when I gave them to you….oops?" Harry smiled sheepishly as he led the way to an abandoned classroom near the great hall. Rook at his side still brimming with good cheer.

"Oops? You forgot to mention our damn pets like live food and viciously enjoy ripping it open before an audience and all you have to say is fucking oops?!" Blaise put an arm on Draco's trying to calm him down, as the enraged blonde viciously tore into Harry, making the other laugh along with the two vampires.

Harry laughed, he knew it would enrage Draco more but it was fucking funny. "Damn, I've missed this…" He said wistfully as he steeped into the abandoned classroom and waited for everyone else to come in and settle down. "Rook guard." That simple command took care of eavesdroppers and kept Rook from deciding to protect him during the tense meeting. He would stand guard in front of the door leaving him free to die or argue to his hearts content.

* * *

Vincenzo and Marcello were finding the show quite captivating. They also knew that these four bambinos were some of the strongest magic users in the hall aside from the older ones. The dog had intrigued them, his scent was interesting…the fact that it hadn't reacted to them being vampires was unheard of in canines. The fact that the bambinos felt comfortable enough in their presence to squabble like the children they were was remarkable; not many would. Once everyone was settled on a desk he waited for Harry to start.

Harry waited for Vincenzo to speak since he didn't want anything from the vampires, and they had obviously come here for him. The silence wasn't tense, just restless and he knew he was fidgeting.

"Oh for fuck's sake what the hell are we doing here if we're all just stupidly starring at each other? I for one could have done that in the great hall." Draco broke the silence, he wasn't good with silence it unnerved him quite a bit, especially those charged tense silences.

Vincenzo disliked this one bambino; he had a big mouth but he was beautiful, his coloring was unique. Marcello on the other hand was amused that when Harry got fidgety as the silence went on, this one got mouthy; he knew his prince wasn't paying enough attention to notice that.

"Why are they here?" Vincenzo asked; wanting to know the reason these tree were more important than the others. Harry had not chosen an elder like expected but peers, strange and something he hadn't come across in the centuries he had roamed the earth.

Harry didn't pretend not to know what he was asking. "They are here because I trust them to follow me without question." He said simply.

"What are their names?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Draco Malfoy." They introduced themselves; there was no need to have Harry do it.

"Malfoy." Marcello repeated, a grim smile lighting his features.

Harry immediately placed himself before Draco. "Nuh uh, not gonna happen, get that thought right out of your head Mr. Vampire. He's off limits to you, and if you want to make an issue out of it…bring it on." The tone was hard, cold, and implacable.

Draco was surprised by the words and the fact that Harry was protecting him. He wondered if maybe that was what made Harry a Gryffindor, his ability to protect even at the cost of his own life; even if letting someone die to save his own skin was easier. "I can take care of myself Harry. Plus, no matter where you go in the magical world my name always gets this reaction, its expected." That was the truth and he felt both proud and shamed of that fact. The only people that hadn't heard the Malfoy name where Muggles, because magical beings and creatures of any kind most assuredly had at one point or another.

Harry turned and smirked at Draco. "Don't care, you're mine to protect and I will do so without your permission. Anyway, Charlie would kill me if I let something happen to his dragon." He might have been in a coma but he had listened to all the people that had talked to him. He waited for Draco to splutter and blush before turning back to Marcello, who was still looking hostile. "Now do we have a deal or do I have to get ugly?" He let his magic cloud around him, giving something usually intangible a visible aura.

Draco wanted to argue the fact that he was Weasley's but knew this was hardly the time to do so. He was however, not Charlie Weasley's dragon and most assuredly didn't want to be. He did not have a warm tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach either. He turned his attention back to the man who he knew had recognized his name because of his father, this type of reaction only happened when his father was involved. His father was a bastard but he loved his father and new he was loved in return, whatever his father was didn't matter. His father however, had fucked up with pissing off vampires…especially the Christi's and Potter that he could freely admit. He knew that for being such a smart man his fathers sometimes did really stupid things.

Before thing could get ugly Vincenzo spoke up, "Marcello leave it, it seems we have indeed chosen well." Marcello backed down but glared at the blonde anyway.

Harry was inwardly relieved since his body was throbbing, most painfully by the minute. "Well now that we got that out of the way…chosen?" Harry asked perplexed at why vampires would chose him for anything, he'd never even met any before.

Neville, Blaise and Draco all let out a sigh at the same time; they were starting to freak Harry out to no end with their togetherness. It seemed that living with Snape had horrible side effects; maybe he should go to Azkaban instead? It seemed to be a less cruel punishment than suffering Snape all the time. He really hated the man.

"That chosen thing doesn't sound good, in fact it sounds bad, very bad." Neville said trying to ignore the nagging feeling that was surfacing since he heard that word uttered.

"I agree with the Gryffindork." Draco added smirking.

"Me too." Blaise chimed up.

"Me three?" Harry answered, giving Vincenzo a questioning look.

"We are Christi, the most powerful family in the vampire nation—"

"Fuck me, there's a vampire nation?" Blaise blurted out stunned. Harry smacked him for interrupting.

"Ignore him, I liked him better when he barely spoke." Harry glared meaningfully at Blaise who stuck out his tongue but nodded sheepishly.

Vincenzo nodded and continued. "We are powerful not only because we possess all the gifts of our kind but because we can reproduce." He stopped there waiting.

Draco thought about the word Vincenzo had used, reproduce, not make, or sire which was the known way to make more vampires. This was news to him and everyone else was still pondering what exactly he had meant, except for Harry who had the weirdest expression on his face, a mix between fascination and disgust.

"So you mean male vampire and female vampire make with exchange of bodily fluids and out pops baby vampire?" Harry wanted to make sure he understood cause this was way better than anything he'd ever read.

"An overly simplified explanation but essentially yes that's what I mean. However it doesn't have to be female and male it could be two female parents or two male parents, but that's neither here nor there."

"I'll say." Harry muttered under his breath wondering how the hell two males could make baby vampires but decided that would be a question for another day, if at all.

"The Prince and Princess have been kidnapped by your rival this Voldemort, in an effort to have the vampire nation under his control. We do not take acts of violence lightly but were not able to protect them from a new magic, we had never before encountered. We have now taken precautions against it but it's too little too late."

"Back up, rewind. My rival? You think Voldemort is my rival? Man, what planet have you been getting your information from?" He gave the vampire a derisive snort. "Vincenzo Christi, meet my rival, Draco Malfoy. Now when thinking in terms of Voldemort think arch enemy, nemesis, whatever else strikes your fancy but not rival."

"Harry, you might want to address the rest of what he said not focus on the less important." Neville reminded his friend, knowing he was trying to avoid the point so he could go on not asking the important questions.

"Fine. They kidnapped the Prince and Princess, they being Voldemort and company with new magic that you hadn't encountered. Shit, I didn't even know Voldemort could decently plan anything…he'd done such a shit job before…"

"He didn't" Draco said confidently. The vampires followed the exchange confused at how Malfoy would be so sure of this.

"Do tell."

"By the reaction I got from Marcello, I'm thinking daddy dearest did the planning and the taking. My father might be an arsehole but he's a brilliant arsehole."

"Too true." Blaise added his two cents in.

"Damn, what the hell is Voldemort's right hand doing out of Azkaban? Shit, this just keep getting more fucked up."

"Voldemort broke his followers out of Azkaban again. We didn't think it was something to tell you about while you were comatose incase you were listening." Neville answered.

"Thanks for sharing, a bit late, but thanks all the same." Sarcasm thy name is Harry. "So this new magic? What did it do exactly?"

Marcello answered this. "It froze us, we were unable to move and the bastards just popped right in took the Prince and Princess and popped right back out again." The seething rage wasn't masked at all, which caused the teenage wizards to wince.

"Froze you? Like you were frozen one by one or in mass? What color was the magic? Did it make you feel anything in particular?" Harry was happy to let Blaise take the technical side of this, he unconsciously understood magic but couldn't differentiate between one kind or another, for him magic just was.

"The whole compound was frozen all at once. The magic was a haze of blue and it felt like I was weightless and too heavy to move at the same time." Marcello finally understood the group dynamic. The quiet boy, Neville was the voice of reason. Blaise was the smarts; Malfoy was practical and unafraid of consequences. Harry Potter led them with a soft hand and an iron fist.

"It wasn't new magic…but old, really, really, very old and ancient magic." Blaise was stunned and horrified that Voldemort had managed to pull that off.

"What did it do?" Draco asked tightly, knowing Harry already developed an understanding from the description.

"Time warp. Froze the vampires in a time bubble outside of time while they kidnapped their intended victims in regular time. I hope everyone understood that cause I can't explain it any other way."

"What's the origin of the magic?" Neville asked both intrigued and apprehensive of that kind of power being wielded by Voldemort.

"Druidic." Blaise whispered, hating that answer.

"Woah, that is some heavy mojo all right. By the way they weren't kidnapped, it's vampnapped." Harry smirked as they all gave him relieved smiles, breaking the tension that Druidic style ancient magic had caused.

While Vincenzo appreciated the way they worked as a cohesive unit he dislikes jokes at the Prince and Princess' expense. "We came here to offer you an alliance, against this Voldemort creature."

Harry snorted. "Riiight, out of the goodness of your heart no doubt." He said sarcastically. "So what do you want in exchange?" Harry got right to the point, there was no need to beat around the bush.

"You have to rescue the Princes."

Draco, Neville, Blaise, and Harry could do nothing but blink stupidly at that announcement. They all looked at each other wondering if they had heard right. Draco was the first to break the silence in his unique Malfoy way.

"What the hell do you think Harry's running here, a search and rescue operation? What does he look like a hero for hire? For that matter what the hell is so damn special about the Princes? Pick someone else to lead and cut your losses or bow down to Voldemort but don't presume to get us embroiled in this any more than we already are."

Vincenzo knew that while Harry thought with his heart, the blonde was the voice that spoke the hard truths. The others would listen to the blonde on this, though Harry had the ultimate say in what would happen. "They are my children, twins, the first born to us in more than 400 years."

That once again froze everyone; they hadn't been expecting that. Harry winced at the thought of your heirs being held hostage by a madman. "Children? When you say children you mean like decades old right? Please tell me you mean decades old." Harry pleaded with the vampire.

Vincenzo was confused by Harry's vehement plea for his children to be decades old. "No, they are but five years old." He answered cautiously aware that there was reason for the vehement plea.

Draco, Blaise and Neville groaned when they heard that. Harry sighed, giving his companions weird looks about their ability to do simple emotional things in sync. "Shit. I should have stayed in the fucking infirmary. Fuck." He scrubbed his face with his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache starting to form. Children were his personal weakness, something that was innocent and beautiful, didn't deserve this. Children were essentially defenseless no matter the species and he would be damned before he turned his back on these two children.

"No, we are not doing this." Draco snapped.

"Yes, we bloody well are." Growled Harry. "Five year olds Draco…Voldemort is a sick and twisted creature." He let the comment stand, he didn't need to elaborate and he knew there would be no more protests from the peanut gallery.

The vampires had known this but before they could take action, they first had to find where the children were being kept, which they had. The only problem arose when they noticed wards keeping vampires trying to get in, out and vampires trying to get out, in. Simple yet very effective, if you somehow broke past the wards keeping you out, you wouldn't be able to break the ones keeping you in. While vampires are fast they can be outnumbered and magic didn't affect them the same it would another wizard but the more powerful the spell the more effect it had. "What do you mean by this?" Marcello asked agitated, at all things Harry could mean by sick and twisted. The Princes had been his to protect and he had failed something he could never forgive himself for.

Draco gave the guard a grim smile and chuckle. "You really don't want to know. Trust me."

"I second that motion." Neville chirped in, drawing their attention to him. "What? Just because I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm not aware of what perversions the sick twisted fuck could get up to."

Now it was Harry and Blaise looking at Neville stupidly while Draco smirked. "You said fuck." Harry stated reverently as if he had just performed a feat of unquestionable courage. Neville rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hey Blaise, we are corrupting Neville…Snape will be so proud." Draco said with mock pride and tears, making them laugh before they remembered the reason Neville had used fuck and they sobered up pretty quickly.

"So I'm going to rescue your kids."

"We, lame brain." Draco added graciously.

It was Harry's turn to huff. "Fine. We are going to rescue your kids." That statement would have had a better effect if he hadn't winced at the renewed pain that was coursing through his body. He knew that everyone had noticed and cursed his own weakness but admitted since there was no way around it. "Right after I no longer feel like someone is grinding my bones into dust."

Vincenzo and Marcello could not accept that, these four bambinos hinted at something they had hoped could not happen, which meant the rescue would have to be done faster. His heirs were in danger and there was an edge of desperation to his urgency in getting them back. Now that they were aware of the pain Harry was in, they could smell it, which was strange since sickness was something they could normally smell right off, no matter what was used to hide it. "What is wrong with him?"

"He was tortured to brink of insanity…not to mention death about a week and a half ago. Didn't help that he already had wounds of his own and magical exhaustion to deal with on top of that." Neville didn't see the reason to keep the truth from them; it was common knowledge. If they were going to help the vampires then they needed to know that Harry wasn't at his best, none of them were.

Vampires knew that kind of thing would have killed a lesser wizard; the fact that this little bambino was standing and willing to rescue his children earned him their respect. It was strange they had never had any regard for magic users but Harry Potter was fast becoming one they did. He seemed to stand out from the others of his kind the most remarkable thing was he was willing to protect Malfoy from Marcello even in the state he was in. "You are hurt."

"Err…yeah, thought we covered that already. No worries though…some pain reliever potion and I'm good to go. I'm gonna end up right back in the infirmary just as beat up if not worse after this so…" He shrugged, no point in crying about a little pain now, when more was on the way.

That answer had just garnered him Marcello's undying devotion, something that Harry would never figure out how he got. Marcello stepped forward and regarded Harry neutrally before speaking. "I can heal you…the method however, might be distasteful to you." No elaboration, no it'll help the rescue if you're in top condition, just a statement of fact.

They were surprised by the offer; Neville, Blaise, and Draco wondered exactly how distasteful it could be…numerous disgusting things running through their perverted little minds. Then they turned, looked at Harry since it was really his decision, to try the distasteful healing process or not, he was the one in pain not them. Harry was surprised and not surprised by the offer, more he was just astounded that the vampire who would have ripped his guts out was the one that offered.

"When you say distasteful…do you mean performing unthinkable acts upon my person?" He grinned lecherously because damn he hadn't been laid in a very long time, if he could get healed and get some, well he was all for it. He was a teenager; he liked sex any way he could get it.

There was a cough from Neville that distinctly sounded like "Bill".

Harry lost the grin. "Or do you mean like killing babies and eating parts of them distasteful? There is a wide variety of distasteful, you're gonna—" He trailed off as the pain intensified and he had a full body spasm. He gritted his teeth with the need not to make a sound while Draco and Neville held him up since he couldn't manage to do both himself. "Maybe I don't care about distasteful…"he managed to grit that out through clenched teeth and felt more than saw Draco and Neville wince in sympathy. Blaise he saw was deep in thought about the ancient magic in play.

"Very well, I meant you drinking blood. Specifically my blood, I have found most humans find that distasteful." Marcello's tone of voice conveyed his amusement at Harry's first suggestion and his second, which was even more grotesque than anything the vampire could have thought of.

Harry was kind of glad the vampire didn't know who he shared his mind with cause drinking blood was so not distasteful to him in the least, not after some of the shit he had seen. "Sounds like I don't want to become part of your fan club." That sounded halfway intelligent…he hoped; it was hard to think intelligently through the pain that was fast becoming the only thing he could focus on.

Marcello was confused; he looked at Malfoy for an explanation. That would have helped if Malfoy didn't look as confused as he felt. Damn, the pain was probably making the poor bambino say crazy things that needed their own dictionary to translate.

Blaise sighed; sometimes being the brain was amusing. "He means he doesn't want to be turned, and frankly turning him would be a very bad idea."

Vincenzo spoke since he had been planning just that at some point in the near future. "Really? Why?"

"Harry…he's like a nexus for trouble, no matter what. So take into account he's ridiculously powerful magic user, his ability to draw trouble, add the fact that he's escaped death numerous times and you got a potentially hazardous situation on your hands. Whatever could go bad with a turning most definitely will, in the most surprising and horrific ways possible. Worst-case scenario he turns into the most ridiculously powerful vampire able to wield magic and have a heart beat with no freaking soul. Not a very good thing for anyone involved." Blaise finished while Harry just laughed at his deduction since he knew it was true.

Vincenzo and Marcello felt that the bambinos deductions were not far off the mark. It was not a ploy to keep their friend from becoming the undead but a simple truth that been proven right again and again. They would make sure to send out a warning that Harry Potter was not to be turned, no matter what. "My blood will not turn him, I would have to drain him to the point of death and then give him my blood for that to happen."

"Good to know there will be no undead maniac Harry Potter running around for the next few hundred years." Draco added helpfully earning a snort from Harry and a painfully weak punch to his arm.

The pain had ebbed again which meant when it came back he would probably scream with the force of it. Yup, surviving several bouts of the Cruciatus had rather severe side effects, he'd heard Madam Pomfrey say something about his nervous system being completely fucked up…well non repairable was more the thing but whatever. "Well since you know the theory of "if things go wrong, they will" around me, how do we do this? Because in a few minutes I'm going to be writhing in pain since I fucked up my nervous system but good." Cue the sympathetic winces all around, it made him smile that they had learned to be predictable together but it was still creepy as hell.

"Merlin, remind me never to say I envy you." Draco muttered after discerning what Harry hadn't said about his nervous system. He knew of course that after the performance Harry gave at the Ministry, there would be permanent damage. That meant walking around in some kind of pain all the time, not just while he healed. There were some things that even magic couldn't fix and for the second time that day he was glad he wasn't Harry Potter.

"Right. So do you just rip open a vein and bleed or is there a ritual?" Harry was fast becoming aware that the pain was intensifying again.

Marcello was fast becoming accustomed to the small detours the young ones took before coming back to the main point. He new that whatever was wrong with Harry was starting to get worse as the scent he associated with pain intensified. If they were planning on doing something it had to be now. He moved towards Harry, taking his from his friends and settling him on his lap as he went to tear open a vein he was stopped by the smart one.

"Wait a second, before you do that." Blaise shuddered; drinking blood was definitely not his cup of tea. "Give him the least amount necessary because his magic or something will intensify the effects. Don't ask me what causes that reaction but I have noticed that whatever someone does to Harry is intensified in him." Harry was glad there was a reason why the Cruciatus had fried his pain receptors to stay on. He was also feeling very comfortable in the vampire's arms, starting to wonder if maybe they could go back to unspeakable acts upon his person, a flare-up of pain however skewed those thoughts.

Marcello nodded bringing his wrist to his mouth so he could open a vein and bleed as the young one had so crudely put it. He carefully bit his wrist waiting for his blood to bubble up before offering it to the bambino who was starting to spasm in pain. "Drink."

Harry wanted to say something completely smart like "ooh, fresh from the source" but couldn't since it was taking all his will power not to convulse as hard as he wanted to. He gripped Marcello's wrist and cautiously brought it to his mouth and gingerly licked the wound. It was strange, he'd tasted his own blood before but this was so different. He couldn't describe the exact taste but it was rich, dark, and above all powerful. After the first taste he greedily wanted more he sucked and swallowed two mouthfuls before, he felt Marcello start to pull away. He growled and held on, he wanted more. He wasn't aware of anything but the blood currently filling his mouth; he swallowed the third mouthful before Marcello was able to pull away from him.

He was put down on the teacher's desk; he curled up into a tight ball as something alien moved through him. He could feel something, which he inferred must have been the blood coursing through his body changing it from the inside out. He was in pain again worse than before, he could feel the fire racing as it reshaped his body. He was aware that he was screaming and that Rook was barking but past that he couldn't function.

"What the hell? Is that supposed to happen?" Draco asked worried, as he had to once again watch Harry writhe in pain.

Both Vincenzo and Marcello were at a loss, it seemed the smart ones predictions were ever more accurate than they had thought. Three mouthfuls of vampire blood should not produce that reaction from anyone, the fact that it was doing that, was unsettling. They had never come across anything like this in their lifetimes; they were no more prepared to deal with it than the bambinos.

"No. This shouldn't be happening, not even actually turning a wizard should produce these effects. The amount of blood I gave him shouldn't have been enough to heal much less do whatever it's doing…" Marcello shrugged, they were more familiar with their friend's strange reaction to things that he was.

"Damn. Whatever causes this shit to happen to him strikes again. That's the second time he's had to writhe in pain, and we can't do anything about it. Since this phenomenon is new to you as well we are left with just watching, hoping the pain will subside, hopefully he'll be sane…well as sane as he ever was anyway." Blaise hated to see him in pain like that but trying to ease it with magic could potentially make it worse. The only thing they could do was wait as the pain seemed to be easing, either that or Harry was too worn out to scream or convulse as hard as he had been.

"Well, what does vampire blood do to the living? I mean Harry's reaction not withstanding, I'm thinking it does more than heal bodily injuries." Draco asked this for lack of something else to do.

"Vampires blood rejuvenates the living, to a point. I have found that it fixes damage done by injury, disease, or old age. It however doesn't heal sickness, it wont cure cancer or make it go away but it would give the person a couple more years of life. It doesn't heal genetic damage but superficial damage to the body you could say. In a completely healthy person it shouldn't do more than heighten their senses for a short time. What is happening now is completely unprecedented, I'm at a loss to what it has done to your friend." Marcello nodded in agreement to what Vincenzo had explained.

Harry knew changes were being wrought within were many and permanent. He could feel the vampire blood changing and reshaping him into something other than what he had been. It was systematically changing his body's internal organs and tissues, it had blended with his own blood mutating into something more and less powerful than it had been. His blood felt sentient, which was a strange thought in and of itself. He wasn't completely sure that was true either, maybe he was just more aware of it coursing throughout his body than he'd been before. The only thing that hadn't changed with his consumption of vampire blood was his magic; it was still wholly his, for that he was glad.

They all turned to look at Harry when they heard him trying to speak though it sounded like gibberish to them. It seemed that whatever had been happening had subsided as he was slowly uncurling from his fetal position. They could hear his harsh pants as he tried to regain his breath, as he lay on his back on the desk. His eyes were clenched shut and he was making no move to try and open them either, which was strange but they overlooked that for the moment.

"How are you feeling? Well besides the norm, which would be like you just went two rounds with Voldemort, I mean."

Harry chuckled harshly, lifted his hands up in the air and motioned vaguely. He licked his lips before once again trying to speak. "Three rounds." Came the croaky and strained response that immediately told Draco, Blaise, and Neville that he would be all right.

"Fine, braggart three rounds." Draco responded huffily covering his relief with a smirk.

"Glasses." The other five people in the room were wondering what about his glasses when it clicked he meant the ones he had been wearing. They had been thrown off his face sometime during all the spasms and convulsing. Neville found them and put them on Harry, wondering why they were still needed and how he would know that in the first place without opening his eyes. It seemed as if Harry was reading his thoughts cause he knowingly or unknowingly answered, "They hurt, light hurts more." Well as smartly as you would expect him to after being out of his mind in pain.

"Riiiight." Blaise drawled out making circular motions with his hand in the universal crazy sign everyone seemed to agree with.

"What has the blood done to you?" Marcello asked the question since knowing what happened speeded up the reason they were here. They needed to get the princes back as soon as possible; they had not time to dawdle.

Harry was feeling remarkably better except for his eyes, they still stung but it was bearable especially with the glasses. Deciding he'd like to be upright for the question and answer portion of this segment, he took a shuddering breath and sat up, the world tilted and spun at strange angles in different arrays of colors before settling. "Woah, head rush." He looked around orienting himself and wondered about the astounded expressions he was receiving. "What?"

"Um, you might want to ease up on the furniture." Came the response from a strangely fearful looking Blaise.

Harry looked down at the desk he was currently sitting on wondering why he needed to ease up on the furniture. He knew he wasn't fat so weight wasn't the issue; he was surprised to see imprints of his hand were he had braced himself as he sat up. Damn, he'd dented the thing without even meaning to, he'd never been able to do that…"Shit."

"I'd say that's an understatement." Draco drawled making Harry bare his now sharper looking teeth and growl.

"I'd say you have some pretty nice fangs and new character traits to go along with the blood." Neville new his observation would be unwanted but he felt it needed to be said.

"Fuck you and your little dog too…speaking of which get mine would you?" Neville rolled his eyes but complied.

His pet rushed in as soon as the door was opened snarling and growling for all he was worth. He quickly made his way to him but not before snapping at anyone not fast enough to get out of his way mainly Blaise.

"Damn demon dog." Blaise grumbled earning him a snarl from Rook, who now guardedly sat at Harry's feet seemingly glaring at everyone.

"Ignore him Rook, he's just wants to be ugly." Harry cooed at his dog all the while smirking at an irate Blaise. "Now, we will ignore that something decidedly funky happened with the blood drinking, the healing, and that I am now freakishly strong with fangs, not to mention tend to growl. I'm sure more things will pop up but for now we got to kids to save."

Marcello looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? We cannot afford to screw this up, I doubt there will be second chances."

Harry waved away his concern lightly jumping from the desk and going through a series of flips and cartwheels over the student's desks before once again landing in a crouch on the teacher's desk. "I feel like I could do anything right now, so lets go with it. Now, you want me to rescue your kids and I will do my best to do that but you got to understand I've never actually planned any of my adventures. I'm the fly by the seat of your pants type, however I don't think that's the best policy in this instance…" He trailed off, there was something missing in him, he had just noticed which was strange. He did a mental run down making sure his magic was still his and that everything else was in working order. He sucked in a startled breath when he noticed what was missing. "Fuck me, the bastards out of my head." He was excited, and showed his

appreciation for the gift by hugging Marcello and Vincenzo and everyone else.

"Ow." The wizards all spoke again in that strange unity they had going on. It seemed he had bruised them in his enthusiasm.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly once again sitting on a random desk. "He's out of my head Draco, I can't feel him anymore." The completely awed tone had the vampires wondering who this him was.

"Well, that's good. Now you know that suffering through all that pain was worth it, you're free. Now let's hope it isn't a temporary thing but a permanent condition." Blaise could only smirk at Harry's vigorous nodding at that statement.

Neville had noticed the questioning looks in the vampires' faces and decided it was easier to just cut those thoughts off before they fully formed. "Don't ask, trust me you really don't want to know who was and might again be in Harry's head with him." The two in question nodded, since the quiet wizard had yet to lead them astray with his suggestions.

"Err, we really need to do the rescue now before the nifty affects of this blood thing-y go all screwy and leave me all pain having and mind sharing again. So were are your kids being held and what's the what?" Harry was starting to wonder if maybe there was something on his face with the way he kept getting those incredulous looks every time he opened his mouth.

"Harry, we can't all just jaunt off to the rescue, probation…ringing any bells? Think…Snape isn't going to give us permission to rescue the vampire's kids, in fact he can't seeing as one if not both his handlers would object to that."

"Since when has anyone's disapproval stopped me? I thought you guys took care of the Ministry?"

"Well…we did…sort of. I mean the Deputy Directors have been fired and will never hold a government position again, the stupid Wizengamot members including Malloy have seen the error of their ways…you could say. The Minister was a harder nut to crack but with Bill's help we have him right were we want him, but we weren't sure if you wanted him dealt with, dealt with, or just reprimanded most seriously." Harry wondered how it had only taken the others a week and some days to become experts on Neville speech and it had taken him a lot longer and he'd been living with the boy.

"Ah…" Harry just raised an eyebrow wondering just how Bill had helped, though he guessed being pissed at your parent for not advancing in the Ministry sooner so they could inherit and could afford to live better might have been a factor. A very slight one he was sure… "So, did you let him know that going against our wishes and siding with anyone but us in anything was resolutely bad for the health of his family?"

"No, we just told him we would murder his wife and daughter if he did anything we didn't approve of or against us. He seemed reluctant to believe our threat but Draco here described what we would be doing to them beforehand in detail. He was still a little hesitant we should say but having Bill take pictures of his mom sleeping in their home with Draco standing over her, were she is supposedly safe, and Neville doing much the same with his daughter was the clincher. He still holds on to the belief that we were acting on our own behalf and that you would never condone such things, at the time to his credit, you were in a coma so his line of reasoning was justifiable."

How Blaise could just spout stuff like that without any type of restraint especially since there were two vampires listening avidly was beyond him. "How did Draco leave school? For that mater, how did any of you?"

"We didn't. We just sent our dear Minister a viewing crystal with Lexa and talked that way. It was bothersome but doable. Lexa always took back the crystal after the conference so he would have no proof. She is a very shrewd woman, that one." Draco all but preened at his inventiveness.

"I'll bet." Harry muttered. "So how'd you get the picture of you and Mrs. Weasley?"

"It was Bill, he polyjuiced into me and took it on a timer, Neville did the same with Ginny, and before you ask having a potions master for a godfather does have its perks. He always has the most interesting portions ready for use and he doesn't mind me using them, as long as I brew replacements."

So maybe having Snape as a godfather wasn't such a bad thing…then again he knew he would commit murder if it had been him, whether Snape's or his own was a mystery. "I'll stick to the fun, loving, and not greasy one I had, thanks." Harry drawled sarcastically, not willing to cede the point to Draco.

"Whatever, at least I know my godfather didn't have fleas."

"Stop it. This is neither the time or place to start your bickering." Neville broke in before they could really get started; he glared at Blaise when they other grumbled about his entertainment being interrupted by a goody goody Gryffindor.

"Fine by me…he started it." Draco pointed out petulantly, sulking for all he was worth.

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Children! If you are both done…" Both of the aforementioned wizards winced and looked a bit cowed. Neville never raised his voice except when someone had well and truly gone and pissed him off, which meant they were in deep shit. Neville being angry was bad for the culprits since he could be scarier than Draco.

"Sorry Neville." They both apologized quickly before Neville was set off even more. The other just nodded but they knew if the stepped one toe out of line they would be very sorry indeed.

Marcello and Vincenzo could only wonder at the mixed group of youths gathered before them. Somehow they couldn't believe they were entrusting these wizards with the lives of the Prince and Princess. While they could acknowledge the skills, and raw power the bambinos possessed the fact that they wouldn't stay on topic was troubling. The discussion had taken twists and turns that were baffling in their logic and sometimes not even directly related to what had started the conversation in the first place like now.

"Harry, what was the red stuff you were eating?"

No one gave any indication that they found Draco's questioned at all strange, well the wizards didn't. The vampires however, where not quite sure how that tied in to the situation at hand, though they felt it was yet another leap in what the bambinos called logic. "Ketchup with scrambled eggs…" Harry trailed off at their somewhat baffled looks. "Processed tomato sauce, not sure if the Wizarding culture has it but the Muggles do. I was shown the greatness of ketchup by a friend, while I was in America, I agreed with the sentiment and now use it on almost everything I eat." The others just nodded, making mental notes to try this new product, though wary of the fact that it could be eaten with almost everything.

"Enough. It's time to get down to business." Neville, Harry and Draco all nodded seriously at Blaise statement and all turned their attention to the vampires who were still wondering if maybe they had made a bad decision in asking for their help.

Vincenzo was yet again surprised; it was as if a switch had been thrown on their personalities. The smiling, joking, rambunctious bambinos had just transformed into what he could only compare to hardened warriors. They were not children, he realized not for the first time, but it finally hit home. A child didn't have that look in their eyes. It was different than the dead look he saw everyday in the mirror or in his fellow vampires; theirs were too cold, too expressionless.

They had all killed before, and were not squeamish about doing it again.

"First, were are they being kept?" Blaise would take care of asking all the pertinent questions while the others listened and formed their own questions to ask or developed a plan for the rescue mission.

"Here in Scotland, at a manor named Dunncraig. It's heavily guarded and warded against any vampire with the desire to get in the place, and any vampire with the desire to get out once inside. The wards are tied into one another so they have both be taken down at the exact same time so trying to disable them separately wont work, they'll just reset themselves and ring the alarm."

"Do you know the layout of the place or would we have to go in blind?"

"Blind, unless we can find someone else who does know the layout of the place." Marcello answered, showing his annoyance at that fact.

"What other defenses does it have?"

"More wards, the basic ones being that no harm can come to the owners in the manor, anti-apparition, and portkey as well. Those are all easily disabled but we would need to find the focus stone and destroy it. It has about 40 wizards there at all times, 10 patrol the perimeter while the others we can only guess are spread around inside, the number of guards could be more or less depending on if Voldemort is in residence or not."

"So how's the ground cover?"

"Good. A forest borders the manor on one side and the shrubbery surrounding the manor itself is big enough that it can be used as cover. The manor itself is on the coast so one side is protected by sheer Cliffside, it could be possible to break in that way but its would be very hard."

"How long have they been there?"

"Four days."

"Damn, we can't take long planning this thing then. We need the layout of the inside…any suggestions?" Blaise asked, because he'd never heard of the place.

"We can use my ancestral seat as a starting point, Creag Dhu is a very formidable fortress from what I've been told."

"Sounds peachy but we still need a layout to the place." Blaise stated again with a roll of his eyes, he hated skipping steps in his plans.

"Connor Drummond." Draco stated quietly.

"Who? What?" Came the simultaneous questions from Blaise and Harry.

"He should know the layout of the place, it's his house after all."

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, being a stuck up snob with a manor house does have its perks. He's especially going to enjoy being volunteered for this mission; he's just become an asset to my cause. Which one of us can cast the imperious the best? In case he doesn't share our view on his life, short as it may be."

"Calm down, you homicidal maniac, we haven't even asked yet and you're already shortening his life's span…tsk tsk hero." Draco mocked.

"So I'll apologize if it don't come to that, but I'm guessing the Scotsman's not going to go along with us, the evil bad wizard is residing in his house for a reason."

"Fair enough." Neville stated as he wondered just what plan b was since Harry no doubt had one already since plan A was in the planning stages.

"If all else fails, the Christi will deliver me to the madman." He waved off the protests. "It's a last resort but keep in mind that no one is expandable, except me. That means Vincenzo that if my people don't make it out…you and yours don't either. Me, I can take care of myself, always have always will. Do not double cross me, it would not be pretty."

Vincenzo believed him. There was no hesitation or doubt in Harry's face; he would do what was necessary to succeed, even if it meant his life. He nodded his agreement; he and Marcello would see to it that Harry's friends made it back alive, even if they couldn't guarantee Harry's safety.

"Good." Harry spoke decisively. "Blaise?" He knew the other teen already had the workings of plan A.

"Right, there will be two teams, team one will be in charge of going in disabling all the wards, causing a distraction, after that they will make their escape. This will allow team two time to get in undetected, liberate the kids and make their own escape. Team one will consist of Neville, and myself since we can get in undetected by the wards sooner than any vampires."

"Add Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley to your team." Draco surprised everyone by his suggestion but it was carefully considered before the wizards nodded.

"Right then, so team one will consist of Neville, Bill, Remus and myself. Team two will consist of Harry, Draco, Marcello and a female vampire…one who preferably doesn't take offense to being naked because she will definitely need to be naked for part of this." Blaise smirked at their looks; he really enjoyed shocking people. A plan involving a naked vampire female was definitely one of his best ideas and it had the added bonus of being extremely shocking.

Draco and Harry snorted laughs looking at each other before replying. "Pervert."

"You know it." Came the cheerful rejoinder.

"But does Luna?" Harry asked stroking his chin as if he was pondering the question. Blaise scowled at him; obviously he hadn't enjoyed the jibe. "What is the naked female going to do anyway?"

"Get naked."

"Obviously, but why?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Well, they are going to need a distraction in case they get into trouble. The Dark Lord's minions are mostly all male and more than 70% of them heterosexual by my calculations, a naked female would be a good ace up their sleeve. She will only be wearing a cloak for cover and should the distraction become necessary she can take it off, the result would give you all enough time to move out. Its not the most ingenious distraction but its never been done before so it should take them by surprise."

Everyone nodded their agreement since Blaise had a point, supposing there was a female vampire who wouldn't object to being sent on a suicide mission, naked of all things. Though it would be interesting to see what reactions the distraction would garner if it was used. Nudity at its best and a fine appreciation for the female form would definitely be in order…though Blaise rather thought after they got over the initial surprise anger would cloud the experience they had.

"Vincenzo you're with me. Marcello why don't you go with Blaise and Neville? Get the little Scotsman, the vampiress, Remus and Bill while your out. The team needs Bill; he's a curse breaker so it's very important to have him. After that meet me here. Vincenzo, Draco, and I have some stuff to discuss and clear up."

Neville and Blaise would have argued except they had heard the underlying command and knew it would be pointless. So they just scowled at Harry on their way out followed by Marcello, they would do as bid then ask Draco for the particulars. That would satisfy their curiosity and be considered normal by everyone's standards.

"What did you want to share with the class?" Draco asked in a tone that was both teasing and mildly sarcastic something he no doubt practiced to be able to pull it off.

Harry Flicked him off then got serious. "This is going to be far more dangerous than anything I've ever pulled before. Its gonna take a lot more out of me than anyone else." Harry waved off Draco's protest. "While I'm not all that knowledgeable in magic past what they teach in Hogwarts and what I've studies on my own this summer I have the raw power to pull really crazy shit off, and I believe we are going to go with pulling really crazy shit off."

Vincenzo nodded to Harry's assessment of what they would have to do. "You have something in mind?"

"Blood magic."

Draco paled and Vincenzo raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged looking unconcerned but his eyes held pain and determination as well as fear. Draco wondered if that fear was for himself or others and thought maybe it would be for himself, he was allowed to be selfish just this once. "Merlin! Please tell me this is not the part where your raw power over knowledge comes in?" Draco asked more resigned than anything but he hoped he managed to come across as concerned or something.

"That's just it Draco, blood magic needs more than just raw power, it needs knowledge and a sense of knowing who you are and where you came from, permanence. That is something I lack, I don't know who I am, and I certainly don't know where I come from and have no blood ties left. The blood magic would involve Marcello and you because it invokes ties to blood which you have in abundance and Marcello through his clan, you're the best and logical choice."

Draco squeaked though if anyone ever reminded him of that he would deny it or kill the individual depending on his mood. "You're not kidding." It was more a statement than a question.

Harry sighed and looked over at the quiet vampire. "No. While Blaise's plan is good a lot of things could go wrong. We can't afford to fail and invoking blood magic around the house will give us an advantage, something we desperately need. I was thinking it would be easiest to do the spell that was used to clear the area where Hogwarts now stands."

"Oh is that all?" Draco asked sarcastically wondering when Harry had taken leave of his senses."

"That is dangerous both to those performing the ritual and those in close proximity if something goes awry." Harry wasn't surprised the vampire new what he was talking about.

"I know, but that cleansing ritual is the only blood magic we can perform in this particular instance or at least safely without resorting to killing babies as sacrifice or virgins. It's a magic nullifier, takes all preexisting magic and dissipates it, leaving the area ready to be infused with magic once again by the invoker or in this case me."

"Fuck that, Potter…you'd burn out, not to mention that if someone's notices what's happening you'll have a fight for control of the grounds…" Draco knew it was useless to argue the little idiot had made up his mind. He wasn't worried about doing the blood ritual itself it was more of screwing it up. The vampire certainly had reservations about it to his severe look was anything to go by.

"I must agree with Malfoy, while you're undoubtedly powerful, an undertaking this immense would tax you and would most likely cause you to burn out. That would leave you defenseless in hostile territory, not to mention there is chance you would never recover your magic."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. As for defenseless the pack is coming with me, once were inside I have my sword but while I'm infusing the place with my magic they'll protect me, its what I trained them to do." Harry answered simply rubbing Rook behind the ears in silent apology for endangering him and his friends. "

"I will not allow you to martyr yourself to save his children. It's a risk your willing to take? Have you really thought about what would happen if you do burn out? Voldemort will be able to kill much easier and I'm afraid the wizarding world would crumble without you to rally behind. I know it's not something you could care less about but it will happen and I for one don't want to bow down to the madman."

Harry shrugged. "You're right I don't care what happens to the world at large. Someone was told me I had to fight for what I believed in not for what was expected of me. I'm sorry if you think I'm martyring myself but I'm not. Rescuing his children…is more important to me than our world. I'm not altruistic enough to fight for our world, I can't do it, I don't feel it. I fight to survive that is all I expect from me but I fight for my friends, adopted family something tangible I can hold on to nit a vague idea. His children are tangible and need my help, I would rather die saving them than in a misguided attempt to fight for an ideal that is based on something I'm not."

Vincenzo was surprised, here was a bambino that had been knocked down more in short life than anyone in recent memory, and yet he still went on. He burned with life and with humanity, Harry could be cold and ruthless but only in defense of himself and those he considered family or in his case innocents that had been caught in a conflict not of their making. He hoped Harry could pull of what he had planned, because otherwise they would have to resort to presenting him to Voldemort and that wasn't something he wanted. He had come to respect the young wizard and regard him fondly in their short acquaintance. "Very well, I will give Marcello leave to participate in the ritual."

"Good. Draco?"

Draco sighed. "You can't really expect me to let you have all the fun, of course I'm in." Draco stated that with a lot more confidence than he felt but Harry had a point. If you didn't fight to protect innocents what was the point? He couldn't see himself fighting to save the wizarding world, it had been corrupted over the years to what it was now something he neither hated nor was proud of.

"Glad you decided to join us. Let's hope the others get here quickly, we can't afford to waste time." They nodded at his statement; time was of the essence.

They remained quiet going over all the possible angles and probabilities of something going wrong. The fact that Draco was currently trying to remember the ritual he would be performing was obvious by his furrowed brow but Harry said nothing about it. He would of course hand Draco the book where he had seen it before they actually left but for now it was fine. Vincenzo too was remembering that particular ritual, he had seen in performed but had never participated in it, he hadn't even been aware he could be a participant, then again it was a blood ritual and vampire blood was undeniably powerful in its own right. They would wait and then they would plan accordingly but by nightfall they would be on their way to rescuing two little vampires. Harry hoped everything went well but he would plan for the worst anyway, as would everyone involved.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, thanks for all the reviews. Hope your enjoyed the direction things have taken. Updates will now come about once every two or three weeks depending on how fast I can juggle two stories.


	14. In Which Things Go Harry

Rating: PG-13 for now, although that may change later. Will be slash later in the story. I have a beta reader now so hopefully we got all the grammatical oopsies.

Summary: Harry's has taken his godfather's death hard causing him to force himself to adapt in order to survive. This leads to situations that no one could have imagined and the players involved are even more unexpected. While Harry deals with this, he has started walking a path no one could have predicted. Sacrifices will have to be made; the only question is will he be able to make them? Friends and foes alike will notice the change but who will stand with him in the end?

Spoilers: Books 1-5. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Lamb Chop's Play Along song either.

**Warning: CHARACTER DEATHS **in coming chapters decided we needed a good dose of dying because let's face it no good war is without its casualties. **Also**, be advised the fight scenes will be told through various flashbacks and recollections from changing points of views and time frames. If it gets confusing please let me know and I'll rewrite the chapter.

* * *

**One Day after the Rescue Mission, South tower, Hogwarts**

The storm currently raging was fierce; it seemed that nature was lashing out in fury at what had transpired the night before. Draco didn't know how things had gone to hell so fast; one minute they had been going according to plan and the next it was a free for all. He wasn't even clear on what had gone wrong. All he remembered was the garish flashes of green and everything else was a jumble, he knew logically that there had to have been more than that but for the life of him his recollection was just flashes of green light and faces.

"What the hell happened? Where the hell is everyone else?" Draco asked the empty room he was in; he'd been told to wait here by Dobby his old house elf, who'd said Master Potter had given them instructions. Dammit, instructions? How the hell could the missing and presumed mortally wounded Master give instructions? So far the operatives of this fucked up mission were wounded in their own rooms, recovering. Well, the ones that made it here, the others like Harry were missing presumed hurt, dead or captured but they really had no way to know one way or the other.

He rubbed his temples; the headache had gotten viciously worse which was why he was standing, looking out the window in the dark. He could be sleeping in a perfectly comfortable bed but no; he was up with the headache from hell worrying about Harry fucking Potter. What a mess, the whole rescue thing had just been one big fucking mess, from its auspicious start to its unfavorable finish. Damn, but it was such a good plan in theory, sure it was a little grandiose what with blood rituals and strike team but it was workable and well thought out, maybe a little too thought out. Of course Harry had pointed out he worked better flying by the seat of his pants, maybe they should have taken that comment to heart. They had planned for the worst, what they had failed to realize was that something as simple as a guard taking a leak could fuck everything up, especially if that guard happened to be, Lucius Fucking Malfoy.

His fucking arsehole of a father had come at the worst possible fucking time too. The only redeeming fact about the whole thing was that brief moment when his father's face had revealed both surprise and fear. He knew the surprise was at finding his son there and helping Harry Potter, his fear was because he had felt Harry unleash his magic. He didn't even feel the least bit sorry when his father came to his senses and tried to attack, only to be taken down by roughly 170 pounds of pure angered canines. He might have laughed at the sight, he wasn't sure, all he knew was that between Rook and Spike his father hadn't had a chance. Man, would he have paid good money to see his father explain to Voldemort why he was mauled of all things. He was digressing though which was that even mauled his dearest papa had tried to kill them. Was it any wonder he'd tried to kill the man back, only to have Harry save the annoying bastard? He was actually kind of glad he hadn't killed his own father but it hurt that his father had no compunction on killing him…the bastard.

Everything had been going as planned…the team had been able to…persuade Connor Drummond to give up the layout of his home, Bill and Remus had been briefed and had agreed to go, Bella and Marcello had been their vampire operatives. They hadn't bothered to let the Headmaster or his Godfather in on anything just asked Vincenzo to keep them hostage till he knew one way or the other if they had been successful. The vampire had agreed and wished them the best of luck, as they had left Hogwarts at sunset. Harry had decided to use thestrals, as their mode of transportation, there had been no other alternatives that didn't involve magic, which could be detected. It was a surprisingly short ride, not as smooth as a carriage but acceptable by his Malfoy standards. They'd set down in two separate places as their entry points had differed, that had probably been their fist mistake; they should have stuck together or at least found a way to keep in touch.

* * *

**D-Day, Great Hall, Sunset**

Luna had been aware Harry would exclude them from the rescue; it hadn't bothered her in the least. Hermione and Ginny on the other hand, were…though bothered was putting it lightly. As it became obvious that none of the boys were coming back their combined ire was palpable. She couldn't blame them for wanting to help, but had Harry was better off not involving them in this.

She had remained at the Slytherin table, totally unaware of everyone, she had seen and now suffered with knowledge she couldn't impart. The future was ever shifting but some basics were always the same, this time it was should she, Hermione, or Ginny embark on this adventure it would have brought Bill, Blaise and Harry's death. In their efforts to protect them, they failed to protect themselves, she had seen Bill slain in an effort to save his sister; Blaise had lost his wand and in a desperate effort to protected her, his life.

Harry had been the hardest to watch, he had seen them die one by one unable to help, in a last ditch effort he had used blood magic. He'd invoked the fire summoning, slashing his wrist letting his blood flow; the rite turned his blood to fire a fire that burned so hot the flames were blue. He'd raised Dunncraig to the ground with his blood, he had been the last left alive at least physically, but he'd been dead as any of the others in so many ways. His anger had fueled his hate; he'd hunted every single alleged death eater down and killed him or her unmercifully. Voldemort hadn't stood a chance but then neither had the wizarding world when Harry had turned on them, for their failures. Without anyone left to temper his darker instincts they had overruled him and the whole world had suffered. Luna was glad they had been left behind, as it was death would haunt them but to a lesser degree.

* * *

**Cliffside, Dunncraig, Dusk**

Blaise whistled softly, looking at the sheer cliff face they were going to climbing in order to infiltrate Dunncraig. "Remember people, channel your inner mountain goat or in this case cliff goat." Blaise smirked at the strange looks.

"Mountain goat?" Bill asked Remus wondering if the man knew what that was about.

"A goat whose habitat is more or less sheer mountainsides, agile, sure footed, perfectly made for climbing its treacherous terrain." Remus grimaced at Blaise's smirk. The kid had probably said that just to see if he knew about it, it seemed the Slytherin found special pleasure in tormenting him about being a know-it-all, without actually opening his mouth and saying that. Severus would be so proud.

"Blaise." Neville said warningly, only to receive an innocent look in return.

"So everybody on the same page? I don't want to have to go over the game plan in the middle of the evil palace cause lets face it, that would so suck…" Remus gritted his teeth there it was again that smug little smirk, like Blaise knew just how much his flippancy irritated the shit out of him.

Neville wondered just what the hell was going on with Blaise; all of a sudden he couldn't stop needling Remus. He didn't understand why but maybe that was Blaise's way of dealing with the pressure or he was being Slytherin, whatever it was, he was guiltily enjoying it.

Bella wondered why Vincenzo and Marcello had ordered her to take orders from a young magic user. He was acting like a spoilt child and would not doubt get them all killed before they could rescue the Princes. She was bound by blood, oath, and loyalty though so she could do nothing but glare mutinously. She watched him meet her eyes unerringly, she was surprised to find no fear of her there; even the older magic user feared her involvement to a small degree. As she gazed into his eyes, they changed, going cold, so cold that she shivered. There was nothing there now, just blankness, but not a blankness that covered feeling she knew the difference. It was a blankness that came from a true absence of feeling; he was cold now completely disconnected from himself. Maybe she had just been granted a glimpse of why he was in charge.

"We should get started, high tide will be here sooner than we think." Bill was unnerved by what he had signed up for of his own free will. Remus had asked him, there had been no persuasion of any kind so this was on his head. He wasn't comfortable around the vampire; she was naked, completely and utterly naked underneath that cloak. It wasn't so much the nudity as her blatant unconcern, the way she acted you'd think she was wearing the finest silks or something. He was also still reeling from being an heir to a vast fortune, being rich was hard work; he'd have to ask Draco and Harry how they managed it so effortlessly.

"Ah, cheer up, chum, it's only a little breaking and entering, a dash of trespassing, let's add a tinge of vandalism while we are it too…and the all important retrieval of hostages." Blaise tried smiling reassuringly at the Gryffindors, he obviously hadn't succeeded if Neville's wry look was anything to go by.

"Can't forget murder and mayhem," Bella added helpfully enjoying the way the redhead went kind of pale around the gills. "It really would be a bore without looking forward to that…" She was surprised to see the quiet one exchange a blood thirsty smirk with Blaise, it seemed these little magic users were full of surprises.

Remus cursed inwardly when Bill went pale; he should have anticipated this. He hadn't listened when Harry had taken him aside and told him Bill would be both asset and hindrance. He'd told his cub that the boy knew what was expected, Harry had just patted his shoulder and told him he reserved the right to say, "I told you so" later. Damn, what a time to find out their curse breaker had more principles than the lot of them put together. He would have said something except Blaise beat him to it.

"Please tell you knew what was expected when you agreed." Blaise's tone held disbelief and cold menace.

"I hadn't really thought about it. There wasn't enough time to wonder just how we were going to subdue the guards, I was mostly focusing on curse breaking." Bill shrugged un-apologetically; it just wasn't in him to coldly plan to kill, to tell the truth he hadn't really thought about it except in some abstract fashion.

"Well you better get with the program, I'm sure as hell not getting caught because you have an aversion to the judicious use of the killing curse or any of its other cousins…brothers…sisters… I'm sure you get the point." Neville was used to the surprise looks this side of him garnered, and it always amused his Slytherins.

"Um…" Bill couldn't in good conscience agree to kill because when it came down to it he would not do it, he knew himself too well.

"Shit." Blaise cursed angrily. "We don't have time for this. Bella, Remus, watch his ass; kill anything he doesn't. No exceptions." The two in questions nodded firmly, they knew what was at stake. Bill just didn't have what it took to kill and while they respected that, it still sucked. Blaise paused and turned to look directly into Bill's eyes. "If you become a hindrance with your morals, I will put you down myself…permanently. Are we clear?"

Well put like that Bill figured he better get used to the idea that he would eventually have to kill because his own life had just been placed in jeopardy. He nodded, knowing any other response would get him killed by the Slytherin. Bill knew he should feel resentful of the younger man but he couldn't. Maybe this incentive was the excuse he had been looking for in order to sink to their level of ruthlessness or maybe he enjoyed breathing better than his moral high ground.

"Today is a good day to die." Neville rather thought he would be talking to Bella about making such unpleasant comments in the near future, but like everyone else he refrained from commenting because they rang too true.

Neville, Remus, Bill, Blaise and Bella made their way to the cliff from the beach. They looked up trying to gauge the distance to the Manor; it was obviously high and intimidating at the best of times and scary as hell at the worst. The wind buffeting them wasn't reassuring though it did make the whole experience the ultimate adrenaline rush. Having said that it was only logical to assume that any mistake on their part would result in immanent death as one or all of them plummeted to the beach below. That was a sobering thought and something everyone was in agreement over avoiding at all costs.

* * *

**Forest, Dunncraig, Dusk**

Harry quietly thanked the thestrals and asked them politely to stick around for a bit before returning to Hogwarts. It seemed they had acquiescence to his request as the eight thestrals were now grazing in the clearing about 30 yards from their current position. He hoped Blaise and the others weren't having too much of a problem climbing up the cliff face, though they did have some good spells to use for the climbing it was still a risky venture. Well, the whole damn thing was a risky venture but he rather thought climbing a cliff was more likely to kill him outright then a little magic burn-out…or a lot, really.

"I still think this is madness."

"Draco, that is not a valid argument, it was established I'm already crazy since I agreed to break into Voldemort's stronghold in the first place. See how a little blood ritual pales in comparison to that?" Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde's continued grumbling, even though he was helping clear the ground of debris so they could start the preparations.

"I still don't see how you maybe ending up a squib for all intents and proposes is the way we should go. If that happens you'd be a sitting duck for Voldemort and his ilk."

"Young Malfoy has a good point, you haven't said what you'd do if that happens." Marcello too had been wondering why it seemed Harry was determined to put his life in jeopardy this way. He didn't see how the outcome if favorable would help Harry; it seemed more and more likely that it would hinder his efforts against the enemy.

Harry sighed; he knew his answer would not allay any misgivings more like add to them. "There are some things in life that just have to be, your blood, Draco's blood, and my own have to be shed this night. The outcome is not something I can predict, all I know is that it must come to pass. I can't even tell you why…maybe I'm remembering Luna talking to me about it while I was out or it's my own foolishness but in the end our blood has to be spilled. My magic has to be used here, it's important and vital but I cannot tell you the why of it." Harry shrugged there wasn't much more he could say.

Draco thought about that, remembering something that he half hoped he'd forgotten. "Luna said something about that… when we were at the Slytherin table…shit…something about blood being shed and…fuck all I tuned her out."

"Good job." Harry said as sincerely as possible but the sarcasm was unmistakable.

"Fuck you, you've been in la la land for almost two weeks so you don't know how creepy the chit can be when she gets going. I rather not know the exact date I'm gonna die or even how painful it will be. I mean sure knowing the future would be nice except it changes constantly, so according to what the fuck you had for lunch that previous death she mentioned changes." Draco hissed furiously thinking that even Potter would tune that shit out after a while, hell he was sure even before Luna's second attempt at telling him.

"Point." Was all Harry was willing to concede. Damn, that would suck, though knowing the answer to homework questions was nice, though maybe that had to do more with her being a Ravenclaw than being able to see the future and its infinite possibilities.

"Gee thanks Potter, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now that you agree." Draco retorted sarcastically sneering for all he was worth.

Marcello tried hard to hide his amusement, for all they had shown him and Vincenzo, it was nice to know that they were children at heart, or at least rivals if that failed…childish ones at that.

"Well, bambinos I believe we have some artwork to start on." There were two simultaneous snorts from what he considered his charges before they were stifled and said charges got to work.

Well, technically he got to stand back and watch as Malfoy and Harry somehow used their swords of all things to write the symbols in the ground. He rather thought it was something like the mortals' movie Star Wars and the whole light saber thing. The symbols were not so much carved as burned into the ground. Their magic was being channeled from themselves through the swords, subsequently having a light saber effect without the glowing though he heard a strange humming.

The symbols themselves where an eclectic mix and totally powerless but together they formed a very secure circle that would allow them an easier time when performing the actual ritual. The pentagram was divided into sections each with a different rune. The runes for earth, air, fire, water and metal were in the points of the star while in the middle Harry had burned the runes for blood, power, and life. Draco meanwhile had burned the runes for cleansing and purification outside the star but still inside the circle. Surprisingly all this had only taken about 45 minutes, which was a record for this type of ritual he was sure.

* * *

**Later, Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Vincenzo had been patiently ignoring all of the old fool's attempts at conversation but frankly he was getting tired of the man, snapping his neck was starting to sound better and better. He didn't know how anyone could stand the man, much less look to him for guidance in this war; they were all now involved with. On the other hand he rather liked the scowling wizard, now there was someone who knew how to keep his trap shut. Every one of the other adult wizards had tried engaging them in conversation; something his family had ignored much to their annoyance. The bad tempered one however had not said more than a few terse words the whole time, though he was rather free with his sneers and eye rolling expressions, more towards the headmaster and fellow teachers than his vampires.

Vincenzo found this behavior interesting, it seemed that somehow that all the really interesting magic users had gathered under one roof since he was the third wizard to engage his curiosity this day. He had been tempted to talk to the wizard but Harry had told him about him that would not be a good idea. Harry had however told him it was fine to use him as a mid afternoon snack, even gave his blessings much to little Malfoy's displeasure. There had been no need for the offer since they had all fed before embarking on this mission, but he had been surprised once again by Harry's willingness to see to their needs without prejudice. Technically they had been granted leave to snack on younger looking teachers and any of the upper year students while they waited, there was however to be no killing. Malfoy junior however had given them leave to kill annoying Gryffindorks especially those with red hair.

"I'd watch out for Ginny, she's damn vicious. Probably bites back." All the wizards present had nodded knowingly at Harry's comment, which made him wonder about this Ginny. He had yet to know who she was since there were three red heads sitting at the Gryffindor table. He suspected it was the redhead with the bushy haired girl but couldn't be sure since friends didn't go about saying their names to themselves all that often. He was rather looking forward to meeting the seer of the group; if she could be turned she would be an asset.

He was starting to doubt that coming here as the hours dragged by with no word from Marcello or Bella. He had essentially handed over his children's lives to a teenager and his friends something which worried him. He couldn't deny their potential and power but they required experience and seasoning and this only came with age, something they lacked. His family was starting to get restless as well, as they were no doubt picking up on his distress.

"Antonio Christi, will unite the clans, a new age will be born in his name." Vincenzo would have jumped startled at the girl's presence had he been anyone but the head of the Christi Clan.

"What nonsense do you speak of?" He betrayed none of his surprise at the fact that this wisp of a girl knew his son's name.

"Blood tells, is he not your son then, Vincenzo, Patriarch of Clan Christi." Luna asked the vampire, she knew someone would die at this mans hand the only question was who.

"What do you know wench? What gives you right to speak of my son and see his future?" It hadn't escaped his notice that she had not mentioned his son's twin Nicolaa.

"I know nothing, I see many things but do not know anything. Understanding what I see is complicated, some things however are written in stone. Antonio Christi will unite the clans, a new leader for a new age." That she was certain of, how he would achieve this varied, though much of it was mired in the actions his father would take this night.

Vincenzo had a feeling this was Harry Potter's seer. He could see why they held her in such regard while fearing her in an unconscious level. She had the power to influence lives but chose to loose herself in her mind rather than affect anything she saw. Which begged the question of why she would chose to interfere now.

"Why do you tell me this? What is the purpose?" Vincenzo shivered inwardly when she met the full force of her stare. Those blue eyes held a wealth of knowledge but they were incandescent with power, a power he could not understand but it pierced his soul.

"Blood will be spilt in his name, a curse he will never overcome. The blood should never have been spilt, not in his name, that way lies madness for Christi's. A warning, a sign, an omen all, for blood is life and to spill life in an innocents name is to curse the innocent's life; madness to your son, clan, and life, lies in blood. Be warned Patriarch of Christi his life is in your hands, be it for good or ill the blood spilled from now on rests on your head, choose wisely."

Having said her piece Luna calmly walked away heading once again towards the Slytherin table, it was a place where she could avoid question and be at peace since no one dared mock her for fear of Blaise and Draco's wrath.

Vincenzo wanted to call her back and make her explain but he knows it was pointless. The gift or curse she carried within her was notoriously unpredictable and its wielders a slave to that power. She would say no more than her confounding riddle because even if she wanted to she couldn't. That left him and the others who had heard wondering what it all meant and why it was important for him not to spill blood in his son's name since either way his future was guaranteed.

He was aware that if it didn't matter she wouldn't have warned him and he rather thought his son leading a cursed life was not a good thing no matter the circumstances. He would just have to be extra careful with the reasons he gave for killing in the next little while until the shivery sensation running up and down his back ceased.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a happy wizard on normal day but this was anything but a normal day. In fact it was so removed from normal even for him, that he was at a loss to how to respond, which infuriated him more than being held hostage. He rather doubted they were in any danger from the vampires, well the people present at any rate; he wasn't too sure about those not in the great hall.

So far the only persons who looked worse for wear were the Weasley boy but that had been Potter's doing and Connor Drummond. He had a feeling his godson, Potter, Zabini and Longbottom had a lot to do with Connor Drummond being brought back to the hall white as a sheet and scared out of his mind.

There was something going on here more than just holding Hogwarts hostage but he hadn't been able to decipher what it was. He was certain it involved the fools he'd been assigned/ordered to keep an eye on and that it was dangerous. He was also aware that his wayward charges had left the confines of Hogwarts; the tracking spell he had placed on them had alerted him as soon as they had left. The Potions Master had an inkling the Dark Lord was about to loose his vampire guests in a thoroughly Gryffindor way since Potter was no doubt leading the merry band of misfits…why else would the Patriarch of the Christi clan come here and specifically seek out the boy. There was no doubt in his mind that their destination would be Dunncraig, since Drummond had no doubt blabbed the blueprints to his house and its defenses. He knew of the Dark Lords attack on the vampires; his subsequent kidnapping of the heirs to the throne so to speak, he hadn't however thought the vampires would seek out the boy in such a grandiose fashion.

Assuming that his guesswork was correct that still left him quite in the dark as to whys of the whole thing and most importantly how they were going to achieve all this. Particularly how the vampires expected three half-trained if powerful wizards, and a werewolf to pull something of that magnitude off. The only redeeming fact about the whole thing was that the werewolf was going along with them; while he hated Lupin he could see the half beast had a good head on his shoulders. He wondered why they had chosen the werewolf to go along but figured that being a werewolf had a lot to do with it since there were no wards on Dunncraig to keep them out, slight oversight by the Drummonds that would get them killed.

Snape hadn't missed Lovegood having a slight chat with the Patriarch; he was sure she had just told him some future and warned him all at once. No doubt the riddle confused the vampire and made him wonder about the girls sanity something he, himself couldn't help but do daily. The strange little chit, as Draco affectionately called her, had the habit of telling you your future out of the blue, if she liked you. He had been on the receiving end of that much to his displeasure and his godson's amusement. Lovegood had told him nothing he hadn't already known, except she had told him to skip the treacle tart at lunch since he might choke on it and die. He had skipped it just in case she wasn't as loony as she made herself out to be, for all he knew the treacle tart had been poisoned by any number of people.

The conundrum that was Ms. Lovegood aside, which still left him in the dark about what the hell the Potter brat had gotten his Slytherins into. He was sure it was the Gryffindor leading the idiocy that was no doubt be taking place for the simple reason that he had seen the house elves unpack his belongings. Strange did not begin to cover all they had unpacked from a homely looking trunk. He also hadn't failed to confiscate the two bottles of McDougal's Blaze they had unearthed from said trunk. He was a bit cautious about messing with the books and weapons that had come out of the trunk, he had seen first hand the kind of damage Potter could do when he had asked Draco and Longbottom to put their memories of the attack in a pensieve. He had been shocked, awed, and terribly surprised at the amount of knowledge the Gryffindor had about the dark arts. He would wait until Potter himself was up and around before confiscating anything else he found questionable or terribly interesting. Well, he hoped to have a chance at that since it was a possibility that none of his charges would be coming back alive.

* * *

**Entrance Hall, Hogwarts**

Blaise would never know exactly how the hell they managed to make it to Hogwarts in the condition they were in, that they made it at all was a miracle in and of itself. He was surprised to find that no one was outside waiting for them and couldn't decide if that was a good thing or if it pissed him off. They were all suffering from the after affects of some nasty curses not to mention blood loss, concussions and broken bones. They were one big fucking injury, even the vampire and werewolf, the sturdiest of the group. He knew rationally that it would take more than just Madam Pomfrey to cure what ailed them but he'd be damned if he wasn't back at Dunncraig as soon as he was stitched up, counter cursed, and mobile. Well, what was left of Dunncraig at any rate because their fearless leader had had it crumbling around their ears, so more than likely it was a disaster site now.

He couldn't let himself think about Harry now or he would do something hopelessly Gryffindor like trying to go back there and…. get killed by what was left of the Death Eaters for his trouble. Blaise knew that there had been no other way but to retreat with one of the twins since they had been hopelessly outnumbered but it still rankled. Harry in savior glory had decided to look for the second twin since he had not been kept with the one they had found. Bella had decided to stay with Harry and before they could voice much protest over that idiocy he had been gone, collapsing the house behind him so they couldn't follow. The werewolf and curse breaker had been incensed; the former had ripped through anyone stupid enough to stand between them and their exit. The latter had been quietly furious and for a Gryffindor goody, goody _Avada Kedavra-ed_ like any full grown Slytherin. In short they had taken out their anger on the Death Eaters in a most un-Gryffindor way, while they Slytherins covered their backs since in their fury they had forgotten that.

Blaise looked around at the motley group that was currently standing around Hogwarts entrance hall looking more than a bit lost and horribly bloody. The werewolf was all but supporting the redheaded git since he had gone and got himself cursed with something nasty involving fusing his spine or some such; not that the know-it-all Gryffindor was any less beat up since he was sporting spectacular gashes and a splendid knock to the head. Marcello and Draco both suffered from blood loss and a few broken bones and knocks to the head between them. He had burns going from his right hand on up to his shoulder, a sprained ankle, various small nicks and cuts from falling debris and a rather gruesome looking stomach wound that looked worse than it really was but had bled quite a lot. Neville had a broken leg, arm and a big knock to the head, but was otherwise all right and currently carrying the vampires kid as he was being floated into the school and no one was up to carrying the little boy.

There was just something so wrong about showing up without two of their numbers especially the leader of their group that it gnawed on him and the others something fierce. While they had been forced to abandon them, they had waited till the last possible second to activate the portkeys that would bring them to Hogwarts in hope that the others would make it in time. Bella, Harry and the other vampire kid had failed to show and in all the confusion only Spike had made it back with them, Rook had obviously not deserted his master. He and the others could appreciate that more than a few Death Eaters had been brought down by the four-legged duo if the blood coating Spike's snout was any indication. That didn't however stop the guilt and self-recrimination going around like a bad flu virus. That more than injuries had them waffling about the entrance hall when they needed to get some medical attention and into the great hall.

"All right, you prats, into the great hall with you, Harry would skin me alive if any of you gits died because we were standing out here dithering like a bunch of old matrons." He could have kissed the Malfoy heir for his usual flair right then and there. Blaise couldn't help but admit the boy had flair and the uncanny ability to see things clearly and tell you about them in the most sarcastic and derisive way. He knew it just had something to do with having Severus Snape as a godfather.

"Right then…" There were various sounds of agreement as a group they shuffled, limped, and hobbled towards the Great Hall's massive doors. Blaise knew they could all hear the low murmur of voices even before opening the door, in fact they could have done with skipping the grand entrance but the medi-witch was locked up here with the rest of the school.

* * *

Severus Snape couldn't have been more surprised at what he saw if the Headmaster and Headmistress had started to tango on the head table. There looking like death warmed over where his charges and a vampire, werewolf, and curse breaker that looked no better. He was up and out of his chair before anyone could move to stop him. He knew Poppy was hot on his heels as they traversed the whole of the hall heading for the injured. He didn't hear all the cries of surprise and dismay the children made or how the vampires had moved in case Poppy and him became a threat. He could only see how badly hurt they all where and it didn't escape his notice that one of his charges was conspicuously absent, he would ask about that later, right now they needed to get them to the infirmary.

"Mr.'s Malfoy, Zabini and Longbottom you have a lot to answer for. However I will deal with you when you are no longer in danger of bleeding all over the Great Hall. Poppy?" He could see his three charges cringe and he could have smirked had the situation not been so dire. The medi-witch in question was already bustling the most grievously injured out of the hall with the help of a couple of vampires she had commandeered since they could carry her charges easily.

"I'll need blood replenishing potions, healing salves, and dreamless sleeping draughts as soon as you can get them to me." Poppy answered as she went out the door not waiting for an escort since she had an entourage of vampires carrying her charges. The vampires in question where no doubt wondering why they were listening to some meek little witch, however even they were not stupid enough to go against her. Severus knew by first hand experience she was a force to be reckoned with when it dealt with her patients' well being. He had a feeling Potter and Malfoy had figured that out as well with all the time they spent under her care every year.

By the time the force of nature that was Poppy Pomfrey had blown through only the vampire and his godson were left though they had order to get themselves to the infirmary post haste or they would be carried by the two vampires that stood nearby, once again at Poppy's direction.

"Well?" Severus asked with a well-raised eyebrow at his godson.

"It seems we ran into some complications." At his godfather's snort, Draco cringed at his own statement but remained stubbornly silent since he couldn't piece to together exactly how things got so cocked up.

"Indeed. I never would have guessed."

"My father tried to kill me, I tried to kill him, and Potter saved him." Draco caught the swift look of surprise that passed over Snape's features before it was covered up with a sneer.

"Merlin, save us from interfering Gryffindors." Severus was surprised that Lucius would go after Draco, as well as Potter saving Lucius of all people.

"I didn't want to kill him." Draco added in a quiet voice as he gazed up at the man that was almost as important to him as his own father. Those bleak coal eyes warmed and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder briefly before it was gone, but it was enough.

"I know." Severus told Draco knowing there really wasn't anything else to say to that. Draco turned to head up to the infirmary as his Godfather towards the dungeons to brew the potions needed by Madam Pomfrey.

Marcello had stayed quiet through the exchange and Draco was grateful. He might one day be able to forgive him for forcibly making him leave Harry behind, since he was all set to chase after the Gryffindork. He also hadn't forgotten that Vincenzo was acting the concerned parent

right now in the infirmary no doubt but that wouldn't keep him from asking about his other son for long. Merlin knew what the hell would happen here when the Patriarch learned of his other son's fate since he didn't delude himself into thinking the vampire would give a damn about excuses. What a sorry state of affairs when even injured he had to worry about politics and dying. He could only hope that Marcello could make the Patriarch understand but he was rather doubtful of that coming to pass the way their luck had run this night.

The only silver lining in the whole thing was the fact that they had scored a major hit against the dark side by taking away their leverage over the vampires and putting a sizeable dent in their numbers. It wouldn't give them back Harry, Bella, or the other little boy but it had to be enough. It just had to because otherwise they had lost Harry, almost gotten killed for nothing and that was a daunting thought to anyone who had almost lost their life tonight. He would hold out on Harry still being alive until he had proof since Potter had a nasty habit of living no matter what the odds. That was something no could refute and therefore brought hope to everyone, as they were healed and put to sleep by Madam Pomfrey.

TBC

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement and sorry for the long wait on the update. Truthfully I've been reading fanfic that wasn't HP and it was hard to get into the mindset not to mention I had writer's block when trying to deal with this chapter. The other reason for the note is that I've joined the military and will be leaving for bootcamp next week sometime, I'll try my best to write chapter 15 between now and then so I can leave you with some closure but I'm not promising anything. Not to worry though after I get settled somewhere as in stationed I'll be back to writing as soon as I can get my hands on a laptop and an internet connection. Thanks again for all the support.**

**Hope you enjoyed the update.**

****


	15. Rescue Woes and Killing Foes Sorta

**Disclaimers and Notes can be read in all previous chapters.**

**Starts in a flashback and then moves forward in time from there.**

* * *

**Friday Night,Dunncraig Manor, Cliffside  
**

A brief thought flittered through Remus conscious before it was squashed down as he focused on helping Neville finish the climb up the sheer cliff face. It had been lucky for them that a small ledge had been a few feet under the boy when he had lost his footing and tumbled down. The fall had fortunately only caused him a few bruises, scratches and a broken wrist, coincidentally it was his left and he was still able to wield his wand with his right. He knew the odds of that ledge being where it was astronomical and yet there it was saving their bacon, which made the traitorous once again take root. He had the strange suspicion that someone was either really in tune with the earth, likely an earth mage, or that Harry and the others had already started the ritual and the climb had taken longer than anticipated which meant they were running behind. He was betting on the latter and by the way he and Bella were all but carrying Neville the rest of the way up to join the others she knew it too. Supernatural strength was good for more than causing fear amongst wizard kind it seemed.

Once they had reached the top, they silently feared discovery by the Death Eater that was standing guard on the balcony that would be their entry point. Bella had been charged with taking care of the guard quietly; she was the only one beside him that could leap about 30 feet in the air soundlessly, something even his werewolf nature was hard pressed to do. It was eerily beautiful to watch her as she shot straight up into the air and came down right behind the guard slowly like she was floating, since her cloak had billowed out around her showing more than was seemly, if the blushes Neville and Bill was sporting were any indication. The Slytherin however was smirking and had a decidedly admiring gleam in his eyes as he watched her work. Remus idly wondered if he was admiring her beauty or her method of silencing the Death Eater, maybe it was both for all he knew.

* * *

Bella had quickly used her supernatural strength to subdue the wizard by grabbing him from behind; hand firmly over his mouth as she pulled him to her tilted his head and proceeded to feast on the blood. She easily kept him from struggling out her grasp as he fought to get away, in his fear and panic over what was happening. She could taste his emotions and his magic; the latter made his blood taste even better than just regular human, somehow spicier and sweeter. When his struggles grew weak and finally ceased all together she finally let go of her hold of him as she put him in the shadowed part of the balcony making him seem for all the world as if he was just sitting taking a break. Hopefully no one would actually come and check on the reason why he wasn't moving since they would find to neat holes on his neck, which would give away the game.

* * *

The whole thing had taken seconds, though Remus figured that for the Death Eater things had dragged on endlessly. Blaise had quickly floated Bill to the balcony, while he floated Neville. Bella had quickly helped them onto the balcony proper since levitating anything was imprecise. She had then come down and taken Blaise with her as she once more jumped onto the balcony. He knew he could make the jump but for that he would have to let his werewolf nature closer to the surface and though he still wasn't comfortable with that, he could do it. He felt his sense sharpen as he opened himself up to that part of him; everything was clearer than it had been something he knew would come in handy. He quickly jumped landing next to a visibly startled Bill. 

Remus knew his eyes must have turned amber yellow, since the three young men were starring at him and smelled anxious. He consciously made his eyes glow just to see if he could make them scared, but was disappointed when that didn't happen. They did however looked intrigued thought Bill was still weary since he was no doubt remembering the last time he had seen Remus' eyes glow.

"Wicked," came Zabini's whispered statement, no doubt the Gryffindors were looking at the Slytherin in amazement for his cheek.

Remus answer was a sub vocal growl that had everyone moving quickly towards the balcony doors. They were reminded he wasn't tamed and that it was in their best interest not to try his patience much more. Bella gave him a mocking bow that flashed all her bits before heading inside after the boys. Remus followed thinking that getting in had been a little too easy but he wasn't willing to voice the concern, incase it jinxed them. He also knew he had been right in stating that the ritual had started, with his sense opened up he could feel the shift in the magic surrounding Dunncraig.

They had come into an empty sitting room, which was lucky for them. Bill was currently taking down the wards guarding the door with Blaise's help. "The ritual's started; we need to get a move on, the magic is starting to shift around the old place."

"That can't be good." Neville stated worrying his lip.

"Agreed. Bella can you track your kind?" Blaise asked thoughtfully.

"Somewhat, the closer they are the better but if they are being held in warded rooms, I won't be able to."

"All right, were gonna split up, because there is no other way. Remus, Bill and Neville find the focus stone. Bella and I will try to find the kids the old fashioned way." Bill grunted his agreement as he diffused a particularly nasty curse. The others didn't like it, but saw no other way.

"Old fashioned way?" Remus asked quirking an eyebrow at the smirk he got in return.

"Yeah, find a Death Eater and persuade him to tell us. If he won't sing, then we'll move on to the next, if that fails were bound to stumble over them. Harry and you guys will also be working to take down the wards around the place so Bella can play bloodhound; I say our chances are tripled." They all knew Blaise had a point and Bella was in agreement with him.

"Done." Bill told them triumphantly as he straightened up from his positioned near the door.

"Good job. Now from here we split up, you guys go left and we'll go right. After the focus stone is toast or if Harry brings it down we'll meet by the grand staircase that Drummond was all a dither about. Any questions?" Blaise asked looking around his motley crew. "No? Good. Remember, don't die because your body isn't coming home with us."

With that final callous remark the Slytherin and vampiress quietly left the room heading towards where Drummond had said the dungeons were. Remus knew that with a threat like the one that was just delivered both Bill and Neville would think twice before doing anything foolish which was no doubt the infuriating Slytherin's plan. He motioned for Bill and Neville to follow him as they headed for the focus stone, wands at the ready and eyes and ears peeled for danger. He rather hoped they made it without the alarm being raised since they were hopelessly outnumbered, even more than they had thought. His senses told him that much but he didn't say anything because it would cause undue worry and they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

* * *

**Forest, Dunncraig**

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but cringe as Harry started chanting. The language used was a mixture of Latin and Spanish that would have been oddly beautiful to hear had the subject matter not been about a blood ritual. He and Marcello where facing across from each other standing directly over an elemental rune, while their hands where positioned right above the runes for life and blood. The element he would be able to manipulate had he been born an elemental mage would be water focusing on ice since that form came easiest by nature of his character. Marcello on the other hand was air, with emphasis on tornadoes, which coincided with his vampiric nature. However, knowing all this didn't keep him from wanting to fidget uncontrollably as Harry circled them chanting and adding a flare of magic to the cleansing runes as he worked.

"Cruor est sacer aqua is connecto praeter quod presto ut unum," Draco knew that was his cue to bleed over the blood rune. He knew Harry would pause long enough to give him a few seconds to slice his wrist open and let the blood fall on the rune. He wasn't prepared for the almost palpable aura of power that it produced. He had been expecting a tingle of awareness not a freaking tsunami of power, he'd almost staggered back from the force of it only grim determination had kept him from screwing up the ritual.

"El aire es el aliento de la vida desde la creación y estará allí al fin," Marcello quickly sliced his own wrist open letting his blood fall on the rune for life. He was more prepared for the backlash of power than Draco had been but only his supernatural talents kept him from staggering back himself. He and Draco were taken by surprise as their blood seemed to be soaked into the rune and suddenly glowed a bright red before their blood took a life of its own and started tracing all the runes and the pentagram. They really hadn't shed enough blood for that to happen but then again blood magic was a tricky thing to predict.

* * *

The aura of power released by their blood was staggering, literally, as Lucius found out when he stumbled upon them. He could have done without catching them; all he'd really wanted was to get out from the idiotic company his Lord had forced him into for a while. His bright idea of a calming walk in the woods had obviously not been as bright as he'd hoped, since he'd run right smack into the enemy performing a blood ritual. If that wasn't annoying enough, his son was also involved and wasn't that the kicker. Last time he'd checked Draco had been busy hating Harry Potter's guts, which made his presence not only a complication but confusing as well. 

Lucius knew better than to interfere as it could cause horrible consequences not only for the casters but himself as well. That didn't stop him from readying himself to attack as soon as it was over though. He wasn't sure whether he should be surprised or horrified by his son and Potter's use of a blood rite. He could only guess what kind of rite they were using since from what he could see there were cleansing runes encircling the pentagram where Potter, Draco, and a vampire chanted. The sheer amount of power pulsing from them was shocking. It seemed to circle them and spread outwards from them in waves, he could feel them washing over him, seeking…something.

"The light, the power, the spark I give to fuel the cleansing," Lucius immediately translated the Latin as Potter impaled his sword on the rune he was standing in front of. He was taken aback when he not only saw but felt Potter's power pour from him to the sword, which in turn powered the rune it was embedded in. He didn't have time to think about that much since he was blasted back by the sheer amount of raw magic that was now being generated by Potter. His son and the vampire didn't fare much better though Potter was now kneeling on the ground holding his sword glowing so brightly it was painful to look at.

Lucius Malfoy knew he was a great wizard, not only because he had power but also because he had the brains and cunning to use them. He wasn't however prepared to find an untrained wizard with power that rivaled his own and, if he was truthful, his Lord's if trained properly. However there was the chance that Potter wouldn't survive what he was doing. In fact he'd never heard of anyone surviving that kind of magical overload without turning into a squib or simply burning up in the backlash of magic. If the insufferable brat survived his latest folly, he would have to rethink his commitment and wouldn't that be a nice serving of crow. It seemed the ritual was for spreading Potter's magical influence as far as possible though the why's and what for were beyond him without taking a good look at the circle and that was impossible at the moment.

At least the glowing around Potter was dying down enough for him to be able to look around the clearing without burning his retinas. He could see that his son was on his feet and looking around for the vampire while throwing worried looks at Potter. He quietly made his way behind his son, knowing surprise would be on his side. He knew his son would be weak and disoriented since he no doubt was an active participant in the ritual and had hit the ground pretty hard when he had been thrown. "Fancy meeting you here." He drawled out sarcastically keeping his wand trained on his one and only son.

Draco whirled around at the sound of that voice, sword at the ready since his wand was not at hand. "Father." He drawled in the same cold tone.

"It seems to me that you being here is not something I could have predicted…however that puts you in the bad position of having to explain." Lucius didn't fail to notice the Dragon sword in his son's hand was glowing faintly or that it was a family heirloom thought lost. His son had obviously grown up in more ways that just appearance since he'd been…indisposed.

"Explain? What is there to explain, Father? I'm here with Potter that tells you everything you want to know." Draco spoke coldly and unflinchingly never taking his eyes off his father.

"Yes it does. It doesn't explain your reasoning for throwing in your lot with Mudblood lovers."

"This is coming from the man who swears loyalty to a Mudblood with delusions of grandeur." Draco sneered derisively. "Hypocritical of you, don't you think?"

"I'm a Malfoy, first and foremost, something I thought I had taught you properly." If Draco was surprised that he knew of the Dark Lord's half-blood status he didn't show it. It was in moments like these that he could inwardly acknowledge being proud of his son.

"I'm a Malfoy. Your proof is right here, you can feel it, see it and no doubt taste it in the air. Can you doubt my commitment to him as anything but a Malfoy?"

Lucius lifted an eyebrow, as all the magic seemed to rush back towards Potter who had long since stopped glowing. He wasn't surprised to hear the scream of pain released by Potter as the magic tried to find its way back to its source. He knew the chances of surviving such a thing intact were slim to none so he wasn't worried. When Potter fell over and the magic dissipated completely, he wasn't the least bit surprised, though his son did look a bit peaky. "Care to renounce your allegiance now?" Lucius asked calmly smirking.

"I will never bow or scrape to a Mudblood." Draco vowed, bringing his sword up and charging it with his magic.

"Pity." Lucius didn't give away by word or deed that he knew the vampire was moving into a better position to attack him. In fact he was counting on it as he started backing away from his son. When he felt he was far enough away he didn't stop to think about what his actions would mean if his plan failed. "_Avada Kedavra_!" He knew Draco would be surprised enough for him to freeze for a split second too long, making the vampire use his supernatural speed to get between Draco and the killing curse. That left him free to leave his son in relative health without having to engage him. After all one killing curse would no doubt weaken the vampire but it would take about four of them to actually kill it.

What he hadn't counted on were two fur bristling, snarling wolves to attack him. It was usually the unexpected things in life that messed up the best of plans. He didn't think Potter and his band of do-gooders would have come here with animals and therefore hadn't planned for that possibility. Being mauled by them on the other hand made it very real and very painful; it was so undignified to be brought low by animals. He shuddered to think what kind of diseases they could be carrying; the only mercy was that they were not werewolves. He'd dropped his wand and was barely able to keep them from tearing his throat out. He was rather glad when they were called off nonetheless.

* * *

Draco couldn't have been more surprised by the fact that Marcello had taken the killing curse for him. He knew Potter would have done it without blinking an eye because that was what he did, save people, but a vampire? That was mind-boggling and completely unexpected, almost as much as his father trying to kill him. His family had never been a warm and fuzzy bunch but he'd never thought his father would have tried to kill him. Showed how much he knew about things didn't it? 

"Rook! Spike! Down, boys!" If there was one thing Malfoys were was practical and none more than him. He would have laughed at his father's disgusted expression at being mauled but he was feeling too numb at the moment to care. The fact that Harry had not gotten up after that hair raising banshee scream was also partly to blame for his emotional state or lack there of. The fact that his Father's mask had not cracked one iota pissed him off to no end. The bastard didn't even have the decency to look aggravated that he hadn't died; in fact he was more aggravated at being rolled around the dirt and mauled.

"Send your mother my love." His father obviously wasn't stupid enough to think Draco would spare him and he was right. Bastard.

Draco calmly made his way to where his father was, raised his sword and brought it down with the full intention of decapitating him. He didn't look away from the cold regal stare that was looking at him with something akin to approval…contrary bastard.

"_CLANG_!"

Everyone was surprised as the sound of steel meeting steel echoed in the clearing. Draco looked up from his Father to meet the iridescent green eyes of one Harry Potter. He knew that Lucius, Marcello and himself had shock and surprise written across their faces, which he knew, was the cause of the other boy's amusement. It seemed that the Gryffindork had more lives than a damn cat. The question was is Harry Potter a squib?

"Leave it. No one should have to kill their father especially in cold blood. There will be other times and places for this. We need to get going the others are in trouble." Draco nodded absently before giving his father a last glare, making sure the other knew that next time there would be no quarter given.

* * *

Harry Potter had no idea why he felt that Malfoy Sr. was more valuable alive than dead but there was something clamoring inside him that told him that. Never one to second-guess his hunches even after the Ministry fiasco he went with it. He knew he somehow used supernatural speed to get his sword to block Draco's because otherwise he wouldn't have been there in time. He also somehow knew with certainty that Lucius undue absence had been noted and the alarm had been raised inside. Remus and the others were in need of some serious distractions in order to be able to find the kids and get the hell out before Voldemort showed up to the party. 

"_Stupefy_." That would keep Malfoy out of the current fight but still in Voldemort's favor. He didn't stick around long enough to see Malfoy hit the dirt, though he very much would have liked to. He quickly followed Draco and Marcello to the front gates of Dunncraig since trying to break in through the front had just become the distraction if he was reading his companions right.

"Well, Potter any ideas?" Draco asked as they came to stop near the tree line bordering the property. His even tone had him wondering just what the hell had gone on between father and son before he had interrupted. The chill Draco was giving off was palpable and more deadly than anything he'd ever felt from the blonde.

"I always like the direct approach." There was a few seconds of silence and what sounded like a put upon sigh from Marcello before both of his companions nodded, albeit grudgingly. He'd take what he could get. "Get behind me and whatever you do don't move away from me until I tell you too."

If Marcello and Draco were confused by that demand neither showed it but Harry knew they wanted to ask questions. Draco's magic was curious at the moment and the vampire's life force was too. However, now wasn't the time to question how he knew that or to try to explain it to them either. The fact that he felt drunk on magic wouldn't be a good thing to bring up at the moment, though having his magical conscience in tune with that of the house was intriguing. He was pretty sure that if he focused long enough he could feel individual magical signatures but now wasn't the time to test his theory. In fact he was feeling decidedly reckless which was why he boldly stepped out and blasted open the iron gates leading to the main house with a well-placed _Reducto_ curse.

"I've been wanting to that all night." He told Draco blissfully as he made his way boldly up the drive, as the spells aimed at them fizzled and dissipated a few feet in front of him for no apparent reason he could see. He did though feel a bit giddy every time it happened but that might have just been seeing the gob smacked expressions other the Death Eaters' faces.

"Merlin was this what the blood ritual was about?" He heard Draco ask as the other boy sent his own spells at the death eaters who couldn't seem to get one past whatever he was doing.

Harry shrugged unconcerned. "Not to my knowledge but then again shit always happens when I'm involved."

"True, but I believe this is a bit much even for you. You cleansed the area of magic but it shouldn't be affecting anything like this. In fact the book clearly stated that you would only have control over inert magic not personal magics." Draco told him obviously puzzled and rather absently cursing random death eaters as he thought much to Harry and Marcello's amusement.

"Well, that's…interesting, I suppose, but truly I'm more worried about letting our vampire friend here have a meal at the moment. You know blood loss for the undead is not a good thing…I think…" Harry trailed off uncertainly thinking maybe bringing up how pale and un-alive Marcello looked would be bad manners. Draco just nodded as if he had confirmed something.

"_Accio Death Eater_!" Draco calmly stated and quickly jumped out of the way of a careening death eater who was quickly incapacitated.

Harry and Draco looked on in fascination as Marcello drank, they could see how the blood rejuvenated him, no longer as pale as he had been. His eyes, though still quite strange, weren't rimmed with red and glowing with some unholy light, which to the wizards had been quite disconcerting. They quickly looked away before being caught, as it would no doubt be gauche.

Marcello was fully aware of their curiosity and couldn't fault them for it especially since they had not had a problem with him feeding from a wizard even a bad one. He had come to understand in his lifetime that while many wizards had no problems with vampires in the abstract, wizards were not prepared for the reality of actually seeing, much less allowing one to feed. He smacked his lips in a dramatic way before licking his lips in an overdone manner.

"Mmm, tasty."

"We'll just take your word on that, though by all means eat…well drink your fill of any we come across." Draco answered making sure to project his voice enough for the death eaters hiding and attacking to hear. Harry could only nod his agreement because anything else would have had him laughing too hard to keep going.

"Watch this…." Harry told Draco excitedly earning a strange look from the Slytherin but he didn't really care. They were standing at the front door of Dunncraig somewhat surrounded by frustrated death eaters who had taken to throwing and transfiguring knives in order to get to them. Both Harry and Draco had been hurt but Harry felt fine and after a simple healing charm Draco's wound was closed though he was paler than normal. Draco erected a simple but effective shield for that rather quickly much to the death eaters dismay he was sure. He closed his eyes concentrating on feeling the magic that held the doors closed, locked and in place before tugging it all away and sending it to overload the focus stone. He opened his eyes looking mighty pleased with himself and looked back at Draco expectantly.

"What?" The Slytherin asked sounding confused, as they hadn't seen anything change at all.

"The doors."

"They are still closed and locked." Draco answered slowly as if speaking to the mentally retarded. The doors chose that exact moment to seemingly fall open and crash to the floor as if someone had taken them off their hinges.

"What did you do?" Draco asked sharply.

"Don't know just sort of took the magic out of them and it fell apart. How strange, I thought it would just leave a regular Muggle door one we can open with a simple _Alohomora_, though it seems magical structures without magic fall apart."

"Merlin, Potter they were built with magic of course taking it away would make them fall apart. Come on no doubt Blaise is ready to kill one of the Gryffindors and say one of the Death Eaters did it. You know he's unpredictable when irritated." Draco announced as they made their way further into the house.

"Too true." Harry responded and felt whatever was stopping the spells before start to waver. "Whatever was stopping the curses before is about to leave so I suggest we take cover." He barely got that out before he had to duck a swirl of blue and silver. Draco and Marcello were not faring much better but at least they were in a defensible position behind the sitting rooms chairs, well at least taking cover wasn't a problem.

"While this is fun, I do believe we are needed on the second floor as our friends are pinned down." Harry yelled the message over the din of flashing spells most of which had the gruesome color of the _Avada Kedavra_ to them, and were just as deadly, if a lot more painful than the real thing. His sense of magic was telling him that, and while useful he would be glad when the ritual ended in about 30 minutes and the manor would no longer be part of his conscience. He was starting to think and feel like the manor which was not a good thing. His magic was controlling the manor to a point but the manor itself was allowing it and the manor was surprisingly getting annoyed at being damaged by their firefights. Especially since there was a whole heap of damage upstairs from Blaise and Neville being a little to free with the variations of blasting curses they sent towards the death eaters. The good news was they'd rescued one of the twins; the bad news was the other was still missing.

* * *

Bill Weasley didn't think anyone in his family had ever been as happy to see Draco Malfoy as he was at the moment. The fact that the Malfoy heir had just saved his life by stabbing a death eater through the heart was a bit off-putting but Bill wasn't about to quibble about the method used. In fact he was starting to think that morals had no place in war. He knew he would find himself dead very soon if he didn't start putting them aside during battle. Bill was very aware of how much it had cost his fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins to do just that because taking a life no matter who's was a hard decision to make. With this new resolve in the forefront of his thoughts Bill Weasley calmly fired off a series of deadly spells in the general direction of the death eaters, while quickly sprinting to Neville who had been pinned down. 

"You nailed two, one was counter cursed before he could croak and the rest had shields." Neville told him calmly as he looked over the sofa and shot off a strangulation hex and some more innocuous sounding curses before sending a rather powerful blasting curse that had the desired effect of separating the group of death eaters.

"I feel giddy. I didn't think doing it would make me feel that." Bill told Neville solemnly.

"Don't be stupid, Bill, you're not giddy because you killed. It's the dark magic coursing through your system. Side effects vary and since you've no doubt not used such powerful dark magic before you were hit hard, it'll pass but not without pain until you get used to it." Conversation was cut short as a blasting curse made itself know by exploding Neville's shield and the only thing protecting them was Bill's.

"How's it going guys?" Harry's overly cheery voice greeted them from the other side of the hall. The two Gryffindors were grateful that the pocket of death eaters was now caught between them as Blaise and Bella were mostly fighting defensively since they had the vampire child. That left only Remus and themselves to take out the resistance and it had been slow going since they were horribly out numbered but the odds had just evened out a bit.

"Good now that you're here." Neville called back with renewed cheer despite the fact that he was pretty beat up and bleeding freely. Bill couldn't say he was faring much better, he was magically exhausted since it had taken him more effort to subdue death eaters than say Neville with a well placed suffocating or killing curse. Another reason to start using the magic he had previously disliked, for moral reasons, that in reality now sounded like a bunch of tripe that had almost gotten him killed.

Bill shouldn't have been surprised but he was when Harry fucking Potter stepped out into the middle of the hall as if he wasn't caught in the middle of a firefight. The boy clearly had some sort of death wish and his actions caused everyone sent on the rescue mission to redouble their efforts in order to cover him. Harry however was just grinning like a loon and Bill absently heard Remus comment something about, "Merlin, now he chooses to channel Padfoot and Prongs," before Harry threw out his hands theatrically and used the most surprisingly spell to overcome twelve death eaters.

"_Wingardium leviosa_!" The death eaters were all levitated with such force that they hit the ceiling with audible cracks and screeches of pain that were cut off mid start. After the bodies hit the floor there was an eerie quiet around the group as everyone came to terms with how lethally Harry had turned a first year spell. Bill wasn't even sure how he did it much less pulled it off he didn't think anyone had ever used such a simple spell that way. The sheer amount of violence he had caused with it was staggering even more so was the satisfied smirk that covered the-boy-who-lived's face.

"I can honestly say I will forever duck and cover anytime that spell is used." Remus stated quietly breaking the silence that had permeated the group.

"Bloody hell, Potter, you just made light magic a dark art…good show old chum." Blaise told him good naturedly though still a bit stunned.

"Spare me, it wasn't all me, the manor helped." Harry told them rolling his eyes though Bill was sure they were all wondering how that could have happened but were not about to question it either.

"We should probably get the hell out of here, we've been found." Blaise told them as they could all hear the pitter patter of running footsteps coming closer.

"I concur. Bella you and I have another child to find the rest of you…get the hell out and don't look back. I'll meet you at Hogwarts. Be safe…now go!" Harry ordered them imperiously before heading towards the dungeons where the Manor had let him know a child resided, Bella immediately followed. The protest fell on deaf ears and the crumbling ceiling that was caving in behind them pushed them towards the stairs that were slowly cracking up as well. It seemed the whole manor was coming down around their ears leaving no doubt that they needed to leave. They didn't want to leave Harry and Bella behind but not having been given a choice there wasn't much they could do. They left albeit reluctantly and because staying in a crumbling manor was suicide. They ran into a couple of death eaters but were able to get out through the front door with a few more curse injuries and bruises from falling debris

No one would ever forget the sight of the manor imploding before their eyes with both Harry and Bella inside unless they had somehow managed to get out which was doubtful. They all reluctantly touched the portkey that activated on a password from Remus, as they felt the hook behind their navel was thought was predominant among all of them: they would be back to search for Harry.

* * *

**Sunday Morning, South Tower, Hogworts**

It hadn't stopped storming for two bloody days and everyone was on edge because of it. Blaise, Draco, and Neville had all been released from the hospital wing and where currently pacing around their common room. Luna was sitting down in front of the fire fidgeting with her robe something very out of character for her. Remus and Bill had too been discharged from the infirmary and were currently staying at the visitor quarters until the storm cleared and they were able to head back to Dunncraig to find Harry, Bella and the second Prince. Hogwarts staff and students had all been kept in the Great Hall under guard of the vampires with the exception of Madam Pomfrey, Snape and the participants in the littlest vampire's rescue.

Spike had miraculously turned up the day after they had returned themselves, carrying Potter's sword wrapped in Bella's bloodied cloak, no one was willing to speculate what that meant. The fact that Blaise's familiar had made it here on its own raised their hopes but the contents he'd possessed had doused some of that. Their only other hope was that Rook would never leave his master unless dead so by that logic Harry was still alive…somewhere, it was a stretch but anything was better than nothing. Their plans to search the ruins had been scrubbed due to the storm that had been raging since their return; it showed no signs of abating anytime soon either.

"Loony? Please tell me your inner eye has something…" Draco asked pleadingly.

"Harry's destiny can't be seen. I can't tell you anything about him directly. I can't See him at all…but that doesn't mean he's dead. Powerful wizards like the Headmaster can't be Seen either so there is a strong chance he is very much alive." She stated calmly.

"I know you've told us this countless times…it's just…frustrating…the not knowing." Neville told the Luna knowing she had to be feeling bad about not being able to tell them if Harry was alive or not.

"We know." They all answered despondently before cracking up somewhat hysterically. A looming potions master that seemed oddly agitated interrupted their rising hysteria.

"If you are quite done with your rather Hufflepuff display, Mr. Potter has been found." Having said his piece Severus swept out the portrait hole not waiting to answer any questions. There was a tense silence in the common room he had just left before there was a mad scramble for the exit. Luna, Neville, Blaise and Draco all but threw themselves after their keeper in order to find out where Harry was.

* * *

**Friday, Midnight, Dunncraig**

Harry Potter knew with a certainty that something was wrong with him, deeply and terribly wrong with him. They had found Nicolaa in the dungeons minutes after leaving the others but the little boy had been in bad shape. He had needed to feed badly and as he was just a child vampire Bella had told him that he would need more blood to get better than an adult. Everything had gone blurry and one dimensional after that. His anger at the treatment of the small boy had been terrible for those caught in his way. The way the boy had been starved and no doubt beaten had hit too close to home for him, old anger had mixed with new. He had handed the boy his tormentors on a silver platter all but offering to cut open a vein if the boy was having problems. He hadn't noticed that he had somehow been soaking in the manor's magic in his rage so it crumbling around their ears had been a surprise.

That wasn't something he could have planned for in his wildest dreams…well, maybe in those. After all who goes into something thinking they're going to bring the building down around their ears anyway? Not anyone sane at any rate because these things only happened to him. After he had calmed down enough to notice the crumbling and remembered that he was in the dungeons; therefore common sense dictated it was the worst place to be. He'd decided that blasting their way out of the death trap was the only way to go. Bella had told him to just find the stairs but they had been cornered in the dungeons of all places with Voldemort no doubt somewhere over their heads since he felt phantom pains in his scar.

He'd decided it was no time to be sensible and rational because that was what was expected, so he'd blasted the ceiling of the dungeons and provided his own exit. What followed was the most intense 20 minutes of his life as he tried to protect both Bella and the child from magic all the while keeping a few steps, in front of the angry hoard of death eaters that had descended upon the place. Falling debris made everything so much harder as he couldn't protect against it, the ceiling had come tumbling down in the room they had been hiding in. Bella had taken the brunt of it when she threw herself over him and Nicolaa. He had felt her body jerk against his as the ceiling rained down; after it was over he'd used his magic to move the ruble off them. While he had suffered bruises and paltry cuts, Nicolaa had miraculously not added to his collection of bruises and cuts but Bella had broken her spine.

She had smiled at him through the pain and told him to keep Nicolaa safe at all costs, she had entrusted her son to him. Harry hadn't known she was their mother so he'd done the only thing he could and promised that come hell or high water Nicolaa would be safe. He never even thought to take her with them, it had never crossed his mind and she had known it. She had been a beautiful woman in life and her willingness to give her life for the safety of her child had made her so much more beautiful in his eyes. He had let Nicolaa say goodbye before he gently gave her a hug, he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes before snapping her neck. He couldn't take her with him but he'd be damned before leaving her to Voldemort's tender mercies. He watched her life drain from her eyes before he pulled back wand pointed at her body.

"_Flamare_!" He knew that no magical or Muggle means could put out the fire that was engulfing her body, it would burn until her body was nothing but ashes in the wind. He resolutely turned his back on her funeral pyre picked up Nicolaa and calmly climbed out the window. It wouldn't do to ruin her sacrifice by being caught. He made sure to finish brining the manor down until there was only ruble left as he took off running through the forest, holding fast to his wand and his precious bundle. He was peripherally aware that Rook and Spike had joined their mad escape through the forest and death eaters were following as well. The saving grace was that Voldemort had been left behind and that a storm was brewing, it would be easier to loose his trackers when it broke.

He knew that Nicolaa would forever be haunted by he'd had to witness Harry do and what had been done to him in turn by Voldemort and his goons. He was also very aware that the boy despite his rather large influx of blood an hour ago was still extremely pale and gaunt. The stress involved in fleeing with a complete stranger that killed your mum wasn't likely to help either. He hoped the boy's shock kept him docile until they were at least safe from the pursuers. The storm finally broke allowing him to stop running hell for leather because it was not only dangerous but because he was starting to feel fatigued. He didn't dare stop but slowing down was acceptable risk, since the death eaters didn't have the boost the vampire blood had given him and had been chasing him as long as he'd been running.

He knew he was heading in the general direction of Hogwarts but at the pace they were going it would take days to reach it. There was no way he could apparate anywhere since he would most likely be sent to Azkaban for breaking his probation. That left him with few options since he was exhausted hurt and caring for a sick and helpless bundle. Rook thankfully was able to find them shelter as dawn broke over the land. It wasn't much as caves went but it was better than being out in the rain. He cast warming charms around the inside before spelling their soaked muddied clothes somewhat cleaner and dry. Harry made sure their clothes were charmed impervious to rain as well as using a warming charm on them. This was the last time he would be able to use magic so freely without being tracked by Voldemort.

He took off his cloak and sword, making sure to keep his movements steady as Nicolaa's shock was starting to wear off and his eyes were shifting around rather wildly. He slowly came near him and took the cloak Bella had wrapped around her son. He knew that he had to be as non-threatening as possible because the boy was five not mentally challenged and would therefore know he had killed his mother. He was too young to under stand the why of it but not what had been done. Harry would forever take the blame for her death, much like Cedric and Padfoot. He quickly wrapped his sword in her cloak before heading towards Spike. Rook had taken a liking to the vampire child and would sit with him, keeping him somewhat calm. He spelled spikes fur with an impervious charm as well as a warming one before asking him to head to Hogwarts with the items he'd tied to his back. After a quick yip of agreement and a lick Spike was gone, running for all he was worth towards home.

"Nicolaa, I know you don't know me and that you fear me and hate me for what I had to do to Bella but you need to feed."

Nicolaa just looked at Harry his eyes burning much like Marcello's had done so before growling at him. Harry blinked before giving the little boy a wide smile. The kid had guts he had to admit that.

"I was sent here to rescue you and your brother from the bad wizard by your father. Something's didn't go as planned and that's why we are here and your mother's dead. However it doesn't change the fact that I made a promise to Bella to take you to your father and keep you safe. That's exactly what I'm going to do but you have to feed and since I'm the only human around, that makes me your own personal blood bank." Harry tried to gauge the understanding Nicolaa had of what was being said but it was hard since he hadn't really been in touch with any children under the age of eleven all his life. He didn't even remember much of his own childhood and what he did was rather unhelpful.

"All right." Nicolaa whispered, holding fast to Rook's coat. Harry hoped the kid was old enough to be in control of this thirst or things would be getting a lot more hairy.

"Nicolaa, you have to control yourself when you feed from me. If you take too much or drain me, I won't be able to protect you. I need you to be a big boy and restrain yourself because we will be caught by the bad wizard if you don't." He hoped to hell the kid understood otherwise his life expectancy had just gone down to nil. He made his way to Nicolaa slowly extending his wrist hoping to hell that he could keep the boy alive by giving him small amounts of blood until they reached Hogwarts.

Harry hissed in pain as the child bit into his wrist. He watched the vampire child feed and after a few moments noticed he was starting to feel dizzy. That wasn't good but it all seemed so far away at the moment that it wasn't until Rook barked and growled that he snapped out of it enough to push Nicolaa away weakly. Rook himself was tugging the boy away from Harry and once the child was brought from his feeding induced daze he too immediately let go of Harry's wrist, licking the wounds he had made, which made them stop bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop." Nicolaa whispered brokenly, once again holding on to Rook for all he was worth.

Harry smiled a bit dazedly; he was sure, as he leaned back against the cave wall. He was feeling lethargy steal over him but knew he had to reassure Nicolaa for both their sakes.

"It's all right. I'm just tired and drained on top of missing a few pints of blood." He shook his head hoping that had come out more reassuring that he thought.

"I'm sorry." Nicolaa told him again as his eyes glazed with tears.

"No, it's okay not your fault. I just need to rest and I'll be fine. Come here, you need rest too, we have a long night ahead of us when the sun sets again." Harry saw Nicolaa hesitate before scooting up to him and laying his head on Harry's chest. Harry carefully put his arms around the tense boy, and covered them up with his cloak before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep knowing Rook would guard them. Nicolaa eventually relaxed enough to sleep after he saw that Harry wasn't going to beat him like the others had.

* * *

**Sunday, Noon, Hogwarts **

Draco had no idea how his godfather knew that Harry was back but he wasn't about to question the man either. His Godfather was standing on the Hogwarts steps scanning the grounds when they caught up to him. They had picked up Vincenzo and Marcello on their mad dash as well, though they looked perplexed as to why they were in such a hurry. Draco didn't have long to wait before he saw a figure stumble out of the Forbidden Forest, closely followed by Rook who was being ridden by an…imp? Draco flinched when he recognized the figure stumbling ahead of Rook. Potter looked like hell, Rook and the kid looked to be faring much better since they were now walking with more coordination that Potter. He didn't feel himself start running towards him until his Godfather grasped hold of his shoulder stopping him.

Draco turned to glare at Severus and give him a scathing remark about man handling him but was stopped by the look in the Potion Master's eyes. Those coal black eyes looked horrified and fascinated by turns but what made him stop was the fear, something he had never seen in those eyes. "What is it?" He asked looking around trying to see what had Severus showing such emotions.

"Look at Potter." The rest of the group had joined them by that point and were looking from Harry to Severus in a perplexed manner. No one saw whatever was disturbing the man. Harry had finally given up the goat as he now kneeled a few from the forest, Rook stood next to his master with his charge. There wasn't anything disturbing that they could see, though the drizzle no doubt had something to do with that.

"He's pretty banged up and needs help?" Neville asked shrugging when the others gave him a duh look. He was taken aback by the glare he got from Professor Snape.

"We can't help him." Severus stated coldly, his gut rolling at the thought, not to mention fear, an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time when not in the Dark Lord's company.

"What!? Why!?" Came the immediate response from everyone gathered, except the vampires.

"Look at the ground around Potter…tell me what you see."

"Grass, mud, rain water…what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Draco asked angrily, as he once again being held back from going to the prone figure.

"It's dying…" Neville spoke the thought in awe and more than a little fear.

Draco turned towards Neville confused. "What?"

"Something's killing the grass around him, its slowly withering, you can see it if you focus." Neville answered the blonde, trying to figure out how that was possible.

"It's as if something's sucking the life from it…." Vincenzo mused aloud, as he had never come across something like that in his lifetime.

Blaise immediately jumped on that thought, addressing his head of house. "That's it, isn't it? You think Harry's doing it, sucking the life out of the grass?"

"Yes. If we go to him now, in the condition he's in, he could kill us all without meaning too, if it is he doing it. If it's not then whatever curse he has on him will do it too. We can't risk it." Severus spoke calmly though all could hear the undercurrents he wasn't expressing.

"I believe I know an easy way to get some answers." Vincenzo knew they cold hear the undercurrent of joy in his voice but he didn't care, he had caught sight of his son riding the behemoth Harry Potter called a dog. He stepped in front of the group walked a few paces before stopping. "Nico!" He yelled.

The imp's head snapped up looking around wildly before zeroing in on the vampire. He went to get off Rook but a strong shake of Harry's head stopped him. He looked from Harry to Vincenzo as if he didn't know if he should stay or go. Harry made the decision for him as he sent Rook towards the group. That was all it took for the child to urge Rook into a run hanging on for dear life, all the while smiling so big it was obvious to anyone with eyes. Rook was racing towards Vincenzo at his son's urging and at Harry's behest, though he seemed to be enjoying himself if his tongue hanging out of his mouth was any indication.

"_PAPA_!" Nicolaa yelled as they came closer causing some of the wizards present to start, as they had not known that piece of news.

* * *

While everyone focused on the Nicolaa and his parent Harry finally let go. Now that they were away from him and safe, he let go of that something inside him that had been seeping through the edges of his control. It was starved this something and seething, it wanted to feed but he wasn't strong enough to hold it back, so he did nothing and hoped the others would stay away. He had heard what they had said somehow his hearing had been amplified so he knew they wouldn't get close. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness as the rain soothed his tired body, as it lay prone on the ground as the ever-withering grass spread around him.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and I just updated this version to the one my beta returned to me a while ago but was too lazy to post....sorry. 


	16. Interlude: What the Future Could Hold

**Disclaimers and Notes can be read in all previous chapters.**

* * *

"It has begun….."

"I'm afraid so, we can only hope it turns out for the best."

"The Christi are now his allies, they do not yet know of his connection to them."

"It was to be expected, no one knows that the Evans are descendants from an exiled Christi vampire that impregnated a human woman. The vampire trait is recessive, the only evidence of it is their preternaturally green eyes; many attributed that to their Irish ancestry. Marcello's blood and his own magic combined to bring out more of his heritage but something went terribly wrong."

"I know, it was foretold during the time of Arthur and his Knights by Morgana."

"How is that possible? How could she have Seen it and how did it survive the passage of time?"

"The Prophecy didn't survive but her journal did or at least parts pertaining to what she did after she Saw. She tried to change fate by interfering with Harry's ancestors but all she did was help fate along as she was meant to."

The other man was stunned, to know that a sixteen-year-old child had warranted a prophecy, thousands of years before his conception and by Morgana was mind blowing. "How?"

"It was she that bred Arthur and Lancelot's downfall with the help of Guinevere. She knew that if Lancelot was to marry the Queen's handmaiden then the prophecy would be brought in fruition thousands of years down the line. So she made sure that wouldn't happen by bending Arthur's ear on how much time Lancelot was spending in the Queen's rooms. Arthur reacted predictably and sent Lancelot away to fight the Saxons to the north, that night however the sweet handmaiden stole into his room and gave herself to him without the sanctity of marriage. They created a son that night, though none would know it as such."

"She brought about the downfall of a whole kingdom to stop this prophecy….why?"

"Morgana had help from me though she didn't know it at the time. The way she saw it was that Harry would become and abomination that would cause the downfall of everything she believed in and had been raised to revere. She lived in a time where she was considered a Goddess among men, what right did a child, that would not be born for thousands of years, have to change that? After all he was destined to continue Arthur's work of men being born free to choose their own destiny and most importantly to be equals. That was why she tried to interfere since even Arthur with all his ideals still thought Wizards above men."

"That still leaves the question of what the prophecy said exactly."

**"The Penndragon will fly again,  
Proud and true, he will once more lead,  
The time of the golden age will once more be at hand.  
His savior the progeny of the First Knight and Warrior Monk,  
Blood of the undead and magic in his veins,  
Born under and unlucky star, a survivor at all costs."**

"Bloody hell.....Potter'sdestined to awaken Arthur from his sleep?"

"Yes, but not for many, many years. He is but a child learning to survive at the moment. He has yet to live true wisdom cannot be taught only experienced. He has time, though I fear that Voldermort will age him beyond his years, I can only hope Harry will triumph in the end."

"Merlin, you don't know?"

"No, his fate isn't written in the stars, the prophecy is but a possibility should he triumph but that too is his choice." The old man sighed feeling every bit his age. "Only time will tell…."

"I don't know whether to be in awe or cringe at this new knowledge." The younger dark haired man spoke as he paced the length of his study. "How did Potters ancestors come about anyway if Morgana interfered and there were never any records of Lancelot having children?"

"He had one son but his son carried Galahad's name. Lancelot knew though and was never bitter that Flora married his friend in arms in his absence or that she fell in love with the Warrior Monk and bore him a son and a daughter. Lancelot never told anyone of his son except for me and I in turn kept his secret. Time passed Lancelot's son left home to fight, as was his right, he was under the command of his father when Camelot and Arthur fell. Lancelot managed to bring Arthur to Avalon with his son's help, but not before he sustained heavy injury himself. He died in his son's lap never lamenting his fate, as he knew his son would live on in his stead. After the fall of Camelot, Gawain lost sight of Galahad's brood in the chaos and eventually stopped looking and settled down had his own children. Galahad's daughter, Fiona married and had children of her own but Galahad's son Alecto went into service of the church and never married or had children of his own."

"You should have written all this down, it would have been better than listening to Binns drown on about goblin rebellions." The younger man muttered earning himself a sharp look from the older man.

"Yes well, time passed as is its want and both Lancelot and Galahad's descendants flourished for years though not all lived to be old men or women as many died young but not before having children of their own. Over the years that passed their descendants intermarried never knowingly though, as the names of King Arthur and his Knights had passed to fiction, magic became more prominent and began to show up as a family trait. Some of their more famous descendants were Salazar Slytherin and his cousin Godric Gryffindor. In fact most pureblooded families are the direct descendants of King Arthur's Knights not just Lancelot's and Galahad's."

"I'm thinking Potter is both related to the Slytherin bloodline and Gryffindor then?"

"Yes, Harry Potter can easily be related to more than half of the pureblooded wizarding population. After the age of the founders Galahad's and Lancelot's descendants still flourished more magical and even less knowing of their heritage but all the same still alive. Hundreds of years later the first vampire mated with a witch and surprisingly created a child, the first of the Christi line. Her son too mated a witch though she was a descendant from Galahad. They had three kids, two boys and one girl and as time went on they turned mortals and wizards they found to be worthy. Once the first vampire disappeared and their mother died of course."

"So that's how the Christi got started…I always thought it was a bit more dramatic."

"Yes, so do many but the truth is often less than the lie. Augustus Christi second son of the ruling family was exiled under some rather strange circumstances. He was the equivalent of a squib in vampire terms, for some reason the vampire genes weren't prevalent in him, except for his eyes. He married a muggle and cut all ties to his vampire family as they did him. As time went by the vampire genes he passed on became weaker and only the eyes prevailed. One of his descendants, Martin Evans married a squib, Fiona O'Connor, she two was a descendant from Galahad. That dear friend brings us to our current times, as they were Harry's maternal grandparents. Lily married James, who was one of Lancelot's descendants making Harry, the progeny of both the warrior monk and First Knight, also ties to the undead and magic."

"So more or less everyone in the wizarding world is slightly related, at least the purebloods?"

"Yes, just as their fore fathers swore fealty to Arthur, so will their descendants swear fealty to Harry; should he survive Voldemort then they will once again be in the service of the one true king."

"I don't know whether to be grateful to know this or to ask you to _obliviate_ me." Snape told Merlin's portrait sincerely.

"You know as always that once your out of this room you will remember nothing, until you decide to visit again."

"True, but I don't think I even want to remember when I'm in this room either. The burden of knowing he could awaken Arthur is not something I want, even momentarily. Regardless of my wishes I have to go or I will be missed. I believe Potter is awakening by now and no doubt wondering if he's gone mad since no one remembers anything." Snape left a chuckling old man in the old storeroom not even missing a beat as he forgot everything he'd just learned. He remembered nothing of the barmy old man being Merlin, just that the portrait was a recluse crotchety old Potions Master that had taken over Potions when Salazar Slytherins left the school.

* * *

**Yeah I know this is totally off the wall and not quite related to Fallen**. It's really only relatedin the "it's the backdrop to a sequel for Fallen" way, if I even get around to it. This little interlude came about after watching King Arthur the movie one too many times and once I realized it I hated to just erase three pages so I made it an unrelated for the most part interlude, since the King Arthurness won't really be featured in Fallen.Sorry if its confusing, I confused me by the time I was done writing it so don't feel bad. Thanks for all the reviews, they're great and really make me write faster. 


	17. Deceptions and Revelations

**Disclaimers and Notes can be read in all previous chapters. I didn't beta and I seem to have misplaced my beta's e-mail so until I find it again Word is doing the grammar and spelling checks. Sorry.**

* * *

Harry knew he was waking up in the infirmary again by the soft scratchy feel of the sheets. He also knew he was wearing the all fuzzy cotton pajamas Madam Pomfrey insisted all her patients wear, which meant he was definitely in the infirmary…. again. That wasn't much of a surprise but it was still rather aggravating that he ended up there after everything he did. He knew he'd done something because he always did something it was the story of his life. Having established that fact firmly in his mind he tried to figure out if anyone was by his bedside or around by the noise level. That never actually worked unless it was Ron and Hermione because they were just not able to do quiet but he always tried anyway.

So he really shouldn't have been surprised when he opened his eyes and found the Headmaster starring at him. He freaked out and scrambled back against the headboard wondering if this was some new trick or prank Draco had devised to torture him. He really rather walk naked through the rain than wake up to blue twinkling eyes peering at him like he held the secrets to something. Then again those eyes had been twinkling rather threateningly but maybe it was just his over active imagination because they looked like they normally did now. He wondered what explanations the Headmaster had for him and if he actually cared to listen.

"Harry, my boy it's good to see you awake."

"Um, yeah, all awake now."

"How are you feeling?" Now that was a strange question Harry thought confused.

"Err…like I got trampled by a flock or rampaging hippogriffs?" That came out like more of a question than he would have liked but it got a small smile out of the Headmaster, who was acting way to serious for his comfort. He only ever got that serious when he told him the whole prophecy and he rather not find out any more secrets about himself.

"If only dear boy…" The headmaster sounded wistful and wasn't that just disturbing. He'd rather see him trampled than whatever mess he'd gotten himself into. Must have been bad to garner that response.

"I'm guessing that it must have been bad." Understatement he thought amused.

"Quite right. The Cruciatus curse is one of the darkest curses in our history. The damage it causes is not only mental but physical as well." Harry nodded suddenly remembering the pain he'd felt but something was off. He was missing something important then again his brain wasn't completely engaged on an empty stomach.

"Yeah, well….its not the first time and I'm pretty positive it won't be the last." He saw Headmaster's eyes flash with some emotion before they were once again clear and twinkling.

"Something from which I wish I could have protected you from. One so young should not know such pain."

Harry snorted a laugh and then gave up trying to hold back the amusement.

"Harry?"

Harry waved his hands helplessly while trying to get his laughter under control. He didn't mean to be disrespectful but that last line was so trite. He'd never been young, hell he'd been old long before he'd reached Hogwarts and Voldemort started in on him. Living with the Dursley's had done wonders for his maturity level. "I'm sorry sir, attack of nerves and all that." He hoped to Merlin he'd said that with a straight face.

"Quite all right, Harry, I suffer from them myself at times." Harry didn't think so but nodded anyway.

"So what happened sir?'

The headmaster looked surprised before he answered. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Um, no offense Headmaster but I've been kind of unconscious. I'm not too clear on how I got that way."

"What do you remember?" Harry wanted to roll his eyes he really did.

"Um, there was the train getting attacked, and…the ministry?"

"Keep going."

"Snape, something about Snape…." Harry knew whatever he was missing had something to do with the man.

"That's Professor Snape—"

"Bloody hell! He's—"

"Standing right here." Harry squeaked before getting a hold of himself and glaring. The headmaster chuckled and offered Lemon drops.

"Mr. Potter wipe that look off your face right now or you'll be scrubbing cauldron bottoms from now until you graduate." Snape looked just as mean and hateful as always, except there was something else that kept flickering at the edges of his memory. Whatever it was definitely felt important.

"Does he remember anything useful Headmaster?" The way Snape asked was infuriating, Harry couldn't understand how the man could infuse his tone with how doubtful he knew the answer to be.

"I'm afraid young Harry is having trouble remembering anything after the trial at the Ministry."

"What? You mean there was something else that sent me to the infirmary after that? Fuck!" Harry was disgusted to learn that.

"Mr. Potter that will be ten points from Gryffindor." Snape looked liked he'd swallowed something foul, then again he always looked like that.

"Harry…" The headmaster chastised making him cringe, he hadn't really meant to say the last out loud it just slipped.

"Sorry, nerves again."

Snape snorted is disgust at the weak lie and the Headmaster thankfully nodded though his eyes were stern.

"Now then is there anything else you remember?"

"Um no? Could you tell me some of what I'm suppose to be remembering?"

"Potter, the point is that no one remembers. You're the only one who wouldn't have been in the Great Hall for breakfast last Friday. You were still here recovering from your previous injuries."

"Oh, that has to suck. So how do you know I wasn't there? I could have come down after everyone…couldn't I?"

The Headmaster looked thoughtful, while Snape just rolled his eyes. "It's obvious something went on since you acquired new injuries and depleted yourself magically during the time no one remembers. The hope was that you would remember what happened."

"Huh. I don't remember anything except a strange dream where I'm eating breakfast and there's this kid who's like a vampire or something trying to eat me. Rook was there and Draco but then he turns into Lucius Malfoy and we run. It was really quite strange, I fed Death Eaters to a vampire…." Harry trailed off as he caught something like panic flash across Snape's normally unreadable face. So maybe he needed to shut-up because the headmaster was looking more than a little interested and not in a good way. His interest in Harry's dream was what caused him to miss Snape's show of emotion.

"Anything else in your dream?" The Head master was nonchalant and his tone was neutral enough but something in him was screaming to be wary and cautious and to keep his big mouth shut.

"Sounds like utter rubbish to me Headmaster. Vampires haven't been seen in the Wizarding world for about 200 years."

"Be that as it may Severus, dreams are sometimes based on fact. Now Harry is there something else you can tell us about your dream?"

Harry decided that it was time to practice the art of misdirection because something told him it wouldn't be a good thing to continue to answer truthfully. "Yeah, there were two pink elephants dancing around the whole time. The Death Eater's were also robed in baby blue not black like normal. The vampire boy was must have been related to Ron because he was a cross between him and Ginny and well the red hair just screamed Weasley. Though I think I was dreaming about breakfast because I haven't eaten in a while, I'm hungry." Harry tried not to show any amusement at the Headmaster's disappointment at what else he remembered about his dream or fucked up memories depending on what he could get out of Snape.

The Headmaster gave him a hard stare that immediately had him breaking eye contact, running Eminem lyrics through his mind, and thinking of toast smothered in butter and cream cheese. He had no idea whether legilimency could be done without saying an incantation but he wouldn't put it past the abilities of the Headmaster. He was sure the man wasn't considered one of the greatest wizards of the era because he happened to defeat Grindewald and play with dragon's blood. He was pretty sure Snape noticed what he was doing and he almost stopped breathing when a brief flicker of approval flashed in those kohl black eyes.

"Very well Harry, if you're sure?" Harry nodded doing his best to look worn out and tired though that wasn't much of a stretch. "Now you rest and if you remember anything else stop by my office, my door is always open." Harry nodded and mumbled something resembling an agreement as the Headmaster excused himself from the room leaving him and Snape to stare at each other across the lenghth of his bed.

* * *

"I gather by the visit that something beyond the obvious is going on?" Harry asked though his mind was still firmly entrenched in just how good toast smothered in butter would taste right about now.

"Potter if you would be so kind as to stop thinking about food for a minute and pay attention, it would make this go a lot faster." Severus Snape knew the glassy-eyed look the boy was wearing from seeing it on his godson numerous times. It seemed this generation couldn't think on an empty stomach.

"Sorry, but I'm starving like I haven't eaten in weeks or something."

"You haven't."

"Well, that would explain it. So what's with the memory wipe everyone except you and me seem to be under? Although I'm not sure I want to know if that freaky dream could be a possibility. Maybe I've just finally scrambled my brains in a permanent manner; it was bound to happen what with all those _crucio_ I seem to get hit with." Harry had no idea why he was being melodramatic with Snape of all people but he put it down to an empty stomach.

"I regret to inform you that your brain was scrambled long before it was subject to any _crucio_." Snape made sure he informed the brat snidely. The weak glare he got in return was gratifying though hardly up to the boy's usual standards.

"Is there a point to all this or are you just here to insult me?" Harry asked put out with the fact that he had to see and talk to Snape before breakfast. It made him all kinds of queasy and not just because he was still recuperating from whatever the hell he'd gotten mixed up in.

"While insulting you is as good a reason as any to subject myself to your presence I'm afraid in this instance its just a bonus. The memory wipe everyone is suffering under was put there to protect you as you've gone and done the impossible again." Snape knew he should sound more scathing but he came out more amused than anything.

"Fuck," Harry ignored the death glare that earned him. "I don't know what that means. I don't know what impossible is to the wizarding world because I wasn't raised in it. I was raised muggle and everything in the wizarding world is impossible to them so you need to get a mite bit more specific." Harry retorted watching as something like understanding crossed the man's face.

"Incredible. All this time we've all been under the mistaken impression that you were special somehow and the truth is you don't know the rules or theories that magic supposedly operates on. Since you don't know that you aren't suppose to be able to do something it doesn't stop you from doing it because you have no preconceived notions. How very strange that the muggle upbringing you endured would make you such a powerful wizard." Snape wondered just how much of these magic theories and rules were utter rubbish written by some over zealous thinker.

Harry gave Snape a sharp glance at his use of the word endured. "Hate to break it to you but I am special. The mark on my forehead wasn't just a by-product of the killing curse it was the Dark Lord's way of marking me his equal. Anyway while it's true that I don't hold most preconceived notions on what magic can do I'm also best friends with Hermione." Harry didn't get to finish as Snape was holding up his hand and looking pained.

"Yes, well, the know-it-all would have definitely told you about all the rules or tried since you no doubt stopped listening at some point." Snape knew he wasn't ready to know what the brat meant by the Dark Lord marking him as his equal.

Harry was surprised that Snape ignored the rest of what he'd said but then again Snape had always been an odd duck. "Right. So what did I do that was so impossible?" He knew whatever was said next would either have him laughing like a loon or crying like a baby.

Snape gave Harry a look he reserved for first year dunderheads because really, everything the brat did was impossible. The boy in theory was to have died Halloween fifteen years ago for Merlin's sake so really anything done by him was technically an impossibility. "Last Friday morning Hogwarts was taken hostage by a powerful clan of vampires known as the Christi. They somehow got information that all students and staff would be required to go to breakfast between six and nine. They came into the school unseen and stationed themselves in the great hall stopping anyone from raising alarm and keeping them from leaving again to warn anyone, it was quite an ingenious plan."

Harry couldn't help interrupting his Potions Professor after that. "You're praising the bad guys?"

"You know what they say about stones and glass houses, Mr. Potter." Snape replied crisply almost smirking at the confusion that caused.

"Um…is that your sneaky way of saying I was at some point that I don't remember praising the enemy?" Harry asked cautiously.

Severus snorted and smirked nastily. "If by praising the enemy you mean aiding and abetting not to mention leaving Hogwarts in order to help them, then yes by all means you were definitely praising the enemy."

"Bloody hell?"

Severus eyebrow arched up at the expletive. "Indeed."

"It's not funny." Harry returned irritably.

"Not at all." The tone was amused and the fact that he was biting his cheek to keep from grinning was no doubt noticeable as well.

"This is serious." Harry stated angrily.

"Yes it is." Snape answered simply which made it clear he was mocking the boy all the more.

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't."

"I hate you." Harry told the man petulantly.

"The feeling is decidedly mutual Mr. Potter. Are you done being a Hufflepuff? Or would you like me to get the werewolf so you can cry on his shoulder?"

Harry glared and wondered why he was even interacting with Snape. Whatever the man had to tell him was bad and he'd had enough bad news to last him two lifetimes.

"I'll take that as a no then." Snape added snidely with a smirk because it was too easy to get a raise out of the boy. "The Christi were looking for you but they were unaware you were in the infirmary. As luck would have it you decided you were well enough to join us for breakfast."

Snape's last statement left no doubt that he was to blame for everything because he came down for breakfast. Harry wanted to hex him something fierce. "Excuse me for not staying comatose."

Snape smirked at the grumbling. "Undeniably. The Christi patriarch and his second in command proceeded to talk to you in private about the fact that the Dark Lord had kidnapped the heirs. According to Mr. Zabini they used some form of ancient magic to accomplish the feat; I believe he said it is Druidic in origin."

"Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did." Harry pleaded well aware that Snape would no doubt relish telling him just the opposite.

"You did, most thoroughly might I add. I'm unaware of the exact details of what happened at Dunncraig though I've been lead to believe it was quite the spectacle. The ritual you undertook to get past the wards somehow interacted with the vampire blood that was in your system."

"Vampire blood? How the bloody hell did I end up with vampire blood in my system?"

"I think that would be obvious since the only way to get vampire blood would be by ingesting it. It seems though you felt well enough for breakfast the amount of damage the cruciatus curse, you were subjected to second hand, caused was permanent and quite debilitating. The Christi offered you their blood as its healing properties are quite extensive and since they didn't take any of your blood it wouldn't turn you into one of them. Ingesting the blood had unheard of side effects on you nobody is sure why. It seemed to enhance your senses and reflexes like a lesser vampire that coupled with the ritual you performed and as expected you became a catalyst for something unheard of." Snape stopped there telling the bare minimum of facts since it would be better if the boy remembered on his own. They didn't need to add psychotic break to the list of possible side effects should they rush his minds way of coping.

"Holy shit. I know I'm gonna hate myself for asking but what did it do?" Harry had no doubt that Snape was well aware what it was.

"You have somehow gained the abilities of vampires to a certain extent. While they are still faster, stronger and more agile, you have all those traits to a lesser degree though it is an obvious advantage in this war. You also seem to have developed their hunger— "

Harry cut in completely horrified. "I have to drink blood! Like from people!"

Snape glared menacingly and it seemed to quail the panic that had been surfacing in the brat for the moment. "If you let me finish before you jump to conclusions?" He asked snidely.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled flushing and hating himself for letting Snape get to him.

"Like I was saying you seem to have also developed the hunger only it seems you feed off magic as opposed to blood. We haven't encountered any other changes but then again those were observations made before and after your mission while you were unconscious." Snape patiently waited Potter's reaction to this new development.

Harry sighed in relief; he'd thought he'd be eating people for a minute there. "Oh, that's not so bad. I feed on magic." He said it mostly to see how the words felt and they felt strange on hi tongue but not so much as an ounce of horror so that was good.

"I am aware of the fact Mr. Potter, do keep up."

Harry ignored Snape. "I feed on magic." It didn't feel quite so strange the second time. He furrowed his brow in confusion as something occurred to him. "How do I feed on magic?" He stared at Snape waiting for an answer though his Professor didn't seem to be inclined to answer. "You do know that…. right?"

Snape tightened his lips in displeasure and shook his head negatively. They were not at all sure how Potter fed. When he had been unconscious he had been absorbing magic from the ground were he had collapsed. Later he had absorbed several stunners each from Draco, Neville, Blaise, Luna, and himself before they were able to get him to the infirmary without being drained themselves. He was unsure if his hunger could be controlled or if it was triggered whenever Potter needed to feed stopping once it was sated. Whatever the cause no one could be allowed to know about his condition since it would no doubt land him in Azkaban faster that he could say Quidditch.

"Damn. I was hoping there was an instruction manual." Sarcasm thy name is Harry bloody Potter.

"What you are now Mr. Potter has never been documented, which means you are a danger to yourself and others since we can't know what problems your condition will bring. The fact that it has to be concealed at all costs is also a detriment to allowing anyone to keep their memories of what happened."

"So you did the mind wipe thing?" Harry asked wondering how that had been done to teachers and students alike.

"Yes. In fact I won't remember that weekend or this conversation after I walk out of here." The potion he had distributed at dinner on Sunday night to the rest of the school would take care of that. He was aware that it was a dangerous gamble to leave Potter to fend for himself but it was foolish to allow anyone to know about what he had become. It was infinitely safer for all if this incident was forgotten and he knew once the potion took affect his memories would be gone. He'd already brewed the memory loss potion all that was needed was the charm specifying the time frame the potion was to act on and he'd be just like everyone one else in the accursed building.

"Uh I don't…err…is that wise?" Harry asked because while being a magic sucking being wasn't extremely bad it wasn't good either and he rather thought he'd need help

"Probably not." Snape acknowledged. "There's no choice the Dark Lord cannot be made aware of this development and the Christi have gone into hiding for obvious reasons, though they were as much at a loss about your condition as we were. The patriarch did say that when you needed them you'd know what to do."

"That's reassuring. What with my memory doing a smashing likeness to Swiss cheese." Griping about it was easier than actually remembering. He was well aware he had blocked his memories for a reason though what eluded him now.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me MR. Potter. I have completed my task and would advise you to start trying to remember since your life may depend on whatever went on in that rescue mission." Snape didn't bother to wait for a reply but walked out canceling the numerous silencing and privacy charms he'd erected after the Headmaster had departed.

"Prick." Harry mumbled angrily and for the first time wondered where the hell Madam Pomfrey had disappeared to, he was bloody starving. He would later curse himself for actually wanting the harpy around once she deigned him with her presence. Diagnostic spells and nasty potions were administered before she finally let him eat. The food left a lot to be desired but it would do until she disappeared again and he got Dobby to get him some real food. He knew his friends would show up like clockwork after classes and he wondered how'd he'd get through it without blurting out he was some magic sucking vampire hybrid. Thinking about it his new assignation sounded something like that funny movie he'd watched that summer, Creature from the Black Lagoon or some such title. He figured he'd nap since he had a good three hours before his first visitor.

* * *

I updated! Sorry for the wait RL had been annoyingly cutting into my free time. Thanks for all the encouragement and reviews. Next chapter shouldn't take as long….I hope. 


	18. Good and Bad Visit

**

* * *

**

Disclaimers and Notes can be read in all previous chapters.

**I updated! Sorry for the wait. This is not proofread except by Word. I know there are mistakes and mistakes on top of those but until I find a new beta we will all just have to pretend to read what should be there and not necessarily what I wrote…….lol. **

* * *

It began with death. He supposed it was as fine a place as any to begin, even fitting in a way. Harry remembered some of what had gone on but mostly he remembered dealing in death. He knew that as he regained his memories he would understand more but at the moment the disjointed images branded him a murderer. He'd killed Bella rather than save her. He could have tried harder to save her, he should have. No one could know of what had transpired that night, not the Headmaster, not his friends, not Remus either. He was completely alone with his secrets and they would die with him. He wasn't even sure how he was to feed of magic but he hoped he wouldn't kill anyone or have Hogwarts crumbling around them before he got it figured out. His ruminations were cut short when someone came into the infirmary and headed towards him.

Harry squinted trying to see who his first visitor was just incase he didn't want to talk to them but it was only Luna. Then he mentally snorted at thinking Luna a just anything. "Hi."

"Hello, Harry. I thought you might be hungry so I came down a little early." Luna wasn't sure what she meant by that either but then shrugged off the feeling since she was positive Harry would know.

"Um, thanks?" Harry asked confused since she was sitting in a chair next to his bed sans any visible food. He sat up and arranged his pillows so he could lean back comfortably as he tried to figure out what Luna said meant. He was aware that she was a seer and that the things that usually came out of her mouth where not as random as one might think. He was also quite aware of how sane she could be when it was called for since he'd had those piercing blue eyes turn all their focus on him. Since she seemed to waiting for more of a response or maybe it was just him projecting, he absently patted the hand resting on his bedside.

Luna sucked in a startled breath when Harry touched her hand. She hadn't been expecting that and the feeling that shot through her was truly strange. She could feel this pin and needle sensation climbing from where Harry grasp her hand but other than that she didn't see or feel anything. Harry on the other hand looked a bit strange. His eyes were glowing even more brilliantly than normal as if some incandescent green fire had been turned on. He was looking straight at her but she had the feeling he didn't see her but something had put a very sublime expression on his face.

Harry hadn't been prepared for the rush he'd felt when his hand came into contact with Luna's. It felt really good, like drinking a glass of cold water on a hot day. He had no idea how he was feeding and it was obvious that that was what he was doing but the mechanics escaped him. The fact that Luna was giving him a strange look made him drop her hand and laugh nervously. He wasn't sure just what she had felt but it was obvious she'd felt something. He was more than happy that his feeding off of her hadn't been painful. The fact that he had fed and felt decidedly refreshed while she showed no signs of being ill meant he hadn't drained her magic enough to hurt her which meant he had some control over stopping if not starting. "Thanks." Harry told her sincerely and when she gave him a puzzled look he stuttered out what he hoped was a good follow-up. "For# you know, stuff."

Luna nodded still a bit puzzled but ultimately ignoring it since she saw nothing out of the ordinary. All was as it should be. "Your welcome. I think Hermione and Ron will come soon, you should talk." After that Luna got up gave Harry the latest copy of the Quibbler and waved goodbye to a somewhat bemused Harry Potter. She wasn't surprised when she passed the Gryffindors as she exited the infirmary.

Harry Potter still felt restless and knew it had something to do with his new condition and the fact that feeding off Luna had taken the edge off but he was pretty sure it wasn't sated. He didn't think he was up for whatever conversation Hermione had planned since she didn't remember they'd already had it out. Technically he wasn't clear on it either because his memory wasn't reliable but he had a feeling it wouldn't go as well as the last. He gave Ron, Hermione, and Ginny a smile that felt more like a parody of one but if they noticed they didn't let on.

"So what you'd get mixed up in this time, mate?" Ron asked good naturedly not aware that he'd said the thing most likely to have Harry spitting mad. Ginny saw the fury that quickly flashed in Harry's eyes before it was masked. Hermione was too surprised by Ron's tactlessness to see Harry's reaction but she was fully intending to scold Ron when Harry stopped her.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in a deceptively mild voice.

"Ron, you're my brother and I love you but if you repeat your asinine deductions I will be forced to hex you." Ginny cut whatever Ron had been about to say knowing full well it would have only made Harry madder than he already was.

Harry flashed Ginny a tight smile before switching his attention to his best friends. "So what have I missed?"

That was the right thing to say since the previous topic was forgotten and Ron launched into a diatribe about everything that had gone on in Gryffindor and the school in general since the start until just shortly before they had come up. Hermione ever studious regaled him with an overview of every single class he had missed and some he'd never cared enough to take. It was so normal that for an instant he wished he could go back and unlearn everything he had taught himself over that summer. Ginny had only nodded and added an anecdote or two every now though it was obvious she wanted to talk to Harry without Hermione and Ron. Reality however came crushing back when they asked him about the weekend everyone seemed to be missing.

"I don't know anymore than you do." Harry stated firmly willing them to drop it.

"Come on Harry, you know we won't tell anyone." Ron told him as Harry caught the hand that had been about to playfully nudge him. He felt the same thing he had with Luna except now he felt more in control. He captured Ron's gaze with his own never letting go of his hand though Ron's brow was furrowed as he returned the look.

"I don't know anything about it." Harry restated in a hard tone still keeping eye contact with Ron.

Ron's eyes seemed to glaze over a little though not much as he repeated what Harry had told him. "You don't know anything about it." Harry was surprised enough that he blinked before shoving Ron's hand from his own. He had been willing Ron to believe that but he wasn't sure if he'd somehow done that or if Ron had finally just gotten the message.

"Harry?" Hermione asked questioningly as she hadn't missed the by-play but was at a loss at what she had seen exactly. Though she could have sworn Harry's eyes had been greener than normal but that wasn't possible even in the wizarding world.

"What?" Harry asked exasperated at the somewhat timid tone Hermione had adapted it didn't suit her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked indifferently while Ron rubbed the hand he'd been holding and Ginny looked on.

"That. The attitude and the way you haven't said more than two sentences to us since we got here."

"I don't know, Hermione. What do you want me to say? It's been a hard summer and obviously being laid up in the infirmary since school began hasn't helped." Harry sighed wearily wondering where this conversation was going. Ron looked ready to intervene but on whose behalf was still up in the air since he was still shooting Harry reproachful looks and rubbing his hand for all he was worth.

"Oh, Harry, you know you can talk to us about anything. We would have tried to help sooner but you wouldn't let us. You've closed yourself off and you went to Slytherins for help instead of us. What are we suppose to think?" Hermione fluctuated from sympathy to anger throughout her statement causing Ginny to wonder how she achieved that particular blend while Ron nodded in agreement giving his best friend a half hearted glare.

"Did you stop and think of why I would have shut you out?" Harry inquired not really expecting an answer he would like.

"Well yes we did but you wont be able to push us away."

"Bloody right." Ron agreed belligerently.

"I wasn't pushing anyone away. I just needed time to put things into perspective and move on somewhat. I did that but being me comes with a lot more responsibilities than being Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley."

Ron spluttered in outrage while Hermione glared at him. "We know that and we want to help you deal with it, like we always have." Hermione stopped being angry halfway through the statement and her tone became soft and sad.

Harry sighed. "You can't." Harry told them flatly.

"Oh and I suppose bloody Malfoy and Zabini can?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. If by now you haven't understood why I sought out the Malfoy, Zabini, Lovegood, and Longbottom scions, then me telling you isn't going to change anything."

"Harry—"

He cut Hermione with a glare. "What I can tell you is that I was in a precarious position before I convinced them to join with me. With their backing and hopefully Bill's once he gets his shit together we will be in control of about 70 of all businesses in the wizarding world. We will have a sufficient amount of politicians in our pockets and the best part is that we've put our candidate on the seat of power."

Hermione gasped as she realized just how much last summer had changed her friend. "You're talking about bribing, blackmailing, and charming civil servants to do your bidding. Mr. Weasley would never do anything like that."

"Hermione, I'm willing to do a lot more than that to thwart Voldemort at any possible turn. I've grown morally ambiguous and ethically corrupt in my quest to kill that madman so I can honestly tell you that nothing you say will change my course. You and Ron will always be my friends but I won't put you in the position to become anything like me."

"Yet you would ask the same of Neville and Luna?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I see you don't add Draco and Blaise in your indignation. Do you think it was any easier for them to kill wizards in defense of the train because they are Slytherins?"

Both Hermione and Ron hesitated before answering. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Until you grow-up enough to realize that not everything is so black and white in the world I don't think we will ever see eye to eye again." Harry did say anything just closed his eyes tiredly waiting for the next argument.

Ginny broke in before any more arguments could be launched. "I think Harry needs some rest now. You can finish the conversation tomorrow." Ron and Hermione nodded slowly to her suggestion. They said their goodbyes and left so engaged by what Harry had said that they failed to notice Ginny wasn't following or that they passed the Slytherins in question.

* * *

Ginny sat on the chair vacated by Hermione. "Innocence can be beautiful, if impractical." She told him quietly.

Harry snapped his eyes open at Ginny's insight. "I would keep them beautiful until it is no longer practical."

"I know that but you can't choose for them. You've made it clear that the end justifies the means and that means using them as you would anyone else."

"No. They are the last link to the boy I could have been. I won't take that away from them."

"From them or you?" She asked wisely.

"Depends on how I feel at the time and who just tried to kill me, but for the most part, them."

"You can't shelter them, Dumbledore tried to with you and look what happened."

"I'm not sheltering them, if they decide to seek out enlightenment all on their own that's fine but I won't advocate it. Draco, Blaise, Luna, and even Neville knew what they were getting into when I approached them. Hermione, and Ron have no freaking clue and even less protection." Harry's tone indicated that he wasn't going to be swayed and Ginny respected that even if she didn't agree.

"You can't afford to keep someone as smart as Hermione on the sidelines, if nothing else you need her smarts."

"Hermione is a smart and capable witch but she'll never instinctively be able to do magic. She'll never be powerful enough to face down a pureblood Death Eater in a duel. She's a powerful muggleborn witch probably the strongest here but her magic is new and she has no magical inheritance to draw more from. She can't tap into familial magic to bolster her own magics like you and Ron could or even Draco. I don't agree with Voldemort or any of the pureblood crap but there is a grain of truth to it. Wizards and witches from old families have more potential and an instinctual grasp of magic muggleborns don't." Saying these things about Hermione hurt Harry more profoundly than anything he'd done so far.

Ginny couldn't dispute that but she was aware that Harry hadn't said anything about Hermione's intellect. She figured there would come a time when he would seek it out. "What about the rest of us?"

"What about you?" Harry asked confused at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Are you going to protect us from the war or teach us to fight?"

"Ginny, that's up to the Headmaster and the teachers here. I'm only one person and truthfully I have to train myself before I try and teach anything. I'm also short on time since I keep ending up in the infirmary, not to mention I have a financial empire to oversee."

"So what you're saying is that we are on our own." Ginny's voice was flat and her expression didn't show the hurt and anger that Harry was sure she was feeling.

"Yes, you're on your own." Harry agreed quietly though his tone was apologetic. He couldn't take on teaching anyone anything it had been presumptuous of him to do it during fifth year. It had helped everyone pass the DADA owl but he couldn't keep it up not with all the other shit he was going to be doing.

"You've changed." Ginny knew he had, but she hadn't thought the changes would be so startling. She couldn't fault him for looking out for himself first, since it was obvious no one else would or had in the fifteen years he'd been at their mercy. She was also sure that he didn't trust his friends anymore no matter what he said about protecting them. It seemed Neville, Luna, Malfoy and Zabini held his trust in a way that his old friends would never understand. She would be damned before she gave up on him though but she wouldn't let him know that just yet.

"Innocence can be beautiful, if impractical." Harry quoted back to her.

Ginny grinned at him. "Touché."

Harry laughed but felt saddened about the conversation he'd just had. He knew Ginny would be kept safe from falling to Voldemort a second time by the simple fact that he'd ordered Neville to watch her. He would also be making a portkey pendant or bracelet that would activate from his end not hers should he ever need to get her back. He wouldn't be telling her that though but he'd give it to her for her birthday, which if he wasn't mistaken would be sometime in October which had to be coming up. "Go make sure Hermione and Ron haven't fried their brains thinking about what I said." Harry told her good naturedly when he saw his next visitors.

Ginny gave him a knowing look before she said her goodbye. She gave his visitors a hard stare that promised retribution should they hurt him before she exited the infirmary. Harry wondered how he'd made such a good friend in her but ultimately put it out of his mind.

* * *

Draco was surprised that the weaselette had enough guts to throw glares at him and Blaise.

Then again he'd heard somewhere that still waters ran deep. He made sure to give the redheaded twit his own icy glare before sweeping by her. He was relieved to find Potter alert and awake if a little run down. "Nice of you to join the living." There was no way he was giving away his relief.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's nice to see you too#, asshole."

Blaise snorted in amusement at the byplay before adding his own greeting. "Well, you seem to be in fighting shape so everything all right then?"

Harry shrugged. "As much as it ever is."

"Which means he's more fucked up than usual." Draco concluded.

"What's new?" Harry asked flippantly.

"Too true." Blaise agreed.

"You remember last weekend?" Blaise asked curiously.

"No, my last memory involved waking up in the infirmary and talking to Remus. The rest of my memory has more holes than Swiss cheese. I can't even remember how the fuck this latest visit came about since my last memory was looking forward to getting the fuck out of the infirmary."

"Sucks to be you."

"That's been established already Draco, no need to make it repetitive." Blaise told his tactless friend sarcastically.

"Sarcasm ill becomes you."

"Says you."

"Lowest form of humor you know#."

"Look who's talking." Blaise retorted.

"If you two are quite done?" Harry asked jokingly as he enjoying the good-natured teasing Blaise and Draco seemed to effortlessly fall into.

"Fine, ruin my fun." Draco pouted before exchanging a sly smile with Blaise. "Bill Weasley has been to see you're sleeping form quite a bit."

"Oh yeah, faithfully sat by your side for hours every time, telling you about everything you had missed." Blaise added teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes at their ploy. "I'm sure Charlie came along to keep him company. He enjoys dragons a lot." Harry told Blaise slyly all the while looking at Draco for reaction.

Blaise caught on and decided it was better to tease Draco than Harry. "He came too but he spent most of his time with Draco. It seems our boy has developed a thing for the dragon tamer," Blaise waited until he saw the denial forming on Draco's lips before continuing smoothly. "Since he is the foremost expert on dragons in England at the moment and everyone knows it's Draco's hobby." The last was said with an obscene amount of exaggeration that conveyed the opposite of what Blaise said while placating his blonde friend enough not to hex him.

Draco closed his mouth with an audible snap as he glared angrily at his supposed best friend.

"Indeed." Harry tried to do his best Snape impression by making sure his tone of voice conveyed his doubt and amusement perfectly.

"Shut-up."

Harry and Blaise just laughed at the now sulking blonde, both noting he'd failed to deny the implications. Harry wasn't sure how things would work out with them but then again he had his own Weasley to worry about. Blaise on the other hand was fully aware of just how interesting would get by both Harry and Draco dating Weasley's. He was supremely glad he preferred girls though the Weasley twins were good looking blokes. He'd never liked the supremely unassuming Weaslette so he was safe from that quarter. He'd stick to crazy blondes with amazing blue eyes.

"I should be out of here sometime tomorrow. I'm gonna need help catching up in classes#."

"No worries Potter, Blaise here, volunteered to be your study partner." Draco told Harry cheerfully as he volunteered his best friend as payback.

"I did?" Blaise asked stupidly before catching on and smiling fakely in Harry's direction while he tried to glare in Draco's. "I mean I did."

Harry nodded since if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to keep from laughing. He'd actually been wondering about something for about a month now since that's how long he'd been out of it by all accounts. "Where the hell do I sleep when I'm not here anyway? How's living with Snape working out anyway? I figured Neville or Luna would have been potions ingredients by now."

"We all share the South tower, its pretty wicked actually since we all have our own rooms. Snape has his own rooms in the tower as well as per instructed by the ministry. We can pretty much do whatever as long as we apprise him of it before hand. Woe be it if we don't though and he's pretty strict about curfew and keeping the common room clean. Other than that it's like living in the dorms without the annoyingness of all the other students hanging about constantly." Blaise explained and watched some of the tension leave Harry's face.

"You're gonna have to come get me and show me the way as well as the password because I missed orientation." Harry told them dryly

"You should just permanently move into the infirmary and save yourself the hassle." Draco added helpfully making Blaise laugh and Harry glower at the accuracy of the suggestion.

"Let's not and say we did." Harry added sarcastically.

"So when you getting out anyway?" Blaise asked, diffusing the irritation building up between them.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Madam Pomfrey said before dinner but after classes. So come get me then and could you bring me a set of clothes while you're at it?"

"Sure thing, just think of us as your own personal house elves. Really, nothing better to do then get you a spare set of robes since you asking your little elf friend would definitely be uncalled for in this instance." Sarcastic and drawling all at once Harry had to be impressed with Draco's command of the English language.

"Fuck you. I forget sometimes. Anyway how's my dog?"

"Your dog?" Draco and Blaise exchanged worried looks.

"Yes, my dog. His name is Rook." Harry didn't like the looks they had been giving each other.

"Well, we don't know# exactly. We remember him being here with us before the weekend of no memory but he wasn't after. You probably have a better chance of remembering what happened to him and everyone really since you weren't dosed with the memory potion. You just have to fill in the holes so to speak." Draco knew he'd surprised Harry by him knowing about the potion.

Harry was about to ask how Draco knew about the memory potion but then he stopped. "Potions genius for a godfather and an inordinate amount of interest in the subject helped you figure it out no doubt. Anyway as for my memories I can tell you now that I've got less of a chance of remembering than you do. There are just way to many blanks for someone not to have messed with the important bits."

"Damn, we were hoping we could piece together what the hell happened with your help." Blaise's disappointment was very apparent by his tone.

"Sorry." Though Harry knew he sounded anything but. He was concerned about Rook's whereabouts but he wasn't panicking so that had to mean his subconscious knew what the hell he'd done with his dog. He hoped it would eventually come to him.

"Anyway, we have to go since Snape said we cold only visit for thirty minutes." Blaise told Harry apologetically.

"It's all right. Madam Pomfrey will be by to kick you out soon anyway." Harry didn't mention the fact that he was starving and didn't want anyone to see him eating since it wouldn't be pretty.

"All right then. We'll see you tomorrow." Blaise and Draco left knowing that Harry would figure out they had fibbed more than bit in regards to Snape tomorrow. They weren't ready to tell Harry that Snape had tracking charms on them and wards all over the damn place to keep track of them. It seemed he was dead set on being their keeper regardless of their wishes. It was fact that Neville and Luna spent at least three nights a week cleaning out cauldron bottoms because they did something real or imagined in Snape's eyes. They were pretty sure Harry and Snape would be going head to head on a lot of things in the near future. They really couldn't wait the confrontations would be nothing short of amusing.

* * *

**On another note I am looking for a beta reader or two to help me polish grammar and spelling wise. Please e-mail me if you'd like to work with me.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've received between my long period of not posting they kept the story alive.**


End file.
